Três Mestres para uma escrava
by Marcos F. Luder
Summary: Hermione Granger retorna a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, agora como a nova professora de poções. Ela chega em Hogwarts depois de viver uma experiência em um clube de BDSM, com três candidatos a ser o seu futuro Mestre. Ela agora está diante de uma escolha sobre quem deverá guiá-la nesse novo mundo de dor e prazer.


TRÊS MESTRES PARA UMA ESCRAVA

AUTOR – MARCOS F. LUDER

SINOPSE – Hermione Granger retorna a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, agora como a nova professora de poções, substituindo Severus Snape, que assumiu a direção da escola depois da morte da antiga diretora, professora Minerva. Com 21 anos, é a mais jovem docente da história da escola. Hermione chega em Hogwarts depois de viver uma experiência em um clube de BDSM, com três candidatos a ser o seu futuro Mestre. Sim, a antiga sabe-tudo da escola se descobriu como uma submissa nata, depois de viver duas experiências amorosas fracassadas. Ela agora está diante de uma escolha sobre quem deverá guiá-la nesse novo mundo de dor e prazer. Para complicar sua situação, os três Mestres que esperam sua decisão também estão em Hogwarts: o próprio diretor Snape, Sirius Black, professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, e Remus Lupin, que retornou a escola, agora como professor de Aritmancia. Agora, além de se preocupar com suas aulas, ela também terá de decidir o seu futuro como submissa, escolhendo entre esses três homens, quem será o seu futuro Mestre.

CLASSIFICAÇÃO – BDSM +18

CATEGORIA – HARRY POTTER

PERSONAGENS – Hermione Granger, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Luna Lovegood, Nynfadora Toonks, Ronald Weasley, Vitor Krun.

GÊNEROS – Drama, Amizade, Sexo

AVISOS – Heterosexualidade, Sexo, Espancamento, BDSM, Linguagem Imprópria, Violência Consentida.

SPOILERS – Esqueça as mortes de Sirius no livro 5, e de Snape, Toonks e Remus no livro 7.

CAPÍTULO 1 - Prólogo

Meu nome é Hermione Jane Granger, eu sou uma nascido trouxa que se formou em Hogwarts com as melhores notas em mais de 20 anos. Sempre fui inteligente e sempre me orgulhei disso. Durante a segunda guerra bruxa eu e meus dois amigos Harry Potter e Ronald Wesley tivemos que viver fugindo num momento em que Voldemort e seus seguidores estiveram no poder no Mundo Bruxo. Felizmente a guerra terminou com a vitória contra as forças das trevas e todos pudemos retomar nossas vidas. Após me formar em Hogwarts eu trabalhei um tempo no hospital Saint Mungos e depois no Ministério da Magia, mas nenhum desses locais me deixou satisfeita. Eu também fiz um curso superior em Poções na França, foi quando percebi que era com o que eu realmente gostaria trabalhar em minha vida.

No que se refere a minha vida amorosa, eu tive mais dificuldades ainda do que na profissional. Perdi minha virgindade com Ron, logo depois da guerra. Pareceu mesmo um desdobramento natural do beijo que tivemos durante a batalha, mas logo vi que foi um erro pensar que seria um relacionamento que poderia durar. Ron sempre foi imaturo, o fato de ter compartilhado da glória de ter ajudado na luta contra Voldemort lhe abriu possibilidades das quais ele não abriu mão, a começar por aproveitar a fama e conseguir novas garotas. A raiva que senti foi apenas momentânea, pois percebi que não o amava também; com o tempo até consegui me lembrar com carinho da nossa desajeitada primeira vez, ambos sem experiência alguma com sexo. Depois disso só fizemos sexo mais duas vezes antes de eu descobrir suas traições. Hoje eu vejo que era muito mais a sua necessidade de auto-afirmação do que maldade, e fui capaz de perdoá-lo, mesmo terminando com ele. Acabamos reatando a amizade, descobrindo que éramos muito melhor nisso do que como namorados.

Foi quando eu estava na França que iniciei o meu segundo relacionamento. Vitor Krun estava jogando quadribol num time local e reencontrá-lo, tal como a minha primeira vez com Ron, foi um desdobramento lógico do que ficou incompleto no meu quarto ano em Hogwarts. Se Ron foi o primeiro homem com quem fiz sexo, Vitor foi o primeiro que eu beijei. Para alguém com a minha criação convencional, isso também tem uma grande importância. O sexo com Vitor não foi nada desajeitado, ambos já experientes, ele muito mais do que eu. O problema é que Vitor tinha um caráter muito possessivo e ciumento, além de uma tendência a ser violento no sexo. Eu me descobri gostando disso, as puxadas de cabelo, o modo brusco como ele pegava os meus seios, mordendo os bicos até o ponto da dor. Numa noite especialmente violenta, logo após uma crise de ciúmes por conta de um cara numa festa, ele me deu um tapa bem forte na bunda e isso me deixou incrivelmente excitada.

Eu nunca deixei de ser uma garota estudiosa, sempre curiosa sobre o que desconhecia, querendo aprender mais sobre tudo à minha volta. Eu já tinha ouvido falar sobre BDSM, sobre pessoas que sentiam prazer na dor. Minha curiosidade me fez procurar informações sobre isso e me dei conta de que eu tinha muitas características masoquistas em minha natureza. Ao pensar sobre os meus relacionamentos com Ron e Vitor, ficou muito claro que quase não senti prazer com o primeiro, que jamais tentou qualquer atitude violenta comigo, ao contrário, Ron era até um tanto submisso a mim na cama. Em relação ao Vitor, ficou claro para mim que os melhores momentos de sexo se davam quando ele era violento comigo. Eu cheguei a cogitar a possibilidade de tentar uma experiência BDSM com ele, mas logo descobri que seria uma péssima idéia. Numa noite, depois de uma nova discussão por conta dos ciúmes dele, Vitor me deu um forte tapa no rosto. Ao contrário de nossos momentos na cama, eu não fiquei excitada, fiquei foi furiosa. Aquilo definitivamente não era BDSM, mas algo bem abusivo. Naquele momento as minhas leituras sobre o assunto já estavam bem adiantadas e eu já conseguia perceber a diferença.

Terminar com o Vitor foi a minha melhor decisão. Eu decidi voltar para a Inglaterra e aceitar um convite para trabalhar em Hogwarts. A notícia da morte da professora Minerva me deixou muito triste, mas também abriu essa possibilidade, pois ao substituí-la o professor Snape teve de deixar o cargo de professor de Poções. Chegar em Londres me deu uma sensação de recomeço e eu decidi que isso não deveria se limitar a minha vida profissional. Eu estava decidida a também descobrir que tipo de relacionamento amoroso eu queria viver dali em diante. Eu queria descobrir de uma vez por todas se era de fato uma submissa nata como as minhas leituras sobre BDSM indicavam. Eu sabia que devia tomar cuidado, devia buscar ajuda com pessoas que fossem de confiança. Agora eu estava num apartamento na Londres bruxa, com duas amigas que poderiam me ajudar nesse ponto.

CAPÍTULO 2 – Conversa entre amigas

Luna Lovegood e Nynfadora Toonks olhavam para aquela jovem diante delas e mal conseguiam disfarçar a surpresa por descobrirem que Hermione Granger realmente estava disposta a se envolver com o mundo BDSM. Não era algo que elas esperariam de alguém que tinham conhecido anos atrás, Luna como colega de escola em Hogwarts, e Tonks como companheira de luta na Ordem de Feniz.

\- Eu confesso que fiquei surpreso na primeira vez que você abordou esse assunto comigo Hermione – disse Tonks.

\- As pessoas não podem ser sempre CDFs, Tonks – respondeu Hermione.

\- Eu sei disso amiga – Tonks serviu o chá para as duas enquanto falava.

\- Você já chegou a ter alguma experiência prática com BDSM, Mione? – perguntou Luna.

\- Tirando os momentos violentos com o Vitor na cama, não.

\- Aquilo não era BDSM, Mione – Respondeu Tonks – O seu interesse por BDSM pode até ter sido despertado ali, mas o que o Krun fazia estava mais para abuso, como muitos homens fazem. Ainda bem que você não levou a relação adiante.

\- Você não é uma submissa, não é Tonks? – Perguntou Hermione.

\- Eu sou uma dominante, uma Mestra – Respondeu Tonks – Sempre gostei de exercer o domínio sobre os homens, embora reconheça que sou uma minoria entre as mulheres que praticam BDSM.

\- Já eu estou com a grande maioria – Disse Luna – Adoro ser uma submissa, adoro ser dominada, surrada e humilhada pelos meus Mestres.

\- Você tem mais de um Mestre, Luna? – Perguntou Hermione.

\- Não querida, um Mestre de verdade jamais divide sua escrava com outro Mestre. Ele pode até compartilhar o corpo dela com outros, mas sempre se manterá como o único Mestre – disse Luna – Mas eu já tive pelo menos três Mestres desde que me iniciei no BDSM.

\- Então uma submissa pode mesmo deixar um Mestre e escolher outro?

\- É claro que sim, Mione – Respondeu Tonks – É uma das coisas que diferenciam uma relação BDSM de uma relação abusiva. Você pode parar uma cena se não se sentir confortável, ou até mesmo decidir que não quer mais continuar com um Mestre se ele já não atende mais as suas necessidades.

Hermione refletiu sobre o que ouviu de suas amigas. Estava feliz por estar compartilhando tudo isso com elas, e que não estaria sozinha na sua decisão de descobrir esse novo mundo que ela tanto queria conhecer. Ainda estava um pouco assustada, pois sabia bem que a prática era muito diferente da leitura, mas tendo Luna e Tonks ao seu lado, ela se sentia segura para dar esse passo.

\- Então vocês vão me acompanhar hoje à noite nesse clube de BDSM? – Ela perguntou.

\- Primeiramente nós preferimos o termo "Comunidade" – Disse Tonks. – E sim, é claro que vamos, na verdade só se pode entrar lá com uma indicação de quem já freqüenta, por isso não precisamos ir com você.

\- Eu não vou pode ir com vocês, pois terei uma cena com meu Mestre naquela noite mesmo – disse Luna – Mas eu estarei lá, e vai ser bom você ver como as coisas funcionam com uma escrava, Mione.

\- Quem é o seu Mestre atual Luna?

\- Você o conheceu na escola, é o Blaise Zabini – respondeu Luna.

\- Um sonserino é o seu Mestre? – Hermione não conseguiu deixar de se surpreender.

\- Ela sempre preferiu os sonserinos – disse Tonks – Conta para ela quem foram os outros dois.

\- Quem me iniciou como escrava foi o professor Snape, mas ele apenas me domesticou, depois me indicou para outro Mestre.

\- Ninguém menos do que Draco Malfoy – Completou Tonks.

\- Vocês estão brincando? Eu não seria submissa do Malfoy nem por todo o ouro da família dele – disse Hermione, com bastante ênfase.

\- Ele até que foi legal, durante algum tempo, mas tinha essa mania de exclusividade absoluta – disse Luna – Merlin, como ele era careta – Hermione e Tonks não puderam deixar de rir ao ouvir isso – O Blaise é muito mais tranqüilo em relação a isso. Ele até já fez um leilão com o meu corpo uma vez.

\- É sério? – Hermione ouviu aquilo com um misto de incredulidade, susto e excitação.

\- É claro que sim, e a moça aí foi uma das que me adquiriu – Disse, apontando para Tonks, para espanto de Hermione.

\- Um dos meus escravos estava fazendo aniversário – Tonks disse tranqüilamente – Eu embrulhei o corpo dela em papel para presente e ofereci para ele.

\- Eu estou realmente assustado com tudo isso – disse Hermione.

\- Não se preocupe Mione, eu posso ver em seus olhos que você é uma submissa tão nata quanto a Luna – disse Tonks – O medo é natural, e até positivo, mas eu tenho certeza que você vai adorar essa nova vida que está buscando.

CAPÍTULO 3 – A Comunidade

Hermione estava muito nervosa ao chegar no local onde finalmente teria a sua iniciação no mundo BDSM. Não fosse a presença imponente e protetora de Nynfadora Tonks ao seu lado ela certamente não teria coragem de seguir em frente. O local, escondido por feitiços até da maioria dos bruxos, lembrava um pouco o casarão onde se reunia a Ordem de Fênix. Tonks havia explicado que no mundo bruxo, tal como no mundo dos Trouxas, a prática do BDSM também era vista com tabu, perversão ou coisa doentia por muitas pessoas, por isso a necessidade de manter o local escondido, inclusive dos bruxos que não eram praticantes do BDSM. Entrar no ambiente interno foi como atravessar um novo mundo. Luna não estava com elas, pois vinha junto com seu Mestre Blaise. Ela tinha dito que haveria uma cena pública de Mestre/escrava, o que poderia dar a Hermione uma idéia do que poderia ser a sua vida daqui por diante. A Garota de Ouro da Grifinória tinha dúvidas sobre isso, pois não se imaginava expondo-se dessa forma em público. De qualquer forma seria interessante ver uma cena. Com certeza aprenderia muito mais do que tinha lido nos livros.

\- Você está pronta, Mione? – perguntou Tonks.

\- Um pouco nervosa, mas estou pronta sim.

\- Não precisa se preocupar com nada, você estará segura aqui. Eu já informei aos administradores que você está comigo – disse Tonks – Vou apresentá-la, dizer seus objetivos e eles encontrarão a melhor forma de promover a sua iniciação.

\- Eu terei de fazer uma cena diante do público? – Hermione não conseguiu disfarçar o nervosismo em sua voz.

\- De forma alguma. Isso nem é considerado apropriado para alguém na sua primeira noite de contato com o BDSM – Hermione notou que Tonks utilizava um tom de voz de forma a tranqüilizá-la e sentiu-se muito grata com a amiga por isso – Não se preocupe, você será bem cuidada.

As duas chegaram ao local onde seriam introduzidas no ambiente. Havia um homem de certa idade servindo como uma espécie de porteiro. Ele sorriu ao ver Tonks.

\- Mestra Nynfadora – ele disse – Que prazer revê-la. Estou errado em presumir que trouxe uma nova iniciada?

\- Não meu caro, você continua muito perceptivo como sempre – disse Tonks – Esta é Hermione Granger. Ela terá o seu primeiro contato com o BDSM esta noite.

\- Seja bem-vinda minha cara. Espero que seja tudo como você espera, e muito mais – Hermione não deixou de notar a ponta de enfática insinuação nas últimas palavras do homem.

\- Obrigada... Senhor – foi a primeira vez que ela utilizou aquele termo. Tonks e Luna foram muito enfáticas sobre a necessidade de Hermione tratar a todos que não fossem escravos ou submissos em treinamento dessa forma. Com essa postura ficaria muito evidente a sua aspiração a ser uma submissa a procura de um Mestre que se dispusesse a treiná-la e domesticá-la. O sorriso do homem mostrou que ela passou em seu primeiro teste naquela noite.

\- Você deve conduzi-la ao local onde ela terá de ser vestida apropriadamente para poder freqüentar o grande salão e as câmaras – ele disse.

Tonks conduziu Hermione para um local que lembrava muito uma daquelas cabines de loja para provar roupas. O que era muito diferente era o tamanho da cabine, maior do que a sala do apartamento onde ela conversou com Luna e Tonks algumas horas antes.

\- Tonks, você me disse que eu não precisaria me expor na minha primeira noite – O nervosismo de Hermione cresceu exponencialmente.

\- Eu disse que você não precisaria fazer uma cena em público, mas algum nível de exposição terá de ocorrer Mione – Tonks manteve o tom de voz que procurava acalmar sua amiga – Você não precisará participar de qualquer ato público, nem mesmo precisará expor a sua nudez, mas se quer ser reconhecida como uma aspirante a submissa não poderá se apresentar a toda a comunidade nessas suas roupas convencionais. Não se preocupe, eu trouxe algo bem adequado para você – ela tirou um embrulho de sua bolsa mágica, o que fez Hermione lembrar do seu tempo de fugas com Harry e Ron.

\- Você comprou isso para mim?

\- Eu e Luna, considere um presente. Agora coloque e vamos ver se fica bem em você.

Hermione desembrulhou com muita ansiedade e ficou embaraçada ao ver que era uma lingerie de cor preta, com um par de meias 7/8. Ela não ficaria nua, mas certamente exporia o seu corpo em público de uma maneira que nunca fizera antes. Ela tirou suas roupas, vestindo o que ela usaria esta noite. Ela corou ao se olhar no espelho e ver-se naqueles trajes tão reveladores.

\- Merlin, Hermione, você está incrível. Quem diria que sob todas essas roupas ligeiramente caretas se escondia um corpo belíssimo. Creio que não faltarão candidatos a Mestre para querer iniciar você.

\- Você acha mesmo?

\- Incrível como você não se dá conta do quanto é linda amiga – disse Tonks – E esse seu embaraço vai deixar os Mestres enlouquecidos com a possibilidade de fazer a submissa em você desabrochar.

\- O que eu devo fazer se um Mestre chegar até mim e propor algo?

\- Nenhum Mestre fará isso, Mione – disse Tonks – Você estará comigo, o que significa que qualquer um que quiser uma aproximação deverá falar comigo primeiro. Além disso eu pretendo apresentá-la aos administradores assim que entrarmos. Você terá uma reunião privada com eles para analisar a sua situação.

\- Esses administradores são Mestres também, não é?

\- É claro que sim, minha querida – Tonks respondeu – A função deles é garantir que a comunidade não seja afetada pela entrada de pessoas que procuram o nosso estilo de vida pelos motivos errados.

\- Como assim?

\- Algumas pessoas com mentalidade abusiva gostam de esconder isso numa pretensa relação BDSM, muitas vezes algumas pessoas incautas são vítimas disso. Isso sem falar no caso contrário, ou seja, pessoas com graves problemas de auto-estima achando que ser escravo numa relação BDSM é o único caminho que lhes resta.

\- Eu não tenho problemas de auto-estima, Tonks – Hermione sentiu-se mal com a possibilidade de pensarem isso dela.

\- Eu acredito em você, Mione, mas infelizmente muitas pessoas tem, e acreditam que o BDSM é o lugar para elas – Tonks tinha um semblante muito sério ao dizer isso, Hermione percebeu que ela levava essa questão muito a sério – Essas pessoas deveriam buscar ajuda psicológica em vez de praticar o BDSM. E tem o caso dos abusivos, estes por mim iriam para Askabam.

\- Isso costuma acontecer muito? – Hermione estava realmente interessada na resposta.

\- Tem muito tempo que uma pessoa de mentalidade abusiva não tenta se infiltrar como Mestre em nossa comunidade. Os administradores tem conseguido fazer um ótimo trabalho de análise dos candidatos e isso espantou esses miseráveis, mas sempre aparecem pessoas com problemas de auto-estima querendo ser um aspirante a submisso, ou submissa. Nessas horas o que fazemos é encaminhar essa pessoa para alguma forma de ajuda especializada, inclusive com Trouxas.

\- Esses administradores vão me analisar e ver se eu quero se uma aspirante a submissa pelos motivos certos.

Hermione tinha uma certa preocupação em relação a isso. Ela estava convicta de que tinha mesmo uma natureza submissa, mas será que estava enganada? Ela poderia mesmo ser alguém com baixa auto-estima e nem ter se dado conta disso. As lembranças do tempo em que passou namorando Vitor vieram a sua mente e ela começou a indagar a sim mesmo porque ela foi muito melhor em relação ao sexo do que quando estava com Ron. Seria mesmo o resultado da inexperiência de ambos, ou ela sentia que merecia alguém abusivo, o que geralmente é o grande problema de pessoas com baixa auto-estima.

\- Você está bem Mione – Tonks ficou preocupada com o ligeiro devaneio da amiga.

\- Eu não sei Tonks – respondeu Hermione – E se esses administradores concluírem que eu estou aqui pelos motivos errado?

\- Não se preocupe querida. Você tem claramente uma natureza submissa. Na verdade eu diria que você dará uma escrava que deixará qualquer Mestre orgulhoso.

\- Como você pode ter tanta certeza disso?

\- Porque eu fui uma administradora até poucos meses atrás Mione – respondeu Tonks – fui responsável, junto com outros dois administradores por analisar vários candidatos a aspirantes a submisso. Eu nunca falhei em diferenciar quem tinha uma natureza submissa de uma pessoa com sérios problemas psicológicos.

\- Você também já foi uma administradora?

\- É um trabalho muito difícil Hermione. É um cargo que exige muito de seus ocupantes e por isso tomamos o cuidado de eleger anualmente um novo triunvirato para substituir o antigo. O atual triunvirato foi eleito a alguns meses.

\- Eu entendo.

\- Mas agora chega de conversa – disse Tonks, e Hermione não deixou de notar o tom imperioso que sua voz adquiriu – Você deverá caminhar dois passos atrás de mim, seus olhos devem estar voltados para baixo, cuide para que fiquem fixados em meus pés. Iremos primeiro até a mesa onde meus dois escravos já estão nos esperando. Assim que os administradores estiverem disponíveis eu a levarei até uma câmara privada, onde eles você será devidamente apresentada. Você entendeu tudo o que disse Hermione?

\- Entendi Tonks.

\- E você fará tudo como eu indiquei? – Por um segundo Hermione sentiu-se ligeiramente confusa pela maneira como Tonks estava se dirigindo a ela, mas acabou se dando conta de que ela já estava se comportando com ela como uma Mestra deve se comportar com uma aspirante a submissa.

\- Farei tudo como vo... a Se... como a Senhora indicou – Tonks deu um grande sorriso ao ouvir sua amiga se dirigir a ela daquela forma. Ela tinha razão. Hermione Granger dará mesmo uma escrava que orgulhará qualquer Mestre.

As duas caminharam por um longo corredor, todo ele cercado de mesas ricamente decoradas, ocupadas por Mestre, Mestras e seus escravos. Hermione sentiu-se grata por Tonks tê-la instruído a caminhar fixando o olhar em seus pés. Mesmo assim ela pôde sentir os olhares à sua volta, alguns comentários sussurrados também chegaram aos seus ouvidos, fazendo-a corar. Ambas chegaram a uma mesa onde dois bonitos rapazes estavam sentados. Ambos se levantaram quando viram Tonks e vieram ajoelhar-se diante dela. Hermione ficou admirada ao ver isso. Ela reconheceu um dos escravos, era um antigo colega da Grifiboria.

\- Hermione esses são Dino Thomas e John Clayton, cumprimentem a minha amiga rapazes – ambos se dirigiram a Hermione de maneira silenciosa e sorridente e esta não conseguiu evitar de cochichar no ouvido de Tonks.

\- É o Dino Thomas, o outro eu não sei quem é. O que eu devo dizer a eles?

\- Diga apenas muito prazer. Eu os instrui a não falarem diretamente com você sem serem autorizados antes. Vamos nos sentar – ambos os rapazes se apressaram a oferecer a cadeira para Tonks e ela se dirigiu a ambos – sejam educados e ofereçam um lugar para a minha amiga também – eles o fizeram imediatamente, ambos só sentando após um sinal de autorização de Tonks – vocês estão autorizados a conversar com Hermione, mas nada de lembrar os velhos tempos de Hogwarts, Dino. Hermione está aqui para abrir caminho para o seu futuro, não para se lembrar do passado.

A conversa seguia agradável. Hermione via que Tonks exercia sua autoridade sobre os dois rapazes de maneira tranqüila, sem gritos, xingamentos, ou humilhações. Ela já tinha lido sobre as diferenças nas relações entre Mestres e Mestras com seus escravos. As mulheres que eram dominantes raramente utilizavam seus escravos de maneira sexual, essa era uma característica muito mais presente nas relações dos Mestres com suas escravas. Embora Tonks já tivesse tido sexo com seus escravos, isso não era algo muito freqüente na relação deles. Era muito mais uma questão de afirmação de autoridade da parte dela e de aceitação dessa mesma autoridade da parte deles. Foi durante a conversa que Hermione soube ter sido Dino Thomas o presenteado com o corpo de Luna, por conta do seu aniversário. De repente uma escrava aproximou-se de Tonks e falou ao seu ouvido.

\- Vocês dois me esperem aqui. Ambos devem se manter em silêncio absoluto até eu voltar. Podem comer e beber, mas de maneira bem moderada. Castigarei severamente qualquer um dos dois que estiver, mesmo que ligeiramente bêbado – ambos responderam de maneira silenciosa que iriam obedecer as instruções. Hermione estava fascinada em ver aquela demonstração de submissão da parte deles, imaginando como seria ela fazendo isso junto a um Mestre – vamos Hermione.

Tonks não esperou ela responder se estava pronta para ir. Estava claro que a amizade delas não contava neste lugar. Ela era uma aspirante a submissa e sabia que Tonks não poderia tratá-la de outra forma, agora que estavam ali. Ela seguiu a dominatrix da mesma maneira com tinha entrado no grande salão. Ambas seguiram por um corredor até um local cheios da câmaras privadas. Hermione podia ouvir gritos abafados, quase todos eram de mulheres, sons de chicotadas antecipavam novos gritos e ela sentiu um misto de medo e excitação. Elas chegaram numa câmara que se diferenciava das outras.

\- Você está pronta, Hermione?

\- Estou – Hermione tratou de assumir a sua melhor postura grifinoriana, ainda que estivesse se sentindo apavorada. Tonks abriu a porta entrou, ela veio logo atrás, ainda com seus olhos fixados nos pés de Tonks.

\- Esta é Hermione Jane Granger – disse Tonks, em sua melhor voz de dominatrix – ela está aqui porque deseja ser introduzida no mundo BDSM como aspirante a submissa. Eu posso atestar que ela tem uma natureza que a torna perfeita para ser uma escrava, mas é claro que a decisão final caberá a vocês administradores.

\- Você realmente acredita que ela possa ser uma escrava minimamente razoável, Tonks?

Hermione sentiu o seu coração dar um salto ao ouvir aquela voz. Toda a postura que Tonks e Luna haviam ensinado a ela perdeu qualquer sentido quando ela levantou os olhos e viu os três homens à sua frente. Eram eles os administradores. Eles iriam definir se ela tinha ou não uma verdadeira natureza submissa. Três homens que ela conhecia muito bem, desde pequena, o que só enfatizou ainda mais o seu embaraço por estar diante deles naquela situação. Severo Snape foi o homem cuja voz parecia claramente reticente sobre a capacidade de Hermione em ser uma aspirante a submissa. Ele foi o seu professor de Poções em Hogwarts, até hoje lembrado pela maneira brusca e autoritária como a tratava. Ele era também o novo diretor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Ele que havia contratado Hermione para exercer a função de professora de Poções no seu lugar, agora que tinha de dirigir a escola. Os outros dois eram Remus Lupin e Sirius Black, que ela conhecera quando tinha 13 anos, e que seriam seus colegas de docência em Hogwarts. Independente de qual fosse a sua verdadeira natureza, Hermione Granger, heroína de guerra, a Garota de Ouro da Grifinória, estava se sentindo bem pouco disposta a manter uma postura submissa diante da presente situação.

Capítulo 4 – Iniciação

\- Eu não acredito que você não me contou que eles eram os tais administradores Tonks – Hermione gritou para sua amiga.

\- Eu nunca poderia contar isso para você Hermione, não enquanto você não estivesse aqui entre nós.

\- Porque não me disse antes de eu entrar?

\- Porque não cabe a ela revelar nossas identidades para quem não faz parte do nosso estilo de vida – Snape respondeu para Hermione – Eu disse a você que era um erro trazê-la – Snape se dirigiu a Tonks dessa vez.

\- Ela só está nervosa. Nunca teria essa reação se fossem desconhecidos em vez de vocês – voltou-se a se dirigir para Hemione – Tente se acalmar está bem.

\- Como você quer que eu me acalme, você tinha que ter me contado que eram eles – lágrimas caiam dos olhos dela diante da situação. Sua semi-nudez diante daqueles homens só aumentando a sensação de profundo embaraço.

\- Hermione – Remus se dirigiu a ela pela primeira vez – Tente respirar com calma e afaste qualquer lembrança que possa ter sobre nós três dos seus tempos de Hogwarts. Garanto que ficará muito mais fácil para você absorver a situação.

\- É que... foi um choque ver vocês três – ela disse.

\- Esqueça isso Hermione – disse Remus – Você está segura aqui, posso te garantir que todos nessa sala querem o melhor para você.

\- Remus fala por todos quando diz isso, até mesmo pelo Senhor Morcegão ali – Sirius se dirigiu a ela, fixando os olhos enquanto levantava seu rosto delicadamente com os dedos – Você cresceu bastante desde a primeira vez que nos vimos. "A bruxa de 13 anos mais inteligente que eu já conheci". Você lembra quando eu disse isso? Acho que hoje em dia devo reformular essa frase para "A bruxa de 21 anos mais inteligente que eu já conheci".

Hermione corou ao ouvir aquilo, se Remus transmitia uma grande sensação de segurança e tranquilidade para ela, Sirius mostrava-se muito charmoso. Ambos também transmitiam uma grande sensação de autoridade. Hermione sentiu-se mais calma até ouvir a voz de Snape outra vez.

\- Agora que parece ter deixado a sua histeria de lado Senhorita Granger – disse Snape – creio que pode decidir se quer mesmo se iniciar no BDSM, caso contrário você é livre para ir. Pessoalmente eu a aconselho a fazer isso.

Hermione sentiu o seu rosto queimar de indignação. Difícil seguir o conselho de Remus diante daquela figura toda de negra, sua postura arrogante e depreciativa trazendo a tona todos os momentos de rispidez e brutalidade da época dos estudos. Hoje ela tinha consciência de que era parte do jogo extremamente perigoso que Snape participou desde que a volta de Voldemort se tornou uma possibilidade mais do que viável, mas ainda doía lembrar todas as humilhações que ele fez ela, Harry e Ron passar.

\- Eu ainda quero me iniciar no mundo BDSM...Senhor – A ênfase com que ela disse essa última palavra nada tinha da estudada humildade com que ela tinha sido dita nas vezes anteriores, e isso certamente não passou desapercebido por ninguém naquela sala.

Hermione viu os administradores se encaminharem para o fundo da sala e sentarem em cadeiras que lembravam tronos. Tonks juntou-se a eles após uma quarta cadeira ser conjurada por um feitiço de Snape, que fez um sinal para que Hermione se aproximasse. Durante quase uma hora ela ficou em pé, respondendo diversas perguntas que lhe foram feitas pelos três administradores. Tonks nada disse durante esse tempo. Hermione olhou para ela em diversos momentos, meio que buscando algum apoio durante algumas das perguntas mais incômodas, mas ela se manteve fria e distante. Após o fim da sessão de perguntas eles se levantaram, dirigindo-se para uma outra sala.

\- Você deve ficar aqui e nos esperar enquanto decidimos o seu caso – disse Snape – Não sei quanto tempo vamos levar para ter uma decisão, mas se você não esperar exatamente onde está, será como se tivesse decidido renunciar a sua aspiração de ser uma submissa em nossa comunidade – os quatro entraram na sala contígua após ele falar isso.

Uma hora se passou e Hermione ainda esperava uma decisão. Em diversos momentos ela considerou sair pela mesma porta em que entrou e ir embora daquele lugar. Ela pensou no quanto poderia estar fazendo um papel ridículo, indigno mesmo, estando parada ali. Suas pernas doíam, contando a sessão de perguntas com a espera, já estava naquele mesmo lugar a quase duas horas. Hermione sempre foi uma pessoa muito prática. Desde pequena sempre teve na sua grande inteligência o principal aliado em suas decisões. Durante os momentos que cogitou ir embora sempre foi a sua inteligência que a fez perceber o que a fez vir a esse local, entender o que esperavam dela. No embate entre suas emoções pessoais e sua inteligência, essa última sempre prevaleceu. Não ia ser agora que seria diferente. Pouco importa que tivesse de esperar a noite inteira de pé, ela não sairia daquela sala sem uma resposta. Meia hora depois a sua persistência foi recompensada ao ouvir a porta da sala contígua ser aberta e os quatro que estavam decidindo parte de seu futuro voltarem. Todos se sentaram em seus lugares e a encararam.

\- Nós decidimos que vamos aceitar o seu pedido para ser introduzida no estilo de vida BDSM, Hermione – Com sua voz calma e que lhe transmitia uma grande segurança, Remus deu essa notícia. O sorriso dela foi intenso.

\- A partir de agora você será uma submissa em treinamento em nossa comunidade – Agora era Sirius quem falava. Ao contrário de Remus ele transmitia, sensualidade e perigo, algo que afetava Hermione mais do que ela gostaria de admitir – Uma das funções de nós administradores é treinar os aspirantes a submissos, então você pode escolher qual de nós é o mais adequado às suas necessidades – O sorriso cafajeste dele ao dizer isso causou um misto de emoções conflitantes para Hermione – Você também pode escolher a Tonks, embora o talento dela se revele melhor em submissos homens.

\- Eu... há... eu não sei muito bem como fazer essa escolha – disse Hermione.

\- Não nos acha dignos de treiná-la? – A voz de Snape seguia cortante como sempre.

\- Não é isso... Senhor, eu... – Hermione evitou o tom de voz da última vez que o chamara de "Senhor" – Eu não sei qual dos três devo escolher para me treinar. Me desculpem.

\- É uma situação inusitada – disse Remus – Normalmente se escolhe um dos administradores para essa função. Talvez o fato de você nos conhecer desde pequena crie certas dificuldades.

\- Nós podemos fazer essa iniciação com ela, juntos – a voz de Sirius se fez ouvir bem audível – Pelo menos nessa primeira seção. Vai dar uma boa idéia sobre com quem ela se sente mais a vontade, isso deve facilitar a sua escolha.

\- Eu não tenho oposição a essa idéia – disse Remus – E você Severus? – Hermione viu os olhos negros e frios cravados nela e tremeu. Se Remus lhe passava grande segurança, Sirius uma excitante sensação de perigo, Snape a fazia se sentir aquela garotinha de Hogwarts, ansiosa por agradar ao professor.

\- Recue 5 passos em direção ao centro da sala – ele disse, e ela obedeceu com mais rapidez do que gostaria – ele veio em sua direção, os outros dois logo atrás – Um Mestre de verdade não é alguém que fica gritando ordens e xingamentos. Não é alguém que aproveita qualquer oportunidade para extravasar sua violência.

\- Um Mestre de verdade oferece segurança, proteção – emenda Remus – Sua função e guiar e ensinar.

\- Um verdadeiro Mestre faz de sua escrava a criatura mais feliz do mundo – agora era Sirius que falava – Um Mestre de verdade faz a escrava orgulhosa de sua condição.

Hermione não conseguia desgrudar os olhos daqueles três homens à sua frente. Eles estavam bem perto dela agora, mas não a tocaram, uma parte dela ansiava por isso. Deveria tomar a iniciativa? A idéia passou pela sua cabeça tão rápido quanto foi descartada. Seria inapropriado da parte dela, agora que a tinham aceitado com submissa em treinamento. Eles a olharam firmemente e ela corou ao se dar conta que estavam analisando o seu corpo semi-desnudo. Eles ficaram assim por mais de um minuto e então voltaram a sentar em suas cadeiras. Foi nesse momento que Hermione percebeu, Tonks ficara o tempo todo sentada.

\- Você deve aprender que a primeira exigência a ser feita a uma submissa em treinamento diz respeito a sua postura – disse Snape – Você terá de mudar essa postura daqui por diante, seja na maneira como olha para os Mestres e Mestras que encontra, mas também na maneira como se dirige a eles.

\- Eu estou pronta a mudar a minha postura, Senhor – disse Hermione.

\- O que você acabou de fazer diz exatamente o contrário, garotinha estúpida – Hermione fechou os seus olhos ao ouvir aquele insulto. Por um momento ela se viu novamente em Hogwarts, na sala de aula de um certo professor de Poções – Você não foi autorizada a falar. Uma submissa de verdade só fala quando previamente autorizada pelo Mestre que a está treinando. Espero que seja a última vez que isso aconteça.

\- Snape tem razão, Hermione – agora era a vez de Remus falar – a sua postura terá de mudar. Você não poderá mais olhar para um Mestre ou Mestra direto nos olhos. Na verdade, de agora em diante, você deverá manter os olhos voltados para o chão, em sinal de humildade e respeito.

\- Sim Senhor, eu entendo – ela disse, já mantendo os olhos abaixados.

\- A função de um Mestre é guiar a escrava na sua jornada para se liberar de todas as convenções – Sirius está falando agora – Um Mestre deve forçar os limites de sua escrava, não como forma de satisfazer seus desejos egoístas, muito menos dar vazão ao seu caráter abusivo. Um Mestre de verdade não é um opressor. Ele é um guia, um protetor, alguém que deve ser capaz de inspirar uma confiança absoluta em sua escrava. Tirar dela todos os medos e pudores. Torná-la verdadeiramente livre, em sua submissão – ele utilizou sua mão para levantar o rosto dela – Você é capaz de confiar em nós para isso, Hermione? Você confiaria em nós para guiá-la por um mundo novo? Você gostaria que ser conduzida por nós a esse mundo de liberdade na submisão, da dor levando ao prazer?

\- Eu... eu não... eu gostaria muito... Senhor – ela disse, incapaz de fugir àquele olhar perigoso e excitante – Sirius afastou-se dela, fazendo-a suspirar em frustração por perder o contato com seus olhos.

Remus se aproximou dela novamente. Colocando suas mãos nos ombros dela. Não havia perigo nos seus olhos, mas eles transmitiam toda a segurança do mundo para Hermione. Ela sorriu para ele.

\- Você está pronta para enfrentar os seus medos e puderes, Hermione? – ele perguntou.

\- Sim Senhor, eu estou. Eu... eu quero muito – ela respondeu, quase sussurrando, os olhos abaixados como lhe foi ensinado. Ela sentiu um arrepio em sua pele quando a mão dele deslocou-se suavemente do ombro para o rosto. Ela voltou a encarar o olhar de um Mestre. O contato também durou brevemente e ele voltou para o lugar onde estava sentado.

Hermione continuou parada no centro da sala, seu coração batendo acelerado. Os olhos mantendo-se abaixados enquanto esperava a abordagem de Snape. Ela viu a capa negra vindo em sua direção. Se Sirius transmitia uma mistura de perigo e excitação, Remus uma grande segurança, em relação a Snape, ela tinha uma série de sentimentos conflitantes. Ela tinha medo dele, pois a fazia sentir-se uma garotinha ávida por aprovação. Sentiu a mão dele agarrando o seu rosto, nada da suavidade de Remus, da sensualidade de Sirius. Ela encarou aqueles olhos negros e frios, o rosto rígido e hostil, mas nada era mais intimidador que aquela voz que era quase um sussurro. Uma lembrança que a fazia estremecer de embaraço, pois se deu conta do quanto o medo estava misturado com uma grande excitação.

\- É hora de sabermos se você é realmente uma submissa nata. Se pode mesmo se tornar uma escrava capaz de deixar qualquer Mestre orgulhoso, ou se você é apenas uma garotinha estúpida mesmo. Uma tola inconseqüente, apenas em busca de prazer vulgar através de uma fantasia retorcida – ele manteve seu rosto levantado por algum tempo, seus olhares se encarando. Ele a soltou e ela baixou os olhos, encarando os pés dele agora.

Ela viu Snape se afastando, mas não voltando para sua cadeira. Remus e Sirius se levantaram e os três homens ficaram parados a poucos passos dela. Tonks se mantinha sentada, parecendo alheia a tudo.

\- Dispa-se – a voz de Snape soou firme aos ouvidos dela e Hermione sentiu seu coração dando um salto. Ela olhou para Tonks, mas esta se manteve indiferente em sua cadeira. Olhou para Remus em busca de ajuda, mas foi a voz de Snape que se fez ouvir novamente – Talvez ela seja mesmo uma perda de tempo. Porque você procura uma ajuda que não virá, quando o que deve fazer é obedecer?

\- Ele tem razão, Hermione – disse Remus – Você deve decidir o que realmente está buscando. Não estamos aqui para satisfazer uma fantasia sua, estamos aqui para adestrar você, para treiná-la e domesticá-la.

Ela levantou a perna esquerda e começou a tirar o sapato, fez o mesmo com a perna direita. Suas mãos foram para as costas e ela tirou a parte de cima da lingerie, deixando os seios à mostra. Inclinou o seu corpo e tirou a meia da perna esquerda, fazendo o mesmo com a meia da perna direita. Ela endireitou o seu corpo, manteve os olhos abaixados, mas não havia humildade neles. Sua faze estava corada, os bicos dos seios ficaram duros, havia fogo no olhar. Muitos sentimentos conflituosos misturavam-se dentro dela. Parte dela sentindo-se humilhada, parte embaraçada, Hermione não conseguia evitar de perceber que também estava excitada ao ver seus limites morais sendo forçados. Expor a sua nudez não era algo a que estivesse acostumada.

\- Você sempre foi considerada inteligente – disse Snape – Será que houve exagero nisso? O que o termo "dispa-se" significa para você?

Ela fechou os olhos por um segundo. Não iria chorar, não daria esse gosto a ele. Nunca deu na época da escola. Hermione inclinou o seu corpo novamente. Seus dedos fecharam-se em torno da calcinha que estava vestindo e no instante seguinte lá estava a peça no chão. Ela se ergueu, buscando ao máximo manter sua dignidade, mesmo mantendo os olhos abaixados. Sua nudez estava totalmente exposta agora. A lembrança de que, até então, só dois homens a tinham contemplado assim após se tornar uma mulher passou rapidamente pela sua cabeça. Pensar em Ron e Vitor, no entanto, pouco ajudou em relação ao seu embaraço.

\- Tanta coisa a ser aprendida – disse novamente Snape – Você se despiu com raiva, como alguém respondendo a um desafio. Não é isso que se espera de uma verdadeira escrava. Ela tem um longo caminho em seu treinamento como submissa.

\- É verdade – disse Remus – E é nosso dever garantir que ela siga esse caminho.

\- Ela chegará – agora era a vez de Sirius falar – Snape tem razão Hermione. Você se despiu com raiva. Em vez de fazer disso uma celebração, você transformou esse ato num desafio. Uma escrava se regozija quando seu Mestre manda que se dispa perante ele. Uma escrava não tem nada a esconder de seu Mestre, não tem nada a temer, nenhum pudor a embaraçá-la. Uma escrava é a criatura mais livre e feliz em todo o mundo – ele volta a levantar o seu rosto, seus olhos cravados um no outro – Você quer ser essa escrava, Hermione?

\- Sim Senhor. Eu quero muito Senhor – ela respondeu, incapaz de escapar daquele olhar. –

\- Boa menina. Não se preocupe. Nós estamos aqui para isso. Você será uma escrava que deixará qualquer Mestre orgulhoso.

Eles passaram as outras duas horas instruindo Hermione em diversas formas de postura que se espera de uma aspirante a submissa. Ela aprendeu a responder perguntas de maneira apropriada, em quais momentos devia se manter calada. Teve de se ajoelhar diante dos Mestres e recitar vários tipos de orações que enfatizavam sua submissão e a alegria que sentia ao expressá-la. Ao final desse tempo ela foi deixada ajoelhada e nua no centro da sala e foram confidenciar em sussurros que eram praticamente inaudíveis para ela. Tonks saiu de sua posição ate então omissa e se juntou a eles na discussão. Foram alguns minutos de debate até o quarteto se aproximar dela. Coube a Remus tomar a iniciativa de falar.

\- Numa das perguntas que lhe fizemos, Hermione, você respondeu que o seu primeiro despertar para o BDSM foi quando o seu então namorado Vitor Krun lhe deu um forte tapa no traseiro – disse ele – Você admite então que sente prazer em algum tipo de dor?

\- Sim Senhor – ela respondeu.

\- Nós decidimos verificar até onde vão os seus limites para a dor – disse Snape – Você terá uma palavra de segurança: "Fênix". Você deverá dizer essa palavra quando atingir o limite até onde pode suportar. Você entendeu?

\- Sim Senhor.

\- Levante-se então – disse Sirius – Você deve nos acompanhar até a nossa câmara de disciplina.

Eles não esperaram que Hermione respondesse. O quarteto seguiu direto até a porta contígua na sala onde estava. Remus abriu a porta. Tonks foi a primeira a passar sendo seguida por Sirius e Snape, Remus os seguiu depois. A porta foi mantida aberta. Hermione levantou-se e caminhou em direção para o local que lhe foi indicado. Ela sabia que estava fazendo uma escolha definitiva em sua vida, mas não ia recuar. As horas que passou nesta sala só reforçaram a sua convicção de que estava tomando a decisão certa. Foi com essa certeza em mente que ela atravessou a porta e entrou na câmera. A lembrança do tapa que Vitor lhe deu no traseiro estava bem fresca em sua mente. Seu despertar para um mundo que ela começaria a explorar agora. Isso exigia coragem, e coragem ela tinha de sobra.

Capítulo 5 – Minhas primeiras marcas

Meu nome é Hermione Jane Granger. Tenho 21 anos e estou preste a assumir o cargo de professora de Poções na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Nesse momento, entretanto, estou amarrada, meus braços suspensos sobre a minha cabeça, meus pulsos presos em tiras de couro acolchoada que me mantém presa e a mercê dos três homens a minha frente. Eu estou nua diante deles, sendo que todos os três me conheceram quando eu era uma estudante em Hogwarts. Dois deles foram meus professores, o outro é o padrinho do meu melhor amigo. Minha amiga Tonks está lá também, mas tal como nas horas anteriores de eu ter sido aceita como uma submissa em treinamento, ela se mantém distante e fria em relação a mim. Nossa amizade ficou toda ela fora da comunidade BDSM em que estou agora. Aqui ela é uma Mestra, uma dominatrix, enquanto eu sou uma submissa em treinamento. Chamar Tonks de amiga, me dirigir a ela da mesma maneira como faço fora desse lugar, tudo isso seria altamente inapropriado da minha parte agora.

Apesar de meus olhos estarem abaixados, como convém a alguém na minha atual posição, eu posso visualizar todos os instrumentos que deverão ser utilizados em mim neste lugar. Diversos tipos de chicotes estão posicionados numa mesa próxima a mim, também vejo uma palmatória, um cinto de couro, prendedores de mamilos, plugs anais e vibradores. Este último me chamou especial atenção, pois não entendo como poderão utilizar um instrumento eletrônico num ambiente mágico. Os três Mestres que decidiram testar meus limites para dor conversavam entre si; Tonks está com eles. Todos se comportam agora como se eu não estivesse lá, embora fosse sobre mim que estavam falando.

\- Vamos mesmo utilizar todos os instrumentos nela? – perguntou Sirius.

\- Alguma objeção sobre isso, Black?

\- Nenhuma em particular, Severus – respondeu Sirius – Podemos começar pela palmatória então. O que acham de cinco golpes?

\- Porque não dez? – perguntou Snape.

\- É a primeira vez dela, Severus – disse Remus – Creio que podemos começar pegando leve.

\- "Cinco golpes de palmatória é o que eles chamam de 'leve'"? – Eu pensei. Merlin, como eu estava assustada. O problema é que minha nudez me impedia de esconder que também estava muito excitada com a possibilidade. Eles devem ter percebido isso também.

\- Já que é para pegar leve, então faça as honras Remus – Snape entregou a ele a palmatória e Remus se colocou atrás de mim. Eu não resisti a ansiedade e tentei virar o rosto.

\- O que pensa que está fazendo garotinha estúpida? – A voz de Snape soa como um chicote em meus ouvidos.

\- Eu... eu só... – eu tentei responder.

\- Pretendia falar com Remus? Talvez implorar com os olhos que ele fosse suave com você? Acha mesmo que tem esse direito?

\- Não Senhor eu... me desculpe Senhor – mais uma vez ele fazia com que eu me sentisse uma garotinha ansiosa para agradar o professor. Merlin, como eu odiava isso nele.

\- Mantenha os olhos baixos e não se atreva a tentar encarar o Remus – ele me disse e eu obedeci.

Os segundos de espera pareceram uma eternidade até eu sentir a palmatória na parte de trás do meu pescoço. Ele a empurrou, forçando a minha cabeça para frente. A palmatória foi descendo pelas minhas costas, seguindo o caminho da minha coluna, até chegar na abertura entre minhas nádegas. Ele a retirou dali, e mais segundos, de uma espera que me pareceu tão longa, se passaram. Foi então que o golpe caiu sobre a minha nádega direita, como um trovão de dor e susto sobre mim. Eu consegui reprimir um grito. O susto pelo impacto foi maior do que a dor, embora a dor tenha sido considerável. A lembrança do tapa que Vitor me deu no traseiro veio a minha mente de imediato. A mesma sensação de descoberta. A mesma surpresa com algo que nunca tinha percebido antes.

Eu não era propriamente estranha a dor. Minha lembrança mais traumática sobre isso tinha a ver com a "estadia" na mansão de família de um certo sonserino. No entanto, somente quando Vitor me deu um tapa no traseiro é que eu senti, pela primeira vez na vida, excitação com a dor. Mais do que tudo, eu descobri a excitação de estar sob o domínio de alguém. Lembro de Vitor me jogando na cama, dele me possuindo com força, e de como fiquei excitada com isso. Só com o tempo eu pude perceber que aquilo não era o que eu pensava. Eu fiquei excitada, mas também havia o medo, e o mesmo acontecia aqui.

O novo golpe agora foi na minha nádega esquerda, e eu o senti bem mais forte do que o primeiro. Eu respirei fundo e cerrei os dentes; me mantive sem gritar, mas foi bem mais difícil dessa vez. É sério mesmo que eles chamam isso de pegar leve? Os segundos se passaram lentamente de novo e então eu vi Remus passando em frente a mim. O medo que eu sentia virou pavor. O olhar dele não era mais aquele que me transmitia segurança. Lembrei-me logo daquela noite, quando eu tinha 13 anos, o pavor que senti ao vê-lo se transformar em lobisomem. Ele voltou a ficar atrás de mim e eu já sabia o que viria, fiz menção de falar algo, mas não tive tempo para isso.

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Não houve como reprimir o grito dessa vez. Foram três golpes seguidos, cada um mais forte que o outro, sempre revezando de uma nádega para outra. As primeiras lágrimas caíram de meus olhos e eu estava realmente assustada agora. Um medo que era ainda maior por eu constatar o quanto estava excitada também. Remus voltou a ficar de frente para mim. Eu estava choramingando forte agora, as lágrimas caindo cada vez mais abundantes pelo meu rosto.

\- Shiii! Está tudo bem, Hermione, está tudo bem – uma de suas mãos estava segurando a palmatória junto ao meu rosto enquanto a outra acariciava o meu cabelo. Nossos olhares estavam cravados um no outro. O olhar amigável, que me passava toda a segurança do mundo, estava de volta – Você foi ótima Hermione, você foi ótima. Doeu não foi?

\- Sim Senhor – eu disse – doeu muito.

\- Mas você gostou não foi? Deixou você excitada sentir essa dor.

\- Sim Senhor.

Não havia sentido em negar, estando eu totalmente exposta a eles. A minha excitação muito visível, no bico dos meus seios, no meio das minhas pernas. Remus saiu da minha frente e colocou-se ao lado de Snape, permitindo que eu visse Sirius de frente para mim. Ele estava sem camisa, um corpo bem trabalhado. Será que ele malhava? Eu me senti uma adolescente trouxa diante de um ídolo de cinema quando o vi. Ele tinha na mão direita um chicote, daqueles que jóqueis utilizavam em montarias. O vi se aproximando de mim, seus olhos fixos em meus seios.

\- Você tem seios lindos, Hermione – ele me disse sedutoramente – nem muito grandes, nem pequenos demais. Do tamanho perfeito para esse seu corpinho maravilhoso – Ele sorria para mim enquanto falava. Eu sabia muito bem o que se podia esperar daquele sorriso safado; homem assim é um perigo para qualquer mulher, o tipo de perigo a que muitas acabam sucumbindo – Você tem mesmo um corpinho lindo – ele continuou dizendo.

Sirius afastou-se até ficar a alguns passos de mim. O chicote de equitação passeava pelo meu corpo até o meio das minhas pernas. Eu não conseguia tirar os olhos daquele sorriso. Sirius, aparentemente, não estava se importando com o fato de eu estar olhando direto para ele. Esse foi o meu erro, ele fez isso de propósito, me mantendo distraída até o primeiro golpe, bem no meu seio direito.

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! - Eu gritei quando senti a picada, quase junto ao bico do peito. Deu para ver a marca vermelha onde o chicote me atingiu. Mais três golpes vieram em seguida, se alternando do um seio para o outro. Ambos estavam com muitas marcas vermelhas agora – Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Pára! Por favor, pára, pára – eu gritei. Olhei direto nos olhos dele, estava assustada ao ver que a sensação de perigo que ele transmitia se tornou mais opressiva para mim agora. Em vez de parar eu me bateu mais quatro vezes seguidas, empregando mais força agora, sempre alternando os seios – Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! OH Merlin! Por favor, por favor, pára – minha voz estava embargada pelo choro, meus olhos embaçados pelas lágrimas, meu rosto úmido delas tanto escorrerem. Eu o vi se aproximando de mim. Merlin, como ele é lindo.

\- Você quer mesmo que eu pare Hermione? Tudo o que você precisa fazer é dizer a palavra de segurança. Você lembra qual é a palavra de segurança, não lembra? – ele me perguntou.

\- Sim senhor, eu lembro – eu respondi, a voz ainda embargada de choro e dor.

\- Diga qual é a palavra de segurança Hermione – o tom de voz era imperioso e eu me vi obedecendo.

\- É Fênix, Senhor – eu respondi.

\- Basta você dizer a palavra para que tudo acabe – Sirius insistiu – mas você não quer dizer essa palavra, não é Hermione?

Ele estava certo, eu não queria. Eu queria que tudo aquilo terminasse, mas que fosse com eles chegando a conclusão de que eu já estava pronta, que tinha passado no teste. Oh Merlin! É como se eu ainda estivesse em Hogwarts, como se ainda fosse aquela garotinha estudiosa, sempre ávida para aprender, ansiosa em agradar os professores. Eu não podia dizer a palavra de segurança. Eu tinha de passar nesse teste. Sirius recuou mais alguns passos e me deu mais dois golpes com o chicote, agora em meu colo.

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Eu ouço um barulho de objetos se movendo e vejo, em meio às lágrimas, dois grandes espelhos. Um me mostrava de frente, enquanto o outro estava posicionado de modo que eu podia ver a parte de trás do meu corpo. Estou toda refletida em ambos os espelhos. Eu vejo as marcas em meus seios e nas minhas nádegas. Agora é Snape que se posiciona atrás de mim. Ele tem na mão direita dele um chicote trançado, fino e bem longo, todo feito em couro de boi.

\- Você confia em nós Hermione? - É Sirius quem pergunta, aquele seu sorriso me deixando desarmada – Não estamos aqui para abusar de você, mas para ensiná-la, para treiná-la, para guiá-la por um caminho onde você finalmente se sentirá verdadeiramente livre.

\- Você está aqui para conhecer seus limites Hermione – agora é Remus quem fala comigo – Mas não tenha qualquer dúvida, você está segura aqui - É verdade, eu sabia que podia confiar neles, além de Tonks. Eu sabia que estava segura, mas isso não impedia que eu sentisse medo. Ambos voltaram a se afastar de mim e eu senti que algo iria acontecer.

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Foram dois golpes que atingiram minhas costas como ferro em brasa. Através de um dos espelhos eu pude ver o resultado. As marcas das chicotadas iam dos meus ombros até o outro lado das costas; juntas formavam um X. Eu senti minhas pernas bambearem. Os três golpes seguintes foram dados de tal forma que criaram três marcas verticais. Elas iam do alto até o meio das minhas costas. Eu tentava respirar fundo, queria aplacar a dor, mas não havia jeito. A lembrança de Belatrix Lestrange lançando uma maldição Cruciatus contra mim, quando Harry, Ron e eu fomos capturados pelos Comensais da Morte e levados para a Mansão Malfoy, foi imediata. É verdade que a dor de uma Cruciatus era muito maior, mas esta que estou sentindo agora não parece ser tão diferente no momento.

Não foi preciso pensar muito para me dar conta do meu erro. É claro que havia uma grande diferença: quando Belatrix me atingiu, nem por um momento eu me senti excitada com a dor. Tudo o que eu senti naquele instante foi o pavor típico de quem acreditava que iria ter uma morte horrivelmente lenta. Aqui era diferente. Apesar de toda a dor excruciante, os bicos dos meus seios pareciam capazes de cortar diamante de tão duros. A umidade, bem no meio das minhas pernas, parecia capaz de encher um barril. Ainda assim a dor era demais. Eu definitivamente estava atingido o meu limite.

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Pára, pára, por favor, Fênix! Fênix! Fênix!

Eu comecei a gritar ao sentir mais dois golpes, dessa vez em cada uma de minhas nádegas. Eu tinha caindo num choro convulsivo agora. Estava com muita dor é claro, mas no meu íntimo eu me sentia fracassando. Eu odiava sentir que estava fracassando. As lágrimas deslizavam abundantes pelo meu rosto. Meus olhos embaçados me permitiam perceber três figuras indefinidas em volta de mim. Meus pulsos foram soltos e eu só não desabei no chão porque as três figuras me ampararam com seus corpos. Eu deslizei por um deles até ficar de joelhos. Chorando compulsivamente, eu me peguei enrolando o meu corpo como um caracol. A sensação de fracasso oprimia o meu peito. Eles iriam me mandar embora, eu não servia para ser uma escrava, era muito fraca.

\- Me desculpem! Me desculpem! Me desculpem! Me desculpem! – Eu repetia sem parar. Senti uma mão sobre a minha cabeça, acariciando o meu cabelo, outra mão deslizando pelas minhas costas. Ouvi um "está tudo bem", mas não consegui reconhecer a voz. A segurança e o conforto que senti me fez concluir que só podia se Remus e lentamente me coloquei de joelhos para encará-lo – Professor Lupin eu... – qual não foi a minha surpresa ao ver que era o Snape.

\- Está tudo bem Senhorita Granger – ele disse – Você foi muito corajosa, uma verdadeira Grifinória.

\- Eu disse a palavra de segurança, eu... eu fracassei, eu...

\- Quem disse para você que utilizar a palavra de segurança é sinal de fracasso, senhorita Granger? – perguntou Snape.

\- A palavra de segurança é um direito do qual nenhuma escrava deve abrir mão Hermione – agora era Remus falando – você fez muito bem em tê-la dito ao se dar conta que tinha atingido o seu limite.

\- Você não deve sentir-se envergonhada por tê-la dito, lindinha – Sirius acariciava o meu rosto enquanto falava. Oh Merlin! Esse sorriso dele – a palavra de segurança também é um teste para um verdadeiro Mestre. Este não pode hesitar um segundo ao ouvi-la porque um verdadeiro Mestre deve proteger sua escrava, cuidar dela. Um verdadeiro Mestre não pode permitir, nem por um segundo, que sua escrava não se sinta completamente segura em suas mãos.

\- Vocês não vão me mandar embora? Por favor, não me mandem embora – eu implorei e vi olhar de Snape sobre mim.

\- Você acha mesmo que a mandaríamos embora por ter dito a palavra de segurança? Garotinha tola – ele disse.

Era exatamente assim que eu estava me sentindo. Eu estava ali, nua e ajoelhada diante daqueles três homens. Fui brutalmente surrada por eles e agora implorava para não me rejeitarem. Eu me sentia mesmo uma garotinha tola, mas ao contrário das outras vezes em que Snape me fez sentir assim, eu não estava odiando isso. Eu estava feliz e reconfortada por saber que eles continuariam a cuidar de mim, me ensinar, me guiar. Eu sabia que estava segura com eles. Eu sabia que com eles eu deixaria de ser uma garotinha tola. Eles fariam de mim uma escrava que meu futuro Mestre, fosse ele quem fosse, ficaria orgulhoso de possuir.

\- Agora que ela está mais calma, o que acham de testar o aparelho? - Remus se dirigiu aos outros dois, era como se eu não importasse agora.

\- É uma ótima ideia – Snape respondeu e foi até a mesa onde estavam os materiais para pegar o vibrador em forma de pênis.

\- Deite-se Hermione – Sirius nem esperou eu tomar qualquer iniciativa. Delicadamente ele me colocou deitada no chão frio, afastando meus braços e pernas, me deixando bem exposta.

\- A quanto tempo sua vagina não recebe algo parecido com isto Senhorita Granger? – eu vejo o vibrador na mão dele e não consigo evitar a risada. Será que tanta porrada que levei me deixou de miolo mole? - posso saber o que você achou de engraçado na minha pergunta Senhorita Granger – a voz de Snape tinha um tom bem perigoso agora.

\- Me desculpe Senhor, eu não quis desrespeitá-lo – disse a ele

\- Então responda logo a pergunta dele – agora era a vez de Sirius falar, e dessa vez não havia nada de sedutor em sua voz.

\- Eu terminei com Vitor a mais de um mês. Não estive com ninguém depois disso.

\- Creio que não precisaremos ter maiores cuidados então – disse Snape, eu pude ver que os outros dois concordavam com ele. Algo me dizia que eu estava encrencada agora.

Snape enfiou o vibrador em minha boceta, até com mais cuidado do que eu esperava. A intrusão dele não foi fácil, pois era bem grande, maior do que os pênis de Ron e Vitor. O vibrador estava todo enfiado em mim agora. Não que eu estivesse reclamando, mas o que vão fazer depois disso? Desde Hogwarts eu sabia que instrumentos eletrônicos não funcionam direito num local cheio de magia. Eu logo tive a minha resposta. Os três se ergueram, todos em volta de mim. Vê-los de minha perspectiva os tornava ainda mais imponentes. De repente eu os vi com suas varinhas e Remus foi o primeiro a recitar um encantamento silencioso. Foi quando o vibrador começou a se mexer dentro mim, muito mais veloz do que seria se funcionasse do jeito normal.

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Ooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Eu comecei a gemer alto, meu corpo estremecendo violentamente. Nunca que Ron, ou mesmo Vitor, me deixaram desse jeito. Com Ron eu só tive prazer nas vezes que ele fazia sexo oral comigo, e lembrando a minha relação com Vitor agora, eu me dou conta que só tive prazer nos momentos em que ele foi rude, quase violento, comigo. Eu vi Remus girar a sua varinha e o vibrador parou. Foi uma mistura de alívio e desapontamento para mim. Agora era a vez de Sirius. Ele fez o seu encantamento. Eu vi o vibrador sair de mim e de repente Sirius o fez se mover até o meu clitóris, brincando com ele, girando-o lentamente enquanto passava sobre meus lábios vaginais. Eu gemia furiosamente agora, meu corpo se contorcendo. Eu via Sirius girando a sua varinha, controlando o movimento do vibrador em meu corpo, até que ele fez um novo movimento e o penetrou em minha vagina outra vez. Agora ele o fazia entrar e sair de mim, duro e forte, dor e prazer agitando o meu corpo ao mesmo tempo, até que parou.

\- Por favor, por favor, por favor, não pára, por favor – eu implorava sem qualquer pudor.

\- Quem disse que nós iremos parar, garotinha tola – porque diabos o Snape gostava tanto de me chamar assim? Porque diabos eu já não me sentia mal quando ele fazia isso? Eu o vi fazendo um movimento com sua varinha e o vibrador, que estava todo enfiado dentro da minha vagina, provocou um choque elétrico em mim.

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! Oooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Snape fez outro movimento com a varinha e um novo choque elétrico percorreu o meu corpo.

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Oooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Merlin! Ooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Merlin! Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Merlin, Oh, Merlin.

E assim eles se revezaram. Uma hora era Remus fazendo o vibrador girar dentro de mim, depois Sirius fazendo-o passear pelo meu corpo, atormentando o bico dos meus seios, passando pelo meu rosto, me fazendo sentir o gosto da minha excitação, ao forçá-lo dentro da minha boca. Mas nada se comparava aos choques elétricos que Snape me fazia sentir. Eu não sabia mais o que era dor ou o que era prazer, o que era gemido ou o que era grito. Tive mais orgasmos naquele chão frio do que provavelmente poderia ter tido se tivesse passado a minha vida inteira ao lado de Ron ou Vitor. Eu tinha perdido toda a noção de tempo agora. Eu não sei se foram minutos ou horas que eu fiquei naquele chão, diante daqueles três Mestres, cada um deles me levando a um estado de delírio e loucura com um vibrador enfeitiçado. O que eu sei é que chegou um momento em que meu corpo não foi mais capaz de assimilar tudo o que estava acontecendo. De repente tudo ficou escuro para mim, e eu desmaiei.

Capítulo 6 – Quatro Mestres e seus segredos

Hermione Granger jazia inconsciente no chão. Ela estava nua, exposta e indefesa. O rosto ainda úmido das lágrimas que derramou, mas a respiração suave e os lábios formando um meio sorrido, indicavam uma serena tranqüilidade. De fato, o que se via nela era uma visível expressão de felicidade, que, apenas aparentemente, contrastava com as diversas marcas de espancamento em seu corpo. Naquela noite, Hermione havia sido submetida, por sua livre e espontânea vontade, a uma iniciação no estilo de vida BDSM. Quatro pessoas, três homens e uma mulher; estavam ali, diante dela, formando um círculo à sua volta. Todos estão tranquilos a respeito de seu estado e o debate em questão é sobre o que fazer quando ela recuperasse a consciência.

\- Olha só para vocês três – disse Tonks – parecem garotos orgulhosos após ganharem uma aposta. Uma aposta envolvendo uma certa garota, é claro.

\- Temos muitos motivos para estarmos orgulhosos, Tonks – responde Sirius.

\- Eu disse a vocês que ia funcionar, não disse? – Remus parecia especialmente feliz consigo mesmo.

\- Francamente Remus – Tonks diz a ele – eu esperaria que essa ideia viesse do Sirius e não de você.

\- Quando você nos contou que Hermione queria se iniciar no BDSM – responde Remus – eu não tive dúvida de que ela era a pessoa mais indicada em quem fazer esse experimento.

\- Estamos perdendo nosso tempo com essa conversa fútil – Snape intervém – precisamos logo tomar uma decisão sobre o que fazer quando a Senhorita Granger acordar.

\- E que dúvida pode haver Severus – Sirius responde a ele – afinal, quando foi que qualquer um de nós teve em mãos uma aspirante a submissa tão promissora?

\- Eu creio que a questão é esperar ela escolher qual de nós irá treiná-la daqui por diante – afirma Remus.

\- Eu não sei se ela ainda poderá dar uma resposta sobre isso – diz Tonks – cada um de vocês parece afetá-la de uma maneira diferente no que se refere ao treinamento.

\- Do que você está falando Nynfadora? – Snape fazia questão de chama-la assim, pois sabia o quanto ela detestava.

\- Eu diria que ela precisará de uma sessão de treinamento particular com cada um de vocês para poder tomar uma decisão sobre quem irá adestrá-la para se tornar uma escrava – responde Tonks, procurando não cair na provocação.

\- Você só pode estar brincando – Snape faz a sua melhor expressão de desprezo – porque você acha que essa garotinha tola merece algum tipo de tratamento privilegiado da nossa parte?

\- Francamente Severus – Tonks não disfarçou o tom irônico de sua voz – Hermione está inconsciente, ela não pode ouvi-lo. Você não precisa fingir mais que não a considera uma aquisição extraordinária para nossa Comunidade.

\- Ela tem razão Severus – disse Remus – temos de fazer de tudo para que o adestramento dela fique sobre nossa responsabilidade.

\- Não há razão para você ficar de dissimulação para o restante de nós – Tonks volta a se dirigir a Snape – você sabe muito bem o que formar uma escrava como Hermione Granger poderia fazer pelo prestígio de nossa Comunidade – ela olha em volta, encarando cada um dos outros Mestres – e é claro que o Mestre que ela vier a escolher precisa ser um dos nossos. Eu não consigo imaginar qualquer um de vocês três admitindo uma situação diferente.

Sirius agachou-se para apreciar mais de perto o corpo inconsciente de Hermione. Era um olhar de cobiça e desejo. Ele já tivera muitas escravas em sua vida como Mestre. Sirius Black descobriu muito cedo essa característica nele, desde o seu tempo de estudante em Hogwarts. Olhando Hermione agora, ele via que não era apenas a questão da beleza física. Contando apenas com esse aspecto, ele pode dizer que já teve escravas mais bonitas que a jovem desmaiada à sua frente. Mas se Hermione tinha uma beleza que ele chamaria de comum, havia algo mais nela, algo que transcendia à beleza comum. O impacto de ver aquela menina que conheceu em Hogwarts transformar-se numa mulher certamente o afetou, mas não era apenas isso. Ele a viu crescer, conhecia sua força de caráter, sua coragem, sua extrema inteligência, sua generosidade. Agora estava conhecendo esse outro lado dela. A idéia de levá-la a completa liberdade na submissão o enchia de desejo. Ele realmente a queria como sua escrava.

\- Eu nunca fui de ficar muito tempo com uma escrava – ele disse – mas com certeza me imagino fazendo uma exceção com ela.

Remus também se agachou. Nunca havia pensado em Hermione dessa forma. Ela tinha apenas 13 anos quando a conheceu. Até algumas horas atrás, era essa visão de uma jovem e inteligente estudante, ávida por conhecimento, que ainda estava em sua cabeça. No entanto, ao vê-la ali, apreciando a sua serena nudez, depois de tudo o que acontecera à pouco, se deu conta do quanto mudou totalmente sua perspectiva.

\- Você não acharia estranho eu tê-la como minha escrava? – Remus perguntou a Tonks – afinal vocês são amigas fora do mundo BDSM – antes de ouvir uma resposta de sua esposa, foi a voz de Snape, e seu característico sarcasmo, que chamou a sua atenção.

\- Eu sou capaz de apostar que ela adoraria compartilhá-la com você. Certamente para dá-la de presente a um de seus meninos.

Enquanto diz isso, Snape também se agacha para melhor contemplar a jovem inconsciente diante de si. Os três Mestres não conseguem disfarçar a luxuriosa cobiça. Tonks se agachou também, agora eram os quatro agachados em volta de Hermione. Snape olhou para Tonks, mal disfarçando sua irritação por ela estar tão certa a seu respeito. Uma vida inteira disfarçando seus verdadeiros sentimentos, sendo capaz de enganar ninguém menos do que Voldemort, fez com que ele desenvolvesse essa característica de apreciar o fato de quase ninguém ser capaz de adivinhar o que ia dentro de si. Dumbledore, e Lílian antes dele, eram os únicos que pareciam ser capazes disso. Tonks, no entanto, não teve dificuldade em perceber a sua fascinação por essa garotinha tola à sua frente.

As lembranças dos tempos de Hogwarts vinham a sua mente. Um travo amargo em sua mente ao recordar as muitas vezes em que a tratou mal nas aulas, principalmente diante dos alunos da Sonserina. Era parte de um jogo que precisava ser feito, mas isso não diminuía a frustração que sentia ao não poder demonstrar o quanto era gratificante ensinar para alguém tão ávido para aprender, e com tanto talento. Ouvir de Tonks sobre a vocação dela para o estilo de vida BDSM, foi uma revelação. Ter a chance de ensinar-lhe algo sem as amarras do tempo da escola significava muito para ele. No entanto, a idéia de que Tonks tivesse percebido isso lhe era muito irritante, mais até do que perceber que não conseguia devolver essa irritação de volta para ela.

\- É claro que eu iria querer compartilhá-la com ele, Severus. E sim, eu a daria para os meus meninos. E porque dá-la a apenas um deles? Porque não aos dois? Eles têm se comportado muito bem, tão bonzinhos e obedientes, com certeza fazem por merecer uma recompensa maravilhosa como essa – disse Tonks, apontando para o corpo de Hermione. Ela e Remus trocaram um olhar cheio de cumplicidade – além do mais, não seria a primeira vez que faríamos isso, não é querido?

\- Com certeza meu amor – Remus respondeu sorrindo.

\- Se for mesmo o caso de uma sessão particular com cada um de nós, isso terá de ser feito em Hogwarts – disse Sirius – Na Sala Precisa para ser mais exato.

\- Utilizar as dependências de Hogwarts para nosso beneficio próprio? – Snape parecia indignado.

\- Qual o problema Severus? – Remus perguntou – Que eu saiba você utilizou as dependências da Sala Precisa para adestrar Luna Lovegood.

\- Naquela época eu era apenas um professor – Snape retrucou – Hoje eu tenho outras responsabilidades como diretor da escola.

\- Eu e Remus somos apenas professores – disse Sirius – deixe de bobagem Severus – Sirius se levantou e os outros fizeram o mesmo, mas todos ainda continuavam em volta de Hermione.

\- Pode ser que toda essa conversa seja inútil – disse Snape – ela pode acordar e escolher logo um de nós, ou pode muito bem não querer nenhum de nós para adestrá-la.

\- Isso não acontecerá Severus – Tonks assegurou com firmeza – eu acompanhei toda a sessão, observei as reações dela com cada um de vocês. É como se vocês três juntos fosse o Mestre perfeito que Hermione precisa para ser devidamente adestrada.

\- Nós podemos adestrá-la – disse Sirius – qualquer um de nós pode fazer dela uma escrava maravilhosa.

\- Temos que tomar cuidado com o que desejamos – Snape disse – é preciso ter em mente aqui que não se trata do que nós queremos, mas do que a Senhorita Granger precisa para se tornar a escrava que ela pode ser.

\- Severus tem razão – concordou Remus – antes de qualquer outra coisa, nós, como Mestres, temos um dever com Hermione. Isso significa que precisamos ter certeza se somos realmente o que ela precisa. Ela pode muito bem querer ser adestrada por alguém próximo de sua idade.

\- Eu duvido – garantiu Tonks – vocês são o que ela precisa. Eu não tenho a menor dúvida em relação a isso. Mas concordo que devemos ter cuidado, na verdade fico feliz por vocês terem isso em mente. Por outro lado, seria realmente uma pena se não pudermos aproveitar uma oportunidade de ouro como essa.

\- O que quer dizer com isso, Tonks?

\- Ora Severus! Olhe você mesmo. Olhem todos vocês – ela fez um gesto com as mãos, como a mostrar Hermione para todos – olhem para ela. Hermione Granger. A heroína de guerra. Aquela que praticamente sozinha manteve Harry Potter vivo nos primeiros e mais tenebrosos momentos em que Voldemort e seus lacaios estiveram no poder. Uma das melhores estudantes que já passaram pela milenar história de Hogwarts. A Garota de Ouro da Grifinória. Pensem no impacto que seria a notícia de alguém como ela sendo adestrada como escrava em nossa Comunidade. Escolhendo um entre nós como seu Mestre.

\- Tonks tem razão. Eu já consigo ver um monte de Mestres vindo de todos os lugares para vê-la em ação – disse Sirius – eles farão fila por uma possível oportunidade de compartilhar esse corpinho de-li-ci-o-so, com o futuro Mestre dela.

Hermione continuava desacordada diante deles. Todos ficaram em silêncio por um bom tempo, ponderando sobre o que fora dito. Coube a Snape romper o silêncio e dar a palavra final.

\- Que seja então – ele disse – assim que ela acordar daremos início de verdade ao seu adestramento. Ela será devidamente instruída. Deveremos propor que escolha um de nós para adestrá-la, mas caso ela continue indecisa, Tonks, não um de nós, deverá propor uma sessão particular com cada um para que ela possa escolher qual é o mais adequado para terminar o seu adestramento – ele olha para Sirius e Remus antes de concluir – e se tivermos sorte, um de nós três será o futuro Mestre dela.

Capítulo 7 – Fim de semana com os Weasley

O dia estava ensolarado, combinando bem com o ambiente. Uma grande mesa estava no meio de um quintal todo arborizado, garantindo uma sombra agradável para todos os presentes. Hermione observava Molly e Arthur Weasley fazendo as honras da casa para a verdadeira multidão reunida ali. O discurso do senhor Weasley foi aplaudido por todos e Hermione sentiu a verdade nas palavras dele ao proclamar o seu amor por Molly Weasley. Ela se lembrou dos pais. Havia jantado com ambos na noite anterior, percebendo neles o mesmo sentimento de autêntica felicidade que via agora no casal Weasley. Ela se permitiu refletir o porquê de, mesmo constatando a felicidade que ambos os casais compartilhavam, não ter, como Gina, seguindo o mesmo caminho da mãe: encontrar o amor de sua vida, casar e ter filhos.

Ela estava de frente para o casal que dera o motivo para a festa que estava ocorrendo. Gina e Harry já estavam casados a quase dois anos, ambos tendo anunciado a gravidez de Gina há alguns dias. Molly, sua mãe e Gina estavam com homens que elas amavam, e retribuíam esse amor. Não são tantas as mulheres assim que tem essa sorte. Teria sido isso que lhe faltou? Por um breve momento, Hemione imagina um cenário onde o relacionamento entre ela e Ron tivesse dado certo. Ela poderia estar ali com ele, talvez grávida como Gina, vivendo a mesma vida convencional que sua mãe, sua amiga e a mãe dela, estavam vivendo, todas claramente muito felizes com isso.

Foi um pensamento rápido, e logo descartado. Hermione sabia que, ao contrário dos exemplos que tinha à sua volta, nunca fora uma garota romântica. Nunca sonhou de verdade com um príncipe encantado. Os seus anos em Hogwarts sempre se dividiram entre os estudos e estar ao lado de seus dois melhores amigos. Ela lembra das conversas no dormitório das meninas da Grifinória, de como era um tédio ouvir as outras garotas falando de namorados, paqueras, ou de planos futuros de casamentos, filhos e família. O que ela ansiava era acordar no dia seguinte e ter suas aulas, aprender, ou então esperar por alguma aventura com Harry e Ron. Até mesmo a expectativa de uma guerra contra Voldemort e seus seguidores era melhor do que a idéia de que estaria presa numa vida convencional.

Naquela época Hermione ainda não tinha como saber qual seria o seu futuro, mas sentia em seu íntimo que queria muito mais da vida do que ser esposa e mãe. Ela queria deixar sua marca no mundo; não estava disposta a aceitar qualquer tipo de amarra em sua vida. Ela queria decidir o seu destino. Hermione sabia que muitas pessoas achariam uma grande contradição alguém dizer que quer tomar as rédeas do seu destino escolhendo se tornar escrava numa relação BDSM, mas ela sabia que a dicotomia nessa escolha era apenas aparente. Ainda tinha algumas marcas de sua iniciação no corpo. As lembranças ainda muito frescas e nítidas em sua mente. No entanto, por trás de toda a dor, toda a aparente humilhação, ela sabia que nunca se sentira tão livre antes. Tão liberta de seus medos, de seus pudores. Estivera nua diante de três homens, ela que sempre tivera dificuldades com isso, até com suas amigas de escola. Eles quase não a tocaram, mas os três lhe deram mais prazer do que ela jamais teve com os dois únicos homens com quem já havia feito sexo em sua vida. Ainda havia medo ali, ainda havia resquícios da necessidade de se afirmar, mas ela estava confiante de que tudo seria superado ao longo de seu treinamento.

\- Está com a cabeça longe, Mione – Gina quebra a linha de pensamento da amiga – está pensando no que?

\- Em nada de específico Gina – Hermione imaginou o que sua amiga diria se ela contasse sobre o que tinha vivido na Comunidade BDSM, mas achou melhor deixar isso de lado – estou só um pouco preocupada com o começo das aulas em Hogwarts.

\- Grande novidade – disse Harry – a única diferença é que agora você é professora e não aluna. Prometa que irá tirar pelo menos uns 200 pontos da Sonserina.

\- Harry! – Hermione tentou mostrar uma expressão de desagrado e repreensão, mas o seu sorriso não permitiu.

\- Esqueça ele, Mione – disse Gina – e não se preocupe com as aulas, você vai se sair muito bem, como em tudo o que faz – ouvir Gina era um alento para Hermione, as duas se deram as mãos.

\- Que visão bonitinha, mas eu gostaria de dançar com minha esposa, se não se importa Mione – Hermione assentiu silenciosamente e viu o casal se encaminhando para o espaço onde outras pessoas estavam dançando. Era agradável vê-los, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia não ter nada a ver com aquilo.

\- O que você acha que tem de errado conosco Mione? – uma voz conhecida perguntou enquanto observava também Harry e Gina dançando.

\- Você acha que tem algo de errado conosco Luna? – Hermione devolveu a pergunta.

\- De modo algum amiga. É agradável ver Harry e Gina juntos, o senhor e a senhora Weasley também. E eu também me lembro dos meus pais quando era criança – Hermione percebia um ar ligeiramente melancólico em Luna enquanto ela falava – apesar disso eu... não consigo me imaginar numa relação assim.

\- É mesmo? Pois o que eu vi entre você e o Ron agora a pouco parece desmentir isso.

\- Eu e Ron... tem sido muito divertido, mas nenhum de nós tem levado isso como um compromisso sério – disse Luna.

\- O seu Mestre sabe de vocês dois?

\- É claro que sim Hermione – disse Luna – nunca deve haver segredos entre uma escrava e seu Mestre. Blaise não tem problemas que eu tenha relações baunilha, desde que seja estritamente nesse estilo.

\- Que Mestre bacana – disse Hermione – tomara que o meu futuro Mestre seja assim também.

\- Isso vai depender de você Hermione, do tipo de Mestre que escolher, do contrato de submissão que você quiser assinar – disse Luna – eu e Blaise temos um contrato que me garante o direito de ter relações baunilha. Eu só não posso ter relações BDSM sem a devida autorização dele.

\- E se ele te proibisse de ter relações baunilha?

\- Ele nunca seria o meu Mestre se impusesse essa condição na hora de assinar o meu contrato de submissão. Foi por causa desse tipo de exigência que eu retirei a minha submissão ao Draco – disse Luna – teria até graça. Você sabia que o meu Mestre é casado?

\- Para dizer a verdade não. Você não tem problema com isso?

\- É claro que não. Ele é tão livre quanto eu para viver a sua vida fora de nossos momentos juntos.

\- Você conhece a esposa dele?

\- Nós duas conhecemos – respondeu Luna – Você lembra da Pansy Parkinson?

\- Você está brincando?

\- Estou nada. Aquela coisa de famílias sangue-puro se unindo, pelo bem da nossa estirpe...blá, blá, blá – Luna revirava os olhos enquanto falava.

\- E o Ron? Ele sabe sobre você e seu Mestre? – perguntou Herminone.

\- É uma questão delicada – respondeu Luna – você deve saber que ele não reagiria bem se eu contasse – Hermione concordou com ela silenciosamente – por enquanto é melhor não falar nada, mas se as coisas entre nós ficarem mais sérias, é claro que vou ter de contar para ele.

\- Eu invejo esse seu desprendimento, Luna – disse Hermione – eu me lembro de como fiquei magoada quando descobri que o Ron me traia com outras. Era o meu primeiro relacionamento de verdade. Foi muito difícil lidar com aquilo, mas depois que eu consegui superar e perdoar o Ron, eu me senti muito melhor.

\- Eu diria que todo tipo de relacionamento tem suas vantagens e desvantagens, amiga – Luna respondeu – com certeza o tipo de cumplicidade que Harry e Gina, ou os pais dela, desfrutam, não pode ser encontrado numa relação BDSM. A questão é que isso também gera compromissos, responsabilidades. Na melhor das hipóteses, uma doce e amorosa prisão, mas ainda uma prisão.

\- Eu não quero esses compromissos, essas responsabilidades, Luna – disse Hermione, olhando para Harry e Gina dançando juntos – eu não quero essa prisão, por mais doce e amorosa que seja.

\- Eu também não, amiga. Isso sem falar que a liberdade na completa submissão... – Luna fecha os olhos e suspira. Ao abri-los, Hermione vê um brilho sonhador neles – nada se compara a incrível sensação de liberdade que a submissão absoluta proporciona a uma escrava, Hermione.

Ela tinha uma tênue idéia do que Luna estava falando, sentira um pouco disso naquela noite. Ela já tinha lido sobre isso quando procurou se informar sobre o BDSM, mas nenhuma leitura se comparava a viver a experiência, mesmo sentir uma pequena fração da liberdade que experimentou naquela noite. Ela queria mais e sabia que precisaria romper com muitas de suas antigas convicções. Não seria aceitando viver a vida de seus pais que a faria conseguir isso. Hermione amava os Granger, sabia que devia muito do que era a eles, ao mesmo tempo, se ressentia um pouco da educação extremamente convencional que recebeu deles. Na época em que namorou Vitor, foi essa educação convencional que a fez aceitar, durante muito tempo, as situações de abuso que viveu com ele. Ela tinha consciência disso agora, entendia que não havia espaço para uma relação convencional em sua vida, não diante de todos os planos que tinha para ela. Ou será que estaria enganada?

\- Você acha possível conciliar uma relação BDSM com um relacionamento baunilha, Luna?

\- Porque você pergunta isso, Mione?

\- Eu penso em Remus e Tonks. Eles parecem saber conciliar isso, você não acha? – Hermione aponta para onde o casal está. Se ela não soubesse, juraria ver em ambos um casal convencional, como os outros presentes na festa.

\- Eles são ambos dominantes – disse Luna – você está falando sobre a possibilidade de uma escrava e seu Mestre terem uma relação do tipo baunilha juntos, se apaixonarem, imagino.

\- Você acha impossível?

\- Eu não acho nada impossível em termos de relacionamento, mas não creio que seja uma boa idéia. Sei lá, talvez um dia eu descubra que o BDSM já não seja mais suficiente para mim, talvez eu queira uma relação como a do Harry e da Gina, mas não me vejo nisso agora. E você Hermione?

\- Eu não sei Luna. Não é como se eu tivesse tanta experiência de vida para chegar a uma conclusão dessas. Mas eu tenho muitos planos para o meu futuro, planos que seriam muito difíceis de levar adiante com um marido e filhos em minha vida – Hermione refletiu durante algum tempo antes de voltar a falar – não! Definitivamente, eu também não vejo vivendo uma vida como a de Harry e Gina.

As duas permaneceram em silêncio durante algum tempo, ambas observando as pessoas à sua volta. Elas trocam olhares significativos ao observarem os dois casais, Remus e Tonks e os pais de Gina, conversando animadamente. Remus tem um braço em volta do ombro de Tonks, um comportamento que ele jamais teria na Comunidade BDSM que ambos freqüentam. O que havia de verdade ali? Ou será que esta era uma parte da verdade no relacionamento deles, como o BDSM era a outra? Ambos tinham um filho. Como seria quando este estivesse crescido? Eles também tinham que mostrar para a maioria de seus amigos apenas uma parte do que era a vida deles juntos. Tudo isso devia impor uma série de cuidados e responsabilidades para o casal. Hermione não se imaginava lidando com esse tipo de preocupação. Ela voltou a falar com Luna.

\- Você foi adestrada pelo Snape, Luna – ela disse – como ele é como Mestre, quer dizer, eu estive numa sessão com ele e mais Remus, Sirius e Tonks, mas como ele é adestrando sozinho uma submissa?

\- É ele que irá cuidar do seu adestramento? – Luna perguntou

Hermione teve um breve momento de preocupação sobre o que dizer para Luna. Após recobrar a sua consciência, ela foi devidamente indagada sobre quem escolher para adestrá-la, mas a verdade é que ela não sabia que escolha fazer. Todos os três foram ótimos a seu modo e Hermione não tinha como decidir qual deles era o mais adequado para adestrá-la. Foi Tonks quem sugeriu uma sessão particular com cada um deles. Sirius e Remus fizeram algumas ponderações, enquanto Snape foi o mais enfático em considerar a idéia sem sentido, mas acabou sendo convencido. Hermione sentiu que havia algo de encenação em tudo aquilo, mas decidiu não levar sua desconfiança adiante. De qualquer forma, ela foi instruída a não dizer a ninguém sobre a sua sessão particular com três Mestres diferentes.

\- Hermione você está aonde?

\- Desculpe Luna – Hermione deixa o seu devaneio de lado – e sim, Snape irá me adestrar – ela não estava mentindo para Luna ao dizer isso.

\- Estão eu digo que você estará em excelentes mãos – Luna respondeu – é claro que deve se preparar, pois o que ele era exigente como professor em Hogwarts não se compara a como ele é como Mestre, ainda por cima num adestramento. Eu é que sei o quanto sofri na mão dele – Luna fecha os olhos de novo, ao voltar a abri-los exibe uma expressão sonhadora, sua boca está aberta e ela suspira.

\- Essa não parece uma expressão de alguém que sofreu muito – disse Hermione, vendo Luna ficar ligeiramente corada. A ex-Corvinal se levanta da mesa. Está um pouco afogueada também – aonde você vai?

\- Encontrar o Ron. Lembrar do meu adestramento me deixou de um jeito... eu vou ter que "estuprá-lo".

Luna saiu apressada, deixando para trás uma Hermione sem palavras. Ela não teve muito tempo para processar isso, pois uma vistosa coruja branca, muito parecida com a antiga coruja de Harry, pousou bem do seu lado. Havia uma mensagem para ela. Hermione tirou a carta da perna da coruja e sentiu um ligeiro arrepio quando leu. Era uma carta de Vitor. Ele não tinha aceitado bem quando ela rompeu o namoro com ele. Ficou ainda mais furioso quando soube que Hermione estava voltando para a Inglaterra, tendo aceitado um cargo de professora em Hogwarts. Ela esperava que ele já tivesse se conformado, mas o teor da carta dizia exatamente o contrário. Uma mensagem muito curta, e que para ela soou como uma ameaça: "Não pense que as coisas entre nós terminaram. Nós encontraremos em breve. Vitor".

Capítulo 8 – A caminho de Hogwarts

O ambiente era tão maravilhosamente caótico quanto ela se lembrava. Ao atravessar a coluna que levava a plataforma onde embarcaria para Hogwarts, Hermione recordou toda a emoção dos seus onze anos, uma nascido-trouxa descobrindo um mundo totalmente novo diante de si. Ele lembrou-se do dia em que a professora Minerva falou com seus pais, explicando que todos os acontecimentos estranhos que vinham ocorrendo com Hermione era porque ambos tinham uma filha bruxa. Na época, Hermione sentiu que um enorme peso fora tirado de suas pequeninas costas. Era não era uma esquisita envolvida em situações estranhas afinal. Quando viu Minerva demonstrando seus poderes para comprovar o que estava dizendo, sentiu-se maravilhada; perguntou se seria capaz de fazer aquilo, e foi informada que seria capaz de fazer muito mais.

Lembrar da professora Minerva lhe deu uma pontada de tristeza. Hermione sabia que fora a morte dela que a fez chegar àquele momento. Ela estava a poucos minutos de embarcar no trem da sua infância, para sua amada Hogwarts, agora como professora, não como aluna, mas a expectativa continuava sendo a mesma. Ela viu os alunos se despedindo dos pais; mães aflitas e cheias de conselhos, lembrando a senhora Weasley. Ela se via nos alunos que iriam para o seu primeiro ano, cheios de medo e deslumbramento, como ela nos seus onze anos. Seus pensamentos, no entanto, foram interrompidos bruscamente. Sentiu seu braço direito sendo agarrado com muita força.

\- Sentiu minha falta, querida? – o homem diante de si era forte, e manteve seu braço preso como envolto em garras.

\- Quer fazer o favor de me soltar Vitor – ela disse, já sentindo seu braço dolorido.

\- Nós precisamos conversar Hermione – há muito tempo que ele perdera o sotaque pesado de quando o conhecera, agora era um leve tom francês, pois ele já estava morando naquele país há muitos anos.

\- Não temos mais nada a conversar Vitor – ela continua tentando se desvencilhar dele sem sucesso – quer soltar o meu braço, você está me machucando.

\- Eu me lembro bem de que você gostava desse jeito quando estávamos na cama – ele disse sorrindo.

Hermione corou ao ouvir aquilo. O mais embaraçoso, no entanto, foi ter de admitir que ele não estava mentindo, embora naquele momento ela estivesse muito longe de se sentir excitada com o que estava acontecendo. Era um misto de medo, embaraço e irritação. Ela via as pessoas à sua volta encarando os dois e sentiu-se ainda mais irritada e embaraçada.

\- O que você está fazendo? – uma voz se fez ouvir – quer fazer o favor de soltá-la, cara – Vitor e Hermione se viraram em direção à voz que tinham ouvido.

\- O que você quer aqui, Weasley? – disse Vitor – o seu tempo já foi, trate de ir embora.

\- Acho que quem não se deu conta sobre seu tempo ter passado foi você, Vitor – Ronald Weasley sacou sua varinha e apontou para ele – solte-a imediatamente, ou o seu time ficará desfalcado de você por algum tempo – Vitor olhou para ele com ódio, mas fez o que foi dito.

\- Você não devia se meter onde não foi chamado Weasley – disse Vitor, um tom bem ameaçador na voz.

\- Vá embora Vitor – disse Hermione, enquanto esfregava o braço – e nunca mais me aborde desse jeito, caso contrário vou dar queixa de você.

\- Eu vou embora sim, mas não pense que não vamos ter uma conversa definitiva – ele vai embora e Hermione sente-se aliviada com isso.

\- Obrigada Ron.

\- Está tudo bem – ele disse, enquanto guardava a varinha – mas eu acho que você devia tomar alguma providência contra esse cara.

\- Se isso continuar assim, pode ter certeza que vou – ela disse – o que você está fazendo aqui?

\- Eu queria me despedir de você – disse Ron – não tivemos chance de conversar ontem.

\- Eu me lembro que você ficou muito ocupado com uma certa loira – disse Hermione, agora sorrindo ao ver seu antigo namorado corando até ficar com o rosto quase tão vermelho quanto os cabelos.

\- Tem sido legal... eu e a Luna – disse ele – eu sei que vocês conversaram bastante na festa, mas não sei bem o que ela falou sobre nós.

\- Ela me disse que vocês estão levando tudo sem estabelecer maiores compromissos – disse Hermione.

\- É... é por aí – disse Ron – está nervosa para trabalhar em Hogwarts?

\- Um bocado, mas estou feliz também.

\- Você vai ser ótima – disse Ron – E reforçando o pedido do Harry, não se esqueça de tirar uns 200 pontos da Sonserina. – Hermione riu com gosto, o problema com Vitor momentaneamente esquecido.

\- Seu bobo – ela disse. Ambos ficaram se encarando e sorrindo até que Hermione tomou a iniciativa de abraçá-lo – fico muito feliz por você ter vindo se despedir, Ron.

\- Eu também estou feliz por ter vindo, Mione – eles continuam abraçados mais um pouco. Hermione nota uma mancha no pescoço de Ron, claramente um forte chupão.

\- Pelo visto a Luna não estava brincando quando disse que ia "estuprar" você – ela sorriu ainda mais ao ver o amigo encabulado.

\- É melhor você ir, o trem já está saindo – ambos se despediram e Hermione embarcou no trem.

Seu braço ainda estava ligeiramente dolorido enquanto ela seguia com sua maleta até o vagão dos professores, procurando ignorar o olhar atento dos alunos à sua volta. Ao chegar no lugar que buscava ela ainda ficou algum tempo diante da porta, o nervosismo crescendo dentro de si, mas Hermione respirou fundo e tratou de entrar. Já havia muitas pessoas lá. Ela conhecia quase todos, pois foram seus professores em Hogwarts. Era estranho vê-los agora como colegas. Uma voz conhecida se dirigiu a ela.

\- Hermione, que prazer rever você. Sente-se ao meu lado querida.

\- Obrigada professora Sprout – disse Hermione, sentando-se na cadeira que lhe foi indicada.

\- Acho que você deve dispensar essa formalidade querida, somos colegas agora, pode me chamar de Pomona – disse a sua antiga professora.

\- Obrigada prof... Pomona – ela olhou em volta – não estão todos aqui.

\- O diretor Snape, e Hagrid, já estão em Hogwarts – disse o seu antigo professor de Feitiços, Filius Flitwick – Remus e Sirius só costumam aparecer no vagão quando o trem já está em movimento.

Ouvir sobre os professores que ainda não estavam presentes deixou Hermione ligeiramente apreensiva. Como será o comportamento de ambos depois do que houve naquela noite? Ela não encontrou mais nenhum dos três Mestres que a iniciaram no BDSM depois da sessão que teve com todos, a exceção de Remus. Ela teve com ele, apenas uma breve conversa na festa dos Weasley, onde, tanto Remus, quanto Tonks, não fizeram qualquer menção à sessão daquela noite. Hermione estava preocupada como seria tratada por eles, e por Snape, no dia-a-dia em Hogwarts. Eles a veriam como uma colega, como os outros presentes? A resposta dela não demoraria a ser dada, pois Sirius e Remus entraram no vagão no instante seguinte. Eles olharam para Hermione e ela não teve como não corar diante dos dois.

\- Veja só quem está aqui, Senhor Almofadinhas – disse Remus – parece que teremos uma nova colega de docência em Hogwarts.

\- Sem dúvida Senhor Aluado – disse Sirius – como vai senhori... quer dizer, professora Granger? Nervosa para suas primeiras aulas?

\- Um pouco... Senhor Almofadinhas – Hermione decidiu entrar na brincadeira – mas estou confiante de que vou me sair bem.

\- Não deixe que eles percebam que está nervosa – Disse Sirius – eles sentem o cheiro do medo, irão "devorar" você se perceberem que está como medo.

\- Seguirei o seu conselho, obrigada.

\- Tome especial cuidado com os alunos do sétimo ano – disse Remus – até pela pouca diferença de idade, eles podem achar que não haverá problema em tomar certas liberdades.

\- É claro que você também pode utilizar isso a seu favor – disse um sorridente Sirius – seria bem divertido.

\- Não creio que "divertido" seja a palavra certa, Sirius – disse a professora Sprout – "inapropriado", essa sim, me parece a palavra correta.

\- Está tudo bem... Pomona – disse Hermione – creio que encontrarei um jeito bem apropriado de lidar com os alunos.

\- Confiamos em você minha querida – disse o professor Flitwick.

\- Como você está se sentindo nesta cadeira Hermione? – perguntou Remus.

\- Estou bem obrigada – ela notou um repentino silêncio entre os colegas no vagão – o que houve?

\- Essa é a cadeira onde Minerva sentava – disse a professora Sprout.

\- Oh Merlin! Eu não podia imaginar. Talvez seja melhor eu... – Hermione fez menção de se levantar.

\- Oh não, querida, por favor – Pomona Sprout segurou delicadamente o braço de sua jovem colega – eu ofereci a cadeira porque tenho certeza de que Minerva adoraria que você a ocupasse – ela sorriu para Hermione – eu perdi a conta das vezes que a ouvi dizendo como você era sua aluna preferida.

\- É sério? – Hermione sentiu-se tocada ouvindo aquilo. Seus olhos ficaram úmidos, pois Minerva MacGonagall fora sua professora preferida em Hogwarts.

\- Seja bem-vinda Hermione – disse Sirius. Dessa vez não havia qualquer sinal da habitual ironia em sua voz – creio que falo em nome de todos aqui quando tenho certeza de que Minerva ficaria muito feliz por ser você que, de certa forma, a está substituindo em Hogwarts – Hermione sentiu-se aquecida por ver que Sirius estava sendo sincero, e realmente vocalizando a opinião de todos naquele vagão.

\- Você sabe que é a mais jovem docente da história de Hogwarts, Hermione? – perguntou Remus.

\- Eu sei sim Remus – respondeu ela – eu li isso em...

\- Deixe eu advinhar – disse Sirius, agora de volta a seu modo irônico – você leu em "Hogwarts, uma história".

\- Sim Sirius, eu li neste livro – disse Hermione.

\- Porque você aceitou a oferta Hermione? – perguntou Remus – eu imaginaria você em outras ocupações muito melhor remuneradas. Até mesmo entre os Trouxas.

\- Na verdade eu tenho planos de novos estudos numa universidade Trouxa, mas precisaria de um grau de Mestre em poções no mundo bruxo para obter os documentos mágicos necessários para isso – respondeu Hermione.

\- Isso significa que você será professora em Hogwarts por cinco anos? – perguntou Pomona Sprout.

\- É o que eu pretendo Pomona. Eu também preciso de um trabalho original de pesquisa e Hogwarts é o melhor local para encontrar o material necessário para isso.

\- Que tipo de estudo você pretende ter numa universidade Trouxa, Hermione? – perguntou Filius.

\- Eu pretendo me especializar em química e bio-química – ela respondeu – na verdade eu pretendo encontrar uma síntese entre os avanços científicos dos Trouxas nessas áreas com o nosso conhecimento no preparo de poções. Acho que podemos ter avanços significativos nessa área se fizermos isso.

\- Isso é muito interessante – disse Filius, que parecia realmente impressionado – mas entre as aulas e pesquisas em Hogwarts, e depois uma universidade Trouxa, creio que não sobrará muito tempo para a vida pessoal. Uma jovem bonita como você não pode se dedicar exclusivamente a trabalho e estudos.

\- Creio que Filius está falando de namorados Hermione – disse Remus – você acha que alguém aceitaria dividir a sua atenção com esse tanto de trabalho e estudos?

\- Nunca é muito fácil conciliar relacionamento, ainda mais sendo amoroso, com trabalho, mas é perfeitamente possível – disse Pomona – eu costumo ficar bastante tempo afastada de meu marido por conta do meu trabalho em Hogwarts, ainda mais por ele ser Trouxa, mas nós conseguimos lidar com isso.

\- Eu fico feliz por você Pomona – disse Hermione – e confie em mim, tenho certeza de serei capaz de encontrar um tipo de relacionamento que me permita conciliar todos esses planos que tenho para minha vida – ela olhou discretamente para Sirius e Remus após terminar de falar; se eles sentiram algo ao ouvir isso, disfarçaram muito bem.

Capítulo 9 – Professora Granger

Não fez tanto tempo assim desde a última vez que ela esteve lá, mas tudo em Hogwarts teve sabor de novidade quando Hermione Granger divisou novamente os muros do castelo. Rever Hagrid foi uma de suas grandes alegrias; sentir aquele abraço de quebrar costelas, tocada pela genuína alegria daquele homem cuja generosidade era consistente com o seu tamanho. Ela assistiu emocionada o chapéu seletor escolher para quais casas os alunos daquele ano iriam. Tudo ali fazendo com que se lembrasse de seus onze anos. Observar as mesas lotadas, percebendo que era alvo da curiosidade em todas elas, tudo isso deixou Hermione ainda mais nervosa. Ela sabia que quando o diretor Snape anunciasse o seu nome, o burburinho só aumentaria. Após as escolhas terem sido feitas, foi pedido um minuto de silêncio por Minerva MacGonagall e Hermione se permitiu deixar o nervosismo de lado para lembrar de sua antiga professora. Seus pensamentos, no entanto, foram interrompidos pela voz sussurrante, mas ainda assim, muito audível, de Severus Snape.

\- Antes de iniciarmos o nosso banquete eu gostaria de anunciar que teremos um novo membro em nosso corpo docente este ano – o silêncio no salão só ajudou a enfatizar ainda mais as palavras dele – eu gostaria que vocês todos dessem as boas vindas para a nova professora de Poções, Hermione Granger.

Incentivada pelos seus colegas, Hermione teve que levantar para receber o que deve ter sido uma das maiores salvas de palmas que um professor já recebera em Hogwarts. Ela ficou surpresa ao ver que, mesmo na mesa da Sonserina, os aplausos eram fortes. Ela estava corada, não só pela longa saudação, mas também pelos muitos assobios que vinham das quatro mesas. Ela se sentou, não sem deixar de reparar nos gestos irônicos de Sirius, claramente se referindo aos assobios, aparentemente não se importando com o olhar de repreensão de Pomona Sprout. Remus se mantinha com um olhar divertido, mas sempre acolhedor. Snape, por sua vez, não pareceu se importar com nada, preferindo se concentrar no seu jantar. O restante do banquete correu normalmente. As conversas seguiram seu curso normal e Hermione foi indagada sobre suas primeiras aulas, como era de se esperar.

Após o jantar todos se dirigiram para os seus aposentos. Sirius desejou sorte no dia seguinte. Apesar do seu jeito brincalhão, Hermione percebeu um gesto de genuína amizade na sua fala. Remus fez o mesmo, com sua habitual gentileza, sempre passando muita segurança. Snape se limitou a desejar um educado, mas seco "boa noite". Nenhum dos três fez qualquer menção sobre a experiência BDSM que tiveram, ou as sessões particulares que tinham sido combinadas. Intimamente, Hermione agradeceu-lhes por isso. Ela entrou em seus aposentos e logo estava dormindo.

O dia seguinte encontrou uma Hermione Granger muito tensa enquanto lia a tabela com suas aulas ao longo da semana. Logo no seu primeiro dia ela teria de enfrentar os tais alunos do sétimo ano de que Sirius e Remus lhe falaram no trem. Como se não bastasse ainda seriam alunos da Sonserina, junto com os da Lufa-Lufa. Antes disso ela teria uma aula com alunos do segundo ano, completando a manhã com uma turma de primeiranistas. Poucas vezes sentiu-se tão nervosa com algo que teria de enfrentar, sendo que, todas as outras vezes, curiosamente, foram entre os seus 11 e 17 anos de vida. Pensar nisso lhe deu um pouco mais de segurança. Ela enfrentou situações que deixariam a maioria das pessoas paralisadas de medo e sobreviveu. Ela iria sobreviver ao seu primeiro dia como professora em Hogwarts também.

O salão principal estava já lotado quando uma Hermione Granger, muito mais decidida e segura de si, chegou para enfrentar o seu primeiro café da manhã como professora em Hogwarts. Ela estava pronta para iniciar sua nova grande aventura na escola de sua infância e adolescência. A primeira refeição do dia transcorreu em relativo silêncio, ninguém fazendo qualquer pergunta sobre suas expectativas em relação ao primeiro dia de aula. Os colegas pareciam entender o seu nervosismo e Hermione sentiu-se grata a todos por isso. Terminado o café da manhã os professores se dirigiram para suas salas. O primeiro dia de aula do ano letivo em Hogwarts estava para começar.

Foi com muito alívio que Hermione viu os alunos do segundo ano saírem da sala de poções, após o que ela considerou uma boa aula. O primeiro teste fora bem sucedido, mas a prova de fogo começaria agora. Os alunos do sétimo ano iam chegar em poucos minutos e ela sabia que este seria o seu grande teste. Embora tivessem utilizado um tom de leve brincadeira, ela sabia que Sirius e Remus tinham colocado uma questão importante. A diferença de idade muito pequena em relação aos alunos que iriam entrar era algo com que ela precisava lidar, e resolver, nesta primeira aula mesmo, ou isso poderia comprometer todo o seu ano letivo.

Hermione precisava encontrar uma forma de ganhar o respeito deles, de impor a sua autoridade. Ela sabia que isso exigiria alguma perspicácia. Ela procurou se preparar para essa situação, tanto que, durante o jantar, buscou colher, discretamente, todo o tipo de informação sobre esses alunos com os outros professores. Hagrid foi especialmente útil nesse ponto. Hermione estava pensando como alguém que estivesse numa pequena guerra, prever as situações, identificar o principal adversário, encontrar suas fraquezas, jamais demonstrar insegurança, jamais demonstrar que conseguiam abalar sua confiança. Eram todos esses os objetivos em sua mente quanto ouviu o barulho da porta se abrindo.

Os alunos entraram e ela viu que teria um grande desafio diante de si. Alguns eram bem altos, principalmente os da Sonserina. Ela identificou logo o líder do grupo. Seu nome era Jeffrey Rosier. A postura lembrando demais o Draco Malfoy de seus tempos de estudante. Os alunos da Lufa-Lufa seriam mais fáceis de lidar, mas os da Sonserina só poderiam aceitar respeitá-la se ela conseguisse impor sua autoridade sobre Jeffrey Rosier primeiro. O olhar dele já dava uma indicação do que viria. Ela podia "ler" os sinais corporais sem maiores dificuldades; o ar de desafio e presunção, misturado a um típico interesse masculino.

\- Bom dia a todos e todas – disse Hermione – eu estarei com vocês ao longo deste ano letivo. Espero que possamos fazer um bom trabalho ao longo deste ano – ela mal terminou de falar e já percebeu que foi um péssimo discurso de apresentação.

\- Eu posso pensar em muita coisa que podemos fazer juntos – as risadas seguiram o comentário de Jeffrey Rosier, quase todas vindas dos alunos da Sonserina. Hermione suspirou ao ver que tudo começaria logo de cara. Ela o encarou com firmeza de seu lugar na mesa.

\- Porque não compartilha os seus pensamentos comigo e com o restante da turma, senhor Rosier – uma nova vocalização veio do restante da turma, praticamente todos da Sonserina, os alunos da Lufa-Lufa permaneceram em silenciosa expectativa.

\- Pode me chamar de Jeff, querida – ele continuava a manter a sua postura, mas os risos foram mais contidos dessa vez. A sala inteira parecia estar na expectativa de como seria resolvido o desafio entre aluno e professora.

\- Eu entendo o seu equívoco senhor Rosier – disse Hermione, mantendo uma postura a mais fria possível, enquanto caminhava calma e lentamente até ele – eu sou apenas 4 anos mais velha do que você. Compreensível que tenha essa idéia errônea de que possa ter esse tipo de informalidade comigo. Mas não se iluda senhor Rosier. Eu sou sua professora. Você deve se dirigir a mim como professora Granger – ela viu que ele ia responder e tratou de manter o controle da conversa – mas acredite, eu realmente compreendo o seu equívoco. É justamente por compreender que em vez de 100, eu tirarei apenas 30 pontos da Sonserina pelo seu comportamento inapropriado. Em vez de uma semana, você terá apenas dois dias de detenção. Hagrid ficará muito feliz em ter a sua ajuda com os Explosivins – ela viu o rosto de Jeffrey Rosier perder toda a sua pose, ficando ainda mais pálido do que o habitual. A informação de Hagrid sobre a fobia de Rosier em relação aos Explosivins, desde o seu quarto ano, mostrou-se muito valiosa.

\- Espera aí, a senhora não... – Hermione não o deixou terminar de falar. Ela voltou para sua mesa com um sorriso em seus lábios, que ela tratou de desmanchar antes de se voltar novamente para os alunos.

\- Todos abrindo os livros na página 215 – ela disse se virando para encarar a classe, agindo como se Rosier não existisse – nós falaremos sobre poções venenosas este ano – ela utilizou a sua varinha e fez um feitiço silencioso, embaralhando as letras que indicavam o nome da poção nas páginas dos livros de todos os alunos – alguém pode dizer qual é a poção que está nesta página?

\- A senhora apagou o nome – disse uma aluna da Lufa-Lufa.

\- Tentem descobrir a partir dos ingredientes, dos efeitos que ela causa, enfim, das informações presentes no livro – ela respondeu. A sala estava em silêncio, Hermione já estava respondendo ela mesmo quando uma voz se fez ouvir.

\- Aqua Mortalis – ela olhou para Jeffrey Rosier quando ele respondeu. A expressão em seu rosto tinha recuperado o ar presunçoso, mas ela viu algo diferente agora.

\- Muito bem senhor Rosier – ela disse, se permitindo um leve sorriso – você acaba de recuperar para a Sonserina 10 dos 30 pontos que havia perdido. Diga a seus colegas porque a Aqua Mortalis é uma das poções venenosas mais perigosas, e poderá recuperar mais 10 pontos.

\- A Aqua Mortalis tem uma aparência idêntica a água fresca. É sem cor, sem cheiro e sem gosto. Misture algumas gotas na água e uma pessoa terá uma séria crise estomacal. Meio a meio numa caneca d´água e é morte certa.

\- Duvido que eu ou o diretor Snape poderíamos ter respondido melhor do que isso. Perfeito senhor Rosier, você acabou de recuperar 20 dos 30 pontos perdidos.

A turma inteira estava em silêncio agora. Hermione imaginou se teria de fazer o que tinha preparado. Não demorou mais do que um segundo para concluir que era uma exibição necessária. Tinha certeza de que Snape a repreenderia por isso, mas decidiu que era importante. Ela percebeu que já tinha ganhado o respeito dos alunos da Lufa-Lufa, mas Sonserinos eram feitos de outro material. Ela sabia que demonstração de poder era fundamental para ganhar o respeito deles.

\- Todos devem começar a preparar suas próprias poções Aqua Mortalis. Os ingredientes necessários estarão a disposição de vocês exatamente... agora.

Um feitiço silencioso foi o que Hermione fez. Os armários de ingredientes se abriram imediatamente e vários utensílios, ferramentas e ingredientes flutuaram até as mesas dos alunos. Ela percebeu o quanto todos na sala ficaram impressionados com sua destreza. Não era nada simples controlar a flutuação de vários elementos ao mesmo tempo, ainda mais através de um feitiço silencioso, como o que ela aprendeu com Snape no seu sexto ano. Ela estava exausta pelo esforço quando as mesas de todos os alunos estavam com tudo o que era necessário para fazer a poção. Ela se sentou, procurando não demonstrar o seu verdadeiro estado.

\- Vocês podem começar – ela disse – eu quero uma poção de cada um até o final da aula. Os que fizerem a poção de modo certo ganharão 20 pontos para sua casa.

Enquanto os alunos se preparavam para iniciar os seus trabalhos Hermione tomou uma poção revigorante. Ela já a tinha preparado, pois sabia o quanto o feitiço que fez exigia de um bruxo em termos físicos. Assim que se sentiu mais fortalecida ela começou a andar pela sala, inspecionando os trabalhos, orientando os alunos, quase todos, que estavam tendo dificuldades. Ela observou discretamente o progresso de Jeffrey Rosier. Era visível o quanto ele era bom na matéria. Ao final da aula, apenas ele, Allison Yaxley, que era da mesma casa, e Helena Sinclair, a única aluna da Lufa-Lufa que tinha falado algo na aula, foram os que fizeram a poção de maneira correta. Ela fez um novo feitiço, dessa vez para lacrar magicamente os potes com as poções de cada aluno, garantindo que só quem fez a poção poderia abri-los. Antes de dispensar a turma, instruiu a todos a preparar uma redação de 50 centímetros sobre o modo correto de preparar a poção.

Ela se permitiu olhar novamente para Jeffrey Rosier enquanto a turma estava saindo. Ele havia recuperado toda a sua presunção anterior. Era indiscutivelmente inteligente, tendo também uma clara liderança junto aos sonserinos, além de visivelmente intimidar os alunos da Lufa-Lufa. Tudo apontava para ele como um novo Draco Malfoy, mas Hermione podia perceber sutis diferenças. Ela sabia que precisava conquistar o respeito e a confiança dele, mas sabia também que não podia abrir mão de demonstrar o seu poder, pois acima de tudo, ele ainda continuava sendo um sonserino.

\- Senhor Rosier – ela fez questão de se dirigir a ele enquanto a turma ainda podia ouvir – você recuperou brilhantemente os pontos perdidos no início da aula, e ainda conseguiu mais 10 para a Sonserina, mas a sua detenção ainda continua em vigor. Apresente-se ao professor Hagrid para cumpri-la ainda hoje – ele olhou para ela com firmeza, um ar de presunção e desafio ainda presentes em sua expressão.

\- Sim senhora – ainda havia um tom de desafio na forma como ele respondeu, mas já era um começo promissor. Hermione viu os alunos saírem da sala e se permitiu respirar aliviada ao se ver sozinha. Os alunos do primeiro ano logo chegariam, mas ela estava muito mais confiante agora.

Os dias passaram depressa e quando Hermione se deu conta, já estava a quase um mês como professora em Hogwarts. O incidente na primeira aula do sétimo ano se espalhou pela escola como normalmente acontecia em situações assim. Tal como ela tinha previsto, Snape não gostou da sua demonstração de poder e ela teve de prometer não fazer mais isso, afinal os alunos precisavam aprender a pegar seu próprio material por si mesmos. O mais importante é que ela conseguira se impor junto aos alunos, sendo Jeffrey Rosier o melhor exemplo. Com o passar das aulas, ele confirmou a impressão de que era mesmo um aluno muito inteligente. Hermione sentiu-se ligeiramente surpreendida ao encontrar muitas similaridades entre ele, e como ela era, no seu tempo de estudante em Hogwarts. No entanto, se a relação dela com o jovem sonserino se estabeleceu bem, agora o problema estava com Allison Yaxley, que não parecia nada contente com a maneira como Jeffrey se comportava agora com Hermione. Ela decidiu não dar muita importância a isso, pois via que era um típico caso de ciúmes, que acreditava, se resolveria com o tempo. Com certeza havia preocupações maiores ocupando a mente de Hermione Granger.

Quase um mês já havia se passado e até agora nenhum dos três Mestres tinha dado qualquer indicação de iniciar as sessões particulares com ela. Hermione imaginava se não deveria abordar o assunto com um deles, mas ponderou que não seria uma boa idéia. Não que Sirius, Remus ou mesmo Snape, a estivessem evitando. Muito ao contrário, aliás, as conversas com seus dois colegas de docência eram freqüentes. Com Snape menos, até pelas próprias características de sua personalidade, somada as responsabilidades dele como diretor. Sirius e Remus, no entanto, sempre conversavam com ela, nas refeições, na sala dos professores, até mesmo nos momentos de folga, como na primeira visita a Hogsmead. As conversas, no entanto, sempre giravam em torno do trabalho, ou de questões pessoais, que nada tinham a ver com a sessão BDSM daquela noite, muito menos com o futuro adestramento de Hermione.

No entanto, as preocupações com as questões envolvendo uma possível vida pessoal e amorosa de Hermione Granger era um dos tópicos favoritos de conversas dos outros professores em Hogwarts. Pomona Sprout, em particular, parecia não entender como alguém como ela, jovem, bonita, inteligente e heroína de guerra, estava aparentemente sozinha, ou porque seus relacionamentos com Ron ou Vitor não deram certo. Nessas horas Remus e Sirius adotavam sempre um tom brincalhão enquanto Snape, nas raras ocasiões em que se envolvia, sempre emitia opiniões discretas.

Hermione estava retornando aos seus aposentos depois de mais um dia de aula. Ela não estava exatamente cansada, só teve uma aula na parte da manhã, e outra à tarde, com alunos do primeiro e do terceiro ano, que eram bem fáceis de lidar. Na verdade, o mais próximo de um stress que teve naquele dia foi fugir das novas indagações de Pomona Sprout sobre sua vida amorosa. Hermione, por sua vez, nem tinha muito tempo para pensar sobre isso. A carga de trabalho de um professor em Hogwarts não era exatamente leve. Quando não estava dando aulas, estava corrigindo trabalhos, sem falar na sua pesquisa na biblioteca da escola. Mesmo em seus momentos de folga, sempre estava cercada de pessoas. Apenas quando estava sozinha em seus aposentos, é que sua mente vagava até uma certa noite.

As marcas em seu corpo já tinham desaparecido, mas as sensações causadas pelos golpes que as geraram, ainda estavam muito vívidas em seus pensamentos. Ainda era madrugada quando ela despertou respirando intensamente, o rosto corado ao ver os efeitos em seu corpo das lembranças sobre o que acontecera naquela noite. O barulho na janela a fez soltar um pequeno grito de susto. Ela viu uma coruja batendo com o bico no vidro. Por um segundo pensou que seria uma nova carta ameaçadora de Vitor, mas acalmou-se quando se deu conta de que aquela era uma das corujas de Hogwarts. Ela abriu a janela e deixou-a entrar. Ao pegar a carta que estava em sua perna sentiu algo que não vivia desde aquela noite na comunidade BDSM. A mensagem na carta era curta, mas muito clara: _"Esteja na Sala Precisa às 9:30 da noite. Não se atreva a chegar atrasada para sua primeira sessão"._ Não havia indicação de quem a tinha enviado, mas essa era a última preocupação de Hermione. Quem quer que fosse o Mestre em sua primeira sessão, tudo o que ela sentiu foi uma imensa alegria por saber que ocorreria logo mais à noite.

Capítulo 10 – A primeira sessão na Sala Precisa – Parte I

Hermione caminhava pelos corredores do sétimo andar com o coração aos saltos. Ela não era mais aluna, não era como se professores fossem proibidos de circular pela escola depois de certo horário. No entanto, o medo de encontrar alguém era muito palpável, não havia duvida que o seu nervosismo incitaria a desconfiança de qualquer um que a encontrasse àquela hora. O medo, entretanto, não a impediu de seguir em frente, e Hermione chegou ao local onde era a entrada da Sala Precisa. As lembranças do tempo da Armada Dumbledore vindo à sua mente de imediato. A parede logo se abriu diante dela, como se a esperasse desde sempre.

Ela não vestia nada especial. Não havia qualquer instrução nesse sentido na lacônica carta que recebeu, nada além de que não poderia chegar atrasada. Acabou indo com a sua vestimenta normal de dar aulas. Neste dia, um vestido longo e florido, com cores suaves, cobrindo-a do pescoço, a partir de um discreto decote, até as suas canelas. O vestuário era completado por um fino sobretudo de cor branca. Tudo para esconder suas formas, de adolescentes que já não precisavam de mais do que uma professora de 21 anos para dar vazão a pensamentos estimulados por hormônios em ebulição. A sala estava iluminada apenas por velas. O tom relativamente escuro enfatizava ainda mais o seu nervosismo; da mesma forma que a sua excitação era enfatizada pela umidade que ela já sentia em sua calcinha.

O lugar não estava do jeito que sua imaginação tinha definido. Nada que lembrasse uma câmara de tortura. Nenhum chicote a vista, ou qualquer outro dos instrumentos que a fizeram gritar de dor e prazer em sua iniciação na Comunidade BDSM. A decoração era bem simples, com destaque para uma grande cama no canto esquerdo da sala. Em cima da mesma ela viu quatro cordas, ligadas que estavam a tiras de couro acolchoado, feitas para prender pulsos e canelas. Foi a primeira visão que lhe deu uma idéia do que viria a ocorrer naquela noite. Um leve som a fez virar seus olhos para o canto direito da sala. Foi então que ela o viu. Ele estava sentado numa cadeira, bem semelhante as que ela tinha visto na comunidade BDSM. Dirigiu-se até ele, parando diante da figura sentada, muito incerta do que deveria fazer. Ela então abaixou a cabeça, os olhos fixos nos pés dele. "Os sapatos estão gastos", ela pensou, já sabendo o que daria a ele no natal. Nada era dito, embora percebesse um olhar fixo sobre seu corpo. Decidiu tomar a iniciativa de falar.

\- Eu estou aqui como me foi ordenado, Senhor – Hermione procurou falar com um tom que fosse o mais humilde possível.

\- Você foi pontual – Remus disse – isso é um bom começo Hermione.

\- Obrigada, Senhor – era estranho se dirigir a ele dessa forma, depois de quase um mês de convivência em Hogwarts, mas ela procurou dar o máximo de naturalidade a sua postura servil.

\- Dispa-se – ele disse isso, ao mesmo tempo em que se levantava bruscamente. Hermione sentiu uma pontada de medo e recuou um passo. Por um momento ela lembrou-se da noite em que ele se transformara em lobisomem – você ouviu o que eu disse Hermione? Dispa-se ou vá embora.

Ela queria encontrar aquele olhar que lhe passava segurança e levantou os olhos brevemente. O olhar não estava lá. Ela voltou a baixar os olhos, fechando-os brevemente, antes de começar a se despir. "Ele já me viu nua antes". Ela tentou acalmar-se com esse pensamento. Naquela noite, contudo, ele estava junto com a esposa, além de Sirius e Snape. Lembrar-se disso não ajudou muito, pois agora estavam ali, sozinhos, e ela teria de lidar com isso. Em situações como essa Hermione sempre apelou para a sua racionalidade, seu pensamento lógico. Ele era Remus Lupin, não importa em qual situação estivessem, ele nunca faria nada de mal contra ela. Hermione se aferrou a esse pensamento enquanto tirava o seu fino sobretudo, jogando-a no chão. Ela começou a desabotoar o vestido logo depois, e este caiu feito uma cascata d'água pelo seu corpo.

Ela só estava de calcinha, sutiã e sapatos agora. A calcinha deveria ser a última peça a ser tirada, mas ela estava em dúvida se tirava o sutiã, ou os sapatos primeiro. Remus acabou resolvendo esse pequeno impasse ao se abaixar diante dela. Ele não estava se ajoelhando. Mestres não se ajoelham, ainda mais perante uma submissa em treinamento. Hermione o viu agachado diante de si. Ele pegou o seu pé direito e delicadamente lhe tirou o sapato, depois fez o mesmo com o pé esquerdo. Ela o viu se levantar lentamente, as pontas dos dedos roçando suavemente o lado externo de suas pernas, depois os quadris e costelas, até chegar em seu rosto, que foi delicadamente elevado. Estavam olhando um nos olhos do outro agora.

\- Você confia em mim Hermione? – a pergunta dele exigia uma resposta.

\- Eu... sim Senhor, eu... eu confio – ela respondeu.

\- Confiança é tudo na relação entre um Mestre e sua escrava – ele disse – um Mestre que não tem a confiança absoluta de sua escrava, fracassou como Mestre. Uma escrava que não consegue confiar de modo absoluto em seu Mestre, jamais atingirá a completa liberdade na submissão – o olhar que lhe passava toda a segurança do mundo tinha voltado e Hermione suspirou frustrada quando Remus quebrou o contato entre os dois ao voltar a sentar-se – continue a despir-se – ele ordenou, já devidamente sentado diante dela.

Sentindo-se muito mais segura e à vontade, Hermione terminou de se despir, primeiro o sutiã, depois a já bem úmida calcinha. Agora ela estava totalmente nua diante do homem à sua frente. Agradeceu mentalmente pela penumbra da sala esconder o seu rosto, muito corado ao perceber os olhos dele apreciando a visão do seu corpo nu. Lembrou-se daquela noite, quando acordou no chão, depois de ser espancada por ele e pelos outros Mestres, depois de ser levada ao mundo maravilhoso dos orgasmos múltiplos por um vibrador enfeitiçado. Certamente ele deve ter apreciado bastante, bem como os outros Mestres presentes, a sua nudez, durante o tempo em que esteve inconsciente. Procurou fixar o seu olhar nos pés dele. "Sapatos novos como presente de natal, está decidido", ela pensou. Ao mesmo tempo, não conseguiu evitar a curiosidade de verificar se ele estava tendo uma ereção. Os lábios se inclinaram num sorriso presunçoso ao notar que sim.

Remus Lupim levou um bom tempo apreciando a nudez da jovem à sua frente. Apesar da penumbra ele percebeu o quanto ela estava corada. Era um corpo adorável. Uma mistura perfeita de simetria, juventude, relativa inexperiência, timidez e sensualidade. Tudo isso dava a ela um ar ainda mais desejável. Até mesmo a beleza comum, facilmente encontrável em qualquer lugar, fazia dela uma criatura especial. Ele percebia os medos e pudores dela. Estavam ali, presentes em pequenos detalhes. Além do embaraço presente no rosto, também era possível notar o corpo agitado por pequenos tremores, a maneira como suas mãos se mexiam, traindo o desejo de se cobrir, os cílios piscando de maneira apressada. Mas, junto com o pudor, havia também a excitação. Os bicos dos seios estavam duros e bem empinados. A pequena abertura, toda exposta pela penugem bem aparada em volta dela, estava úmida e inchada, no meio de suas penas.

Tirar todo o medo e pudor dela, ter a chance de levá-la ao estado da completa liberdade na submissão, isso era algo que ele apreciaria muito ter a oportunidade de conseguir. No entanto, sabia que tanto ele, quanto Sirius e Snape, teriam de lidar com ela com todo o cuidado. Eles sabiam que se tratava de um "diamante" valiosíssimo o que tinham nas mãos; um "diamante" que precisava ser "lapidado", com extrema precisão. Por conta disso, desde a noite em que decidiram aceitá-la como uma submissa em treinamento, muitos debates ocorreram entre ele, Sirius e Snape, sobre a melhor forma de lidar com o adestramento de Hermione Granger. Esses debates continuaram durante todo o período em que os quatros estiveram em Hogwarts. Foi consenso entre os três Mestres que deveriam esperar um bom tempo antes de iniciarem as sessões. Hermione precisava se estabelecer como professora da escola antes disso. Era necessário que a relação profissional dela com os três, bem como com os alunos e demais profissionais de Hogwarts, ficasse bem consolidada, antes das sessões começarem. Era um cuidado necessário para evitar que as respectivas situações se misturassem de maneira inoportuna.

\- Senhor eu... posso fazer uma pergunta? – Hermione manteve os olhos abaixados ao falar e Remus assentiu silenciosamente – porque demorou tanto para eu ser chamada para a minha primeira sessão?

\- Era o tempo necessário para estabelecer certos limites Hermione – respondeu Remus – eu, você e Sirius somos professores em Hogwarts, enquanto o Severus é diretor. É preciso ter em mente que, fora dessa sala, você será tratada por nós do mesmo jeito que tratamos Pomona, Filius ou qualquer outro funcionário da escola.

\- Eu entendo Senhor, obrigada por me explicar.

\- Ótimo, agora vá até a cama e deite-se nela – ela fez como ordenado, ao mesmo tempo em que lhe permitia uma visão privilegiada dela por trás. Hermione já estava deitada quando Remus sentou-se na cama junto a ela.

\- Esse será um exercício de confiança Hermione – ele dizia isso enquanto acariciava o rosto dela – uma escrava deve ter confiança absoluta no seu Mestre. E por confiança significa aceitar se colocar totalmente a mercê dele. Saber que estará completamente segura em suas mãos. Você está pronta para aprender a ter esse nível de confiança Hermione?

Essa era uma pergunta que Hermione estava insegura de responder. Como confiar tanto assim numa pessoa? Se colocar totalmente a mercê era um desafio. Ela confiava em Remus, mas será que seria capaz de ir tão longe nessa confiança? Ela tinha medo. Os velhos pudores, e as convenções que lhe foram incutidas ao longo de toda a sua vida, diziam para sair dali imediatamente, mas ela era tão curiosa. Ela queria explorar seus limites, saber o que se escondia dentro de si, pois entendia com certeza que não era a jovem de mentalidade conservadora que seus pais haviam criado. Nunca tivera sonhos românticos de finais felizes com um príncipe encantado, ou com uma família feliz a qual se dedicar. Então o que ela tinha? Quais eram os seus verdadeiros sonhos? Ela sabia que não queria uma vida dedicada exclusivamente ao trabalho e estudos. Ela queria ter todo o prazer que seu corpo pudesse desfrutar também. Ela sabia, no seu íntimo, que aquele era o caminho que queria seguir.

\- Eu não sei senhor, mas... mas eu quero muito descobrir – ela respondeu.

\- Boa menina – Remus disse.

Ele acariciou o rosto dela, mas logo depois agarrou sua mão direita e a prendeu numa das tiras de couro que estava presa a uma corda. Hermione viu com um misto de medo e excitação ele utilizar a corda presa a tira, para amarrar o seu braço num suporte da cama. Ele se levantou rapidamente e no instante seguinte, estava fazendo o mesmo com sua perna direita. Hermione já sabia o que esperar e em menos de um minuto estava totalmente amarrada na cama. Braços e pernas presos e estirados, em forma de X. Ela estava nua, e totalmente exposta, corando violentamente ao notar o quanto ele estava apreciando a umidade, cada vez maior, bem no meio das suas pernas.

Remus Lupim não tinha mais como disfarçar a fascinação que estava sentindo ao olhar o corpo nu de Hermione Granger amarrado naquela cama. Ele podia sentir a mistura de medo, embaraço e excitação vindo dela. Nesta hora ele sentia-se grato pela maldição que o afetava desde a infância. Seus sentidos de lobo, principalmente o olfato, não o deixavam ser enganado. O odor da excitação dela impregnava suas narinas. Ele andou lentamente até ela e sentou-se na cama. A máscara tirada de seu bolso foi suavemente depositada junto ao vale entre os seios. Estes nem muito grandes, ou pequenos demais, como já tinha dito Sirius, mas do tamanho perfeito para o corpo dela.

\- Você me deu uma grande prova de confiança ao me deixar imobilizá-la nesta cama Hermione – disse Remus.

\- Eu confio no Senhor – ela respondeu.

\- Pois eu quero um pouco mais de sua confiança – Remus pegou a máscara que tinha deixado no corpo dela – você sabia que a falta de visão faz com os outros sentidos do corpo humano fiquem mais aguçados? Eu quero que você tenha a chance de experimentar isso – ela balança a cabeça, em silencioso consentimento. Remus coloca a máscara em seu rosto.

A escuridão tomou conta do mundo de Hermione Granger quando Remus cobriu seus olhos com a máscara. Ela sentiu a movimentação na cama, indicando que ele havia se levantado. Vários minutos se passaram e agora o mundo dela eram os sons que tentava apreender, nas trevas em que estava mergulhada agora. Ela não sabia o que ia acontecer, a espera tornava tudo ainda mais difícil, e incrivelmente excitante. Foi então que ela sentiu uma leve sensação de queimadura no corpo, na altura de seu ventre. Eram pingos de vela, ela identificou. Eles foram subindo, passando pelo vale entre seus seios, até sentir uma gota caindo no seu mamilo direito. Os minutos se passaram e ela perdeu a conta de quantas gotas caíram sobre seu corpo, em volta dos seios, junto ao umbigo. Uma agonia particular foi sentida quando uma gota caiu em sua virilha direita. O medo aumentou ao sentir o calor da vela bem próximo de sua boceta. As gotas caiam por todos os lados em volta dela, o calor da vela muito próximo.

Ela sentiu a ponta de um dedo roçando suavemente a racha no meio de suas pernas. Era um toque quase imperceptível, mas que fazia o seu corpo se mexer como se atingido por um choque elétrico. Ele quebrou o toque, fazendo-a suspirar em frustração, mas logo voltou a fazê-lo. Agora era a mão dele que passeava suavemente por sua boceta, nunca tocando com força, ao contrário, era o toque mais suave que já tinha sentido ali, e como a enlouquecia. Ela queria mais, queria duro e selvagem, pois era assim que estava acostumada a gozar quando era tocada por Vitor. Foi sendo tocada de maneira intensa, com língua e dedos, que tivera seus únicos, e pobres orgasmos, com Ron. Ela queria mais e não resistiu a tentação de vocalizar esse desejo.

\- Para com isso, porra – ela gritou – enfia logo tudo em mim – A resposta não foi o que ela esperava. De início a mão se recolheu, ela esperava que ele estivesse se despindo e fosse cair direto em cima dela, em vez disso levou um forte tapa, no mesmo local que estava sendo tão suavemente acariciado segundos antes – Aaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiii!

\- Isso não são bons modos Hermione – ele disse calmamente – peça desculpas – ela nada disse, parecia que estava em choque com o que acontecera e Remus não teve dúvida em dar mais um tapa, dessa vez com mais força, seguido de um tom mais imperativo na voz, ao mesmo tempo em que a ouvia gritar novamente – peça desculpas agora.

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Me desculpe, me desculpe, me desculpe – outro tapa foi dado, a vermelhidão no meio das pernas misturada com a umidade dela – aaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiii!

\- Me desculpe o que, Hermione?

\- Me desculpe Senhor, me desculpe, me desculpe – lágrimas apareciam por baixo da máscara agora, descendo pelo rosto – me desculpe, me desculpe – A mesma mão que lhe dera os tapas voltou a acariciar o mesmo local que tinha sido espancado. A mesma suavidade que fazia o corpo de Hermione se contorcer cada vez mais, até um dedo indicador finalmente penetrá-la – Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Outros dois dedos entraram logo depois. Toda a dor de antes foi esquecida e a jovem amarrada na cama teve o seu primeiro orgasmo da noite.

Hermione sentia-se lânguida e mole após esse primeiro orgasmo. O corpo relaxado, como se flutuasse. Sentia falta dos dedos de Remus dentro dela, a sentimento de abandono somente abrandado pelas sensações que ainda corriam dentro de si. A escuridão em que estava mergulhada enfatizava ainda mais a agonia da espera. A expectativa do que ia acontecer. Um novo tapa ou uma carícia? Ela não sabia o que esperar o que só aumentava a excitação que a dominava. Era difícil ter uma noção de tempo, mas já tinham passado vários minutos desde que ele a tocara pela última vez. A espera, no entanto, terminou quando uma sensação gelada tomou conta de seu seio direito. Era uma pedra de gelo que ele deslizou até rodear o bico duríssimo. A boca dele veio logo depois, chupando, lambendo e mordendo delicadamente. Outra sensação gelada, agora no seio esquerdo, o mesmo processo se repetindo com a boca dele. A pedra de gelo descendo pelo corpo dela, o ventre sendo envolvido até chegar ao umbigo. Ele demorou-se ali, e também utilizou sua boca. Ela estava numa nuvem de prazer, mas ainda conseguia raciocinar um pouco, sabia onde essa pedra de gelo acabaria chegando.

Remus estava maravilhado com as respostas que conseguia de Hermione. Mesmo a sua atitude imprópria foi um avanço importante, pois lhe permitiu corrigi-la sem demora. E como ela aprendia rápido. Mas porque ele devia estar surpreso? Ela era Hermione Granger. Impossível não lembrar da estudante inteligente, estudiosa, ávida por aprender, da época de Hogwarts. Só que agora estava ali, diante dele, uma mulher maravilhosa de 21 anos, em vez da pré-adolescente que conhecera. Suas narinas estavam cada vez mais intoxicadas pelo cheiro da excitação dela. Os seios tinham um gosto maravilhoso, mas ele não podia esperar mesmo era a oportunidade de provar a sua boceta, sentir o gosto de sua excitação. Tudo a seu tempo, entretanto. Ele conduziu a pedra de gelo pela barriga dela, o umbigo foi mais um ponto de parada. O objetivo final, no entanto, estava mais abaixo. Ele passou um bom tempo torturando-a com a expectativa, contornando a racha entre suas pernas, até finalmente passar o que restava da pedra de gelo nela. Os sons que ela fazia eram música em seus ouvidos. A pedra de gelo praticamente derretida, o líquido resultante misturado aos sucos da excitação de Hermione. Sua boca salivava, ele tinha que prová-la.

Hermione sentia como se estivesse morrendo. Seu corpo se contorcia, as costas arqueavam e a cabeça se movimentava de um lado a outro. Ela forçou os seus braços numa tola tentativa de se libertar das amarras. O seu desejo era agarrar a cabeça de Remus, empurrá-la o mais fundo possível em sua boceta. Estava urrando de prazer agora. Já tinha recebido sexo oral antes, é claro. Ron gostava de fazer isso com ela. Vitor não, embora adorasse que ela fizesse com ele. No entanto, nenhuma de suas experiências com os dois antigos namorados se comparava com o que estava vivendo ali. Os dedos e a língua de Remus a tocavam como numa sinfonia, com seu corpo respondendo como um instrumento musical na mão de um artista muito talentoso. Ela gritava e gemia, pedia por mais, queria mais. De repente o contato foi desfeito e ela sentiu-se roubada, seu corpo ainda flutuando numa onda de prazer. Mais de um minuto se passou e ela o queria de volta, faria qualquer coisa que ele quisesse para tê-lo de volta.

\- Por favor, por favor, por favor – ela implorava.

\- Por favor o que, Hermione? Diga-me o que você quer – Remus deu várias tapas no rosto nela, sempre alternando o lado em que batia. Eram tapas bem leves, dados com os dedos fechados, em vez da mão inteira. Ele não tinha qualquer intenção de machucá-la, era apenas uma demonstração de autoridade – diga o que você quer – a voz dele era imperiosa, exigindo uma resposta.

\- Me fode, por favor, me fode – Remus sorriu ao ouvi-la implorar.

Remus sentiu uma onda de auto-satisfação consigo mesmo ao ouvir Hermione Granger implorar para que ele a fodesse. Só mesmo uma disciplina extremamente rígida de sua parte para não cair em cima dela com toda a força. Em vez disso ele calmamente abriu os botões de sua calça, posicionando seu membro junto à abertura dela. Ele penetrou-a sem qualquer dificuldade, tão úmida ela estava. Agora eram ambos que gemiam, os corpos unidos. Ela nada poderia fazer além de recebê-lo dentro dela, os pulsos doendo das tentativas de se libertar. Remus estocava o mais fundo que podia, sentindo as paredes vaginais de Hermione envolvendo o seu pênis. Ela era tão quente e apertada quanto ele imaginava. A sensação de estirá-la era incrível. Fazê-la gritar de prazer o deixava feliz e orgulhoso. O orgasmo veio forte para ambos e ele caiu sobre o corpo dela, esmagando-a contra a cama.

Remus ficou algum tempo sobre Hermione, até ouvir os primeiros sinais de incômodo com o peso dele. Novamente foi sua disciplina que o fez ser capaz de quebrar o contato com aquele corpo maravilhoso, retirar o seu membro daquele lugar tão gostoso, quente e agradável. Ele ouviu o suspiro de frustração dela com a quebra do contato. Um sorriso presunçoso formou-se em seus lábios. Ainda bem que ela estava vendada, não podendo ver os efeitos que suas reações geravam nele. Ele caminhou até um local onde uma bancada com toalhas limpas e uma bacia d'água já estava a disposição. Remus fez a necessária higiene pós-sexo e depois foi até Hermione para realizar o mesmo processo com ela.

Hermione sentiu um pano úmido em suas partes íntimas e entendeu o que Remus estava fazendo, agradecendo a ele por isso. Após isso ela ficou um bom tempo na expectativa de novo contato. Durante a espera ela aproveitou as sensações pós-orgasmos. Sentia seu corpo vibrando em pequenas ondas internas, as sensações deixando-a num grande estado de relaxamento. Será que ele estava apreciando isso. Ela não se importava. Deixou-se levar pelas sensações, um sorriso de imensa satisfação em seus lábios, suspirando suavemente a cada onda de satisfação que seu corpo emitia pela experiência que tinha vivido. Foi então que uma leve pontada de dor atingiu seus dois seios ao mesmo tempo.

\- Aaaaiiiiiii! – foi uma dor bem leve, uma pontada mesmo.

Ela reconheceu o instrumento, um chicote com várias tiras finas de couro, costumavam chamar de "Gato de nove caudas". Novos golpes atingiram seus seios. Não eram muito fortes; apenas o suficiente para provocar algumas pontadas de dor. Isso mudou quando a ponta de uma das tiras atingiu em cheio o mamilo esquerdo e doeu um pouco mais forte dessa vez. Vários golpes foram dados em seqüência, sempre alternando o ângulo em que seus seios eram atingidos. Depois ele começou a deslizar o chicote pelo corpo dela, arrastando-o levemente pelo seu ventre, até chegar ao ponto no meio de suas pernas. Ficou um bom tempo ali, quase lhe fazendo cócegas, embora a expectativa de uma chicotada em sua boceta a fizesse temer e desejar ao mesmo tempo. E o golpe veio, mais forte que os golpes desferidos contra os seus seios. Uma onda de dor e pavor tomou conta dela quando uma das pontas do chicote atingiu o seu clitóris.

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Por favor, por favor, não faça isso, por favor – a resposta dele foi um novo golpe, no mesmo lugar, embora com as tiras atingindo mais as partes do corpo dela em volta de sua boceta – aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Mais de um minuto se passou sem que nada mais acontecesse. A expectativa de novo golpe era quase uma agonia. A sensação de estar a mercê dele nunca foi tão opressora. O dedo indicador passou sobre a sua abertura e o embaraço de Hermione tornou-se inevitável, ao vê-lo constatar o quanto ela estava úmida de novo. Seguiu-se mais um minuto em que o contato foi quebrado, de silêncio total. Ela estava desesperada com a expectativa do que ia acontecer. Os sentido apurados pela falta de visão conseguiu distinguir os passos dele se aproximando. Sentiu um movimento na cama, indicando que ele tinha sentado. A mão direita dele pousou sobre o seu seio esquerdo e logo depois ela sentiu uma mordida bem forte no mamilo. O mesmo processo se deu no mamilo do seio direito. Ela sentiu a mordida dos grampos com força, uma dor que ficou ainda mais pronunciada quando ele puxou a corrente que os ligava.

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Oh Merlin! Por favor, Senhor eu... – uma nova puxada na corrente não a deixou terminar de falar – aaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

\- Respire fundo Hermione, aceite essa dor, abrace-a, renda-se a ela.

A máscara não impediu as lágrimas de descerem abundantes pelo seu rosto. A dor era imensa, mas ela não tinha como negar também que estava muito excitada. Ele certamente estava apreciando isso. "Filho da puta", ela pensou. Não que estivesse realmente com raiva dele. Sentiu um novo movimento na cama, indicando que ele se levantara. Mais alguns minutos se passaram sem que nada acontecesse. Apenas ela se acostumando com a mordida dos grampos. Procurou controlar sua respiração, fazer o que ele disse. Hermione abraçou a dor, rendeu-se a ela. Uma nova sensação tomou conta de si. A dor ainda era forte, mas o prazer ao senti-la crescia cada vez mais, como uma onda deslizando pelo seu corpo. Hermione estava apreciando a mordida em seus seios. Ela não era estranha a isso. Vitor também costumava deixar as marcas de seus dentes em seus seios, nos momentos de maior selvageria. Ela afastou esse pensamento rápido. Concentrou-se no que estava vivendo naquele momento, que era muito mais do que a aceitação da relação abusiva da qual se afastara. Ela estava soltando pequenos suspiros agora, a dor se tornando parte de uma experiência toda nova para ela.

Ele a via se acostumando aos poucos com a dor dos grampos em seus seios, fazendo dela parte de sua experiência com novas sensações de prazer. Era um passo importante para Hermione. Em suas discussões com Snape e Sirius, todos os três tinham em mente que ela tenderia a comparar tudo o que estava vivendo com eles com seus relacionamentos anteriores. O incidente com Vitor Krum na estação tinha chegado aos ouvidos deles. Somado às informações obtidas através de Tonks, ficava muito claro para os três Mestres o tipo de relação que ela deve ter vivido com o sujeito. Tudo isso só tornava mais necessário o cuidado no seu adestramento. Era preciso garantir que ela entendesse claramente a diferença, entre uma autêntica e saudável relação BDSM, e o relacionamento abusivo que ela teve com Vitor Krum. Para isso, no entanto, seria preciso forçar alguns limites.

Era impossível não admirar o corpo dela diante de si, mas Remus sabia que havia um trabalho importante a fazer. Ela já estava a alguns minutos naquela situação. Era visível que estava atingindo um estágio de relaxamento, rendendo-se a dor, fazendo dela parte do seu prazer. Eram raro uma submissa em treinamento atingir esse estágio numa primeira sessão. Isso só confirmava o que Tonks enfatizou naquela noite. Ela era mesmo uma aquisição extraordinária para a Comunidade deles. Mas não era hora de pensar nisso, pois já havia esperado tempo o suficiente. Remus já estava com o chicote de equitação em suas mãos. Era hora de Hermione provar mais um pouco de dor, hora de forçar mais um pouco os limites dela.

A primeira chicotada foi no seio esquerdo, caindo sobre ela quando já vinha se encontrando num estagio de grande relaxamento. A dor dos grampos era parte do seu prazer agora, a excitava, fazia com ansiasse pela sua continuidade, até não agüentar mais. Ela queria muito saber até onde o seu corpo poderia resistir a essa dor, até não ter outra escolha além de mandá-la para os braços da inconsciência. A chicotada, entretanto, quebrou esse estado de aceitação. Seu corpo arqueou violentamente com essa nova sensação de dor. A segunda chicotada veio de imediato, agora no seio direito. Novas lágrimas desceram através da máscara. A dor precisava ser vocalizada.

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! – a terceira e a quarta chicotada caíram implacáveis sobre ela, sempre alternando os seios que atingiam – aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Oh Merlin! Por favor, por favor, pára, por favor.

\- Por favor o que, Hermione? – ele indagou, a voz sempre imperiosa nesses momentos.

\- Por favor, Senhor, pára, por favor – ela implorou, praticamente murmurando. Remus, no entanto, foi capaz de perceber que o tom de voz traía o seu verdadeiro desejo. A quinta e a sexta chicotada foram dadas, agora nas partes internas de suas coxas, em ambos os casos, bem próxima às respectivas virilhas – aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Um pavor instantâneo tomou conta de Hermione. Os dois novos golpes foram tão perto de sua boceta. Ser atingida ali por aquele chicote era algo que ela não acreditava que ele faria com ela, mas a simples possibilidade já era suficiente para que a mistura de pavor e excitação a deixasse louca. Mais um minuto de espera pelo que poderia vir, e ela sentiu o dedo dele tocando-a em sua abertura. Um toque tão suave, quase como se não tocasse de verdade, apenas a ponta do dedo, lentamente passando, roçando a carne úmida. A boca dele veio logo depois, o corpo dela arqueou, ela deu um gemido estrangulado, suspirou, pediu por mais, queria mais, queria o pênis dele também. Hermione implorou pelo pênis dele. Em vez disso, a língua e os dedos se afastaram; ela suspirou em frustração até sentir as mãos dele soltando suas pernas e depois vindo fazer o mesmo com os braços. Ela estava livre agora, mas seu corpo estava tão maleável à vontade dele; Remus não teve a menor dificuldade em virá-la de bruços. Uma mão agarrou-lhe os cabelos enquanto com a outra lhe deu um tapa bem forte no traseiro, em sua nádega esquerda, seguido de outro, na nádega direita.

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! – foi um grito estranho, quase um falsete. Deveria expressar dor, mas era evidente que ela gostou de ter apanhado ali, fora assim que ela descobriu sua verdadeira natureza de submissa.

Remus achou graça no grito dela e tratou de lhe dar novos tapas, sempre alternando o lado do traseiro onde batia. Ele a ouviu pedindo por mais, implorando para apanhar mais. Remus atendeu a sua vontade até que ele próprio estava com sua mão doendo de tanto bater nela. A mesma mão com que tinha batido pousou suavemente no seu traseiro da cor de leite, agora com um forte tom avermelhado. A outra mão mantendo os seus cabelos firmemente presos, tal qual um arreio, forçando a cabeça dela para cima. A mão que acariciava o traseiro dela o fazia suavemente até abrir a fenda entre as nádegas e deixar à mostra o buraquinho. O dedo indicador tocou levemente a entrada do ânus. Ele sentiu o corpo dela retesar fortemente. As pernas se mexeram, ela tentou forçar os braços para cima, mas foi detida pelo peso do corpo dele, utilizando o braço cuja mão segurava seus cabelos para mantê-la deitada na cama.

Remus sentiu-a resistindo por menos de um minuto, até notar que ela estava se rendendo a situação. Hermione parou de forçar os braços para cima, as pernas se acalmaram, a cabeça mergulhou no lençol de algodão, provavelmente mordendo-os, as mãos estavam como que arranhando a cama. Ele enfiou o indicador no ânus dela, forçando-o através do buraquinho, entrando e saindo com cuidado. O corpo dela estava praticamente imóvel agora, mas ele conseguia perceber aqueles pequenos sinais que não o deixavam se enganar. Enfiou um segundo dedo no ânus dela, praticamente adivinhando o que viria a seguir.

\- Não, por favor, não – o grito dela não deixava qualquer margem para dúvida agora, era um grito de pavor – Fênix! Fênix! Fênix! Fênix!

Capítulo 11 – A primeira sessão na Sala Precisa – Parte II

Ela sentiu os tapas em seu traseiro atingindo-a com força, o barulho estridente da carne espancada, a dor se espalhando em ondas por toda a parte; vocalizada em gritos. Tudo o que Hermione pensou foi na primeira vez em que apanhou naquele local, em como isso despertou nela o sentimento que a levou ao momento que estava vivendo agora. A outra mão dele agarrando firmemente o seu cabelo, mantendo-a sob controle, enfatizando muito claramente o seu desejo de ser dominada sexualmente... apenas sexualmente. A outra mão, a mesma que lhe bateu, agora acariciava o mesmo local onde ela tinha apanhado. Foi então que ela sentiu o dedo dele no seu ânus. Foi um toque suave, nenhuma tentativa de forçar uma entrada, ainda assim, ela retesou o corpo; um desconforto que imediatamente despertou a lembrança de uma certa noite. Ela devia ter terminado tudo com Vitor depois do que acontecera, mas não fez. Os sentimentos dentro dela estavam confusos. Ela sabia que podia confiar em Remus, de um jeito que jamais confiou em seu antigo namorado, ainda mais depois daquela noite, mas a confusão continuava ali.

Ela não sabia se estava pronta para cruzar essa linha; certamente não estava naquela outra noite. Mas era o Remus conduzindo-a agora. Tinha sido tudo tão incrível, mesmo a dor que sentira só enfatizando a aptidão dela para o BDSM. Será que ela estava pronta? Sua mente racional sabia que o sexo anal podia ser algo extremamente prazeroso para qualquer mulher que gostasse de praticá-lo. As dificuldades envolviam muito mais os velhos tabus com que as pessoas, principalmente mulheres, eram criadas. Hermione estava longe de ser uma exceção. É claro que o tipo de parceiro também era fundamental, e nesse ponto, ela sentiu que valia a pena tentar relaxar, aceitar o que estava por vir. Buscou afastar as lembranças daquela noite horrível, mas a tentativa se mostrou inútil quando sentiu o dedo dele entrando em seu ânus. A primeira reação foi de resistir; tentou levantar seu corpo, forçando seus braços para cima, mas enfrentou a resistência do corpo de Remus, exercida através do braço que segurava o seu cabelo. Ele era mais forte, assim como Vitor era mais forte do que ela, mas era Remus ali. Por tudo que tinha vivido ao longo desta noite, ela sabia que podia confiar nele, muito diferente de Vitor na outra noite.

Ela não queria dizer a palavra de segurança, precisava saber se estava pronta para cruzar essa linha. Ela era tão curiosa, queria muito tentar. Hermione parou de forçar os braços para cima e enterrou o rosto na cama, os dentes cerrados agora, as mãos agarrando o lençol, feito garras. Ela até tentou apreciar o cuidado com que ele fazia o dedo entrar e sair de seu ânus, mas quando ele enfiou o segundo dedo, todo o medo que sentira naquela outra noite tomou conta dela novamente. Em nada lembrava as sensações que tivera à pouco. Era um medo real, do tipo que tivera na mansão Malfoy, quando fora torturada por Belatrix Lestrange. Do tipo que, em determinado momento, começara a sentir naquela noite com Vitor. A palavra de segurança veio à sua boca como uma cascata, despejou-a em torrentes, apavorada que estava que Remus agisse com ela do mesmo jeito que Vitor agira naquela outra noite.

\- Não, por favor, não – o grito dela não deixava qualquer margem para dúvida agora, era um grito de pavor – Fênix! Fênix! Fênix! Fênix!

A palavra de segurança veio afinal, Remus já imaginava que seria dita. O contato com ela foi quebrado imediatamente. A mão que segurava seu cabelo recolheu-se, os dedos da outra mão saíram do seu ânus de imediato. Ele ficou rapidamente de pé, apenas observando-a. Ouviu um leve choro, percebeu o tremor no corpo, o rosto dela ainda enterrado na cama. Remus não tomou qualquer iniciativa com ela. Em vez disso foi sentar-se na mesma cadeira em que fora encontrado quando Hermione entrou na Sala Precisa. Ele esperou pacientemente enquanto ela ainda se mantinha naquela posição na cama. Aos poucos a viu se recompondo, levantar-se e olhar na direção onde estava sentado. Remus a viu deixar a cama e se dirigir até ele. A penumbra não o impediu de notar as lágrimas em seu rosto.

Hermione caminhou em direção a ele. Estava corada, suada e nua. Era possível divisar as marcas e avermelhados que fizera no corpo dela. Havia embaraço em sua expressão. Ela ajoelhou-se diante de Remus, as pernas bem espaçadas, deixando exposta a boceta que, ele não tinha como deixar de notar, se encontrava incrivelmente úmida. Suas mãos estavam suavemente pousadas nos joelhos. Os olhos estavam abaixados, esperando que ele tomasse a iniciativa. Remus tomou seu queixo delicadamente, levantando o seu rosto para que ficassem ambos frente a frente. Ele nunca a achou mais linda do que naquele momento.

\- Fale-me sobre o que a levou a dizer a palavra de segurança, Hermione – Remus indagou a ela.

\- Quando o Senhor colocou os dedos em meu ânus eu... eu me lembrei da noite em que Vitor tentou forçar sexo anal comigo – ela respondeu.

\- Ele estuprou você? – Remus procurou manter o tom mais neutro possível ao fazer a pergunta, mas intimamente queria matar Vitor Krum.

\- Eu... não... ele... nós tentamos fazer... – ela não sabia como se expressar.

\- Você aceitou tentar o sexo anal, mas se arrependeu? É isso? – ele procurou ajudá-la.

\- Ele vinha insistindo tanto... eu... eu achei que podia dar certo, foi bobagem minha ter ficado com medo, mas é... estava doendo mais do que eu esperava – o embaraço dela era mais visível do que nunca.

\- Não foi bobagem sua Hermione – a voz de Remus era calma, ele queria muito passar essa calma para ela – você tinha todo o direito de mudar de idéia. Era a sua primeira vez com o sexo anal, muito natural sentir que não estava pronta e querer interromper o ato.

\- Ele não pensava assim. Ele... não queria parar, por mais que eu pedisse... implorasse – novas lágrimas caiam pelo rosto dela, a voz estava embargada agora.

\- Como você lidou com a situação?

\- Minha varinha estava na mesa de cabeceira. Eu a peguei e fiz um feitiço que o jogou longe – ela fechou os olhos, a lembrança de apontar a varinha para ele até obrigá-lo a sair do quarto vindo à sua mente.

\- Vocês continuaram o namoro depois disso? – ele tomou todo o cuidado para não dar um tom acusatório à sua pergunta.

\- Ele veio no dia seguinte e me pediu perdão, disse que nunca faria isso de novo – ela chorava muito agora, a voz estava embargada – levei muito tempo para aceitá-lo na minha cama de novo, mas acabei cedendo. Eu devia ter acabado com tudo naquela época. Fui tão estúpida.

\- Você não foi estúpida, Hermione – Remus acariciou o rosto dela enquanto falava – nunca é fácil se livrar de uma relação abusiva, mas você acabou conseguindo; isso é o que importa. Você não tem nada do que se envergonhar, ele é que tem. Agora respire fundo e relaxe. Eu quero que você tente tirar todos esses pensamentos ruins de sua mente.

Ela fez como lhe foi indicado. Ficaram ali durante vários minutos. Ela ajoelhada diante dele. Instruída por Remus, Hermione manteve uma respiração suave e relaxada, mantendo o seu corpo numa postura que a ajudasse a se acalmar. Ela manteve suas pernas espaçadas, as mãos repousadas em seus joelhos, os olhos abaixados diante dele, enquanto fazia esse exercício de relaxamento. Remus tirou um lenço do seu bolso e secou as lágrimas do rosto dela, acariciou-o com suavidade, lhe disse palavras confortadoras. Hermione esboçou um sorriso de agradecimento para ele, o corpo dando visíveis sinais de que ela estava se acalmando. Remus entendeu que era a hora de falar sobre os seus planos para o restante da noite.

\- Eu ainda tinha um experimento para fazer com você, Hermione – Remus dizia isso, enquanto continuava a acariciar o rosto dela – você acha que está em condições de retomar a sessão? Está tudo bem se não estiver. Podemos encerrar por aqui mesmo se for o caso; não há problema algum nisso.

\- Eu gostaria de continuar Senhor, eu só não... eu...

\- Não tem nada a ver com sexo anal, eu garanto – Remus adiantou-se a ela – um Mestre tem o dever de forçar os limites de sua escrava, mas também deve entender quando certos limites dela ainda não podem ser ultrapassados. Entender e respeitar. Forcei alguns de seus limites enquanto estava amarrada na cama, mas entendo que o sexo anal, pelo menos por enquanto, é um limite seu que você ainda não está pronta para cruzar.

\- Muito obrigada, Senhor – o meio sorriso ao falar, o tom mais calmo e a humildade na voz, estimularam Remus.

\- Eu sei que você leu bastante sobre o BDSM quando foi despertada para a prática – Remus olhava fixamente para ela ao falar – você já ouviu falar numa técnica chamada Shibari, Hermione?

\- Sim Senhor – a voz dela era quase um sussurro ao falar – é uma técnica de imobilização erótica. Muitas pessoas confundem com o Bondage.

\- É verdade. Bondage e Shibari parecem a mesma coisa para um leigo, mas o Bondage é um espelho exato da mentalidade dos norte-americanos, que o inventaram. Trata-se de uma técnica de imobilização erótica cujo objetivo é exatamente esse, bem prática e racional. O Shibari, por sua vez, reflete as características do povo japonês. O apego a tradição, o cuidado com a estética, o desejo de fazer da imobilização erótica uma arte. Você sabe a origem do Shibari, Hermione?

\- Sim Senhor, ela tem origem numa técnica de imobilização do Japão feudal chamada de Hojojutsu.

\- Exatamente minha cara. O Hojojutsu era um método de captura e tortura militar contra prisioneiros de guerra. Com o tempo foi sendo utilizada também como uma técnica de imobilização erótica, que acabaria sendo conhecido como Shibari. Você gostaria de experimentá-la, Hermione?

\- O Senhor conhece a técnica?

\- O Hojojutsu era utilizado para me imobilizar nos momentos mais difíceis de quando eu me transformava em lobisomem. Quando me envolvi com o BDSM acabei me identificando com o Shibari e aprendi a técnica, posso garantir que sou muito experiente e habilidoso nela. Eu nunca proporia experimentá-la em você se não fosse.

\- Eu confio no Senhor – ela estava tranqüila agora – eu gostaria de experimentar Senhor.

\- Boa menina – Remus sorria ao falar – eu garanto que você irá apreciar demais o Shibari minha querida.

Ela se mantinha ajoelhada enquanto olhava a preparação das cordas por parte de Remus. A bacia entre eles continha uma poção, provavelmente preparada por Snape. Apesar de seus olhos abaixados, ela via que se tratava de um líquido viscoso. Ele o passou em suas mãos primeiro, e depois passou pelas cordas. O objetivo do Shibari não era apenas provocar uma restrição forte, relativamente prolongada e de cunho erótico, basicamente o objetivo do Bondage. O Shibari também procurava fazer com que a escrava ficasse num posicionamento desconfortável, um resquício de sua origem no Hojojutsu, além de ser uma forma de enfatizar o domínio dela pelo seu Mestre. A poção que ele estava passando nas cordas tinha como objetivo proteger o corpo dela dos efeitos mais maléficos que uma restrição desse tipo poderia provocar. O preparo das cordas foi longo e meticuloso, até que num determinado momento, Hermione, mesmo com os olhos abaixados, viu que ele tinha terminado de fazer.

\- Mantenha os braços elevados – Remus se colocou atrás dela ao dizer isso. Hermione obedeceu, os braços repousados sobre a cabeça.

Ele começou passando uma corda dobrada na parte acima de seus seios. O primeiro nó foi dado num determinado ponto de suas costas. Uma nova volta, agora na parte abaixo dos seios, foi dada e uma intersecção foi feita nas costas, junto ao nó. Hermione sentiu o primeiro choque quando a intersecção forçou o nó contra uma determinada parte de suas costas. A corda voltou para a sua frente, agora sendo passada no vale entre seus seios e viajando de cada lado de seu pescoço. Ela sentiu quando ele fez uma nova intersecção em suas costas, forçando novamente o nó. Hermione deu um grito quando ele a puxou fortemente. Os seios ficaram pressionados, tanto na parte de baixo como na de cima, o nó nas suas costas também. Ela sentiu a pressão no pescoço, forte o suficiente para enviar sinais aos seus terminais nervosos, mas não para que se sentisse sufocada. Hermione o viu se colocando de frente para ela, deixando-a ver que ele estava fazendo dois novos nós, ambos bem grossos, mas com um espaçamento entre eles.

\- Mantenha-se ajoelhada, mas com o corpo bem ereto, as pernas bem espaçadas – ele ordenou e ela obedeceu de imediato.

Ele passou a corda entre as pernas dela. Hermione soube de imediato onde os novos nós se encaixariam. Ela fechou os olhos ao sentir uma onda de excitação tomar conta de seu corpo. A boca dela estava aberta para um gemido, que virou um grito estrangulado de prazer ao sentir um nó pressionando o seu clitóris, a corda cobrindo a sua boceta, se infiltrando na fenda entre suas nádegas, com o outro nó se encaixando perfeitamente no buraquinho do ânus. Um novo nó foi dado, agora noutra parte de suas costas, quase na intersecção com o traseiro, servindo de base para que a corda desse uma nova volta por seu corpo, quase na altura da cintura. Um novo puxão, muito forte, a fez dar outro grito, seguido de novas ondas de prazer, partindo de todas as partes do seu corpo onde os nós a apertavam.

\- Levante-se e me acompanhe – foi a sua nova ordem. Ela fez como ordenado, mas a cada passo que dava as amarras meio que se mexiam, os nós pressionando partes de seu corpo, dando-lhe intensos choques de prazer – olhe para si mesma Hermione.

Ela se viu diante do espelho, as cordas presas em seu corpo. Enquanto se mantinha diante de sua imagem, ouvia as novas preparações que ele fazia. Através do reflexo ela via que ele estava preparando uma estrutura de elevação. Duas novas cordas presas junto a ela, além de uma corrente, com um gancho em sua extremidade. Ele fez um sinal para que Hermione se aproximasse e ela o fez. Mandou colocar suas mãos nas costas e depois a fez se deitar de rosto virado para o chão. Não demorou muito e Hermione teve seus braços imobilizados com extrema habilidade por Remus. Os nós eram firmes, mas não muito apertados. Logo ele estava fazendo o mesmo com suas pernas, primeiro a direita e depois a esquerda, ambas dobradas nos joelhos, imobilizadas junto aos pulsos de Hermione. Ele virou seu corpo de novo, agora ela estava de frente para ele, olhando diretamente nos seus olhos.

Uma das cordas que estava ligada a estrutura de elevação é passada entre os seus braços amarrados, bem fixada em suas costas, o mesmo acontecendo com a outra corda ligada a mesma estrutura, que fora amarrada junto a sua cintura, ela já imaginava para o que ambas serviriam. Suas pernas foram bem espaçadas, proporcionando a ele uma ampla visão de sua boceta. O trabalho seria finalizado quando Remus trouxe uma barra de metal prateado, colocando-a na parte interna de seus joelhos. Com duas novas cordas, ele amarrou a barra nas pernas dela, fixando agora o espaçamento delas. Ele levantou-se para contemplar melhor o seu trabalho. De sua posição no chão, Hermione pôde ver o sorriso de contentamento no rosto dele. Era um artista contemplando a sua obra, orgulhoso do resultado. Hermione sentiu seu rosto corar ao vê-lo apreciando sua boceta úmida. O sentimento de impotência por ser incapaz de impedi-lo de fazer isso enfatizando ainda mais a sensação de dominação sexual que tanto a excitava.

Remus estava muito contente com o seu trabalho. Hermione estava totalmente imobilizada diante dele, alguns dos nós estrategicamente apertados nas partes de seu corpo que proporcionavam a ela intensas ondas de prazer. Agora era a hora de suspendê-la. Era uma operação delicada. Ele tomou todos os cuidados para que ela ficasse em absoluta segurança, o que significava que cada sensação de dor, desconforto e perigo, que ela experimentasse, deveria ser controlada por ele com total precisão. Remus ligou o mecanismo de suspensão e as cordas presas a Hermione começaram a suspender o corpo dela. Depois ele fixou o gancho na barra que mantinha as pernas dela espaçadas e acionou o mecanismo que elevou a barra para o alto, junto com as pernas dela. O mecanismo funcionava com precisão, o que não significava que ele não estava com sua varinha a postos, para o caso de alguma situação que tivesse de ser resolvida com mágica. O corpo dela estava se elevando lentamente, era necessário para a sua segurança. Hermione emitia alguns gemidos, certamente efeito dos nós nas áreas mais sensíveis de seu corpo. O processo de elevação tinha terminado com o corpo dela mais de um metro acima do chão. O posicionamento final deixava-a quase de cabeça para baixo, num ângulo que permitia a Remus um acesso total à pequena racha no meio das pernas dela. Não havia porque perder a oportunidade de tocá-la.

\- Uuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhh!

Ele sorriu ao ouvir as reações dela. Precisava agir com rapidez, pois não podia mantê-la nessa posição por muito tempo. A vela já estava a sua disposição e ele começou a utilizá-la de imediato. Os pingos de cera entre suas pernas, tão próximos de sua abertura, provocavam uma mistura de gemidos intensos e gritos quase inaudíveis, que traiam o imenso prazer que ela estava sentindo. Remus tinha consciência de que o fato da corda estar cobrindo os lábios vaginais não impediria Hermione de sentir o medo de um pingo de cera entrar nela. Ela mexeu o corpo, o que só fez com que as cordas que a prendiam se fechassem sobre ela, os nós pressionando ainda mais as partes do corpo que a deixavam mais estimulada.

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Foi um grito de prazer mais forte agora. Isso não era nada perto do que ele tinha planejado para ela. O vibrador apareceu na mão dele quase como mágica. O fato de ser um instrumento eletrônico obrigou Remus a utilizar a varinha para acioná-lo, do mesmo jeito que foi feito na sessão que tiveram com Hermione na Comunidade BDSM. Começou a utilizá-los em torno do corpo dela, antes de chegar onde ele seria realmente necessário. Os gemidos de prazer dela aumentavam ainda mais de intensidade quando ele encostou o vibrador junto a sua boceta. Ao mexer nas cordas ele provocou novos tremores no corpo dela, mas não se importou. Ele queria vê-la gritar.

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Oh Merlin! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Hermione estremecia agora, sentindo seu corpo tomado por uma verdadeira vibração. Era como se pequenos choques elétricos ocorressem dentro dela, se espalhando por todos os cantos. Ela tremia e as cordas que a prendiam acompanhavam o ritmo desses tremores, os nós forçando suas partes mais sensíveis, desde o clitóris até o anel do ânus. Os seios sendo pressionados pelo aperto. Ela gritava agora, não sabia mais se era o desconforto com a posição em que se encontrava, a pressão das cordas em seu corpo, ou se era tudo isso junto, e também a excitação por estar tão sexualmente a mercê de alguém. Era o que ela sempre desejou, mas lhe faltava encontrar alguém em que ela confiasse para experimentar essa sensação, alguém que ela confiasse em manter esse domínio no campo estritamente sexual.

Dor, desconforto, prazer e excitação, tudo estava misturado agora. A sala envolta em penumbra pareceu fora de foco para ela. Hermione já não sabia direito onde estava agora. O que ela sentia é que esse parecia ser um lugar só dela, um local de puras sensações, delírio e prazer. Ela abraçou tudo isso. Rendeu-se. Hermione estava indefesa agora, exposta e vulnerável. Gritava, urrava e gemia. O corpo trêmulo, a carne suada e úmida. Nada do que lera nos seus livros sobre o BDSM a prepararam para o que estava vivendo naquele momento. Estava experimentando a completa liberdade na submissão. Todo o medo se fora, o pudor perdera qualquer sentido. Não havia com o que se preocupar; nada além de se deixar levar pela maré de prazer. Hermione mal conseguia distinguir Remus em meio à nuvem de sensações onde estava mergulhada, mas ela sabia que ele estava lá; e que a protegeria de tudo.

Remus podia ver nos olhos, agora vítreos, que Hermione atingira aquele estado de completa libertação a que muitas escravas chegavam em determinados momentos. Incrível como ela chegou a isso em sua primeira sessão. Muitas submissas precisavam de várias delas para atingir esse estado; algumas nunca conseguiam de fato. Ele estava orgulhoso, ao mesmo tempo comovido, pois isso só era possível quando uma escrava atingia um estágio de absoluta confiança em seu Mestre. Apreciou a visão maravilhosa à sua frente durante alguns minutos; não era o caso de fazer mais nada além de contemplar a sua verdadeira obra de arte. Ele queria ficar a noite toda apreciando a visão maravilhosa à sua frente, mas sabia que teria de dar um fim ao experimento. Ele mexeu nos controles do mecanismo com todo o cuidado, queria garantir total segurança enquanto descia o corpo de Hermione até o chão. Os suspiros e gemidos dela eram como música, a expressão extasiada em seu rosto era motivo de grande orgulho para ele.

Ela não esboçava qualquer reação enquanto ele a livrava de todas as cordas. Seus olhos estavam abertos, mas ela não o via. Estava mergulhada num lugar só seu. Os pequenos tremores no corpo, os bicos dos seios duríssimos, gemidos e suspiros, tudo isso indicava o quanto Hermione estava entregue a ele. Poderia fazer o que quisesse com ela naquele momento, mas ao livrá-la totalmente das cordas, contemplando o adorável corpo diante de si, tudo o que ele realmente notou foi a boceta inchada e úmida. Escancarou as pernas dela para poder apreciar melhor. Ele mal conseguia respirar com o cheiro da excitação dela em suas narinas. A boca dele cheia d'água. Remus tinha que prová-la novamente.

O mundo de sensações de Hermione foi intensificado ainda mais quando sentiu a boca de Remus em sua boceta. A língua dele passeava por toda a extensão da abertura, indo e voltando, até se fixar no seu clitóris. Ela sentiu um dedo entrar em sua boceta, e depois um segundo dedo fez o mesmo. Ela tinha perdido toda a noção de tempo agora. Remus podia ter feito isso por horas e ela não teria como saber. Depois ela o sentiu subindo pelo seu corpo, tomar seus seios um depois do outro, chupando, lambendo e mordendo, até deixar a marca de seus dentes neles. Ela deu boas vindas à dor das mordidas. A perda momentânea de contato a deixou frustrada, mas então ela o viu de pé. Deitada como estava, a visão dele acima dela, o deixava ainda mais imponente. A sensação de que deveria fazer tudo o que ele quisesse tomava conta dela. Ele agarrou seus cabelos com força e a forçou a ficar de joelhos. Mesmo mergulhada em um mundo de sensações, Hermione era capaz de entender o que ele queria.

A boca dela se abriu obediente quando o viu desabotoar a calça. O membro dele saiu já bem duro, pronto para ela. Hermione gostava de sexo oral, nada mais justo do que retribuir o que fora feito para ela. Esse tipo de retribuição foi o que melhor funcionou, na breve vida sexual que teve com Ron. Sexo oral também era a forma mais fácil e segura de acalmar Vitor, em seus momentos mais violentos com ela. Nada disso estava acontecendo ali, entretanto. Ela não estava retribuindo nada, não estava acalmando ninguém. Hermione estava servindo, como se espera de uma boa escrava, àquele a quem entregara sua submissão.

Ela se concentrou primeiro na cabeça, envolvendo-a em seus lábios. Sua língua tratou de lambê-la, sentido o gosto salgado. Após isso, a língua trabalhou o pênis por inteiro, lambendo-o da raiz até a cabeça. Ela passou a dar algumas chupadas, engolindo metade do membro, fazendo-o entrar e sair de sua boca. Os gemidos dele a deixavam orgulhosa de si, nada que a surpreendesse, pois Hermione sempre se orgulhou de nunca ter falhado nesse quesito com os homens que conhecera. Mesmo tão inexperiente com Ron, ou pouco experiente com Vitor, nunca deixou de enlouquecer os dois, em todas as vezes que levou seus membros na boca.

Homens são sempre homens, não importa o quanto sejam mais experientes, habilidosos ou sensíveis no sexo. Podiam ser Mestres ou não. Todos ficavam loucos com a visão de uma mulher de joelhos diante deles, chupando seus pênis. Ele agarrou seus cabelos com força, estava bem claro o que queria, mas Hermione precisava do seu próprio tempo, ela respirou fundo antes de mergulhar sua boca no pênis dele. A sensação de engoli-lo totalmente era gratificante, principalmente pelos gemidos em resposta. Ela ficou assim por um bom tempo, o pênis dele todo enterrado em sua boca, até que a necessidade de respirar se fez presente. Ela estava quase sem fôlego, mas queria levá-lo de novo, só que dessa vez ele assumiu o controle total da situação.

Hermione ficou ligeiramente surpresa quando Remus a fez se deitar de novo naquele chão. Ela esperava que ele quisesse gozar na sua boca. Vitor adorava isso, Ron também. Em vez disso ele se colocou entre as pernas dela e a penetrou com força, deslizando facilmente por sua úmida abertura. Ela o aceitou dentro de si com alegria. Os dois olhando nos olhos um do outro agora. As pernas dela abraçaram a sua cintura; queria empurrá-lo o mais fundo que pudesse dentro dela. Os dois corpos se movimentando com toda a força agora. Os gritos e gemidos de ambos em sintonia. O orgasmo dele veio com força, inundando Hermione por dentro. Ainda bem que ela teve o cuidado de tomar uma poção anti-concepcional, que ela mesmo fez questão de preparar, antes de vir para essa sessão. Ficaram um bom tempo com seus corpos juntos, mesmo depois do orgasmo. As pernas dela lentamente se desprendendo da cintura dele. Remus se levantou. Ela o viu colocar seu pênis de volta nas calças enquanto mantinha o olhar em Hermione. Depois disso ele se agachou junto a ela, uma das mãos acariciando o seu rosto.

Ele a pegou no colo e a levou para um canto da sala. Uma banheira apareceu magicamente diante dos dois, já vinha com água morna, e tudo o necessário para um bom banho. Ele a depositou delicadamente na banheira e começou a banhá-la. Passou a esponja por todo o seu corpo. Ficaram ali por vários minutos, até que ele deu o seu trabalho por encerrado. Buscou uma toalha enquanto ela se levantava. Remus ficou parado enquanto ela se secava. Um sorriso no rosto que Hermione creditou a uma sensação de orgulho, e sentimento de dever cumprido.

\- Há uma poção que você deve usar em seus pulsos e canelas. São partes do seu corpo que serão visíveis a pessoas que não tem de saber o que fazermos aqui – Remus acariciou o rosto dela enquanto falava – eu não sei qual será o Mestre a quem você dará a honra de oferecer sua submissão, Hermione, mas não tenho a menor dúvida de que você será uma escrava que o encherá de orgulho.

Ele mal terminou de falar e se dirigiu para a saída da Sala Precisa. Hermione o viu indo embora sem olhar para trás. Ela ficou ali, ainda parada dentro da banheira. Estava nua e refrescada por um bom banho. As marcas e avermelhados no seu corpo eram o único sinal do que acabara de acontecer. Hermione tratou de se vestir antes de voltar para seus aposentos, feliz pelo fato de que não teria aula na parte da manhã. Ela poderia dormir até mais tarde, o que era ótimo, já que estava tão cansada. Seu corpo estava muito dolorido, mas ela estava muito feliz. Um sorriso tomava conta de seu rosto enquanto se dirigia para a saída.

Capítulo 12 – Denúncia

Hermione acordou por volta das 11 horas da manhã. O corpo ainda dolorido da noite anterior, mas ela se sentia leve e feliz. Após um longo banho ela analisou o seu reflexo no espelho, apreciando as várias marcas ainda presentes de sua sessão com Remus. Ela passou a poção que lhe foi recomendada em seus pulsos e canelas, apagando nessas partes de seu corpo, qualquer sinal da sua primeira sessão de adestramento. Nas outras partes, contudo, ela fez questão de conservar as marcas e avermelhados pelo máximo de tempo possível. Embora ninguém fosse ver, ela sabia que as marcas estavam lá. Eram seus distintivos de honra. Algo para apreciar logo mais à noite, nos seus momentos a sós em seus aposentos. A prova do seu empenho no adestramento para se tornar uma escrava que pudesse orgulhar o Mestre que viesse a escolher.

A grande preocupação de Hermione, no entanto, era como seria o reencontro com Remus. Como seria tratada por ele, e por conseqüência, por Sirius e Snape. A experiência que viveu na Sala Precisa foi maravilhosa, mas ela tinha total entendimento de que não queria vivê-la fora de momentos BDSM que fossem previamente combinados. Ela gostava de ser sexualmente submissa, apreciava ser dominada, espancada, estar a mercê daquele a quem escolheu entregar sua submissão. A dor a excitava. A lembrança de todos os tapas que levou em seu traseiro formando um sorriso no seu rosto. Hermione passou sua mão suavemente pelo local, admirando as marcas e avermelhados que ainda podiam ser vistos. A sensação de liberdade na submissão absoluta era algo que ela queria muito experimentar novamente.

Em suas leituras sobre o BDSM, Hermione tomou conhecimento sobre mulheres que aceitavam se tornar escravas no sistema 24/7, mas ser uma escrava em tempo integral nem de longe era o seu desejo. Ela tinha uma vida fora do BDSM e não queria abrir mão dela, do outro tipo de liberdade que construiu nela. Da mesma forma que ela não queria uma vida exclusivamente dedicada ao trabalho e estudos, também tinha consciência que o BDSM teria de ser apenas uma parte de sua vida, jamais ela toda. Ela entendia hoje que a sua relação com Vitor se tornou impossível porque ele queria incluir em todos os aspectos da relação deles, o que deveria ter se limitado apenas aos momentos que tinham no sexo. Os ciúmes excessivos dele foram apenas um reflexo disso. Foi com último esse entendimento que ela se dirigiu ao salão principal para almoçar.

O almoço, fora pelas perguntas esperadas, diante do fato dela não ter aparecido para o café da manhã, transcorreu normalmente. Tirando os breves segundos em que Hermione corou ao reencontrá-lo, a conversa que teve com Remus, por exemplo, se deu de forma bem natural. Snape e Sirius também a trataram da maneira habitual. O primeiro com sua seca polidez, e o segundo com as habituais brincadeiras, mas onde, em nenhum momento, foi feita qualquer referência à sessão que tivera com Remus. Ela não tinha duvida de que os três Mestres discutiram, ou iam discutir, em detalhes, todos os acontecimentos da noite anterior. Hermione tinha consciência de que isso deveria ser parte do adestramento dela. Entretanto, qualquer que venha a ser o conteúdo da conversa dos três Mestres sobre a sessão da noite anterior, ela tinha certeza agora de que guardariam tudo a ser discutido entre eles. Ao fim do almoço, foi uma Hermione feliz e aliviada que se dirigiu para sua primeira aula do dia.

Fora uma aula muito produtiva que teve com os alunos do sétimo ano, desta vez formados pelas casas da Grifinória e Corvinal. Na saída ela encontrou Jeffrey Rosier, e este lhe fez algumas perguntas sobre a próxima aula, pois eles ainda estavam envolvidos com a poção Aqua Mortalis, agora trabalhando no seu antídoto. Na aula anterior, Hermione insinuara que eles teriam de tomar um pouco da poção e utilizar o antídoto que eles mesmos fariam para se curar dos efeitos dela. Foi divertido notar o olhar assustado de quase todos quando ela disse isso. Jeffrey Rosier, Allison Yaxley e a lufana Helena Sinclair, foram os únicos que receberam aquelas palavras como um desafio estimulante. Não por acaso eram os melhores alunos da turma.

Allison Yaxley, aliás, estava junto a eles. Hermione notou os olhares enviesados da aluna sobre ela. Era visível o ciúme que a jovem sonserina tinha da maneira como Jeffrey Rosier passou a tratar Hermione depois da primeira aula. Após dar as instruções necessárias ela viu os dois se dirigindo à mesa da Sonserina. Hermione podia "ler" na linguagem corporal deles que Allison estava realmente apaixonada por Jeffrey, mas que este parecia visivelmente incomodado com as atenções dela. Decidiu que isso não lhe dizia respeito e seguiu para a sala dos professores, para esperar o final do intervalo, antes da próxima aula.

A semana que marcaria a comemoração do dia das Bruxas estava começando e Hermione admirava o castelo enfeitado para a celebração que ocorreria no fim da semana. Na sua época de estudante ela pouca chance teve de aproveitar esse tipo de celebração, sempre envolvida que estava, em alguma aventura com Harry e Ron. Era difícil acreditar que já havia quase dois meses que ela estava dando aulas em Hogwarts. Esse pensamento estava em sua mente quando Hermione chegou para o café da manhã, notando de imediato como o ambiente mudou com a sua entrada. O silêncio que foi feito a incomodou e antes de chegar na mesa dos professores foi abordada por Pomona Sprout. A expressão no rosto dela não deixava duvida de que algo muito preocupante estava acontecendo.

\- Hermione, querida, eu sinto muito por isso – disse a professora.

\- O que está havendo Pomona? – ela lhe passou a edição do dia do Profeta Diário. Hermione pegou o jornal e ficou chocada logo com a manchete da primeira página.

"A SEDUÇÃO DE UMA PROFESSORA DE HOGWARTS", por Rita Skeeter.

\- Mas que diabo é isso? – a indignação de Hermione a fez soltar um grito.

\- Acho melhor irmos para a sala dos professores – disse Pomona, Hermione estava tão chocada que se deixou conduzir pela colega sem dificuldades, enquanto lia a reportagem.

" _A Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts já teve alguns professores polêmicos em seu corpo docente. Atualmente abriga um lobisomem como professor de Aritmancia. A despeito do que dizem sobre ele ser um herói de guerra, que pai ou mãe pode ficar realmente tranqüilo pelo filho se encontrar exposto a uma criatura tão perigosa? No entanto, os alunos de Hogwarts, mais precisamente os jovens adolescentes do sexo masculino, estão expostos a outro tipo de perigo: a ação pervertida de uma professora que gosta de seduzir seus alunos, aproveitando-se do fato de ser a mais jovem docente da história milenar desta instituição. Tenho sido informada por fontes fidedignas que Hermione Granger estaria envolvendo o jovem aluno Jeffrey Rosier, filho de uma das mais tradicionais famílias do mundo bruxo, nas malhas de sua sedução. Ontem mesmo eu entrevistei seus pais, que se mostraram indignados com esse fato, e estariam se preparando para exigir da direção da escola que tome uma atitude contra esse ato indigno. Da minha parte, não é de hoje que venho denunciando a forma como Hermione Granger utiliza desse tipo de estratagema. Em seus quarto ano em Hogwarts, ela ficou conhecida por manter relações com dois dos campeões escolhidos para o Torneio Tribruxo, que estava se realizando na escola naquela época. Recentemente ela rompeu relações com o famoso astro do Quadribol, Vitor Krum. É o caso de se perguntar se ela o fez por ver que não poderia tirar mais vantagens desse relacionamento. De qualquer forma, tudo o que se espera é que a direção de Hogwarts tome uma providência contra esse comportamento lamentável"._

Hermione estava indignada com o que acabara de ler. Rita Skeeter nunca a perdoara por ter tido a sua condição de animaga clandestina revelada por ela. Desde então seus passos vem sendo monitorados pelo Ministério da Magia, com ela sob um feitiço que a impede de se transformar. Não por acaso a carreira dela, a partir daí, perdera muito do antigo brilho, pois os grandes furos de reportagem que normalmente conseguia se tornaram cada vez mais escassos. A reportagem de Skeeter também falava sobre saídas misteriosas de Jeffrey Rosier durante a noite, insinuando que ele costumava se dirigir para a ala onde ficariam os aposentos dos professores. A mesma reportagem também insinuava que ele poderia estar se encontrando com Hermione na biblioteca, citando várias noites em que ela estivera por lá depois do horário normal, coincidindo com as saídas de Jeffrey. Rita Skeeter também citou o fato de Jeffrey ter sido pego durante uma escapada noturna e obrigado a cumprir uma detenção. "Como ela poderia saber sobre tudo isso?", Hermione pensou Essa informação só poderia ter saído de Hogwarts.

A reportagem deixava implícito que as estadias de Hermione na biblioteca, fora do horário normal da escola, seriam escapadas de sua parte. Ela estava aliviada pelo fato de que a única escapada que realmente deu, para a sessão com Remus, fora ignorada por Rita Skeeter. Fora aquele momento, Hermione só costumava deixar seus aposentos à noite quando estava pesquisando até tarde na biblioteca. Pelo menos três dessas saídas foram citadas por Rita Skeeter como uma evidência de que ela mantinha encontros clandestinos com Jeffrey Rosier. Hermione procurou deixar sua indignação de lado e analisar o conteúdo da reportagem. Ela tinha certeza de que poderia descobrir quem passou essas informações se passasse um pente fino sobre suas lembranças das noites que ficou pesquisando na biblioteca.

\- Tome esse copo d'água querida, você precisa se acalmar – Pomona se esmerava em gentilezas, mas isso só servia para irritar Hermione, pois a impedia de se concentrar.

\- Eu não quero água – ela quase grita – eu quero é saber como essa desgraçada pode ter tanto conhecimento sobre os momentos em que fico fora de meus aposentos durante a noite.

\- Obviamente ela tem um espião aqui em Hogwarts – Remus tinha acabado de entrar – você devia beber da água que Pomona está lhe oferecendo, Hermione. Acalmar-se é a melhor maneira de conseguir tirar a limpo essa história.

\- Você tem razão Remus – disse Hermione, pegando o copo d'água de Pomona – desculpe pela minha indelicadeza Pomona.

\- Está tudo bem querida, você tem toda a razão para ficar indignada.

\- Mas não tenho razão para descontar essa indignação nos meus amigos – disse Hermione, apertando carinhosamente a mão de sua antiga professora.

\- Eu não consigo entender o porquê da Skeeter ter tanta raiva de você. Quer dizer, só porque você meio que arruinou a carreira dela? – Sirius tinha entrado na sala dos professores junto com Remus. Apesar do tom jocoso, ele demonstrou sua solidariedade pondo Hermione de pé, lhe dando um forte e caloroso abraço – não deixe essa Harpia atingir você. Todos sabemos que ela não chega aos seus pés.

\- Obrigada Sirius – ela sorriu para ele, mas viu que havia algo mais na sua solidariedade – o que foi?

\- Severus me pediu para te chamar. Os pais de Jeffrey Rosier estão no escritório dele.

Hermione chegou ao escritório do diretor com uma grande preocupação. A idéia de ver o seu nome envolvido no tipo de escândalo que Rita Skeeter criou era angustiante. Ter de enfrentar os pais de Jeffrey Rosier, ouvir acusações absurdas e injustas sobre o seu comportamento, tudo isso a deixava indignada, mas era algo que precisava ser enfrentado. Ela entrou no escritório de Snape e o encontrou com os pais de Jeffrey. Podia sentir a tensão no ar. O pai de seu aluno era um homem bonito, por volta dos seus 40 anos. Assumira o comando da família quando seu irmão mais velho acabou condenado em Askaban por ser um Comensal da Morte. Anton Rosier chegou a ser investigado também, mas nada encontraram contra ele.

\- Então essa é a mulherzinha que está tentando seduzir o meu filho? – Hermione sentiu o golpe assim que entrou, já ia responder quando foi antecipada por Snape.

\- Senhor Rosier – a voz de Snape era apenas um sussurro, mas como nas suas aulas, ele tinha o dom de se fazer ouvir – vou avisá-lo pela última vez, ou o senhor modera a forma como se dirige a professora Granger, ou então essa conversa acaba aqui mesmo.

\- Eu não acredito que o senhor irá insistir em defender o comportamento dela

\- Eu conheço a professora Granger, e também conheço Rita Skeeter. Tanto conheço as duas que posso afirmar com certeza absoluta que qualquer papel que tenha um texto de Rita Skeeter escrito não serve nem mesmo para ser utilizado numa emergência no banheiro.

\- Então vão negar que a sua professora dava saídas furtivas durante a noite como foi afirmado na reportagem da Skeeter?

\- Eu não vou negar que estive na biblioteca até altas horas da noite, nos dias que foram citados na reportagem da Rita Skeeter, senhor Rosier – Hermione tomou a iniciativa de falar – mas não foram "saídas furtivas". Eu estava fazendo um trabalho de pesquisa na biblioteca e nunca encontrei o seu filho nessas noites.

\- Meu filho escreveu várias cartas para minha esposa – ele olhou para a senhora Rosier ao falar – cartas onde deixava muito claro, o que eu pessoalmente considero uma excessiva admiração pela sua pessoa.

\- Seu filho é um excelente aluno – disse Hermione – tivemos alguns problemas na primeira aula. Eu tive de exercer minha autoridade com um pouco mais de ênfase, mas depois disso tudo se ajustou muito bem. Ele é um jovem muito inteligente, estudioso, é um líder nato junto a seus colegas. Eu gosto muito de tê-lo como meu aluno. – Hermione viu um sorriso de orgulho surgir no rosto da mãe de Jeffrey, o seu silêncio indicando o quanto ela estava constrangida por estar naquela situação.

\- Eu tomei a liberdade de mandar chamar o jovem senhor Rosier para esclarecer essa situação – mal Snape terminou de falar e um barulho junto a porta indicou que alguém estava prestes a entrar. No instante seguinte, Jeffrey Rosier estava na sala, mas não sozinho.

\- O que faz aqui senhorita Sinclair? – Snape perguntou.

\- Me desculpe diretor eu... – Helena Sinclair estava visivelmente constrangida com a situação e Jeffrey a abraçou de modo tipicamente protetor.

\- Eu e Helena conversamos diretor, e resolvemos que precisávamos esclarecer esta situação, juntos – Hermione já sabia o que ele ia dizer antes mesmo de falar – nós estamos namorando já tem algum tempo. Era com a Helena que eu me encontrava fora do horário permitido.

\- Você quer dizer que tudo aquilo que a Rita Skeeter escreveu... – a mãe de Jeffrey finalmente se manifestou.

\- É claro que é tudo mentira, mamãe – disse Jeffrey – não acredito que vocês deram ouvidos aos absurdos contidos naquela reportagem.

\- Você é um membro de uma das últimas famílias de sangue-puro do mundo bruxo – a indignação de Anton Rosier era evidente – não acredito que esteja namorando essa...

\- Basta Rosier – a voz de Snape foi mais do que um sussurro dessa vez – no que me diz respeito esse assunto está definitivamente superado. Hoje mesmo enviarei uma nota ao Planeta Diário esclarecendo tudo isso.

\- O senhor não está pensando em tornar público esse namoro absurdo apenas para salvar a pele da sua professora de san...

\- Eu estou lhe avisando Rosier – Snape deixou a sua mesa e se dirigiu até o pai de Jeffrey. Ele parecia crescer de tamanho enquanto Anton Rosier parecia diminuir – não vou mais tolerar você faltando ao respeito com os alunos e funcionários dessa escola.

\- Está tudo bem diretor Snape – Jeffrey meio que se coloca entre Snape e seu pai – sinta-se livre para confirmar que eu e Helena somos namorados. Nós decidimos tornar isso público daqui por diante mesmo.

\- Fico feliz que o reconhecimento público da relação dos dois não seja problema, jovem Rosier – Snape se dirigia agora ao jovem casal – entretanto, eu não posso esquecer que vocês violaram o horário de circulação da escola para se encontrarem. Além de perderem 50 pontos para suas respectivas casas, ambos também irão cumprir uma detenção, separadamente, é claro.

A conversa não durou muito mais tempo. Anton Rosier e a esposa foram embora, ele visivelmente contrariado com o namoro do filho. Foi uma Hermione sentindo-se bem mais leve que voltou aos seus aposentos. Olhando-se no espelho do banheiro ela experimentou um misto de alívio, com o esclarecimento da situação, com uma grande indignação, pela injustiça que esteve a ponto a enfrentar. Ela poderia ter perdido o seu emprego em Hogwarts, além de passar por uma verdadeira execração pública. Rita Skeeter já era uma inimiga longamente declarada, mas saber que alguém em Hogwarts se voltara contra ela a deixava profundamente triste. Ela já tinha uma idéia de quem poderia ter sido, mas não queria ser injusta, por isso mesmo já estava tratando de imaginar qual seria a melhor forma de abordar esse assunto com Allison Yaxley.

Após descansar um pouco ela se dirigiu ao salão principal para almoçar. Sua entrada ainda provocou uma certa comoção nas mesas das respectivas casas, mas essa atenção durou pouco. Mal tinha ocupado o seu lugar na mesa dos professores e todos os olhares se voltaram para Jeffrey Rosier e Helena Sinclair, ambos entrando no salão de mãos dadas, assumindo publicamente o namoro. O jovem casal causou ainda mais furor quando sentaram juntos na mesa da Lufa-Lufa. A idéia de um sonserino por ali era algo que certamente não se cogitava. Os demais alunos da Lufa-Lufa se mostraram um pouco incomodados, mas não hostilizaram o casal, que conseguiu almoçar com relativa tranqüilidade.

\- Quem poderia imaginar um sonserino namorando uma aluna da Lufa-Lufa – disse Pomona.

\- Pois eu considero essa mudança mais do que bem vinda – afirmou Hermione.

\- O que você pretende fazer em relação a megera da Rita Skeeter, Hermione? – Sirius perguntou.

\- Ainda não sei Sirius, mas que ela vai me pagar por mais esta, pode ter certeza que vai – havia fogo no olhar dela ao dizer isso. Por um instante, Sirius quase sentiu pena de Rita Skeeter, mas foi só por um instante, e nunca passou do quase.

A festa do dia das bruxas chegou, encontrando uma Hermione mais tranqüila do que no início da semana. Ficou decidido que haveria um baile de fantasias no salão principal, com o horário de circulação dos alunos sendo esticado para as 11:30 da noite. Hermione nunca foi de usar fantasias em festas e ficou feliz por esse item não ser obrigatório. O boato sobre ela e Jeffrey Rosier ainda repercutia e ela fez questão de se manter longe do aluno para evitar novas fofocas. Ela acabou dançando com vários de seus colegas professores, incluindo Sirius, Remus e Snape. Recusou delicadamente todos os pedidos de alunos para dançar. Foi uma noite divertida e ela se permitiu deixar de lado o transtorno do início da semana.

A festa se encerrou rigorosamente no horário estabelecido, apesar dos protestos de muitos alunos. Hermione foi encarregada de garantir que todos os grifinorianos voltassem à sua sala comunal. Após se certificar de que o último aluno tinha entrado, ela se dirigiu aos seus aposentos. Encontrar uma coruja em sua janela, a mesma da madrugada em que foi comunicada sobre a sua primeira sessão, lhe permitiu experimentar a emoção que tinha deixado de lado por conta de todos os dissabores da semana. Ela deixou a coruja entrar, pegou a carta que esta trazia e leu. _"Encontre-me na Sala Precisa para sua nova sessão de adestramento. Esteja lá exatamente em meia-hora. Qualquer atraso será punido adequadamente"._ Ela se permitiu fechar os olhos, enquanto um grande sorriso tomava forma em seu rosto. O mais difícil agora seria contar os minutos para poder desfrutar de mais uma noite inesquecível, no seu aprendizado para se tornar uma escrava que seja um motivo de orgulho para qualquer Mestre.

Capítulo 13 – A segunda sessão na Sala Precisa – Parte I

Por volta de meia-hora. Era esse o tempo aproximado em que ela estava naquela posição desde o momento em que recebera a ordem do homem à sua frente. Após ela despir-se, ele mandou-a ajoelhar-se, instruindo-a sobre a postura que deveria manter. Hermione estava com seus olhos devidamente abaixados, sua visão fixada nos sapatos dele. "Não estão tão gastos como os sapatos de Remus na outra noite", ela pensou. Ela se mantinha em silêncio, esperando uma nova ordem. Os joelhos doíam, a posição em que estava não favorecendo em nada o seu conforto. O seu corpo estava firmemente ereto, as mãos em suas costas, suas pernas bem espaçadas, permitindo uma ampla visão de sua boceta. Os bicos dos seios estavam empinados de tão duros. Seu pescoço, inclinado para baixo, a incomodava bastante agora. Ela estava impaciente por ele nada dizer, apenas olhando em silêncio para o seu corpo nu, analisando, apreciando. "Quantos pontos para a Grifinória eu mereço por esse corpo, Senhor?", um leve sorriso se formando diante do pensamento. Ela tentou desmanchá-lo, tão rápido quanto tinha se formado, mas ele percebeu.

\- Qual a razão para esse sorriso, Senhorita Granger? – ela notou o tratamento diferenciado, em relação ao dia-a-dia deles na escola.

\- Eu... hã... me desculpe Senhor, foi um pensamento tolo da minha parte – Hermione dizia isso mantendo os olhos abaixados.

\- Com certeza foi mesmo. Um pensamento tolo, para uma garotinha tola – ele retrucou, ficando quase um minuto em silêncio, antes de voltar a se dirigir a ela – você está aqui hoje porque uma parte importante do seu adestramento diz respeito a sua capacidade de controlar as reações do seu corpo. De ser capaz de suportar situações desconfortáveis para obedecer as ordens de seu futuro Mestre.

\- Como assim Senhor?

\- Uma boa escrava deve obedecer ao seu Mestre, mesmo que isso signifique abrir mão do seu conforto e do seu prazer. Uma boa escrava encontra o seu prazer na obediência absoluta, na renuncia – ele ergue a cabeça dela através do seu queixo – você está desconfortável nessa posição, não está, Senhorita Granger?

\- Eu estou, Senhor – ela respondeu.

\- Você pode sair dessa posição desconfortável a hora que quiser, mas escolheu livremente não fazê-lo – ele soltou o queixo dela, voltando a se acomodar na cadeira; parecia um rei no seu trono – você conhece a citação "Tudo me é permitido, mas nem tudo me convém?".

\- Sim Senhor – disse Hermione – é de uma das epístolas do Apóstolo Paulo; Coríntios, se não me engano.

\- Você está certa Senhorita Granger, meu parabéns – a resposta dele provocou um efeito imediato em Hermione. Ela não foi capaz de reprimir um sorriso presunçoso, nem de evitar dizer o que estava passando por sua cabeça.

\- Ganharei alguns pontos para a Grifinória por isso, Senhor?

Ela se deu conta do erro que cometeu assim que terminou de falar. Teria pedido desculpas a ele, mas o tapa em seu rosto veio quase instantaneamente, não como os que Remus lhe deu na outra noite, não de leve, mas uma batida forte, estalada. Ela sentiu no lado esquerdo de seu rosto, o barulho repercutindo em seu ouvido. O corpo dela se desequilibrou com o impacto, precisando fazer uso dos braços para não cair no chão. Hermione sentiu o coração disparar, a respiração acelerada. Ela voltou a assumir sua posição de antes. Seria a atitude de uma boa submissa, mas seus olhos traiam o desafio. Olhou diretamente para ele, talvez esperando tolamente um pedido de desculpas. Em vez disso, ela levou um novo tapa, tão forte quanto o outro, agora com a mão esquerda dele, no lado direito do seu rosto. Hermione conseguiu se firmar na sua posição dessa vez.

\- Você acha mesmo que tem o direito de se dirigir a mim dessa forma? – a voz dele era calma e firme, nem um tom acima do necessário para ser ouvida por ela, não precisou gritar para imprimir-lhe um acento imperioso. Hermione sentiu o impacto da autoridade dele sobre si – o que tem a dizer sobre o seu comportamento, Senhorita Granger.

\- Me desculpe Senhor – os olhos dela abaixados novamente; estavam lacrimejando enquanto falava – foi uma atitude inapropriada da minha parte Senhor, me desculpe.

\- Esse é um problema seu que precisamos trabalhar. Essa necessidade que, de vez em quando, você tem de se afirmar – Snape inclinou o corpo para se aproximar do rosto dela – uma boa escrava não tem esse tipo de necessidade. Ela se alegra em sua submissão, orgulha-se dela. Reconhece a completa liberdade que esse estado pode lhe proporcionar, quando escolhe, por sua livre e espontânea vontade, se submeter completamente ao Mestre a quem entregou sua submissão.

Hermione ouviu as palavras de Snape com atenção. Ele estava certo. A sua atitude era mesmo uma tentativa de auto-afirmação. Uma parte dela lutando contra sua natureza submissa. Sua criação conservadora se rebelando contra a idéia da libertação total dos seus medos e pudores. A mulher que se pretende moderna, lutando contra a aparente contradição de se entregar a uma relação BDSM, enquanto afirmava sua independência pessoal nas outras situações de sua vida. Como conciliar todas essas aparentes contradições? Era possível separar, de maneira tão compartimentada, esses dois lados de sua vida?

\- "Tudo me é permito, mas nem tudo me convém. Tudo me é permitido, mas eu não deixarei que nada domine". Essa é a frase completa da citação do Apóstolo Paulo – Snape disse a ela.

\- Posso fazer uma pergunta, Senhor? – seus olhos mantinham-se abaixados, sua voz procurou dar um tom bem humilde ao seu questionamento.

\- Desde que sempre se dirija a mim dessa forma, você pode fazer qualquer pergunta que achar necessária – ele retrucou.

\- O Senhor não acha que utilizar a citação de um santo católico é um tanto curioso numa situação como essa? – mesmo com os olhos abaixados, ela percebeu que Snape se permitiu um sorriso sem alegria, a boca sem mostrar os dentes, como se os lábios apenas se contorcessem.

\- Creio que podemos ter certeza de que o Apóstolo Paulo não estava pensando numa relação BDSM quando fez uso dessa citação, mas ela se aplica muito bem aqui, como em qualquer situação de vida que se imagine. Não é por acaso que essa citação ainda é utilizada nos dias de hoje – Snape levanta o queixo dela novamente, o toque delicado de suas mãos surpreende Hermione, do mesmo jeito que a surpreendeu durante sua iniciação na Comunidade BDSM – tudo nos é permitido dentro desta sala, pois só temos de dar satisfação a nós mesmos, mas nem tudo nos convém. Um Mestre tem poder absoluto sobre sua escrava, tem o dever de exercer esse poder, mas esse é um poder que a própria escrava concedeu a ele, e que pode tirar de seu Mestre a qualquer momento. Tudo o que ela precisa fazer é dizer uma palavra.

\- O que impede um Mestre de recusar a retirada desse poder, Senhor? – Hermione sempre teve curiosidade de ver essa pergunta respondida.

\- Em tese, nada impede. Nada além da convicção estabelecida na citação de que lhe falei. "Tudo me é permitido, mas nem tudo me convém. Tudo me é permitido, mas eu não deixarei que nada domine" – a mão dele ainda em seu queixo, ela vê seu rosto aproximar-se do rosto dela, estão quase colados agora – você acha que foi fácil para Remus tirar os dedos de seu ânus naquela noite? Abrir mão do controle que tinha sobre você? Mas era o que convinha a ele fazer. Se não o fizesse ele não seria um verdadeiro Mestre, mas apenas um escravo de suas vontades. Foi isso o que Vitor Krum demonstrou ser, na noite em que tentou forçar sexo anal com você; mesmo depois do seu pedido para interromper o ato.

A referência ao seu antigo namorado deixou Hermione ligeiramente corada. Ainda era difícil pensar sobre o que acontecera naquela noite. Ela acompanhou a movimentação de Snape quando ele se levantou, sem tirar a mão de seu queixo, forçando sua cabeça a ficar inclinada para o alto. Ela o observava, agora que ele estava de pé; tão imponente. O seu olhar era duro e frio, havia um quê de crueldade espreitando em torno dele. Um olhar descuidado não veria vida naqueles olhos nigérrimos, mas ela sentia que por baixo daquela frieza, da aparente crueldade, havia um mundo de emoções escondidas.

Ele se agachou brevemente, apenas para poder pegar em suas mãos e ajudá-la a se levantar. Ela sentiu os efeitos das dificuldades por ter ficado numa posição difícil durante tanto tempo. Mas agora que também estava de pé, Hermione se dava conta, incrivelmente pela primeira vez, do quanto ele era mais alto do que ela. Snape agarrou-lhe o cabelo; uma mistura de firmeza e delicadeza, forçando a cabeça dela a ficar inclinada. Seus corpos estavam praticamente colados agora, os rostos tão próximos. "Será que ele vai me beijar?", ela pensou, querendo muito. Apenas alguns centímetros separavam os lábios deles, ambos podendo sentir o hálito um do outro. Ela fechou os olhos e abriu a boca; a língua movimentando-se dentro dela, esperando, ansiando mesmo, por um beijo que acabou não vindo.

\- Uma escrava só é verdadeiramente livre quando ela é escrava, apenas do Mestre a quem escolheu entregar sua submissão – Snape mantinha o rosto bem próximo dela. A voz dele apenas sussurrava, os lábios um do outro ainda tão próximos, quase tocando-se – uma escrava nunca será verdadeiramente livre se não tiver o comando de suas vontades; não para sua auto-satisfação, mas para pô-las a serviço do seu Mestre. De quem você quer ser escrava, Senhorita Granger, do Mestre que vier a escolher, ou de suas vontades?

\- Do Mestre que eu escolher Senhor – ela não queria escapar daquele olhar frio sobre si, cada vez mais querendo ser beijada por ele.

\- Para isso você precisa aprender a colocar suas vontades a serviço do Mestre que vier a escolher. Você quer aprender a fazer isso Senhorita Granger?

\- Sim Senhor, eu quero – a voz dela é quase um sussurro agora.

\- Sim Senhor o que, Senhorita Granger? – ela sentiu a mão dele puxando com mais força o seu cabelo.

\- Sim Senhor, eu quero aprender a colocar minhas vontades a serviço do Mestre que eu escolher, Senhor. Eu quero muito, Senhor.

Ele quebrou o contato com ela, voltando a se sentar. Hermione suspirou, frustrada por perder a proximidade dele, seu toque, a chance de ser beijada por ele. Após pouco mais de um minuto de silêncio, Snape fez um leve sinal, indicando que se aproximasse. Ela o fez, contente por poder tê-lo mais próximo de novo, corando ao vê-lo concentrar o seu olhar na abertura no meio de suas pernas. Ele se levanta novamente, o rosto praticamente colado ao corpo dela. As duas mãos em seu rosto, inclinando a cabeça dela, seus lábios, mais uma vez, tão próximos um do outro. "Me beija, por favor", ela pensou. O olhar dele sobre ela, sem nada dizer. Os lábios quase se tocando. Ela suspirou pelo contato, queria muito o contato.

\- Você gostaria que eu a beijasse, Senhorita Granger? – ele fez a pergunta num sussurro, os lábios praticamente tocando os dela.

\- Sim Senhor, eu quero, por favor – Hermione teve o impulso de beijá-lo ela mesma, mas se conteve. Não convinha a ela tomar a iniciativa.

\- Eu também tenho muita vontade de beijá-la – respondeu Snape. Hermione sorriu ao ouvi-lo dizer isso – mas isso não convém agora, e não posso deixar minha vontade me dominar. Você também deve aprender a dominar suas vontades, colocá-las a serviço do Mestre a quem decidir entregar sua submissão. Você quer aprender isso, Senhorita Granger?

\- Sim, eu quero muito aprender isso, Senhor – ela respondeu.

\- Pois então se prepare – ele disse – eu vou fazer algo agora e você deverá ficar imóvel. Não terá permissão para gozar antes que eu decida que pode. Você entendeu Senhorita Granger?

\- Sim Senhor – disse Hermione.

Ele voltou a se sentar, os olhos fixados na boceta dela. Hermione acompanhava as suas ações. Ela viu a ponta de dois dedos dele tocando em sua abertura. Um toque de leve, passando por cima, separando os lados, abrindo a boceta dela de cima a baixo. Hermione inclinou sua cabeça para cima, fechou os olhos e gemeu. A boca fechada, os dentes cerrados, tentando controlar a respiração, fazendo de tudo para aplacar a vontade de se entregar às sensações que se formavam a partir daquele toque. Ela não tinha autorização para gozar sem a permissão dele, mas como isso era difícil pela maneira como ele a estava tocando. O indicador e o polegar se fecharam sobre o seu clitóris, enquanto o dedo maior entrava em sua boceta agora.

\- Por favor, Senhor eu... por favor – estava cada vez mais difícil para ela se controlar.

\- Não se atreva a gozar sem a minha permissão – ele respondeu enquanto continuava a tocá-la. A outra mão agarrando o seio esquerdo de Hermione com força, se fechando sobre ele como garras, torcendo e puxando o mamilo, até o ponto da dor.

Ele podia senti-la se esforçando o máximo para controlar as sensações do orgasmo. O corpo dela tremia ao seu toque. Os dedos passando levemente pela abertura, dois deles se prendendo ao clitóris, um outro dedo penetrando-a. Sua outra mão não podia ficar sem função e ele agarrou firmemente o seio dela, logo torcendo e puxando o mamilo, ouvindo a dor dela sendo vocalizada. Um segundo dedo entrou na boceta dela, mas o clitóris não fora abandonado. A mão dele no seio esquerdo acariciava-o agora, mas sua boca se fechou no outro seio, os dentes se apossando da carne macia, a mordida fazendo-a gritar. Dor e prazer misturados agora.

\- Por favor, Senhor, por favor, por favor – ela implorava pela permissão para gozar. A boca dele deixou o seio, a marca dos dentes ficando visíveis no local – por favor, Senhor, me deixa gozar, por favor.

\- Não! – a firmeza com que a recusa se deu só tornou mais difícil a ela segurar o orgasmo, pois enfatizou ainda mais a sensação de estar sob o controle dele.

Seus dedos trabalhavam a boceta dela de maneira implacável agora. Snape estava de pé novamente. A outra mão segurando-a pelo cabelo, forçando-a a inclinar sua cabeça, mantendo seu rosto muito próximo do dele. Ele via o esforço no rosto dela, a luta para conter a vontade de se entregar ao prazer que estava sentindo. Ela continuava implorando, mas Snape se mantinha em sua cruel recusa, mesmo sabendo que ela não poderia aguentar por muito tempo. Um bom Mestre tinha que perceber a hora de dar a escrava a chance de sua liberação, não como se estivesse cedendo a ela, em vez disso, como um prêmio pelo esforço por ela desprendido.

\- Você tem minha permissão para gozar agora – ele disse.

Ela gemeu e gritou em resposta, seu corpo tomado de tremores. Hermione só não desabou no chão porque ele a estava segurando. O corpo dela estava mole. Snape sabia que ela não conseguiria se manter de pé sozinha. Tratou de ampará-la enquanto a fazia deslizar até o chão. Ela estava de joelhos agora, o rosto virado para baixo, os braços caídos, como se estivessem sem vida. Ele ouvia os gemidos dela, sua mente se mantendo em estado frenético, pensando no que tinha planejado para ela durante a sessão. Snape era um homem que sempre soube controlar suas necessidades e emoções. Naquele momento, entretanto, ele sentia a dificuldade de se controlar diante de Hermione. O olhar dela, o corpo, a sua voracidade em aprender, as respostas que estava tirando dela. Estava ali para adestrá-la, mas sabia agora que Hermione Jane Granger seria também um grande desafio para ele; para sua capacidade como Mestre.

A mão dele pousa suavemente na cabeça de Hermione, acariciando-a levemente, carinhosamente. Ela levanta a cabeça, certamente surpresa por essa suavidade, esse carinho. Nada disso parecia combinar com ele, mas ela sentia a delicadeza do seu toque, a mão deslizando pelo seu rosto, as pontas dos dedos roçando a sua pele. Ela sorri, enlevada com tudo isso. O olhar dela presa ao dele, quase como se estivesse hipnotizada pela figura altiva, austera e protetora. Sim, ela sabia que estava protegida com ele, segura. Sabia que seria guiada; que receberia dele a devida disciplina. Ela sentiu que estava no lugar certo, ali, ajoelhada diante dele, totalmente entregue, por sua livre e espontânea vontade, àquela figura toda de negro. Tão imponente e rígido, o olhar duro e implacável sobre ela, aquele quê de crueldade que o espreitava, despertando uma miríade de sentimentos nela. Medo, curiosidade, fascinação, excitação. Tudo ao mesmo tempo. Snape parecia ter o controle de tudo, o controle dela. Hermione continuou sorrindo para ele, dando-lhe um olhar de pura devoção, esperando uma ordem sua, ansiando por ela.

\- Em breve você escolherá um Mestre para entregar sua submissão, Senhorita Granger. O que você espera dele? – ele fazia essa pergunta enquanto mantinha o queixo dela entre dois de seus dedos, o polegar roçando seus lábios semi-abertos, de um lado a outro.

\- Eu não sei direito Senhor... eu... tenho tanto a aprender – ela respondeu, os olhos fixos no homem de pé diante dela.

\- O papel de um verdadeiro Mestre é justamente o de ensinar, disciplinar, guiar e proteger a sua escrava, mas acima de tudo, deixar muito claro que ela está completamente segura sob os cuidados dele – ele disse – um verdadeiro Mestre tem o dever de forçar os limites de sua escrava, mostrar a ela que pode confiar nele até a entrega absoluta. É esse o Mestre a quem você deseja entregar sua submissão, Senhorita Granger?

\- Sim Senhor, é exatamente a esse Mestre que eu quero entregar a minha submissão – ela respondeu. Lágrimas desceram pelo seu rosto, mas eram lágrimas de alegria, pela certeza que sentia em suas palavras.

\- Um verdadeiro Mestre tem de ser capaz de ganhar a confiança absoluta de sua escrava. Só assim ela concederá a ele a honra de aceitá-lo como o senhor do seu prazer e da sua dor. Você quer um Mestre que seja o senhor do seu prazer e da sua dor, Senhorita Granger?

\- Sim Senhor, eu quero – ele lhe dá um novo tapa em seu rosto, mais leve do que os anteriores, mas forte o suficiente para produzir um barulho estalado.

\- Você quer o que, Senhorita Granger? – ele agarrou o queixo dela com força agora, utilizando um o tom de voz que exigia uma resposta completa da parte dela.

\- Eu quero um Mestre a quem eu possa conceder o direito de ser o senhor do meu prazer e da minha dor, Senhor – ela respondeu.

Ele se dirigiu a uma mesa no canto da sala. Vários instrumentos dispostos nela. Voltou com um chicote de couro, trançado, fino e longo. Parecia o mesmo chicote que usou contra ela na noite de sua iniciação na Comunidade BDSM. A visão dele encheu Hermione de pavor, mas também a deixou muito excitada. A idéia de apanhar com aquilo fazia seu coração acelerar. Ele esticou o chicote na sua frente, o olhar frio e implacável sobre ela.

\- "Aceite como sendo rubis as marcas todas do chicote" – ele disse – você sabe de onde é essa citação, Senhorita Granger?

\- É Willian Shakspeare, Senhor – ela respondeu – creio que de "Medida por medida".

\- Você está certa. Ato II, cena IV, para ser mais exato – ele puxava e esticava o chicote diante dela enquanto falava; o som que esse ato provocava reverberando em seus ouvidos – é a culminância de um diálogo importante na peça, pois indica até onde a pessoa está disposta a ir, em favor daquele a quem ama. E quem uma escrava ama mais do que ao seu Mestre.

\- O que quer de mim, Senhor? – sua cabeça abaixada ao dizer isso, sabendo de antemão qual será a resposta.

\- Dez golpes! – ele respondeu – você é capaz de resistir a dez golpes com esse chicote, sem dizer a palavra de segurança, Senhorita Granger?

\- Eu... eu... eu não sei, Senhor – os olhos dela, ainda abaixados, mas fixados no chicote enquanto responde. Um misto de terror e excitação dominando seu corpo.

Hermione às vezes esquecia que estava na Sala Precisa. Por conta disso ela levou um pequeno susto quando os instrumentos de suspensão surgiram diante dela. Ela estaria disposta a experimentar sua capacidade de resistência a dor dessa forma? Ela era tão curiosa. Ainda se lembrava da dor intensa que experimentou em sua iniciação, quando Snape golpeou-a com um chicote do mesmo tipo, talvez até fosse o mesmo. Foram sete chicotadas antes dela ter dito a palavra de segurança naquela noite. De lá para cá, o que teria mudado para que ela resistisse a dez golpes dessa vez? Ela sabia o que havia mudado, é claro. Aquela não era mais uma iniciação, ela era uma submissa em treinamento. Já tinha vivido uma sessão de adestramento com Remus. Enquanto Snape amarrava seus pulsos nas algemas de suspensão, Hermione procurou se concentrar. Seus olhos se fecharam. Ela queira muito resistir a esse desafio.

Ela estava amarrada agora. Seus braços foram elevados pelo mecanismo de suspensão. Trevas cobriram seus olhos quando Snape amarrou uma venda nela. Hermione nada via agora, seus outros sentidos sendo ainda mais despertados pela escuridão que a cobria. Vários minutos se passaram e nada acontecia. A espera agonizante potencializou ainda mais os medos dela. Hermione queria que a dor do chicote viesse logo, pois a espera estava se tornando dolorosa também. Nenhum som era produzido no mundo escuro em que estava mergulhada agora. Ela pensou em chamá-lo, queria ouvir a sua voz, precisava dela para sentir-se segura naquele momento.

\- Por favor, Senhor eu... – Hermione não teve tempo de terminar de falar. O impacto da primeira chicotada em suas costas, caindo sobre ela como um instrumento incandescente – Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! – a segunda e a terceira chicotada foram tão violentas quanto a primeira. A sensação de que suas costas estavam em carne viva enfatizando ainda mais a dor lancinante que sentia – Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Oh Merlin! Merlin! – ela gritou.

Hermione tinha a nítida impressão que não seria capaz de resistir nem aos sete golpes dessa vez, antes de dizer a palavra segura. A dor das chicotadas parecia muito pior do que ela se lembrava. No entanto, por maior que fosse a dor, ela sabia que também estava excitada com tudo aquilo. Ela sabia disso, sentia em seu corpo a reação a toda essa dor, a sensação de estar a mercê dele, sob o seu controle. Saber que ele seria cruel e implacável, que não daria a ela nenhum tipo de misericórdia, só tornava toda a experiência ainda mais excitante. "O que há de errado comigo?", ela se perguntou. Hermione tentava entender porque rejeitara Vitor. Foi através de um tapa que levou dele que descobriu o seu lado submisso. Porque então não estava tendo esse tipo de relação com ele agora? Ela sabia o porquê. Ela sabia o quanto estaria segura fora desta sala, após o fim dessa sessão. Sabia que Snape a trataria com absoluto respeito, como uma igual, do mesmo jeito que foi tratada por Remus, no dia seguinte a sessão que ambos tiveram nesta mesma sala. Ela sabia também que nada disso se daria com Vitor.

A quarta, quinta e sexta chicotada vieram em sucessão. A dor cada vez maior. A sensação de que sua carne estava sendo dilacerada só amplificando o terror diante daquela experiência. Mas era um terror que ela sabia, misturado ao desejo por mais dor, por novas chicotadas, para sentir sua carne sendo atingida até o ponto da ruptura. Hermione gritava a plenos pulmões agora. A sétima e a oitava chicotada continuavam atingindo suas costas, nenhum dos golpes no mesmo lugar. Ela pensou que vocalizar a dor poderia diminuir os efeitos das chicotadas, mas logo se deu conta de que isso não ia acontecer. O momento exato da chicotada era só o começo da dor, pois esta só crescia, à medida que o impacto era absorvido. A dor se espalhava após o chicote deixar suas costas, ganhando novos focos de expansão, quando uma nova chicotada a atingia. Ela não sabia mais em qual parte de suas costas estava localizada a dor. Isso significava que estava em toda a parte agora. A nona e a décima chicotada atingiram suas nádegas. Um golpe em cada lado delas. Suas pernas se dobraram enquanto ela gritava mais uma vez. Hermione só não caiu no chão por causa das algemas presas em seus pulsos.

\- Oh Merlin! Merlin me ajude – ela dizia isso com um fiapo de voz, as lágrimas descendo abundantes pelo seu rosto, este uma máscara de dor agora, enquanto ela fazia um imenso esforço para firmar suas pernas novamente.

\- Abrace a dor Senhorita Granger – era a voz de Snape, reverberando no mundo de trevas em que estava mergulhada – "Aceite como sendo rubis as marcas todas do chicote" – ele disse isso e atingiu sua nádega direita com a décima primeira chicotada – você aceita Senhorita Granger? Você aceita? – ele grita, dando a décima segunda chicotada, agora em sua nádega esquerda.

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! O que está fazendo? – ela grita em desespero – você disse que só seriam dez... aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii – a décima terceira chicotada caindo sobre ela, novamente nas costas.

\- Eu não disse que lhe daria apenas dez chicotadas, Senhorita Granger – ele retrucou – eu perguntei se você agüentaria dez chicotadas sem dizer a palavra de segurança – ele pontua sua fala dando-lhe a décima quarta e a décima quinta chicotada, agora em ambos os lados do quadril – meus parabéns por ter resistido – ele disse, um tom de ironia em sua voz que lembrou demais a Sirius.

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Por favor, Senhor, pare, pare, por favor – ela implorou a ele, a voz embargada pelo choro, o rosto banhado em lágrimas. A resposta dele foi a décima sexta chicotada, justamente no ponto de interseção entre suas costas e seu traseiro – Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

\- Aceite a dor Senhorita Granger. Aceite-a como um presente. Se entregue a ela – ele grita. A décima sétima chicotada cai sobre ela, no mesmo local do golpe anterior, mas num ângulo diferente.

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Oh Merlin, Merlin, eu... eu...sim, sim... eu... eu aceito, Senhor, eu aceito – ela sorria em meio às lágrimas, a dor se tornando parte do seu prazer – eu aceito Senhor, eu aceito. Por favor, por favor, por favor, Senhor... me bata mais... me bata mais, Senhor... por favor.

Capítulo 14 – A segunda sessão na Sala Precisa – Parte II

Ela sentiu a décima oitava chicotada quase como uma carícia em seu traseiro. O golpe dado de um ângulo que acabava atingindo ambas as nádegas, criando um risco vermelho de uma a outra, dividido apenas pela fenda entre elas. A dor ainda era lancinante, mas seu corpo foi tomado por uma onda de extremo prazer. Ela gritava alto, sua voz estava embargada pelo choro, mas a expressão em seu rosto, mesmo com as lágrimas descendo abundantes, era de pura felicidade. Hermione já não parecia ser capaz de perceber a realidade à sua volta. Ela estava de novo naquele estado da completa liberdade na submissão, pois já não sabia mais onde começava a dor e o prazer. Era tudo uma coisa só agora. Da boca dela não saiam apenas gritos de dor, mas também um fio de voz, em meio ao choro, implorando para apanhar mais.

Havia um tom de loucura na voz de Hermione. O pedido por mais dor, por novas chicotadas, atingindo Snape em seu âmago, ele próprio sentindo-se contaminado por essa loucura. Ela ainda ouvia seus pedidos por mais chicotadas quando ficou de frente para ela, atingindo-a, com a décima nona chicotada. A perna esquerda foi atingida, a ponta do chicote golpeando sua virilha. Hermione sentiu a proximidade do golpe em sua boceta, mas o que deveria ser medo tornou-se loucura e excitação. Ela abriu ainda mais as pernas, inclinando a parte de baixo do seu corpo para frente, praticamente oferecendo sua boceta para ser chicoteada por ele. A vigésima chicotada atingiu sua perna direita, a ponta do chicote, outra vez, atingindo a virilha. Snape sentiu o corpo dela tremendo, ouviu um novo grito de dor, mas também vislumbrou o seu sorriso de satisfação. Em toda a sua vida ele nunca vira nada tão lindo quanto o que estava diante de si.

As lágrimas ainda caiam abundantes, mas o rosto dela era só alegria, prazer e êxtase. Os bicos dos seios estavam duríssimos, a boceta encharcada de excitação. Hermione continuou implorando para apanhar mais. Ela não percebeu que Snape já havia baixado o chicote, limitando-se apenas a ouvi-la implorar por mais golpes, a admirar o corpo cheio de marcas de chicotadas. Aproximou-se dela com extremo cuidado. Queria tocá-la, mas se conteve. Por nada no mundo faria algo que a trouxesse de volta de onde estava agora. Os olhos de Hermione estavam abertos, mas ela não via o homem que estava a um palmo de distância dela. Ela apenas continuava implorando por novas chicotadas, até o momento em que desmaiou.

Snape teve um breve momento de preocupação ao vê-la inconsciente, só ficando aliviado ao constatar que ela estava bem. Ele a desamarrou, depositando-a suavemente no chão. Vê-la inconsciente, nua e indefesa fez com que lembrasse da noite de sua iniciação na Comunidade BDSM. Desta vez, no entanto, estava sozinho, apreciando a nudez dela. Admirou-a por alguns minutos, dando-se ao luxo de deixar de lado a postura que vinha mantendo até então. "Ela é tão linda", ele pensou, percorrendo o seu rosto com os dedos, sorrindo ao notar-lhe a serenidade da face, sentindo a pele ainda úmida das lágrimas, se deleitando com o leve suspirar da inconsciência. Os dedos dele deslizando pelo vale entre os seios, tocando os mamilos duríssimos, descendo pelo ventre liso, até chegar na abertura entre as pernas. Os olhos dele maravilhados, os dedos tocando a carne escondida, sentindo a umidade. Os poucos minutos de contemplação se passaram e ele retomou a sua postura de Mestre diante de uma submissa em treinamento. Snape viu os espelhos aparecerem diante de si, junto com o cavalete onde planejara colocá-la. Era impossível não deixar de se impressionar com a Sala Precisa, com sua capacidade de sempre se antecipar aos desejos de seus usuários.

Mais de dez minutos já deviam ter passado desde que Snape estava sentado, apenas apreciando a visão diante dele. Hermione estava com metade do corpo, da cintura para cima, deitado sobre o cavalete. Suas pernas estavam amaradas nas estruturas de sustentação do aparelho, espaçadas de tal modo que garantiam o total acesso e visão de sua boceta. As mãos também estavam amarradas e a cabeça colocada numa estrutura que lhe garantia total conforto, o mesmo acontecendo com os seios. Ela estava totalmente presa no cavalete, somente a cabeça podendo se mover. Snape observava a pele branca como leite, contrastando com as muitas marcas avermelhadas do chicote, em suas costas, traseiro, quadril e pernas.

Ele aproveitou o tempo que ela esteve inconsciente para pensar sobre a experiência que estava vivendo naquela sala, muito mais intensa do que ele esperava ter. Snape já adestrou outras submissas antes dela, o exemplo de Luna Lovegood neste mesmo local, vindo a sua cabeça agora. No entanto, ele nunca teve uma identificação tão forte com uma submissa, como a que sentiu nesta sessão, com a jovem inconsciente diante de si. Uma parte dele irritado por ter de dar razão a Tonks, em ressaltar o quanto Hermione seria uma extraordinária aquisição para a Comunidade da qual faziam parte. Ele teria de tomar cuidado com suas emoções durante o adestramento. Era fundamental mostrar absoluto controle diante da escrava; e sobre ela. Snape era muito bom nisso, não por acaso era um excelente adestrador. Ele ouviu Hermione gemer, indicando que estava recuperando a consciência. Hora de retomar a sessão.

Hermione acordou sentindo-se muito dolorida, mas com seu corpo num grande estado de relaxamento. Demorou alguns segundos para se dar conta da situação em que se encontrava. Seu corpo estava dobrado sobre um cavalete. Ela viu muitos espelhos à sua volta, permitindo-lhe uma visão si mesma em todos os ângulos. Sorriu ao ver Snape sentado, próximo a ela. Uma sensação de absoluta segurança tomando conta de si. O viu levantar-se e se aproximar. Uma mão tomando conta de seu rosto, acariciando, enquanto a outra fazia o mesmo com seu cabelo. Hermione notou que sua cabeça era a única parte do corpo que podia se mover. Através dos espelhos, viu as amarras em suas pernas, braços e costas. Ela não se importava, menos ainda tinha medo, pois ele estava lá com ela. Snape seguiu para trás dela, a mão que acariciava o cabelo deslizando pelas suas costas, tocando nos riscos avermelhados das chicotadas. Hermione sentiu uma leve sensação de dor, provocada por esse toque. A mão dele passando pela fenda entre suas nádegas, chegando até a abertura úmida e inchada.

\- Você está tão úmida Senhorita Granger! Porque você está tão úmida? – ele perguntou.

\- Eu... eu estou muito excitada Senhor – ela respondeu.

\- Você apanhou tanto que acabou desmaiando de tanta dor – ele disse – é por isso que está excitada? Você gosta de apanhar Senhorita Granger?

\- Sim Senhor, eu gosto, eu gosto muito de apanhar...Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! – ela sentiu um dedo dele entrando em sua boceta, um segundo dedo logo o seguiu.

Através dos espelhos Hermione podia ver tudo o que ele estava fazendo, os dedos dele entrando e saindo de sua boceta, sua umidade os cobrindo agora. Ela viu quando ele se agachou, sabia o que ia acontecer e ficou ainda mais excitada com isso. Soltou um gemido alto quando a língua dele tocou sua boceta, deslizando por sua abertura, de baixo para cima; lentamente. Os dedos dele tratando de abri-la totalmente para a passagem da língua, até esta chegar no seu clitóris enquanto os dedos penetravam-na novamente. Hermione gemia alto, o orgasmo vindo em ondas, mas ela queira mais, queria o pênis dele dentro dela, queria ser fodida até não aguentar mais. A frustração dela sendo intensa quando ele quebrou o contato de repente.

\- Não! Não, por favor, por favor – ela implorou.

\- Por favor, o que, Senhorita Granger – ele inquiriu, agarrando o cabelo dela com força – diga o que você quer, minha garotinha tola.

\- Por favor, Senhor, por favor, me fode, me fode, fode a sua garotinha tola, por favor – ela quase gritava agora.

Snape não esperou ela implorar mais. Mesmo com todo o seu autocontrole, ele sabia que precisava de uma liberação, pois estava incrivelmente excitado naquele momento. Expôs seu membro para fora da calça e conduziu-o direto para a abertura dela. Tão úmida estava que a penetração foi rápida e fácil para ele; certamente não para ela, a julgar pelo grito que deu. Uma mão dele segurava a cintura de Hermione, a outra continuava agarrando os cabelos dela com firmeza. As estocadas iam o mais fundo possível dentro dela. Ele a sentia quente, úmida e apertada. Queria poder ficar assim para sempre. Durou um bom tempo até ele gozar dentro dela. Seu corpo caiu sobre Hermione e ficaram assim, colados um ao outro, ele sentindo a maciez do cabelo dela em seu rosto. Foi com muito esforço que Snape encontrou forças para quebrar o contato entre os dois, mas conseguiu afinal. Ele se dirigiu a uma mesa no canto da sala. Havia ali tudo o que era necessário para uma boa higiene pós-sexo. Ele se limpou e depois fez o mesmo com Hermione. Ela agradeceu-o por isso. Snape foi até a cadeira e a colocou de frente para ela, sentando-se logo a seguir. Ambos estavam frente a frente, seus rostos bem próximos um do outro.

\- Eu vou lhe fazer uma pergunta, e quero a sua total sinceridade sobre isso, Senhorita Granger – ele disse.

\- Sim Senhor, estou pronta para responder o que o senhor quiser – ela afirmou.

\- O sexo anal é um limite intransponível para você, Senhorita Granger? – ele notou-a corar diante da pergunta.

\- Eu... eu... eu não creio que seja intransponível, Senhor – mesmo amarrada do jeito que estava ela faz uso do fato de estar com a cabeça livre para desviar o seu olhar do dele ao falar.

\- Não desvie o olhar de mim, garotinha tola – a mão dele forçando o seu rosto a ficar de frente para ele.

\- Me desculpe Senhor.

\- Não tentarei fazer sexo anal com você, ao menos não nessa sessão, Senhorita Granger – ele diz isso, enquanto se levanta da cadeira, indo para trás de Hermione – mas creio que seja importante eu forçar seus limites a respeito disso.

Hermione virou sua cabeça de um lado a outro, procurando acompanhá-lo. O reflexo dos espelhos mostrando-o se dirigindo até a mesa de onde ele pegou o chicote. Ele voltou com um vibrador e um plug anal. Ambos finos e curtos. Ela viu quando dois dedos da mão direita dele penetraram sua boceta, gemendo com a intrusão, sorrindo ao senti-lo dentro de si. O vibrador entrou logo depois. O leve desconforto sendo substituído, muito rapidamente, por uma forte sensação de prazer à medida que seus músculos vaginais iam se acomodando ao instrumento. Um arrepio percorreu o seu corpo quando ela sentiu o dedo indicador da mão direita dele tocando o buraco do seu ânus. Era um toque de leve, não fez qualquer tentativa de enfiá-lo nela, mesmo assim o corpo de Hermione retesou. Snape a ouviu reproduzir o típico som de quem estava desconfortável com a situação.

\- Acalme-se Senhorita Granger, tente relaxar – ele disse, sua mão esquerda acariciando-lhe o rosto e os cabelos – você confia em mim, Senhorita Granger?

\- Eu confio Senhor, mas... mas eu estou com um pouco de medo – ela respondeu. Os olhos se fechando, enquanto ela tentava seguir o conselho dele.

\- Confie em mim, Senhorita Granger – ele disse, sua mão acariciando-a daquele jeito suave que sempre a surpreendia quando pensava no quão brutal ele já mostrou que podia ser.

\- Eu lhe confiaria minha vida, Senhor. Prometo que vou tentar fazer o que me disse – ela respondeu, ainda de olhos fechados, o rosto sorridente ao se dar conta do quanto acreditava no que estava dizendo.

Snape sentiu o baque de ouvir as palavras dela, a confiança absoluta que estava sendo depositada em suas mãos. Ele passou a poção lubrificante nas mãos; fora preparada por ele mesmo, pois não gostava dos produtos trouxas. Um dedo entrou até a metade no ânus dela, espalhando a loção. Queria deixar a passagem bem lubrificada; tornando mais fácil enfiar o plug anal. Ele ouvia a respiração pesada dela, sentia o tremor do seu corpo. Sabia que ela estava tentando vencer um medo importante e sentiu-se orgulhoso por fazer parte dessa conquista. Depois de espalhar bastante lubrificante, ele pegou o plug anal. Era do menor tipo entre os que estavam disponíveis. Seria a primeira vez dela nesta situação e não havia necessidade de utilizar um plug maior.

Ele começou a enfiá-lo com calma no buraco do ânus. Hermione fez um som estrangulado, a boca fechada, os dentes certamente cerrados, o corpo tremendo como mais força. Ele conseguiu enfiar a metade do plug no ânus dela, sentindo a resistência dos músculos anais ao objeto estranho. Snape sabia que devia tomar cuidado em forçar o plug dentro dela, pois não queria que o desconforto a levasse a dizer a palavra de segurança. Tratou de lhe dar algum alívio, retirando o plug após algum tempo. Voltou a estimular sua boceta, através do vibrador, a sensação de prazer sendo misturada ao desconforto quando ele enfiou o plug novamente, com um pouco mais de força agora.

\- Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Oh Merlin, Merlin, Aaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiii! – ela soltou um grito mais forte ao sentir seus músculos impondo maior resistência ao plug, mas não disse a palavra de segurança. Snape sentiu-se mais seguro para continuar enfiando o objeto até ele estar quase todo dentro do ânus dela. Ele começou a fazê-lo entrar e sair, lentamente, observando cuidadosamente todas as reações dela – oooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Ele sentiu o corpo dela relaxando, o tremor já não era mais de desconforto, o grito era de prazer. Continuou enfiando o plug e depois retirando, enfiando e retirando. Ele continuou nesse processo por mais de um minuto até deixar o plug todo enfiado no ânus dela. Snape se afastou um pouco para visualizar melhor o quadro diante dele. Hermione estava com os dois buracos ocupados agora, soltando novos gemidos. Os olhos dele apreciando o belíssimo quadro diante de si. Snape pegou sua varinha e fez o feitiço para que o vibrador funcionasse, sorrindo ao ouvi-la gemer alto.

Ela ainda estava sorrindo quando Snape começou a enfiar o dedo no seu ânus, sentindo o lubrificante dentro dela. O plug veio logo depois. O desconforto que sentiu com a entrada do objeto durou algum tempo. Ainda assim, ela percebia o cuidado que ele estava tendo com ela, e sentiu-se grata. Após algum tempo, ela começou a sentir o prazer da peça deslizando dentro e fora dela, seus músculos internos adaptando-se, envolvendo-o. Hermione gemeu quando ele deixou o plug enfiado de vez, sentindo-se incrivelmente cheia com o vibrador na boceta e o plug no ânus.

Através do espelho ela o viu apreciando a sua visão por trás, uma enorme felicidade tomando conta dela ao perceber o efeito que estava causando nele. O viu pegar a varinha, e logo após, soltou um gemido que quase virou um grito intenso, quando um feitiço dele fez o vibrador girar dentro de sua boceta. Ele brincava com ela agora. O vibrador ora funcionando, ora sendo desligado, sempre pelo feitiço dele. Hermione entregou-se àquela sensação de perda da realidade, sentindo-se livre para viver esse momento, pois estava a salvo, estava segura e protegida pelo homem que a conduzia nessa onda de prazer.

O tempo parecia ter perdido o sentido para ela, mal percebia o que estava ocorrendo à sua volta, perdida que estava em suas sensações, parecendo incapaz de entender que, após algum tempo, Snape a estava desamarrando. Ela permaneceu onde estava, mesmo sem as amarras segurando-a. Uma parte dela perdida em suas sensações, a outra esperando a iniciativa dele. Snape agarrou seus cabelos e puxou seu corpo sem maiores cuidados, jogando-a no chão. O gesto violento meio que a fazendo despertar do seu torpor. Ela viu os sapatos dele diante de si e ergueu a cabeça. A visão daqueles olhos negros e frios sobre si, emanando autoridade sobre ela. Hermione se pôs de joelhos, uma ação dificultada por conta dos instrumentos enfiados em seus buracos.

\- Abra a boca, e coloque as mãos para trás – ele disse. Ela obedeceu prontamente.

A mão direita dele segurou seus cabelos com firmeza, enquanto a mão esquerda conduziu o pênis até a boca aberta dela. Hermione sabia que ele estava fodendo a sua boca. Ele o fez sem qualquer preocupação aparente com ela, com a sua necessidade de respirar. Só retirava o membro da boca dela quando Hermione já estava sufocando além da sua capacidade de agüentar. Ela estava toda preenchida agora. A boca, a boceta e o ânus. Ele continuou fodendo sua boca, o fez várias vezes, até gozar em seu rosto. Ela aceitou o esperma contra a sua face, até bebeu uma parte dele. Ainda de joelhos, surrada, dolorida e submissa, sorriu para aquele que quebrou o resto de seu orgulho tolo.

\- Sua vez agora, Senhorita Granger. Faça o seu melhor – ele ficou parado diante dela, esperando. Ela sabia o que ele queria e ficou feliz por fazer o que lhe fora mandado.

Preciso comunicar algo importante a todos os que estão me dando a honra de acompanhar essa história. Neste inicio de 2015 estarei dividindo a responsabilidade de escrever "Três Mestres para uma escrava", com outra responsabilidade, esta que eu assumi comigo mesmo. Estou preparando um projeto de mestrado, sendo que pretendo inscrevê-lo até o final desse mês de janeiro. Isso me levou a tomar uma decisão importante sobre o tamanho dos capítulos que estou escrevendo. Quem está acompanhando a história já percebeu que eu tenho por hábito escrever capítulos mais longos que o normal neste site, muitas vezes ultrapassando o limite de 4000 palavras, recomendados pelos administradores. Como eu não quero quebrar o compromisso que estabeleci com os leitores desta história, que é o de postar um capítulo todo domingo, terei que estabelecer uma espécie de limite no tamanho dos mesmos. Neste domingo, segundo o meu plano original, eu postaria a segunda e última parte da sessão entre Hermione e Snape, mas de acordo com os novos planos que estabeleci, acabei dividindo esse, que seria a segunda parte da sessão, em dois capítulos. A sessão entre Hermione e Snape, portanto, se estenderá por três capítulos, sendo que a última parte será postada no próximo domingo. De agora em diante os capítulos ficarão dentro do padrão recomendado pelos administradores do site, ou seja, mais de 1000 palavras e menos de 4000. O meu objetivo, por sua vez, será o de escrever capítulos com um total entre 2000 à 3000 palavras. Desde já, obrigado a todos pela compreensão.

Capítulo 15 – A segunda sessão na Sala Precisa – Parte III

Hermione pegou o membro dele em suas mãos, ainda com restos do esperma em volta. Sua língua passou por todo o comprimento, até se concentrar na cabeça, chupando-a durante um bom tempo. Ela não perdeu o contato com os olhos dele enquanto fazia tudo isso, queria ver a sua reação, ver os efeitos que sua boca causava nele. Ela tinha algo em mente, respirou fundo, engolindo totalmente o pênis dele. Um sentimento de grande orgulho aflorando quando ela sentiu o corpo dele tremer, vendo-o ceder ao prazer que recebia; fechando os olhos e gemendo. O orgulho tolo que ele tentara retirar dela à chicotadas ainda estava lá. Não era o orgulho de quem bem servia àquele a quem entregara sua submissão, mas a sensação de poder sobre o corpo de outrem, saber que era capaz de vencer sua capacidade de controlar seus sentimentos e emoções. O toque das mãos dele em seu cabelo ganhou mais firmeza. Hermione sentiu a dor deles sendo puxados com força, mas isso só reforçou nela a sensação de poder sobre ele, o efeito do prazer que ela lhe dava com a boca.

Ela sentia o pênis dele tocando em sua garganta, querendo-o assim pelo máximo de tempo possível. Movimentou sua boca para retirar o pênis de dentro dela, com toda a lentidão que podia, dando-lhe suaves mordidas enquanto o fazia. Seus olhos observando-o todo o tempo, permitindo-lhe ver o corpo dele arqueando, seus olhos fechados, ele reprimindo o gemido até não poder mais. Ao ouvir quando ele soltou um som bem alto; sorriu vitoriosa, assim que tirou o pênis dele de sua boca. Não ficou muito tempo sem o contato. A língua passando a contornar a cabeça do membro, se deliciando ao provar do gosto salgado, misturado à umidade deixada por sua boca. Hermione queria chupá-lo por toda a noite, sentir o gosto do esperma dele outra vez, mas Snape a fez se deitar no chão, claramente reivindicando o controle momentaneamente perdido. Ela sentiu os olhos negros sobre si, mas a frieza habitual não estava mais lá; era puro desejo sobre ela.

\- Não se mexa enquanto eu estiver te fudendo – ele disse – se me desobedecer você será duramente castigada, Senhorita Granger.

Snape retirou o vibrador de sua boceta, mas fazendo questão de deixar o plug em seu ânus. Ela abriu as pernas para ele, num convite mais do que óbvio, sentindo quando ele penetrou fundo dentro dela. O corpo dele sobre ela, os olhos voltados um para o outro. Hermione sentiu-se tomada, cheia. Ela tinha ordens de aceitá-lo dentro dela sem nenhuma reação, mas queria muito abraçá-lo, queria envolver suas pernas na cintura dele, seus braços em suas costas. Uma estranha sensação tomou conta dela, uma sensação de posse sobre o homem que a espancara, a estava fodendo, que a fizera atingir a total liberdade na submissão. Ela o queria mais que tudo no mundo; o queria para ela, sobre ela, dentro dela. Queria quebrar-lhe todas as suas resistências; como ele fez com as dela, queria que ele experimentasse a sensação da liberdade absoluta, uma liberdade que só se consegue na entrega absoluta.

Ele sentia que estava onde sempre quis estar, dentro dela, estirando-a, sentindo-a em volta dele, quente, úmida e apertada. Mesmo suspenso numa nuvem de prazer, ele viu algo no seu olhar. A expressão no rosto dela mudara completamente, a doce submissão não estando mais lá. Primeiro ele sentiu as pernas dela em sua cintura, apertando, empurrando, como se o quisesse ainda mais fundo. Os braços se fecharam em suas costas, as mãos cravando nelas suas unhas. Ele gritou de dor, sentindo os arranhões nas costas, seguido da boca dela mordendo seu ombro direito com muita força, os dentes cravando em sua carne com verdadeira selvageria. A brutalidade dela o surpreendeu, parecia que ela queria tirar o seu sangue.

Snape ficou ainda mais surpreso quando ela, usando sabe-se lá que forças; forçou-o a ficar embaixo dela. Ele estava fascinado por vê-la acima dele, cavalgando-o com violência. Vendo seus seios balançando no ritmo do corpo dela, que subia e descia. Ele mal sentia os efeitos das unhas dela em seu peitoral, cravadas, arrastando, arranhando. Sentiu um pedaço de pele sendo rasgada; o sangue escorrendo. Ela se abaixou e deu-lhe uma mordida no mamilo direito, forte, dolorosa, deliciosa. Seus olhos se cruzaram, despertando nele um leve temor. Os olhos dela tinham um ar quase demoníaco, como se ela estivesse possuída. Ele sabia que havia momentos em que algumas submissas, excepcionalmente, tentavam submeter seus Mestres. Ele nunca vivera uma situação de inversão de papeis como essa, muito menos numa sessão de adestramento.

Snape estava tendo um vislumbre mínimo de todas aquelas sensações que Hermione tinha vivido na sessão com ele. A mesma sensação que ela teve com Remus, ou na noite da sua iniciação, com os três Mestres. Ele podia entender o apelo que tudo isso tinha para uma escrava. Mesmo o vislumbre dessa liberdade era fascinante. Mas essa não era a sua natureza. Ele era um dominante, um Mestre. O prazer que estava sentindo com a visão de Hermione cavalgando-o era enorme, mas ele sabia que isso não o convinha. Ele não era um escravo de suas vontades. Severus Snape não ia sucumbir a essa situação. Agarrou os braços dela com força e forçou-a de volta ao chão. Ela gritou, uma selvageria de quem experimentou um poder do qual não queria abrir mão. A mão esquerda dele agarrou seu cabelo e a manteve no chão, enquanto a virava de bruços.

Ela continuava resistindo, mas a força dele estava prevalecendo, fazendo com que aos poucos ela se acalmasse. Os gritos dela diminuíram, seu corpo parou de resistir. Ele a mantinha bem presa no chão. A mão esquerda mantendo sua cabeça presa através do cabelo. A mão direita segurando firme um dos braços dela, dobrado nas costas. Ele sabia que precisa puni-la pelo que aconteceu, mas queria se acalmar primeiro, recuperar o controle sobre suas emoções. Snape sabia que vivera um momento de quase descontrole, por um breve instante deixou-se dominar por uma submissa em treinamento, na verdade, deixou-se dominar por suas vontades. Ele sabia que Hermione tinha grande parcela de culpa nisso, sua necessidade de auto-afirmação ainda estava ali, escondida, esperando uma pequena brecha para aflorar. Ele pensou que tinha quebrado o orgulho tolo dela com as chicotadas, mas estava errado. Sabia que precisava quebrar isso nela de uma vez por todas, precisava discipliná-la, ensiná-la, domesticá-la. Ela precisava ser severamente punida, mas ele precisava retomar o controle de suas emoções primeiro.

Um Mestre de verdade jamais utiliza a punição de uma escrava para satisfazer um sadismo qualquer, muito menos como um ato mesquinho de vingança. A punição era a forma de disciplinar a escrava, ensiná-la, corrigi-la, garantir que seja devidamente domesticada. Ela precisava aprender o valor da obediência, entender o sentido libertador da disciplina. Hermione precisava entender, de uma vez por todas, que suas vontades tinham que estar a serviço do seu Mestre; nunca a serviço dela. Snape sabia que precisava puni-la, mas não podia fazer isso sem antes expulsar de sua mente todas as sensações vividas em seu breve momento de descontrole com Hermione. Ele precisava recuperar totalmente o controle de suas vontades, antes de ensinar a jovem diante de si, a necessidade de manter o controle sobre as suas.

Mais tarde, quando já estava sozinha em seus aposentos, Hermione tentava lembrar daquele breve momento em que tentou submeter Severus Snape ao seu domínio, mas tudo tinha se tornado um borrão na mente dela. A primeira lembrança efetiva foi no momento em que ele já tinha recuperado o controle da situação. Ela estava presa ao chão, uma das mãos dele segurando fortemente o seu cabelo, a outra dobrando um de seus braços nas costas, causando-lhe uma forte sensação de dor, quase uma torção. Hermione tentou forçar seu corpo para cima através do braço que estava livre, mas como na situação com Remus, não teve como fazer frente à maior força de Snape contra ela. Isso não a impediu de vislumbrar, através do reflexo nos espelhos, o resultado de suas ações no corpo do homem que a mantinha presa. Uma visão que a deixou mais abalada do que poderia imaginar.

As costas e o peitoral dele tinham marcas fortes de arranhões. Era possível ver a marca dos seus dentes, no ombro e num dos mamilos. Um fio de sangue escorria pelo seu corpo. Ela se assustou com o que viu, com o que fez, corou, ficou preocupada com ele. Por mais forte que fossem os golpes que Sirius, Remus e Snape lhe deram na sua iniciação, e depois, nas duas sessões, eles jamais tiraram uma gota de sangue dela. Sabia que seria punida. Tinha sido uma grave infração. A visão do corpo machucado dele, principalmente o sangue, ainda que fosse apenas um fio, fez seus olhos lacrimejarem. Qualquer que fosse a punição a ser sofrida, ela a desejou mais do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo.

Ele a manteve contida no chão por bem mais de um minuto. Hermione estava esperando pela punição, mas esta não vinha. Através do espelho ela vislumbrava a expressão dele. Seus olhos estavam fechados, ele parecia estar tentando relaxar seu corpo. Quando Snape abriu os olhos, ela teve um vislumbre exato da crueldade que ele já deve ter exibido em seu tempo de Comensal da Morte. Hermione tremeu de medo, mas nem teve tempo de sussurrar um pedido de perdão, pois o primeiro tapa veio com força, o segundo também. O terceiro e o quarto os seguiram, igualmente fortes e dolorosos. Ela gritava alto, sem medidas, sem pudor de demonstrar a dor que estava sentindo. Estava feliz por sentir aquela dor, por poder demonstrá-la sem reservas. Queria que ele soubesse o quanto ela estava sofrendo, queria que ele percebesse o quanto a punição dela estava sendo bem aplicada. A mão dele era pesada, não parecia haver qualquer preocupação em moderar a batida. O reflexo no espelho mostrava a Hermione a frieza dele enquanto a espancava. Ele batia nela com a mão direita, a esquerda ainda segurando o seu cabelo.

O quinto, o sexto e o sétimo tapa continuaram caindo sobre o traseiro dela, ele sempre revezando a nádega em que batia. Hermione gritava e chorava sem reservas. A dor era imensa, mas ela notou também o quanto a palma de sua mão direita estava avermelhada, quando ele fez um rápido movimento de troca. Agora era com a mão esquerda que ele batia nela, enquanto a direita segurava-lhe o cabelo. O oitavo, o nono e o décimo tapa foram mais fortes do que os anteriores. A palavra de segurança veio a sua mente pela primeira vez. "Fênix, eu preciso dizer 'Fênix'. Está doendo tanto. Eu preciso dizer a palavra de segurança", ela pensou, e sentiu-se indigna dele. Sua boca abriu-se apenas para novos gritos de dor quando ele deu o décimo primeiro, o décimo segundo, e décimo terceiro tapa nela. A silhueta das mãos dele, misturada agora com as marcas do chicote em seu traseiro. A palavra de segurança não saiu de sua boca, e ela sentiu-se tão feliz, tão digna e orgulhosa de si por isso. O décimo quarto e o décimo quinto tapa encerraram o castigo. Ele se levantou. Hermione permaneceu de bruços, os braços cobrindo o rosto voltado para o chão, chorando alto. Um lamento praticamente inaudível saindo de sua boca enquanto ele a observava de pé.

Mais de um minuto havia se passado desde o final do castigo. Ela continuava deitada de bruços e chorando, agora um pouco mais baixo. A dor parecia tomar todo o seu corpo, mas nem de longe superava o embaraço que sentia. Hermione reuniu suas forças e tentou se levantar, colocando-se de quatro primeiro. Ela ainda chorava quando se pôs de joelhos na frente dele. Mantinha sua cabeça abaixada, pois não se sentia digna de olhar para ele. Permaneceu assim por um bom tempo até sentir a mão de Snape em sua cabeça. O mesmo toque suave; a mão deslizando pelo rosto, até chegar ao queixo. A cabeça ainda abaixada, mesmo assim pôde visualizar a palma das mãos dele, ambas estavam vermelhas, por conta dos tapas que havia dado nela. Constatar isso só enfatizou o seu embaraço. Ela sabia que depois de algum tempo a mão também começava a doer de tanto bater nela. Saber que tinha feito ele sentir dor ao puni-la aumentou o seu embaraço. Ela tinha de fazer algo para deixar claro a ele o quanto estava grata pela punição que recebeu. Não bastava dizer isso com palavras. Um gesto diria muito mais do que isso, e como prova de humildade, devoção e submissão, ela tratou de beijar as palmas das mãos dele, as mesmas que tinham acabado de espancá-la.

\- Me perdoe, Senhor, por favor me perdoe – ela chorava enquanto continuava beijando as palmas avermelhadas das mãos dele, uma de cada vez, sucessivamente – me perdoe, por favor.

A mão direita dele segurou o seu queixo, levantando sua cabeça, a mão esquerda acariciando o seu rosto e cabelo. Hermione nunca se cansaria de ficar surpresa em como ele podia ser suave e carinhoso, logo após se mostrar tão brutal com ela. O toque suave dele continuou assim durante um bom tempo. Ambos parecendo perdidos, um no olhar do outro. Ela sorriu para ele, devota, enlevada e feliz, mas tudo o que recebeu de volta foi uma expressão mais amena daquele rosto tão marcado pela vida, um olhar mais sereno da parte dele. Foi o suficiente para ela sentir-se extremamente feliz.

\- Minha garotinha tola – ele disse, ainda segurando delicadamente o queixo dela – você é minha garotinha tola, não é Senhorita Granger?

\- Sim Senhor – ela respondeu sorrindo, enlevada, um olhar de total devoção dirigido a ele – eu sou sua garotinha tola... meu Senhor.

\- Mas de agora em diante, você será a minha garotinha tola, mas obediente, não será Senhorita Granger?

\- Sim meu Senhor, eu serei a sua garotinha tola, mas totalmente obediente – ela respondeu. Snape a colocou de volta ao chão, afastando seus braços e pernas, deixando-a totalmente exposta a ele.

\- Dessa vez, trate de não se mexer, garotinha tola – ele disse, penetrando nela outra vez.

Hermione o aceitou dentro dela sem reservas agora. Não havia mais qualquer necessidade de se apossar do homem diante dela. Ela era dele, estava sendo tomada por ele, e isso era o bastante para ela. Podia senti-lo dentro de si, cada vez mais fundo, o peso dele sobre ela, dentro dela, era tudo o que queria agora. Estava entregue e feliz, nenhuma necessidade de afirmar um orgulho tolo. Tudo que ela queria era ser dele. Os olhos de ambos fixados um no outro. Ela viu tudo o que queria, tudo o que ele nunca diria em palavras, mas estava tudo lá para ela. Os rostos tão próximos um do outro, os lábios quase se tocando. O orgasmo veio para os dois ao mesmo tempo, o corpo dele desabando sobre ela, o peso esmagando-a contra o chão, mas ela o aceitaria assim por toda a noite se fosse o caso. Quase um minuto se passou depois do orgasmo e os dois se encaravam agora, o queixo de ambos se tocando, o lábio inferior de suas bocas também. A iniciativa do beijo veio dele, como convinha naquele momento. Foi um beijo longo, intenso e faminto. Hermione jamais havia experimentado algo assim em sua vida.

Snape amou a submissão absoluta de Hermione enquanto a fodia. Ela não fazia qualquer movimento, aceitando-o dentro dela sem qualquer reserva ou pudor. Ele procurou ir o mais fundo que podia até que não foi mais capaz de resistir ao desejo por liberação. Foi uma felicidade perceber que o orgasmo dela veio junto com o dele. Durante quase um minuto permaneceu desabado sobre o pequeno corpo, sabendo que seu peso a incomodava, mas adiando ao máximo a dolorosa separação. Queria ficar assim para sempre, mas sabia que não podia. Precisava assumir o controle de suas vontades, por mais difícil que isso fosse para ele.

A dificuldade de se separar dela tornou-se ainda maior quando levantou seu rosto e se deparou com o olhar de devoção dela para ele. Os lábios prontos para receber o seu beijo. Certamente não era apropriado, mas ele não foi capaz de resistir ao desejo que também sentia e a beijou. Ele não saberia dizer quanto tempo durou o beijo, só que nunca experimentou nada como isso em sua vida. Sabia que estava num terreno perigoso, sabia que deveria quebrar o contato o quanto antes. "Tudo me é permitido, mas nem tudo me convém". Foi com esse pensamento que ele reuniu suas forças, quebrando o contato com Hermione. Ouvi-la suspirar de frustração tornou tudo mais difícil, mas ele foi forte. Severus Snape era um Mestre, não um escravo de suas vontades. Esse pensamento lhe deu força para fazer o que devia ser feito. Ele a virou de bruços com uma certa brutalidade, mas ela não opôs qualquer resistência. Retirou o plug do ânus dela sem maiores cuidados, ouvindo-a gemer de frustração, tratando de se levantar, sem demonstrar o quanto isso o afetava por dentro.

\- Meu Senhor, meu Senhor! – ela repetia sem parar, como um mantra, enquanto olhava para ele, do chão. Uma grande sensação de orgulho tomando conta de si ao ouvi-la, vislumbrar seus olhos suplicantes – por favor, meu Senhor, por favor – ela queria mais, desejava mais. No entanto, ele sabia que não poderia ceder aos desejos dela. A sessão precisava ser encerrada, pois ele tinha plena consciência de que precisava tomar o controle de suas vontades.

\- Esta sessão está encerrada Senhorita Granger – ele disse – não esqueça de passar a poção que lhe foi indicada em seus pulsos.

Após dizer isso, ele se virou para ir embora, mas Hermione parecia não ter ouvido nada do que havia sido dito. Ela continuou repetindo o seu mantra. Ouvi-la chamando-o de "Meu Senhor" várias vezes, só tornou o ato de caminhar para a saída, sem olhar para trás, muito mais difícil, mas Snape fez o que tinha de fazer. Ele era um Mestre, não um escravo de suas vontades. Por maior que fosse o sacrifício, ele não voltaria até ela. Por maior que fosse o seu desejo, não a tomaria de novo. Por mais que quisesse aquele corpo, não desfrutaria dele outra vez. Quando alcançou a saída da Sala Precisa, tudo o que fez foi dar uma última, e breve, olhada para trás, antes de ir embora.

Capítulo 16 – Hogsmead

O natal estava a apenas algumas semanas de chegar e aquele era o último final de semana livre que os alunos de Hogwarts tinham em Hogsmead, antes daquele feriado tão aguardado, pois marcava um pequeno recesso nas aulas. Os professores e funcionários também estavam aproveitando essa folga na principal taverna do povoado bruxo. Hermione estava numa mesa com Pomona Sprout, Filius Flitwick, Hagrid, Sirius e Remus. Só havia adultos ali, então o Firewhisky dividia o espaço com a cerveja amanteigada; ambas as bebidas correndo soltas. Ela só bebeu dois copos de Firewhisky e já se sentia um pouco alta, pois nunca fora muito forte para essa bebida. À volta deles, tinham vários grupos de alunos, todos do terceiro ano para cima, conversando e se divertindo, alguns deles bebendo o que parecia ser cerveja amanteigada, junto com uma suspeita mistura.

\- Quais são os seus planos para o natal, Hermione? – perguntou Pomona.

\- Nada de mais, apenas matar as saudades dos meus pais. Eu não os vejo desde antes de embarcar para Hogwarts – Hermione tomou outro gole de cerveja amanteigada logo após responder.

\- Minha querida, longe de mim dizer que não veja seus pais, mas você deveria ter outras preocupações nesse pequeno período de férias – disse Pomona – um namorado não seria nada demais.

\- E quem disse que ela não tem algum Trouxa saudoso esperando por ela, Pomona – interveio Sirius, logo apontando o dedo para ela e sorrindo – espere um pouco, esse é o seu caso.

\- Não tem graça, Sirius – Pomona tentava parecer irritada, mas o sorriso acabou por traí-la.

\- Está tudo bem, Pomona – Hermione inclinou-se um pouco mais para responder à amiga – prometo a você que minha vida não será apenas trabalho e estudos.

\- Fico feliz de ouvir isso, querida – Pomona meio que fez um brinde com seu copo de cerveja amanteigada, ao responder para sua jovem amiga.

Hermione limitou-se a sorrir para sua colega. Podia compreender muito bem o interesse de Pomona por sua vida pessoal. Pessoas como ela, com um casamento longo, e aparentemente muito feliz, apesar das longas ausências dela por conta de seu trabalho em Hogwarts, tinham tendência a querer o mesmo para suas amigas mais jovens, e ainda solteiras. O problema era explicar que nem todas as mulheres tinham esse mesmo objetivo na vida. Hermione sabia, em seu íntimo, que não tinha a menor vocação para lidar com as responsabilidades e os compromissos de um casamento, menos ainda para os da maternidade. O que ela queria era continuar dando suas aulas, fazer suas pesquisas, se preparando para seus planos futuros numa universidade Trouxa. O prazer e a companhia de outra pessoa, ficando reservados para os momentos como os que ocorreram na Sala Precisa, com Remus e Snape. A nova sessão, que dessa vez seria, é claro, com Sirius, ainda não fora marcada.

Porém, nas últimas semanas, além de suas aulas e pesquisas, ela teve de dividir sua atenção para outras questões em sua vida. Uma delas era lidar com o assédio de Vitor, agora por cartas. Hermione ainda respondeu a primeira delas, deixando claro mais uma vez que o relacionamento deles estava definitivamente acabado, que era para ele esquecê-la de vez. Outras cartas, porém, vieram depois dessa, mas agora Hermione nem se dava ao trabalho de abri-las, muito menos de responder, indo todas para no fogo da lareira. Outra questão que dominava seus pensamentos era a contínua perseguição de Rita Skeeter. Depois da nota de Snape, desmentindo a reportagem dela sobre o suposto comportamento inapropriado de Hermione com um aluno, ela voltou a atacar com novas mentiras. Hermione tinha consciência de que a jornalista do Profeta Diário continuava utilizando o seu espião em Hogwarts, e decidiu que era necessário acabar de vez com as ações dela.

Mas não era só Rita Skeeter e Vitor Krum que ocupavam os pensamentos de Hermione. Nas últimas semanas, ela vinha observando, com especial atenção, a maneira como os três homens, que se dispuseram a adestrá-la, vinham lidando com ela. Fora da Sala Precisa, eles só tratavam dos assuntos relativos ao seu adestramento através de mensagens que eram entregues por corujas, elas chegando sempre à noite, quando ela estava sozinha em seus aposentos. Era uma série de instruções, a serem seguidas em momentos de total privacidade. Hermione devia seguir essas instruções de maneira rigorosa, e depois mandar uma mensagem com um relatório sobre tudo o que sentira enquanto fazia o que lhe fora mandado. Até onde sabia, eram os três Mestres que elaboravam essas instruções, juntos. Hermione tinha consciência de que, após a sessão com Sirius, precisaria dar uma resposta definitiva sobre quem conduziria o seu adestramento a partir dali. Era uma escolha difícil, mas teria de ser tomada por ela.

Tirando as sessões, e as mensagens por coruja, nenhum dos três tocava em qualquer assunto relativo ao BDSM no dia-a-dia na escola. O tratamento dado a ela era totalmente profissional, além das demonstrações habituais de amizade, mais de Sirius e Remus, que eram bem efusivos nesse ponto, principalmente o primeiro. Snape mantinha-se com sua seca polidez, da mesma forma que fazia com todos, ainda que ela notasse uma leve mudança nas suas atitudes, depois da última sessão. Essas sutilezas, entretanto, em nada influenciava o seu papel como diretor da escola. Tal situação era evidente, principalmente nas cobranças que fazia sobre o trabalho dos funcionários, Hermione incluída junto com todos.

\- Quem era aquela senhora distinta que veio conversar contigo naquele dia, Sirius? – perguntou Hagrid; todos, incluindo Hermione, ficaram atentos para a resposta.

\- Alguém que parece ter vindo do mundo dos mortos para me atormentar – respondeu Sirius; a face até então divertida, ganhando um ar carrancudo.

\- Como assim? – agora era Flitwick quem ficara curioso em saber

\- Uma tia minha que eu achava que tinha morrido, irmã do meu pai – respondeu – o nome dela é Cassiopéia. Tinha se casado com um cara e ido morar na Bulgária, mas agora voltou depois que ficou viúva. Provavelmente ela deve ter sugado lentamente a vida do infeliz, como a vampira que eu sempre achei que fosse.

\- Sirius e suas maravilhosas descrições a respeito das características da parentada Black – disse Remus.

\- Você imagina que ela nem mesmo adotou o sobrenome do infeliz, continuou se apresentando como Cassiopéia Black.

\- O que ela queria, afinal – agora até Hermione estava curiosa.

\- Apenas tomar o lugar da minha nenhum pouco saudosa mãe, e me atormentar sobre a necessidade de dar continuidade ao "nobre" sobrenome dos Black – o som da gargalhada de Remus chamou a atenção de todos após Sirius falar.

\- Ela está querendo amarrar você com alguém? Ela não sabe com que tipo de sobrinho está lidando? – argumentou Remus.

\- O pior é que ela insiste que eu me case com uma bruxa de sangue puro qualquer. Vocês acreditam que ela decidiu dar uma festa para me apresentar ao que ela chama de "fina flor" da sociedade bruxa?

\- Nós vamos a essa festa, não é? Você tem que nos arranjar convites para essa festa – Hagrid foi bem efusivo nesse ponto.

\- Não vai haver festa nenhuma, Hagrid – respondeu Sirius.

\- É claro que vai haver festa, Sirius – disse Remus – se essa sua tia tiver um pouco que seja da sua mãe, pode contar que teremos festa sim, e ai de você se não comparecer. Mais um motivo, aliás, para ter seus amigos por perto.

\- Veja só quem apareceu – a voz de Sirius soando bem forte, meio que querendo tirar a atenção sobre si, ao ver Tonks aproximar-se da mesa onde eles estavam.

\- Eu precisava aproveitar a folga do meu maridinho – ela disse, sentando-se no colo de Remus e o beijando na frente de todos.

\- Arrumem um quarto para matar as saudades de vocês – disse Sirius.

\- Cala a boca, Black – disse Tonks.

\- Não ligue para ele, querida, só está irritado porque em breve terá de se casar – Remus responde voltando a beijar sua esposa. Depois do novo beijo, Tonks volta sua atenção para Hermione.

\- Como vai Mione?

Hermione corou ante o cumprimento de Tonks. Era a primeira vez que as duas se encontravam desde a sessão com Remus. Ela certamente tinha consciência de tudo o que aconteceu naquela noite. No entanto, não se via qualquer sinal de ciúme ou hostilidade na atitude dela, o que não impedia Hermione de se sentir muito embaraçada ao encontrar-se diante da esposa de Remus. Apesar do embaraço ser visível, ela tentou controlar o seu constrangimento. Por nada no mundo Hermione queria estragar a reunião agradável que estavam tendo até então, ainda mais por conta de questões que muitos ali não entenderiam.

\- Eu estou ótima, Tonks, obrigada por perguntar – ela tentou dar um máximo de naturalidade a sua voz, mas algo nela traiu seu embaraço.

\- Algum problema, querida? – Flitwick notou.

\- Provavelmente ela está pensando na última notinha venenosa da Skeeter – disse Sirius.

\- Pelo amor de Merlin – disse Pomona – eu tenho certeza de que Tonks não acreditou em qualquer palavra do que aquela Harpia escreveu, não é Tonks?

\- É claro que não, Pomona – ela põe sua mão sobre a de Hermione – deixe disso querida, não vamos deixar a cretina da Skeeter estragar esse momento.

\- Obrigada Tonks – disse Hermione.

\- Agora que tal alguém me pôr a par sobre o futuro casamento do Sirius – disse Tonks, provocando uma gargalhada geral na mesa.

O retorno do clima de gozação sobre a atual situação de Sirius permitiu que Hermione pudesse pensar sobre alguns de seus problemas. A nova nota venenosa de Rita Skeeter, por exemplo, era sobre um possível envolvimento de Hermione com um professor de Hogwarts. Nenhum nome fora citado na reportagem, mas ficou claro, por conta de alguns detalhes deixados nas entrelinhas, que ela estava falando de Remus, principalmente pela insinuação de que este professor podia ser casado. Rita Skeeter utilizou justamente a informação de que Remus fora encontrado fora de seus aposentos, bem tarde da noite, por Filch, este certamente atrás de alguns alunos. Fora justamente a noite da sessão deles na Sala Precisa.

Todos o que leram a reportagem não tinham dúvidas de que Rita Skeeter tinha um espião na escola, mas isso era o de menos para Hermione. Ela sabia que aquela mulher horrível não descansaria enquanto não cavasse um grande escândalo que a envolvesse. O problema é que ela tinha uma grande possibilidade de conseguir isso se as suas ações não fossem detidas. Hermione já tinha uma idéia de como fazer isso, mas faltava uma oportunidade se apresentar para que o plano que tinha em mente se concretizasse de uma vez. A única coisa positiva da nota de Skeeter foi desviar a atenção de Pomona, e dos outros, sobre a verdadeira razão do constrangimento de Hermione com Tonks. Essa era uma questão que ambas teriam de resolver logo.

Para qualquer um que estivesse por perto, seria apenas a visão de uma bela adolescente, caminhando solitária pelos arredores de Hogsmead. Os longos cabelos loiros por baixo de um gorro de lã, levemente presos por um laço em forma de borboleta, e um cachecol em volta do pescoço não indicavam outra coisa que não esta. Por trás das aparências, contudo, uma grande sensação de medo tomava conta dela, ainda que o tremor em seu corpo também fosse o sinal de que o frio do inverno já vinha se mostrando bem pronunciado. Os primeiros sinais de neve já podia ser vistos por todo o local. Apertou o seu casaco mais ainda junto ao corpo. O símbolo na parte de trás a denunciava como estudante de Hogwarts, mas não determinava a casa a qual pertencia, pois o seu uniforme da Sonserina estava bem escondido por baixo.

O local era relativamente isolado, exatamente por conta disso fora indicado para o encontro que havia sido marcado. A pessoa que pediu, ordenou o encontro para ser mais exato, já estava esperando por ela. Era uma mulher mais velha. Ela usava uma capa bem longa e um capuz, com um cachecol e óculos escuros completando a indumentária, que escondia todo o seu corpo, principalmente o rosto. Não era o frio que levou a escolha da vestimenta, mas o desejo de permanecer incógnita. Allison Yaxley olhou para a mulher diante dela com um misto de medo e repulsa, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Estava muito arrependida por ter se envolvido com ela, mas agora se encontrava numa situação que tornava impossível ter faltado a esse encontro.

\- Pensei que você fosse desistir do nosso encontro, queridinha – Rita Skeeter olhou para a jovem diante dela com um sorriso cínico no rosto.

\- Eu só vim porque não tive escolha – Allison respondeu.

\- Deixe de bobagem garota, todos temos escolhas – Rita respondeu – você teve a escolha de se vingar da sua professora quando me passou todas as informações sobre as saídas noturnas dela para eu fazer a minha reportagem.

\- Eu achava que ela estava com o Jeffrey – Allison retrucou – nunca imaginei que ele estivesse com a sonsa da Helena Sinclair. E eu também não tenho nada a ver com seus problemas com a professora Granger.

\- Pois você passou a ter depois de me dar todas aquelas informações – Rita Skeeter agarrou o braço da garota com força – essa última informação sobre a saída noturna do lobisomem foi de grande ajuda por sinal. Você vai me ajudar a encontrar um podre muito grande contra aquela ordinária de sangue-ruim.

\- Do que você está falando? – Allison tentava se desvencilhar da mulher diante dela – não tem podre nenhum. A professora Granger é uma pessoa muito correta.

\- Virou fã dela agora, é? Pois querendo ou não, você vai me ajudar a destruir a reputação daquela desgraçada de sangue-ruim.

\- Eu não quero mais fazer isso – disse Allison, ainda tentando se livrar de Rita Skeeter – eu só vim a esse encontro para dizer que não vou mais espionar para você.

\- E quem te disse que você tem alguma opção de desistir do nosso acordo? Se você não me ajudar eu vou começar dizendo para todo mundo quem é a minha espiã em Hogwarts – um sorriso maldoso tomando conta do rosto de Rita Skeeter ao dizer isso.

\- Eu... eu... ninguém vai acreditar em você – Allison não tinha muita segurança na voz ao dizer isso.

\- Pode apostar que vão acreditar quando eu disser isso, garota. Você pode até ser expulsa de Hogwarts por ter me ajudado com aquelas informações – ela soltou o braço de Allison para acender um cigarro – isso sem falar que eu posso dar um tempo na Granger e começar a cavar algum podre da sua família – ela deu uma longa baforada com seu cigarro e depois riu ao dizer isso, um riso sem alegria, de pura crueldade – eu tenho certeza de que não vou ter dificuldade em conseguir isso.

\- O que você quer de mim? – Allison disse entre lágrimas.

\- Nada demais, apenas que você continue vigiando a Granger – Rita fazia questão de dar suas baforadas no rosto da adolescente diante de si ao falar – essas saídas noturnas dela não me enganam. Eu sinto cheiro de algo bem interessante aí – ela tira um objeto de sua bolsa e entrega a Allison.

\- O que é isso?

\- Você é retardada, garota? É uma câmera – disse Rita – eu quero que você me consiga uma foto da sangue-ruim com o lobisomem, mas tem de ser fora do horário normal.

\- Não tem como eu conseguir isso – havia desespero na voz de Allison ao falar.

\- É claro que tem, não precisa flagrar a ambos na cama, uma foto simples deles juntos já é suficiente – ela joga o cigarro fora antes de voltar a falar – o fundamental é que essa foto com eles dois seja tirada fora do horário normal da escola. Pode ir agora, mas não se esqueça de que não é uma boa idéia falhar comigo.

Allison caminhava com o coração pesado, depois do seu encontro com Rita Skeeter. Nunca devia ter se metido com aquela mulher. Sabia agora que estava no meio de um fogo cruzado, numa guerra onde ela poderia ser uma vítima involuntária. Ela tinha consciência de que Hermione Granger não ia deixar barato o que estava acontecendo. Preferiu não voltar para Hogsmead. Evitar seus amigos era o melhor a fazer naquele momento, pois estes iam perceber logo o seu estado e ela não saberia explicar para eles o que estava acontecendo. O melhor era voltar a Hogwarts e fazer o que tinha sido combinado. Sabia que estava metida num jogo arriscado, mas não tinha muito a fazer, além de seguir o que lhe fora instruído, esperando pelo melhor no final das contas.

O ambiente no Três Vassouras continuava festivo. O constrangimento inicial com Hermione e Tonks já tendo sido superado, ou ao menos deixado de lado naquele momento. A conversa seguia muito divertida, quase toda girando sobre um possível casamento de Sirius, e a festa onde sua tia o apresentaria a futuras pretendentes. Hermione e Tonks trocaram alguns olhares significativos; ambas tinham se entendido silenciosamente sobre deixarem a questão entre elas para ser resolvida depois. A jovem professora de poções sabia que a amizade delas era maior do que qualquer convenção social, e que poderiam resolver essa questão com uma boa conversa. A descontração seguia o ritmo da cerveja amanteigada, e do Firewhisky que era consumido. Foi no momento em que Hagrid divertia a todos, contando um de seus casos nas aulas de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, que um aluno chegou timidamente até a mesa onde todos estavam, entregando um bilhete para Hermione, dizendo que era do diretor Snape.

\- Porque o diretor não veio até a nossa mesa diretamente? – perguntou Pomona.

\- Será que tem algo a ver com a conversa dele com o Ministro da Magia? – Hagrid falou, já com a voz meio atrapalhada pelo excesso de cerveja amanteigada e Firewhisky.

\- Kingsley estava em Hogwarts? – pergunta Sirius

\- Ele chegou pouco depois que vocês vieram para cá – disse Hagrid – eu estava saindo para encontrá-los quando o vi chegando.

\- Não consigo imaginar o que o Ministro da Magia ia querer comigo – disse Hermione.

\- Você quer que um de nós vá com você, Hermione?

\- Não Pomona, imagine se vou querer atrapalhar a folga de algum de vocês – Hermione disse, já se levantando – mais tarde nos falamos.

Ela teve alguma dificuldade em se desvencilhar das pessoas, para sair do Três Vassouras, tão lotado estava o espaço. Sentir o ar puro de Hogsmead, um povoado bruxo que parecia o pedaço de uma Inglaterra do século XVIII ou XIX, perdida no mundo atual, ajudou Hermione a dissipar um pouco os efeitos das bebidas que tomou, principalmente o Firewhisky. Ela podia aparatar dali até os portões de Hogwarts, mas sempre gostou de caminhar e decidiu que andar até lá seria a melhor forma de completar sua desintoxicação. Já tinha quase saído dos limites da cidade quando sentiu um puxão forte em seu braço, seu corpo sendo encostado bruscamente na parede de uma casa de madeira. O susto que tomou, ao ver Vitor Krum diante de si, dissipou totalmente os efeitos das bebidas que havia tomado.

\- Acho que finalmente teremos a chance de conversar, Hermione.

Capítulo 17 – A escolha de Hermione

\- Me larga, Vitor, me larga. Merlin, o que você está fazendo?

O final da frase dela saiu com dificuldade de sua boca, pois Vitor começou a apertar o seu pescoço com força. Ela sentiu dificuldade em respirar, encarando o olhar dele com medo, pois via ali uma expressão que podia ser classificada como uma mistura de vários sentimentos. Havia raiva, tristeza, além de pura loucura. Hemione tentou pegar a sua varinha para se defender dele, mas dessa vez Vitor estava preparado para essa reação. Não foi preciso nenhum feitiço, pois ele utilizou a mão livre para tomar a varinha dela, jogando-a longe. Seus corpos estavam praticamente colados, não deixando espaço para Hermione tentar usar um de seus joelhos para acertá-lo naquele local muito prático numa situação como essa.

\- Quem você pensa que é para me ignorar sua sangue-ruim arrogante? – havia muita raiva na voz dele – você devia ser grata por alguém como eu te notar.

Ele continuava apertando a garganta de Hermione. A falta de ar aumentando ainda mais a sensação de medo que estava sentindo, pois sentia que podia desmaiar a qualquer momento. A idéia de ficar indefesa diante dele deixou-a apavorada. Estava sem sua varinha, não tinha como dar uma joelhada nele, por conta da proximidade em que se encontravam. A única possibilidade que restou para Hermione foi justamente utilizar essa proximidade em seu favor. A boca dela se fechou no lado direito do rosto dele, os dentes mordendo sua face com toda a força que foi capaz de reunir. Vitor deu um grito de dor, afrouxando o aperto na garganta dela. Hermione aproveitou a chance e o empurrou. Ela tentou correr até sua varinha, mas Vitor agarrou um de seus braços e lhe deu um violento tapa, derrubando-a no chão.

\- Sua desgraçada! – ele gritou – tudo o que eu queria era cuidar de você, amar você, mas você não é capaz de ser grata por isso, não é?

\- Eu não tenho nada que ser grata a você, seu verme – ela sentiu seus cabelos sendo agarrados com violência, ele mantendo-a de joelhos. Hermione percebeu rapidamente qual era a sua intenção, e tratou de utilizar os braços para tentar se manter o mais longe possível de seu agressor.

\- Deixa disso, sua putinha de sangue-ruim; nós dois sabemos o quanto você gosta de meu pau na sua boca.

Vitor usava uma de suas mãos para forçá-la de encontro ao seu pênis, embora estivesse tendo dificuldade de tirá-lo de sua calça com a outra mão, justamente devido a resistência de Hermione. Ambos estavam tão empenhados em seus objetivos que nem notaram as pessoas que se aproximavam deles. Sirius foi o primeiro a alcançá-lo, forçando Vitor a se virar para ele e lhe dando um violento soco. O impacto do golpe jogou o agressor de Hermione no chão. Sirius foi até ele e começou a lhe dar vários socos em seguida, até ser impedido por Remus.

\- Já chega Sirius, já chega – Remus teve de fazer muita força para tirar Sirius de cima de Vitor, mas acabou conseguindo. Este se aproveita da situação para pegar sua varinha, mas Remus percebe o que ele vai fazer, reagindo com rapidez – Expeliarmus – a varinha de Vitor é jogada para longe quando Remus faz o seu feitiço.

\- Tentou me pegar com um feitiço não é? – Sirius aproveita que Remus o largou para fazer o feitiço e dá um chute bem forte, no meio das pernas de Vitor. Este se contorce de dor com o golpe.

\- Ele fez por merecer essa, mas vamos parar por aqui está bem – Remus faz um novo feitiço, conjurando uma corda para amarrar Vitor. Após conseguir isso ele se volta para Tonks, que está amparando Hermione – como ela está, Tonks?

\- Ela vai ficar bem – Tonks responde ao seu marido – você vai ficar bem, não é Mione? – Hermione faz um sinal de positivo com a cabeça, mas a sua vontade é de chorar. Ela vai até Vitor, procurando manter o ar mais digno possível; não daria a ele o gosto de vê-la de outra forma que não essa.

\- Eu preferia que tudo entre nós não terminasse desse jeito Vitor – ela disse – mas o que você tentou fazer agora foi a gota d'água. Vou te denunciar por isso seu desgraçado.

Já era tarde da noite quando ela voltou para Hogwarts. Sentiu-se com sorte por ter tantos amigos do seu lado quando fez a denúncia contra Vitor pelo ataque que sofreu. Hermione não tinha muitas ilusões sobre o tipo de punição que ele poderia sofrer por tê-la agredido daquela maneira; com certeza não iriam mandá-lo para Askabam por isso, mas ainda assim, sabia que tinha de denunciá-lo. A ordem de restrição ao menos poderia lhe dar algum sossego, e o escândalo certamente não seria bom para a carreira dele. Isso ficou bem evidente para ela quando o empresário de seu ex-namorado lhe ofereceu uma boa quantia em dinheiro, a título de indenização, segundo ele, para esquecer o ocorrido. Hermione recusou, deixando bem claro que a única coisa que queria de Vitor era distância. Ela estava se olhando no espelho quando ouviu batidas na porta. A visão de Tonks após abrir a porta não provocou embaraço dessa vez. Não a estava vendo mais como a esposa do homem, com quem esteve numa sessão BDSM semanas atrás. Sabia que estava diante da amiga que esteve do seu lado todo o tempo, desde o ataque que sofreu. Elas se abraçaram por um bom tempo, antes de Tonks entrar nos aposentos de Hermione.

\- Como você está? – Tonks passava a mão carinhosamente no rosto de Hermione ao perguntar.

\- Cansada, mas muito aliviada, ainda mais depois de tudo o que tive de fazer – Hermione respondeu.

\- Fiquei muito orgulhosa da sua coragem em denunciar o Vitor por tudo o que ele fez, amiga.

\- Obrigada Tonks. O fato de você e tantos dos meus amigos estarem lá comigo ajudou bastante a me dar coragem para isso.

\- Eu fico muito feliz de ouvir você dizer isso, Mione. Você sabe que a nossa amizade está acima de qualquer convenção social, não sabe? – disse Tonks, pegando na mão de Hermione – é por isso mesmo que nós precisamos resolver esse problema que parece estar te incomodando. Nós duas sabemos que não tem nada a ver com a reportagem da cretina da Skeeter.

\- Eu... olha Tonks – Hermione não sabe direito como iniciar a conversa – você sabe o que ocorreu na sessão que eu tive com o Remus, não sabe?

\- É claro que eu sei, Mione. É um adestramento. Eu sei muito bem que numa relação entre Mestre e escrava o sexo ocupa um espaço fundamental.

\- Do jeito que você fala... você é uma dominatrix, uma Mestra.

\- Existem algumas diferenças. Na relação com os meus escravos o sexo não é tão importante. Exercer o controle, o domínio, a autoridade, esses são os pontos centrais.

\- Não existe sexo? – pergunta Hermione.

\- Às vezes sim, é claro – responde Tonks – mas como eu disse, o sexo, nem de longe tem a mesma importância, quando se trata da relação entre uma Mestra e seu escravo. Podemos dizer que isso reflete bem a diferença entre homens e mulheres, mesmo numa relação BDSM onde mulheres são dominantes, como eu.

\- Como você e Remus lidam com isso?

\- Não pense que foi fácil no começo – Tonks tem um breve momento de silêncio, suspirando antes de voltar a falar. Ela tem no rosto uma expressão muito mais séria do que Hermione está acostumada a ver nela – nós nos amamos, Hermione, eu e Remus, mas existe um lado nosso que o outro não pode satisfazer. O fato de ambos sermos dominantes nos obrigou a discutir bastante até chegarmos a melhor maneira de lidarmos com isso.

\- Mas vocês não poderiam encontrar outra maneira?

\- Outra maneira qual, Mione? – indaga Tonks – você está falando de um de nós aceitar ser o submisso numa relação entre Mestre e escravo? Isso vai contra a nossa natureza, minha amiga – Tonks se levanta, andando um pouco pela sala – lembra de quando eu lhe falei sobre as diferenças entre uma relação BDSM e uma relação abusiva? Se um de nós aceitasse contrariar sua natureza para satisfazer o outro, em que isso seria diferente de uma relação abusiva?

\- Como seria se eu escolhesse o Remus para ser o meu Mestre? – pergunta Hermione – como vocês lidariam com isso? Como nós duas lidaríamos?

\- Eu não sei amiga, isso é algo que só poderemos saber como funcionaria caso venha a acontecer de fato. Você já tem a sua escolha definida?

\- Eu ainda nem sei quem será o meu adestrador – Hermione respondeu – ainda falta a sessão com Sirius.

\- Vamos Mione – Tonks volta a se sentar, pegando novamente na mão de Hermione – nós duas sabemos que a sua escolha vai muito além do seu adestramento.

Dessa vez foi Hermione quem se levantou de onde estava e começou a andar pelos seus aposentos. Sua mente trabalhando intensamente. Algo que ela tinha percebido, após recuperar a consciência na noite da sua iniciação, tinha voltado à sua mente com muita força agora. Ela olhou para Tonks, em busca de uma resposta que certamente não viria da mulher diante dela. Sabia que além de ser sua amiga, Tonks também ocupava uma outra posição, no mundo BDSM do qual Hermione decidira fazer parte. Neste mundo, Tonks tinha outros compromissos, além da amizade delas. Sempre esteve muito claro para Hermione que algo muito importante tinha sido discutido entre Tonks e os outros três Mestres, enquanto ela esteve inconsciente naquela noite. A resposta não tardou a ficar muito clara em sua mente; ela não podia dizer que tinha sido enganada, pois esteve na sua cara o tempo todo. Hermione voltou a se sentar, ficando de frente para Tonks.

\- Eles estão me disputando? – Hermione indagou a Tonks – eles estão disputando o direito de ser o meu Mestre?

\- O único direito que qualquer um deles poderá ter sobre você, Mione, serão os direitos que você decidir conceder a um deles – afirmou Tonks.

\- E seu eu decidir escolher outra pessoa que não um deles para ser o meu Mestre?

\- Eles terão de aceitar essa decisão – Tonks deu de ombros ao responder – essa é uma escolha que só cabe a você fazer.

\- Mas eles esperam que eu faça essa escolha entre os três, não é? – Hermione olha bem nos olhos de Tonks ao perguntar isso – eles esperam que eu escolha um deles para entregar a minha submissão.

\- E quem no lugar deles não teria essa expectativa? – Tonks pegou na mão dela – você é Hermione Granger, a heroína de guerra, a garota de ouro da Grifinória, uma das melhores alunas que já passaram pela história de Hogwarts. Isso sem falar que você tem uma vocação para ser uma submissa como poucas vezes se viu. Mas como eu já disse, essa é uma escolha que caberá exclusivamente a você, Mione.

\- Eu odiaria que uma escolha minha estragasse a nossa amizade, ou que pusesse o seu casamento com o Remus em risco – Hermione desejava muito que Tonks acreditasse realmente no que ela estava dizendo.

\- É claro que eu acredito em você, Mione – Tonks sorri para sua amiga.

\- Eu ainda fico espantada em como você e Remus lidam com isso – Tonks dá um novo suspiro antes de responder à Hermione.

\- Tem algo que eu e Remus aprendemos em nossos anos juntos, minha amiga. Eu chamo de os quatro pilares de um relacionamento: confiança, respeito, amizade e honestidade. São nessas fundações que baseamos nosso casamento – ela continua de mãos dadas com Hermione enquanto diz tudo isso – qualquer que seja a dificuldade que possamos enfrentar: seja em relação à nossa vida no BDSM, ou fora dela, a única chance de superá-la é se houver confiança, respeito, amizade e honestidade entre nós. E isso vale para qualquer tipo de relacionamento, Mione.

\- Eu entendo o que você quer dizer Tonks.

\- Fico feliz por ouvir isso amiga, pois acredite em mim – Tonks olha bem fundo nos olhos de Hermione ao falar – se confiarmos uma na outra, sendo honestas, havendo respeito e amizade entre nós, qualquer dificuldade poderá ser superada a partir daí – elas se abraçaram. Hermione sentiu-se muito melhor após essa conversa.

\- Obrigada Tonks, foi muito bom conversar contigo – disse Hermione.

\- Obrigada você, Mione – ela se levanta, indicado que estava indo embora – eu tenho de ir, mas me pediram para te dar um recado.

\- O que foi?

\- Você foi chamada no gabinete do Snape, ele o Ministro da Magia querem falar contigo.

Hermione caminhou até o escritório de Snape com a sensação de que era o assunto principal de todos na escola. Ao andar pelos corredores, ela podia sentir os olhares sobre si, seus ouvidos percebendo os comentários sussurrados, além de notar um ar de constrangimento por parte de todos que cruzavam o seu caminho. Isso sempre acontecia quando aproximava de um grupo, e este silenciava ante sua passagem. As reportagens de Rita Skeeter, principalmente a última sobre um suposto romance dela com um professor da escola, ainda repercutiam em Hogwarts. Como se isso já não bastasse, o que aconteceu entre ela e Vitor, certamente amplificará ainda mais as atenções sobre ela. Hermione sabia que não poderia evitar isso, sabia também que nenhuma das dificuldades que fosse apresentada seria capaz de fazê-la desistir de seus sonhos e planos. Ela seguiu o seu caminho, tentando manter a postura altiva. Ao chegar ao escritório de Snape, bateu na porta, esta abrindo sem maiores dificuldades. Ela entrou, encontrando o atual diretor de Hogwarts, junto ao Ministro da Magia.

\- Diretor, senhor Ministro – Hermione os cumprimentou assim que entrou.

\- Pode me chamar de Kingsley, Hermione. Não há razão para esse tipo de formalidade neste momento.

\- Obrigada... Kingsley – Hermione aproveitou o oferecimento silencioso de Snape e se sentou na cadeira que estava disponível para ela. Kingsley e Snape fizeram o mesmo.

\- Creio que o Ministro poderá lhe informar a razão de ter sido chamada até aqui, professora Granger – a formalidade com que Snape a chamou não passando desapercebida por ela, mais ainda a naturalidade como isso foi feito.

\- Antes iniciar a nossa conversa, Hermione, eu gostaria de dizer que lamento o ocorrido com Vitor Krum. Quero que saiba que estarei à sua disposição, caso você precise de alguma ajuda no processo contra ele.

\- Obrigada Kingsley – ela procurou não demonstrar o quanto falar sobre o assunto a incomodava – mas vamos falar sobre a razão de eu ter sido chamada até aqui, por favor.

\- É claro – Kingsley se ajeitou na cadeira antes de entrar no assunto – como você bem sabe nem todos os adeptos de Voldemort receberam a devida punição pelos seus crimes.

\- Eu sei, muitos utilizaram suas fortunas e contatos para conseguir a condescendência de alguns juízes – ela disse – infelizmente essa história de sangue puro ainda conta muito no mundo bruxo – Kingsley fez um som típico de alguém que se sentiu desconfortável com o comentário de Hermione.

\- Infelizmente eu não tenho como contestar o que você acabou de dizer – o ministro da magia fez um breve silêncio antes de voltar a falar – o problema é que temos certeza de que, nesse momento, um grupo desses que escapou da punição está preparando um novo golpe. Precisamos de sua ajuda para impedir que isso ocorra.

Capítulo 18 – Os planos de Hermione

Hermione tinha acabado de ouvir do Ministro da Magia que grupo de remanescentes dos adeptos de Voldemort estava tentando reunir forças para reiniciar a guerra. Depois de quase quatro anos de paz, essa era uma notícia que ela detestou ouvir. O fato de estar um pouco afastada de Harry e Ron fez com que ela fosse pega de surpresa com a revelação de Kingsley. Como aurores, seus dois amigos de infância certamente deveriam estar a par do que acontecia e, como acontecia nos velhos tempos, certamente teriam falado com ela. Hermione sentiu um aperto no coração, por ter finalmente constatado o quanto estava apartada de suas mais caras amizades.

\- Como foi que o Ministério descobriu esses planos, Kingsley? – Hermione perguntou.

\- Foi uma combinação de vigilância, investigação e uma denúncia – respondeu o ministro – não fomos capazes de impedir que alguns dos adeptos de Voldemort escapassem da justiça, mas fizemos questão de mantê-los sobre dura vigilância, em alguns casos até mesmo investigamos a vida deles.

\- Conte logo a ela quem fez a denúncia, senhor ministro – Hermione sorriu levemente ao perceber que ninguém seria capaz de convencer Severus Snape a abrir mão do tratamento formal.

\- Foi o Lúcio Malfoy – respondeu Kingsley. Hermione não pôde evitar uma expressão de surpresa ao ouvir essa informação.

\- E eu que já o imaginava como o chefe dessa conspiração – disse Hermione.

\- Ele foi procurado por alguns dos envolvidos e até afetou algum interesse em participar, mas foi apenas para não provocar desconfianças – disse Kingsley – ele procurou o diretor Snape, e com a ajuda dele fez a denuncia do fato ao Ministério.

\- Lúcio e sua família passaram por maus bocados nos meses em que Voldemort esteve no poder. Eu mesmo pude presenciar muitos momentos de terror e humilhação que o Lorde das Trevas infligiu a ele e sua família, enquanto estava infiltrado entre os Comensais da Morte – disse Snape – depois da derrota das trevas, ele gastou grande parte da fortuna da família para conseguir escapar de ir para Askabam, já que o seu depoimento, e dos seus amigos Potter e Weasley, apenas livraram a cara da esposa e do filho.

\- Nos últimos anos ele tem se dedicado a recuperar a fortuna perdida, bem como o prestígio do sobrenome Malfoy no mundo bruxo – completou Kingsley – a última coisa que ele quer é ver o seu nome envolvido numa nova conspiração com adeptos de Voldemort.

\- O que foi que ele descobriu? – pergunta Hermione.

\- Algo muito grave – a expressão no rosto do ministro não deixando Hermione duvidar disso – ao que tudo indica, esses adeptos de Voldemort estão deixado de lado o desprezo por tudo que diga respeito aos Trouxas, pelo menos no que se refere a instrumentos de destruição em massa.

\- Como assim?

\- Eles querem espalhar uma doença, professora Granger – respondeu Snape – e pretendem fazer isso combinando magia com o que os Trouxas chamam de "Armas Biológicas".

\- Eles estão se articulando para consegui uma amostra de uma dessas... "Armas Biológicas", que utilizarão, através da magia, para criar uma doença que afete apenas aos nascidos trouxas – disse Kingsley – eles pretendem utilizar isso como um sinal de que a guerra será reiniciada.

\- Imagino que o que eles querem seja um vírus, do tipo Ebola, ou algum ainda mais perigoso – disse Hermione, um ar pensativo no rosto, indicando que um plano já surgia em sua mente – eu diria que o problema maior deles é que os Trouxas têm uma série de medidas de extremo rigor quando se trata de manter esse material seguro.

\- Isso, e o fato deles não transitarem com muita eficiência no mundo dos Trouxas, tem servido para atrasar seus planos, mas eles não pretendem desistir – afirmou Kingsley.

\- No que você está pensando, professora Granger? – Snape indagou, ao ver o ar pensativo de Hermione.

\- Apenas vigiá-los, esperando até eles tentarem dar um jeito de chegar até esse vírus não me parece uma boa idéia – ela respondeu – o correto é dar um jeito deles acreditarem que encontraram alguém que pudesse conseguir esse vírus para eles. Podemos montar uma armadilha a partir daí.

\- Eu sabia que sua ajuda seria preciosa, Hermione – disse Kingsley – afinal, se eles não transitam bem pelo mundo dos Trouxas, também podemos dizemos que temos a mesma dificuldade.

\- O senhor não tentou entrar em contato com o primeiro-ministro Trouxa? – uma parte de Hermione sentiu-se estranha ao falar nesses termos.

\- Não me parece ser conveniente alertá-lo sobre isso, a não ser que alguma situação excepcional exija – respondeu Kingsley – depois da última guerra bruxa, a nossa relação com os Trouxas ficou um tanto quanto delicada, pois o segredo sobre a existência da magia esteve por um fio.

\- O senhor crê que seja sensato manter os Trouxas fora desse problema? – ponderou Hermione.

\- Não é uma questão de sensatez, Hermine – Kingsley parecia um pouco desconfortável em responder a essas questões – o fato é que acreditamos que o melhor é não envolver os Trouxas nesse assunto a não ser que não aja outra solução.

\- O senhor tem consciência de que isso será inevitável se esses restos de Comensais da Morte puserem as mãos no que estão procurando?

\- Sim, Hermione, eu reconheço que isso tornará inevitável envolver os Trouxas. Na verdade, foi essa a razão de termos procurado por você, foi uma sugestão, aliás, dos seus amigos Potter e Weasley – Hermione sorriu ao ouvir isso.

\- É sério – o sorriso de Hermione foi acompanhado por um resmungo de Snape.

\- Eles disseram que você era a nossa melhor chance de nos anteciparmos aos adeptos de Voldemort – disse Kingsley – normalmente esta não é uma missão onde aceitaríamos o envolvimento de alguém que não é um Auror, mas você é um caso diferente. Até hoje o nosso esquadrão de aurores são muito gratos pela inestimável ajuda que você nos deu com a sua incrível habilidade com poções.

\- Eu fico muito feliz por toda essa consideração ministro, mas eu preciso voltar a insistir no fato de que precisamos da ajuda dos Trouxas para lidar com essa situação – disse Hermione – o senhor atuou disfarçado entre eles, conhece a maneira como trabalham. Precisaremos da ajuda deles para montar uma armadilha convincente contra esses comensais – Kingsley ficou algum tempo pensando sobre isso, mas Hermione logo notou que ele tinha ponderado pelo acerto dos argumentos dela.

\- Eu entendo Hermione – disse Kingsley – vou me comunicar com o primeiro-ministro Trouxa e ver o tipo de ajuda que podemos conseguir com ele. E você; imagino que já tenha algo em mente.

\- Eles não vão acreditar em qualquer Trouxa que apareça dizendo que tem o que precisam – Hermione se mantinha bem pensativa ao dizer isso – vamos precisar de alguém que faça o papel de intermediário, alguém em quem eles possam confiar... vamos precisar de Lúcio Malfoy.

A coruja chegou até Allison quando ela estava tomando o café da manhã na mesa da Sonserina. Ela abriu a carta, já sabendo instintivamente de quem era. Felizmente os alunos em volta dela estavam ocupados demais com suas próprias mensagens para notar a dela. A letra era inconfundível, assim como a maneira de se dirigir, sempre desconsiderando qualquer problema ou dificuldade que Allison tivesse. Para Rita Skeeter, a única coisa que importava era que a jovem sonserina cumprisse suas ordens, pouco importando o que ela teria de fazer para conseguir isso. As novas instruções lhe diziam para descobrir a razão da visita do Ministro da Magia a Hogwarts, e se Hermione estava de alguma forma envolvida nisso. Em meio à mistura de irritação e desespero com tudo o que estava vivendo, Allison ainda encontrava disposição para tentar entender o porquê dessa obsessão de Rita Skeeter com a sua professora de poções. A jovem aluna da Sonserina olhou para a mesa dos professores e tomou um susto, ao ver Hermione olhando em sua direção. Ela parecia saber exatamente o conteúdo da mensagem que Allison tinha em mãos.

Da mesa dos professores, Hermione tinha uma ampla visão do salão principal, principalmente das quatro mesas que representavam as casas de Hogwarts. Ela viu claramente quando Allison Yaxley recebeu uma mensagem por coruja, lendo e guardando rapidamente. Acompanhou discretamente a jovem sonserina terminar o seu café da manhã e se dirigir para a primeira aula do dia. Hermione não teve muita dificuldade para chegar a conclusão de que ela era a espiã da Skeeter na escola. O que fazer com essa informação é que demorou um pouco mais para ela decidir. Sua primeira decisão foi garantir para Skeeter que Allison fosse o seu melhor trunfo na verdadeira guerra que estava promovendo contra Hermione, levando um tempo para conceber a melhor maneira de fazer com que isso virasse a seu favor. Agora que tudo estava muito claro na sua mente, Rita Skeeter não perdia por esperar. Neste momento, entretanto, havia outra questão ocupando a sua mente; ela tratou de pôr tudo a limpo ao abordar Sirius no corredor.

\- Preciso falar com você – ela disse. Ele assentiu, e ambos se dirigiram a uma sala vazia.

\- O que foi Hermione? – perguntou Sirius, ao mesmo tempo em que fazia um feitiço que isolava a sala contra olhos e ouvidos curiosos.

\- Eu gostaria de saber como foi que você, Remus e Tonks apareceram tão providencialmente quando o Vitor estava me agredindo – ela procurou encarar Sirius nos olhos, tendo que inclinar muito a cabeça, pois ele era tão alto quanto Snape – não me leve a mal, sou extremamente grata a vocês três por isso, mas estou curiosa.

\- É claro que está, você sempre foi muito curiosa, Hermione – ele disse. Hermione ficou surpresa ao notar, pela primeira vez, um dos três Mestres falando com ela, fora da Sala Precisa, como se estivessem numa sessão de adestramento – em primeiro lugar, Tonks desconfiou da história do recado; coisa de quem trabalha como auror, eu creio. Ela foi falar com o garoto que entregou a mensagem e ele confirmou que foi Vitor, em troca de um autógrafo, quem estava por trás de tudo, mas pediu para dizer que foi o Snape.

\- Você disse "em primeiro lugar". O que quer dizer com isso?

\- Eu, Remus e Snape a colocamos sobre um feitiço de vigilância – disse Sirius – foi uma forma de garantir que Vitor Krum não pudesse se aproximar de você sem o nosso conhecimento.

\- Vocês fizeram o que? – ela grita – como vocês se atreveram a fazer isso sem me consultar?

A exigência contida na voz dela foi totalmente ignorada por Sirius. Em vez disso ele se manteve calado, mas sua expressão mudou. A face amigável e brincalhona com que Hermione se acostumou a lidar em Hogwarts desapareceu. No lugar dela surgiu uma expressão dura e firme, a expressão de alguém que não admitiria a forma como a jovem professora de poções se dirigiu a ele. Sirius aproximou-se dela, invadindo o seu espaço pessoal. Hermione foi obrigada a recuar até ficar encostada na parede. Havia um pouco de medo da parte dela ao encarar essa nova versão de Sirius diante de si, mas, bem ao contrário do que aconteceu em Hogsmead, com Vitor, ela estava excitada também.

\- Eu, Remus e Snape decidimos que o melhor a fazer era colocar um feitiço de vigilância em você, Hermione – ele disse – esse é um de nossos deveres contigo, o de protegê-la contra qualquer tipo de perigo. Sua opinião sobre isso não importa, você entendeu? – ele a segura pelo queixo, forçando sua cabeça a ficar ainda mais inclinada para cima – eu perguntei se você entendeu, Hermione.

\- Si... sim... sim Senhor, eu entendi Senhor – Hermione não conseguia tirar os olhos dele ao dizer isso.

\- Boa menina – ele disse, o sorriso cafajeste deixando Hermione numa mistura de encanto, embaraço e desejo. Sirius quebrou o contato com ela, que suspirou de frustração por conta disso – eu vou sair agora, mas você deve esperar pelo menos cinco minutos antes de sair também.

Ele saiu da sala exibindo uma postura totalmente nova para Hermione, algo que ela não via desde a noite de sua iniciação. Ela ficou os cinco minutos seguintes ainda encostada na mesma parede em que Sirius a deixou. A mistura de sensações dentro dela só aos poucos se dispersando. A jovem professora de poções sabia que aquilo fora apenas uma mostra do que lhe esperava, em sua próxima sessão na Sala Precisa. Essa única mostra, por sua vez, já seria suficiente para preencher os seus sonhos desta noite, tal como aconteceu nas noites seguintes das duas sessões anteriores. Ela já se sentia recuperada, pelo menos externamente, quando saiu daquela sala e se dirigiu para sua primeira aula do dia.

Allison sabia que poderia ter sérios problemas se fosse pega fora de sua sala comunal àquela hora da noite. Ele sempre teve uma grande habilidade de evitar que isso acontecesse, mas sabia que um dia poderia ser pega no ato por Filch, ou algum professor. Ela se sentia sob uma grande pressão, desde que percebeu a bobagem que fez em se envolver com Rita Skeeter. Ter de ajudar a encontrar algum escândalo contra Hermione Granger já começava a afetar sua vida escolar. Suas notas caíram, ao mesmo tempo em que estava tendo dificuldades em manter suas amizades, pois não podia confidenciar o dilema que estava vivendo com nenhuma de suas colegas. Ela seguia pelos corredores nos quais sua professora de poções tinha acabado de passar. As suas famosas saídas noturnas, que Rita Skeeter tinha certeza, escondia algo obscuro e escandaloso.

Se havia algo de obscuro e escandaloso nas saídas de Hermione Granger, deveria estar acontecendo na biblioteca. Foi lá que ela entrou, utilizando uma chave que lhe fora dada para isso. Allison se aproximou da porta sem ter certeza se poderia entrar, pois o normal seria Hermione tê-la trancado ao passar, mas esta estava apenas encostada quando ela chegou perto. Um som vindo de perto a deixou assustada, forçando-a a decidir que o melhor era entrar. Allison gostava da biblioteca, apreciava olhar para aquela imensa quantidade de livros, pegá-los nas mãos e lê-los. Ela tomava o cuidado de não enfatizar muito esse seu gosto, pois sabia que seria alvo de gozações de alguns dos sonserinos, e até de amigas suas, por isso. Ela estava atrás de uma estante, observando Hermione, enquanto esta lia um livro gigantesco. Ficou esperando para ver se alguém mais ia aparecer.

\- Não fique aí atrás, espiando, Senhorita Yaxley – disse Hermione. Allison tomou um susto ao ouvi-la – aproxime-se de uma vez, seremos apenas nós duas nessa biblioteca hoje à noite.

\- Eu não... não queria atrapalhar a sua leitura – Allison se aproximou timidamente, sentando-se em frente a Hermione.

\- Não diga bobagem garota, eu só estava dando um tempo até você chegar. Achou por acaso que eu não a percebi me seguindo? – Hermione fechou o livro e inclinou-se para ficar mais perto da aluna no outro lado da mesa – as coisas foram acontecendo uma atrás da outra, nem tivemos tempo de conversar. Como foi o seu encontro com Rita Skeeter em Hogsmead?

\- Não foi nada bom, se é o que a senhora quer saber – Allison abaixa a cabeça ao dizer isso, Hermione notou que ela estava corada ao falar.

\- Aconteceu tudo do jeito como eu disse que seria, não foi? – Hermione levantou a cabeça dela – ela reagiu da maneira que eu esperava, quando você seguiu a minha instrução de dizer que queria cair fora?

\- Sim Senhora – Allison respondeu – ela ameaçou me denunciar e depois disse que ia cavar algum podre da minha família se eu não a ajudasse a conseguir algo comprometedor contra a sua pessoa. Como é que a senhora sabia que ela diria tudo aquilo?

\- Rita Skeeter é uma víbora do tipo bem previsível. Além do mais, você se tornou indispensável para ela, principalmente depois da informação que eu mandei que passasse, sobre a saída noturna do Remus – disse Hermione.

\- Eu não entendo, aquela reportagem deve ter sido muito desagradável para a senhora, sem falar do professor Lupin e a esposa dele – Allison tinha dificuldade de entender o objetivo de sua professora.

\- Não se preocupe com Tonks e Remus – disse Hermione – eles sabiam que a notícia seria divulgada, estavam preparados para lidar com suas conseqüências. Além do mais, aquilo foi só um pequeno petisco, algo para atiçar a fome daquela megera. A próxima informação que você dará a ela será algo muito diferente. Uma iguaria que fará com que a desgraçada venha para cima de mim com toda a voracidade, pode ter certeza.

\- Eu estou com muito medo, professora – disse Allison, sua voz confirmando o seu estado de espírito – não quero que ela me denuncie, ou que prejudique a minha família.

\- Não se preocupe Allison – Hermione segura a mão de sua aluna, tentando lhe passar alguma tranquilidade – quando eu terminar com Rita Skeeter, ela nunca mais fará mal a ninguém.

Allison ficou um pouco assustada com o que viu nos olhos de sua professora. Eram apenas quatro anos que as distanciavam em idade. No entanto, ela sabia que a jovem mulher diante dela vivenciara situações que a adolescente sonserina sequer poderia imaginar. Allison sabia que a fama de boazinha e estudiosa, que Hermione Granger tinha na sua época de estudante em Hogwarts, foi temperada pelas muitas histórias que passaram a correr de boca em boca na escola. Eram histórias que partiam dos alunos que conviveram mais próximos com aquela que até hoje é chamada de "Garota de Ouro da Grifinória". Allison tinha uma clara lembrança dela, embora Hermione nunca tivesse notado a sua existência, no período em que ambas foram alunas.

Algumas das histórias que Allison ouvia com freqüência sempre lhe pareceram claramente exageradas, ainda que com um fundo de verdade. A jovem sonserina, no entanto, conheceu alguns alunos do sétimo ano que ainda lembravam de ter sido praticamente coagidos por sua atual professora de poções, a assinar um documento enfeitiçado. O que mais impressionou Allison foi saber que nenhum deles tinha a menor idéia do que estavam fazendo. Ouvi-los dizer como ficaram horrorizados, após terem visto os efeitos desse feitiço numa das alunas que pôs o seu nome em tal documento, deu a Allison uma nova visão sobre Hermione Granger.

Allison sabia que era um erro se deixar levar pelo aspecto bondoso da mulher diante dela. Tratava-se da aluna que enganou um professor para fazer uma poção Polisuco, quando estava no seu segundo ano. Foi a mesma aluna, que no seu terceiro ano, utilizou-se de um Viratempo, para dar fuga, a quem era considerado na época um perigoso assassino. No seu quarto ano, essa mesma aluna descobriu o grande segredo de Rita Skeeter, justamente a sua condição de animaga clandestina, obrigando, através de chantagem, que esta ficasse um ano sem trabalhar. Com certeza era daí que vinha o ódio que a jornalista tinha dela. Rita Skeeter só voltou a exercer sua profissão depois de fazer uma entrevista bem favorável com Harry Potter no seu quinto ano, mais uma vez por conta da pressão de sua atual professora.

Allison sabia que estava diante da verdadeira idealizadora da famosa Armada Dumbledore. A mesma pessoa que foi capaz de fazer um feitiço que alterou a memória dos próprios pais, para que estes não servissem de instrumento de chantagem nas mãos do Lorde das Trevas. A mesma que, como o próprio Harry Potter admitiu numa entrevista, garantiu a segurança do Menino que Sobreviveu nos primeiros meses em que o Lorde das Trevas esteve no poder. Com todo esse histórico, estava muito claro para a adolescente sonserina, que Hermione Granger não era o tipo de pessoa que alguém, com um pouco de bom senso, deveria querer como inimiga.

\- A senhora tem certeza mesmo que vai dar tudo certo? – foi uma Allison mais tranqüila que perguntou.

\- Não se preocupe, Allison – Hermione reafirmou para sua aluna, um sorriso perigoso nos lábios – com a sua ajuda, eu vou acabar de vez com aquela vadia.

Capítulo 19 – A terceira sessão na Sala Precisa – Parte I

O vestido que usava fora escolhido para aquele exato momento. Os botões todos na frente, facilitando que ela se despisse diante dele. Simples, mas elegante, de cores suaves, detalhes geométricos, com bordas em azul claro. Por baixo dele havia apenas uma minúscula calcinha, logo descartada também. Estava nua diante dele agora, deixando o orgulho de lado, do jeito que fez com seu vestido, deslizando com ele até ao chão, caído a seus pés, entregue a ele, junto com o comando de seu corpo e de suas vontades. Ela sabia o porquê de estar ali, o tempo das dúvidas tendo ficado para trás, seu corpo tremendo apenas de excitação agora. As mãos repousavam tranqüilas junto aos quadris, nem a mais leve tentativa de esconder sua nudez. Entregou a ele o controle que tinha nos outros momentos de sua vida, despiu-se do orgulho que sempre fora sua armadura. Era imensa a sua felicidade, ao constatar quão segura, feliz e tranqüila, ela se sentia ao fazer isso agora.

Hermione o viu sentado na cadeira, os modos aristocráticos tão evidentes, praticamente uma segunda natureza nele, fruto de séculos de herança familiar. Ela sabia o quanto ele odiava essa herança, o quanto tentou rejeitá-la; sabia também que isso lhe custara muito. Rejeitar uma parte de si próprio, mesmo uma parte que lhe era odiosa, nunca é algo fácil para qualquer um. A mente, sempre lógica, analítica e curiosa, de Hermione, não tinha dúvida em concluir que a motivação dele para se tornar um Mestre na arte do BDSM estava claramente ligada a necessidade de dar vazão a esse lado aristocrático. Um lado que ele, por tanto tempo tentou negar, até se dar conta de que era uma luta vã. É claro que todos os praticantes do BDSM, Mestres ou escravos, tinham seus motivos para se envolverem nesse estilo de vida. Não era o caso de terem baixa auto-estima, inclinações sádicas, algum trauma infantil, ou algo semelhante. No entanto, estava claro que todos, inclusive ela, viam no BDSM a chance de satisfazer uma necessidade pessoal, que só esse estilo de vida tornava possível suprir.

Durante mais de cinco minutos ela ficou para ali, parada, em pé, nua e exposta, Sirius olhando para ela, apreciando sua nudez, a evidente excitação no meio de suas pernas, mas isso não a incomodou nenhum pouco. Hermione já sentia em si os efeitos das sessões anteriores, todo o aprendizado obtido nelas. Não havia mais qualquer sinal de desconforto com a exibição de seu corpo nu. Muito ao contrário, ela sentia-se à vontade, vestida apenas em sua pele, exposta diante do homem à sua frente, exibindo com graça, tudo o que era oferecido a ele; para o seu prazer. Sirius fez um gesto discreto com uma das mãos, que ela não teve dificuldade em interpretar como um sinal para se ajoelhar. Hermione o fez sem demora ou hesitação, graciosamente, com humildade e alegria, tudo isso expresso num rosto sereno e sorridente. Ela manteve o corpo bem ereto, as pernas bem espaçadas; sentindo-se tão feliz em expor os bicos dos seios duríssimos, a boceta tão úmida e inchada, orgulhosa por mostrar a ele quão excitada estava. A cabeça estava levemente inclinada para baixo, mas não muito. Ele se levantou da cadeira, os modos aristocráticos muito evidentes em cada movimento que fazia.

\- A sessão de hoje será dedicada a treinar sua capacidade de assumir qualquer papel que o seu Mestre quiser que você desempenhe – Sirus tinha sua mão segurando o queixo de Hermione enquanto falava. A cabeça dela voltada para ele, os olhos de ambos voltados um para o outro.- você acredita ser capaz de desempenhar esses papéis, Hermione?

\- Sim Senhor, eu sei que sou – foi a resposta dela.

\- Veremos se você é mesmo – ele olhou para ela, um breve momento de silêncio antes de voltar a falar – o que você acha de ser a minha cadela, Hermione?

\- Se esse é o seu desejo, eu gostaria sim, de ser sua cadela, Senhor – a firmeza e a segurança de sua resposta a deixou feliz. Ele não perdeu tempo, dirigindo-se rapidamente à mesa no fundo da sala, voltando com uma coleira.

\- Esse não é um colar de submissão, do tipo que você oferecerá ao seu futuro Mestre um dia. É apenas uma coleira comum. Você aceita que eu a coloque no seu pescoço, Hermione? – a resposta dela foi inclinar bem a cabeça, oferecendo-lhe o pescoço, afastando os cabelos com as mãos, garantindo-lhe fácil acesso. Sirius não perdeu tempo em colocar a coleira nela – agora você é minha cadela. Coloque-se na posição apropriada para uma cadela.

Ela se colocou imediatamente de quatro diante dele. O olhar voltado para baixo, com a típica humildade que se espera de uma cadela perante seu dono. Ele foi outra vez até a mesa e voltou com algo novo. "Fala sério", Hermione pensou, se permitindo um momento breve, de leve rebeldia, ao ver o objeto. Era um plug anal, um pouco maior do que aquele que Snape enfiara em seu ânus na sessão anterior. Esse ainda tinha outra característica, uma imitação de rabo de cachorro em sua extremidade. Sirius se posicionou atrás dela. Hermione sentiu os dedos dele trabalhando em seu ânus, espalhando uma loção lubrificante. O plug foi enfiado logo depois. O desconforto dela durou algum tempo, pois Sirius não pareceu disposto a muitos cuidados na hora de enfiar o plug. Hermione foi superando o desconforto aos poucos, até que o plug estava todo enfiado nela, só ficando de fora a parte da imitação de cachorro. Ele se dirigiu até a mesa mais uma vez e voltou com uma corrente, tratando de prendê-la na coleira.

Mais de quinze minutos se passaram desde que ele começou a tratá-la como a sua cadela, apreciando demais vê-la de quatro, andando em volta da Sala Precisa. A coleira em suas mãos mantendo-a sob controle, guiando seus movimentos, como se faz com uma boa cadelinha. Foram várias voltas inteiras pelo local. Ele apreciou o modo como ela aceitou docilmente a situação. Sirius constatou o quanto as sessões anteriores já tinham domesticado muito dos modos dela, principalmente a sua necessidade de se afirmar em alguns momentos. Ainda havia alguns limites a serem forçados, mas ele estava confiante de que ela confirmaria tudo o que Tonks havia dito para eles, na primeira vez que os procurou para informar que Hermione Granger queria se envolver no estilo de vida BDSM. Ele mexeu com a corrente, indicando para ela parar, sendo obedecido imediatamente. Sirius retirou o colar com a corrente, e depois fez o mesmo com o plug em seu ânus. Ela continuou de quatro para ele, até que Sirius, pegando em seu queixo, a fez se colocar de joelhos. Ele sorriu para ela, aquele sorriso cafajeste que sempre a afetava.

\- Meus parabéns, Hermione. Você foi uma ótima cadela – ele disse.

\- Obrigada, Senhor – Hermione sorriu para ele ao responder.

\- Vamos continuar testando a sua capacidade para a obediência – disse Sirius – na sua primeira sessão, o Remus amarrou você numa cama, não foi?

\- Sim Senhor.

\- Mas uma verdadeira escrava não precisa de amarras para ficar a mercê do seu Mestre. Tudo o que ela precisa é ser absolutamente obediente a ele. Aceitar o fato de que a simples ordem do seu Mestre já é suficiente para ela estar sob total controle dele. Você crê ser capaz desse nível de entrega absoluta, Hermione?

\- Eu sou Senhor, por favor, deixe-me provar que eu sou capaz disso – havia urgência na voz dela ao fazer tal afirmação.

\- Boa menina – Sirius acariciou o seu rosto ao dizer isso, provocando um sorriso de pura felicidade nela – deite-se no chão. Barriga para cima. Mantenha seus braços esticados, acima da cabeça. Quero suas pernas bem espaçadas também.

Ela fez como lhe foi indicado. Deitada no chão, vendo-o acima dela, sentiu-se animada em provar sua total capacidade para a obediência. Ele agachou-se, ficando bem próximo a ela. Sirius utilizou seus dedos, acariciando-lhe o rosto, tocando-a suavemente. Hermione respirava de maneira acelerada, esperando uma ordem dele, ansiosa por isso. Os dedos dele passaram por seus lábios e desceram lentamente, do queixo ate o colo, passando pelo vale entre os seios. Sirius podia sentir o coração dela batendo acelerado, quase se perdendo em seus olhos, fixados nele, admirando o sorriso em seu rosto. Ela era maravilhosa.

\- Remus colocou uma venda em seus olhos na sessão que teve com ele, mas eu não vou fazer isso – Sirius continuava descendo com seus dedos, agora girando em torno do ventre dela, enquanto falava – eu quero ver se você é capaz de se manter com os olhos fechados, e de só abri-los depois da minha ordem, não importa o que aconteça. Você é capaz disso, Hermione?

\- Sim Senhor, eu sou capaz Senhor, deixe-me provar que sou capaz, por favor – ela queria muito ter a chance de provar isso ao homem acima dela.

\- Você terá essa chance – ele disse sorrindo – feche os olhos. Você só poderá abri-los quando eu lhe der autorização para isso.

Ela fechou os olhos, sentindo a escuridão surgir diante de si. Nada a impedia de acabar com essa escuridão, nada além das ordens dele. Ela podia se mexer se quisesse, mas não o faria sem a autorização dele. Hermione tratou de relaxar o corpo, esvaziar a mente, controlar sua respiração. Queria que todo o seu foco ficasse concentrado em obedecer ao homem que a conduzia naquele momento, o homem a quem entregara o controle do seu corpo, de suas vontades. Os minutos se passaram sem que nada acontecesse. A espera começava a tornar-se torturante. A expectativa do que viria acontecer a deixava aflita. A vontade de abrir os olhos, de se levantar, tudo isso soava de maneira tentadora para ela, mas Hermione Granger resistiu. Ela respirou calmamente, tratou de conter sua ansiedade, decidiu que esperaria o tempo que fosse necessário, mas não ia ceder ao medo e a curiosidade.

Quase meia hora tinha se passado desde que ela se colocara naquela posição. Sirius Black sentia que poderia ficar nesta situação a noite toda, apenas observando o pequeno e delicioso corpo nu, ali, deitado placidamente diante dele. Ele via os movimentos suaves de sua respiração, subindo e descendo. O rosto ganhou uma delicada serenidade, parecia que ela estava adormecida, mas ele sabia o quanto ela estava consciente, percebendo tudo à sua volta. Sirius se aproximou dela, as pontas dos dedos da mão direita tocando levemente a abertura entre as pernas de Hermione. A boca dela abriu-se para um suave gemido, reagindo ao toque dele. Os dedos percorrendo a pequena abertura, abrindo os lábios, expondo o clitóris, este tocado levemente por um deles. Sirius sente o corpo dela tremer, os gemidos ficando mais altos agora. O toque permaneceu suave durante mais de um minuto, até ele dar o primeiro tapa em sua boceta.

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! – ela sentiu o tapa caindo forte entre suas pernas, o som da batida reverberando por seus ouvidos.

\- Mantenha os seus braços e as suas pernas esticados. Não se atreva a abrir os olhos – um segundo tapa seguiu a sua fala. Hermione gritou novamente, mas fez o que ele mandou.

Os dedos dele voltando a passar suavemente sobre sua boceta, estimulando-a. Ela sentiu dois dedos a ponto de penetrá-la; desejou muito isso. Os gemidos de Hermione cada vez mais altos, até que um terceiro tapa a atingiu. Ela gritou de novo, mas sabia que estava excitada com a situação, sua umidade entre as pernas cada vez mais evidente. A jovem submissa esperou um novo tapa, mas este não veio. Mais um minuto se passou e ela ficou ali, sem ser tocada. Uma nova espera angustiante até sentir a mordida no seu seio direito. A dor do grampo se fechando no mamilo atingindo-a em cheio, duplicada quando ele fez o mesmo com o seio esquerdo.

\- Respire fundo, Hermione – Sirius tocava levemente em sua testa ao falar – aceite a dor, faça dela uma amiga – ele enfatizou essas palavra enquanto puxava a corrente que prendia os grampos.

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Oh Merlin! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! – a dor era imensa e ela não teve como evitar arquear o corpo, a cabeça virando de um lado a outro, mas manteve os braços e as pernas imóveis, seus olhos ainda fechados.

Ele puxou a corrente mais duas vezes, os gritos dela soando fortes em seus ouvidos. Em ambas as vezes, manteve a corrente bem esticada. O que para ele foram apenas alguns segundos em cada vez, para ela pareceu uma eternidade, seus gritos lhe indicando isso muito claramente. Sirius apreciou a coragem dela, sua força e dedicação. As lágrimas desciam de seus olhos fechados, deslizavam pelo rosto, sendo aparadas pelo dedo dele. Sirius apenas observava as reações dela agora. O modo como ela procurava controlar a respiração, aceitando a dor que lhe era infligida. Foram vários minutos assim até que ele se levantou e pegou uma vela.

Vários pingos de cera caíram sobre o corpo de Hermione. Ela sentia as pequenas pontadas de dor, uma leve queimação, na verdade, nas várias partes do corpo que eram atingidas pelas gotas de cera. As gotas caiam no seu colo, nos seios, no ventre, em volta da boceta, nada que se comparasse ao que estava sentindo em seus mamilos, com a mordida dos grampos. Sirius apreciava a visão da jovem deitada, via a gotas de cera secando no corpo dela, sorrindo orgulhoso. Ainda havia muito para fazer, muitos limites a serem forçados. Ele sabia disso enquanto se dirigia até a mesa. Escolheu, entre uma fileira de chicotes, aquele que lhe pareceu mais indicado, que por uma feliz coincidência, também era o que ele sempre gostou mais de usar. Passando a mão em todas as nove tiras de couro que o formavam, Sirius sorria, enquanto pensava no quanto de força deveria usar, na hora de bater nela com o aquele chicote.

A dor que sentiu com os tapas que levou em sua boceta, nem de longe se comparava ao que ela sentiu com os grampos em seus mamilos. Ainda assim, ela foi aceitando-a, fazendo dela parte do seu prazer. Podia sentir a umidade no meio de suas pernas enquanto as gotas de cera pingavam em diversas partes do seu corpo. Após tudo isso, seguiu-se o silêncio. Nada aconteceu por vários minutos e ela imaginou o quanto ele estaria próximo dela, apreciando-a em sua nudez e desamparo. A tentação de abrir os olhos era cada vez mais forte, mas o desejo de obedecer prevaleceu. Os olhos fechados convidavam os outros sentidos a ficarem apurados. Ela tentou senti-lo por perto através do cheiro, tentando ouvir sua respiração. Um som bem leve indicava que ele estava se movendo para longe, certamente para pegar algo na mesa que estava no canto da sala, retornando após algum tempo.

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

O primeiro golpe do chicote a atingiu por toda a extensão entre suas pernas. Sua boceta latejou ao ser atingida por várias tiras, felizmente nenhuma ponta delas. Foi mais o susto do que dor que a fez gritar, pois o golpe foi relativamente leve. O segundo golpe já foi dado com mais força, dessa vez a dor se fez mais presente, somando àquela dos mamilos. O terceiro golpe foi no ventre, as pontas do chicote atingindo-a bem abaixo dos seios. O quarto e quinto golpe foram direto em cada um dos seios, dados com muita força, fazendo-a gritar alto e forte. Medo, dor e excitação se misturavam dentro dela, mas em nenhum momento Hermione cogitou dizer a palavra de segurança. Seus braços e suas pernas também permaneceram firmes onde estavam. Seus olhos se mantiveram fechados. A dor era muito grande, as lagrimas continuavam deslizando pelo seu rosto, mas ela sorria, muito contente consigo mesma. Arqueou seu corpo orgulhosamente, oferecendo-o a ele, para o seu uso e dispor.

Não ocorreram mais golpes. Por um instante reinou o silêncio. Ela sentiu-o próximo de si, as mãos dele no seu seio direito. A retirada do grampo, em vez de alívio, causou-lhe mais dor, mas logo ela sentiu a boca dele no mamilo, chupando-o delicadamente, a língua deslizando pelo seio. O mesmo processo se deu no seio esquerdo. Hermione gostou da sensação da boca dele em seus seios, aliviando a dor. Ela não ficou frustrada quando o contato foi quebrado, pois percebeu que ele continuava bem próximo a ela; sentiu-o se deslocando para baixo dela, mesmo sem tocá-la. Sabia o que ele ia fazer e ficou muito feliz. O toque da língua dele em sua boceta a fez gemer alto, o corpo voltou a arquear, a cabeça virando de um lado a outro novamente. A vontade de abrir os olhos e vê-lo entre suas pernas era crescente, mas ela manteve-se firme em sua posição, pois suas vontades pertenciam a ele agora, junto com o seu corpo

Sirius ficou um bom tempo dando-lhe prazer com sua boca e dedos, até quebrar o contato, deixando-a bem frustrada dessa vez. Hermione o sentiu se afastar, mas não disse nada, pois sabia que ele voltaria, o que realmente aconteceu. Sirius virou o corpo dela, deixando-a de bruços. A mão dele deslizando suavemente pelo seu traseiro, até dar o primeiro tapa, em sua nádega esquerda. Ela sentiu a dor, ouviu o som estalado, gritou, e depois sorriu. O segundo tapa foi na outra nádega. Foram apenas esses dois tapas, logo ela sentiu a loção lubrificante em seu ânus, seguido por um plug anal, o maior que já havia sido enfiado nela até agora. A dor foi imensa, mas Hermione se manteve firme, até se acostumar com o objeto dentro dela. Ele a virou de novo, e outro objeto foi enfiado, agora na sua boceta.

\- Abra os olhos – ela obedeceu a ordem imediatamente e o viu de pé, com a varinha na mão. Sirius fez um movimento silencioso com ela, e o vibrador em sua boceta girou velozmente.

\- Ooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Oh Merlin! Oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! – os minutos se passaram, os gritos e gemidos dela se tornaram cada vez mais fortes, a cada vez que ele usava o feitiço que movia o vibrador em sua boceta, até decidir pará-lo.

\- Coloque-se de joelhos, Hermione – ela teve alguma dificuldade em obedecer, mas o fez, sabendo o que viria a seguir – sua boceta e seu ânus estão bem cheios, hora de fazer o mesmo com sua boca.

Ela logo compreendeu o que deveria fazer. Ele continuava parado diante dela e Hermione lentamente começou a desabotoar suas calças. Uma expressão que misturava surpresa, susto e excitação surge em seu rosto, ao ver o tamanho do pênis dele. Não que fosse algo anormal ou descomunal, mas era o maior que ela já tinha visto. Não que ela tivesse visto tantos, na verdade era o quinto pênis que ela tinha diante de si em sua vida. Sirius Black não era propriamente acavalado, mas chegava bem perto disso. Ele ia endurecendo à medida que suas mãos o tocavam, ficando ainda maior. Hermione lutava contra a tentação de medi-lo com uma das mãos, imaginando o que ele diria se ela o fizesse.

\- Você pode medi-lo se quiser – Sirius tinha um olhar divertido ao falar com ela – não será a primeira com essa curiosidade. A questão é saber se você será a primeira que conseguirá engolir inteiro o que tem diante de si. Até hoje nenhuma escrava ou submissa em treinamento que esteve comigo foi capaz de conseguir, mas eu acredito que você é mais gulosa do que qualquer uma delas.

Ela vislumbrou o membro já inteiramente duro diante de si, imaginando se conseguiria. O desafio e a curiosidade estimulando sua vontade de atingir esse feito. Hermione começou pela cabeça, a língua passando sobre ela com lentidão, sentindo o gosto salgado, deixando-a bem úmida. A boca logo engolfando, os dentes cravando numa leve mordida. Ela ouviu o gemido dele, um leve toque de dor, ao sentir os dentes dela em seu membro, logo aliviada com a ação de sua língua. Depois da cabeça, ela começou a trabalhar desde a raiz, deslizando sua língua por toda a extensão, repetindo o processo até cada centímetro do membro dele ter sido tocado por ela. O desafio, no entanto, continuava diante dela. "Será que eu consigo?", Hermione pensou, seu lado racional ponderando o absurdo que seria tentar algo assim; mas ela era tão curiosa. Respirou fundo e engoliu o membro. Vê-lo arquear o corpo, inclinar a cabeça, fechar os olhos e gemer, só estimulou o seu desejo de levá-lo todo na sua boca, mas só chegou a pouco além da metade, quando a necessidade de respirar se fez presente.

\- Está tudo bem, está tudo bem – Sirius acariciava seu rosto e cabelos ao falar com ela, percebendo a sua dificuldade em recuperar o fôlego – você pode fazer mais do que isso, eu sei.

A confiança dele a estimulou ainda mais. Ela lambeu toda a extensão do pênis dele outra vez, antes de fazer uma nova tentativa. Respirou fundo, ganhou novo fôlego e o engoliu novamente. Dessa vez foi bem além da metade, resistindo a sensação de vômito, forçando a respiração através do nariz, levando-o até o fundo da garganta. Faltava bem pouco agora. Ela não olhava para ele, pois sentia que precisava de todo o seu foco em ter aquele pênis inteirinho dentro da sua boca. Não percebeu, portanto, o olhar admirado que Sirius fazia, ao ver seu membro desaparecer quase todo dentro da boca dela.

\- Merlin, Hermione, não acredito que você vai realmente conseguir – Sirius tinha dificuldade em falar – uma das garotas que eu adestrei desistiu do BDSM assim que viu o tamanho do meu pênis – mal terminou de falar e ele ouviu um estranho barulho vindo da boca dela, como se estivesse engasgando. Hermione retirou sua boca rapidamente, deixando o pênis dele livre. O que ele ouviu a seguir foi um misto de aceso de tosse, risada e a tentativa de retomar a normalidade da respiração.

\- Eu estava quase conseguindo – ela disse frustrada, ainda tossindo um pouco.

\- Está tudo bem, Hermione, você foi mais longe do que qualquer uma com quem eu já estive antes – ele disse, para logo depois deitá-la no chão. Ele a virou de bruços e tirou o plug do seu ânus. Em seguida a virou de novo e tirou o vibrador da sua boceta – sua boca quase conseguiu levá-lo inteiro, vamos ver se sua boceta terá melhor sorte.

Ele começou a penetrá-la sem demora. Hermione percebeu como estava úmida ao sentir que ele não teve muita dificuldade para entrar nela, mesmo com o tamanho do membro. Ela o sentiu abrindo caminho dentro dela, seus músculos tratando de acomodá-lo. A sensação de dor numa crescente à medida que o membro entrava mais. Suas pernas abraçaram a cintura dele, suas unhas cravaram em suas costas, ela mordeu-lhe o ombro. Tudo isso só estimulou Sirius a ir mais fundo dentro dela, estocando-a com toda a força que conseguia reunir. Eram gritos de dor, gemidos de prazer; tanto Sirius como Hermione os vocalizavam com vontade, reverberando por toda a sala. Assim ficaram por um bom tempo até o orgasmo colher a ambos de forma intensa. Ficaram juntos durante alguns minutos, ambos sem forças para se desvencilhar um do outro. Hermione mal sentia o peso dele sobre ela, pois parecia fora de si própria, completamente mergulhada em seu completo estado de total liberdade na submissão. Foi Sirius, a custa de muito esforço, que tomou a iniciativa da separação.

Ele levou mais alguns minutos para recuperar o fôlego, enquanto admirava a mulher deitada diante dele, num estado de completa alienação, algo que o deixava orgulhoso de si mesmo. Ela permanecia deitada, os olhos ainda perdidos, mas ele decidiu que era hora de forçar um novo limite. Sirius levantou-se, dirigiu-se até a mesa e pegou de volta a coleira, ainda presa na corrente. Ele pôs Hermione de quatro, colocando a coleira nela, sua docilidade em aceitar tudo isso não passando despercebida por ele. Sirius pegou sua varinha e fez um feitiço do patrono, a criatura passando por um quadro e seguindo adiante. Mesmo em seu estado alterado, Hermione não ficou alheia às ações dele, sentindo que algo muito importante estava para acontecer.

Hermione reconheceu o quadro por onde o patrono convocado por Sirius passou. Ela e seus amigos, Harry Potter e Ronald Weasley passaram por ele, alguns anos atrás, quando precisaram invadir Hogwarts, nos momentos finais da guerra contra Voldemort. Aquela era uma ligação entre Hogwarts e uma taverna em Hogsmead, que era administrada pelo irmão de Dumbledore. Ela e Sirius se mantinham posicionados de frente para o quadro agora; ele de pé, bem imponente, enquanto ela se mantinha na sua posição de quatro, como a cadela dele. Hermione começou a distinguir as duas formas vindo através do quadro, de longe parecia alguém guiando o seu animal doméstico. À medida que se aproximavam, no entanto, ficou evidente que era um homem e uma mulher, ela na mesma posição em que Hermione se encontrava naquele momento. Era evidente que se tratava de um outro Mestre, junto com sua escrava. Hermione sentiu-se tensa, além de ligeiramente corada, ao reconhecer quem era a mulher que seguia de quatro, como a cadela de seu Mestre. As duas figuras saíram do quadro e entraram na Sala Precisa. Foi Sirius quem quebrou o silêncio, se dirigindo ao outro Mestre.

\- Que bom que você pôde vir Blaise, mais ainda por trazer sua escrava – Sirius o cumprimentou formalmente.

\- É um prazer estar aqui Sirius – Blaise respondeu – espero que eu e minha escrava sejamos muito úteis na sessão de adestramento que você está conduzindo.

\- Com certeza serão – Sirius olhou para Hermione antes de concluir – ela precisa aprender uma lição importante sobre ser uma escrava – ele olha de maneira firme para escrava de Blaise – você e Luna serão fundamentais nisso.

Capítulo 20 – A terceira sessão na Sala Precisa – Parte II

Em sua mente, Hermione tentava processar o significado de tudo o que acontecera na última meia-hora, desde que Blaise e Luna chegaram. Não era algo que ela estava esperando, embora suas leituras sobre o BDSM indicavam que algo assim poderia mesmo acontecer. A idéia de um Mestre, compartilhando com outro Mestre, o corpo de sua escrava, era algo perfeitamente aceitável nesse estilo de vida. Ela já ouvira isso da própria Luna. É claro que tudo sempre está na dependência do tipo de acordo que envolve a relação entre um Mestre e sua escrava. Blaise e Luna pareciam tranqüilos em relação a isso, mas Hermione sabia muito bem que não conseguiria lidar com essa situação de forma tão natural. Será que ela teria de dizer a palavra de segurança, caso Sirius decidisse oferecê-la a Blaise? Essa questão a preocupava muito, embora nenhum dos dois, pelo menos naquele momento, estivesse preocupado com ela.

De sua posição, ajoelhada no meio da sala, Hermione apenas observava, enquanto sua amiga era brutalmente espancada pelos dois Mestres. Tanto Sirius quanto Blaise, estavam ocupados aplicando o que podia ser chamado de uma sessão de disciplina em Luna. Os gritos dela eram dados sem qualquer reserva, vocalizados por todo o ambiente. Ela estava amarrada, seus braços acima de sua cabeça, elevados pelas algemas de suspensão. Os longos cabelos loiros estavam presos num coque, permitindo que suas costas ficassem totalmente à vista, bem como as muitas marcas presentes nela. Hermione olhava fascinada para todas as marcas no corpo de sua antiga colega de escola, cobrindo as costas, o traseiro, na parte da frente e de trás das pernas, em seu ventre, nos quadris, colo e seios.

O que mais chamava a atenção de Hermione, no entanto, não eram as marcas físicas da surra que Luna estava levando. O rosto de sua amiga estava banhado em lágrimas, mas ela tinha uma expressão de radiante felicidade. Os seus gritos de dor não deixavam a menor duvida sobre a força dos golpes que estava levando, mas isso não a impedia de sorrir extasiada, de pedir, implorar na verdade, para apanhar mais. Isso era enfatizado pelo fato de seu Mestre exigir que ela contasse cada golpe que levava, agradecendo cada vez que isso acontecia. Sirius, por sua vez, batia nela com o mesmo chicote com que havia batido em Hermione, pelo menos era o que ela deduzia. As marcas dos golpes dele espalhados por toda parte da frente do corpo de Luna. As costas e o traseiro dela eram atingidos por um cinto de couro, utilizado por Blaise. Ambos os Mestres revezando os golpes nela, jamais batendo ao mesmo tempo.

Eles pararam de bater em Luna, demonstrando uma sintonia impressionante, a mesma que tiveram durante o espancamento. Sirius apenas observou enquanto Blaise liberava os pulsos de sua escrava, amparando-a de forma a impedir que caísse no chão. Isso se devia ao seu estado de fragilidade, depois da surra a que tinha sido submetida. Ele a fez deslizar lentamente, até ficar de joelhos diante dele. Hermione pôde perceber o olhar de pura devoção dela para o seu implacável Mestre. "Será que é desse jeito que eu olhava para eles nas sessões", Hermione pensou em seus adestradores, ao mesmo tempo em que admirava o bonito quadro contrastante à sua frente, onde Luna Lovegood permanecia ajoelhada, sob o frio olhar de seu Mestre.

Blaise Zabini era um homem alto, a discreta elegância de sua vestimenta contrastando com a predileção da maioria dos bruxos por roupas com cores extravagantes. A pele bem negra, o físico avantajado, o corte de cabelo bem rente, os modos frios, com um quê aparente de orgulhosa maldade, em nada parecia combinar com a frágil delicadeza, além do ar ingênuo e etéreo de sua escrava. Luna Lovegood, do seu lado, tinha uma pele branca como leite, o que só enfatizava ainda mais as marcas de espancamento pelo seu corpo. Os longos cabelos loiros, os olhos azuis, somado aos seus modos dóceis e genuinamente ingênuos, lhe davam uma aparência angelical.

Ela era um tipo incomum de anjo, entretanto, pois havia também a sua frívola sexualidade, que longe de ser vulgar, nela ganhava um ar de divertida inconseqüência. Eram duas pessoas, que num olhar superficial, em nada pareciam combinar, mas vendo-os juntos, o olhar enlevado dela para ele, a visível expressão de orgulho dele em relação a ela, tudo isso mostrava o quanto ambos estavam muito conectados. É claro que além do olhar também havia os gestos. Ela o contemplava, enlevada, em completa submissão, enquanto este desfazia, com insuspeita delicadeza, o coque de sua escrava, liberando seus longos cachos loiros. Blaise passou a acariciar-lhe ternamente o rosto e os cabelos. De seu rosto surge um sorriso, mudando completamente a frieza de suas feições, como se um lado seu, até então desconhecido, que só Luna era capaz de trazer à tona, emergisse.

\- Você se saiu muito bem; minha doce maluquinha – Blaise acariciava o rosto banhado em lágrimas de Luna ao dizer isso.

\- Obrigada, Mestre – Luna disse a ele, a voz embargada pelo choro e pela dor, mas sorrindo extasiada para o homem perante quem estava ajoelhada.

Mestre. Era a primeira vez que Hermione tinha ouvido uma escrava utilizando essa palavra para se dirigir a quem ela pertencia. Era a palavra com que teria de se dirigir a alguém um dia. O direito de usá-la só era permitido a quem oferecia o colar de submissão àquele que se tornaria o seu futuro Mestre. Hermione viu no sorriso de Luna, toda a felicidade dela em pertencer ao homem para quem se ajoelhara. Uma felicidade enfatizada ainda mais quando ela abaixou-se até os pés de Blaise, beijando-os devotadamente. Ele ficou parado alguns instantes, vendo-a beijando-lhe os pés, até decidir erguê-la de volta, segurando-lhe o queixo delicadamente.

\- Não é só a mim que você deve agradecer, Luna – Blaise disse a ela – você também deve agradecimentos a Mestre Sirius. Seja uma boa escrava e faça isso – Luna imediatamente se volta para Sirius.

\- Obrigada, Mestre Sirius – tal como havia feito antes com Blaise, ela também começa a beijar os pés do adestrador de Hermione.

Enquanto Luna permanece beijando-lhe os pés, Sirius trocava um olhar significativo com Blaise. Hermione sente que esse entrosamento entre os dois indica que ambos já estiveram em situações assim antes. Após essa troca de olhar, Sirius agarra os cabelos de Luna e a coloca de joelhos. Está muito claro o que irá acontecer. O membro de Sirius é colocado para fora e Luna logo o envolve em sua boca. Uma parte de Hermione, aquela pequena parte ainda presa ao velho orgulho, sente-se feliz por ver que Luna não consegue engolir mais do que a metade do pênis de Sirius. Ela o chupa com vontade, mas em nenhum momento tenta levá-lo inteiro em sua boca. Sirius puxa seu cabelo e força o seu membro para fora da boca dela. Luna é colocada de quatro, ficando de frente para Hermione. Ele penetra sua boceta sem maiores cuidados, fazendo-a gritar. Dor e prazer tornam-se uma coisa só quando Sirius força Luna a levantar a cabeça, puxando seus cabelos.

O olhar de Luna não deixa qualquer dúvida em Hermione. A escrava de Blaise está naquele estado da completa liberdade na submissão, pois mesmo de frente para ela, Luna não a vê. Ela grita e sorri ao mesmo tempo, lágrimas de dor deslizam pelo seu rosto, mas a expressão nele é de êxtase e prazer, enquanto é fodida por Sirius, até este chegar ao orgasmo, ainda dentro dela. Luna ficou caída no chão depois que Sirius saiu de dentro dela. Enquanto ele cuidava de sua higiene pós-sexo, ela permaneceu ali, de frente para Hermione, mas ainda como se não a estivesse vendo. Ela tinha um olhar perdido, enquanto emitia sons praticamente inaudíveis. Sirius chegou perto de Hermione com uma bacia d'água e uma toalha. Ficou muito claro o que ele queria e Hermione aceitou a ordem silenciosa com mais facilidade do que imaginaria, começando a fazer a higiene pós-sexo de Luna. Após terminar o seu trabalho, ela viu Blaise colocar a coleira com a corrente em sua escrava, se dirigindo para Sirius, que tomou a iniciativa de falar.

\- Obrigado por ter vindo Blaise – Sirius apertou-lhe a mão – sua ajuda foi fundamental nesse ensinamento para Hermione.

\- O prazer foi meu Sirius – ele olha para Hermione pela primeira vez desde que chegou – ela já escolheu quem será o seu futuro Mestre?

\- Creio que ainda não – Sirius pega no queixo de Hermione antes de concluir – mas seja quem vier a ser o escolhido, garanto a você que será um sujeito de muita sorte.

Hermione lhe deu um sorriso discreto ao ouvir isso. Blaise fez um movimento com a corrente, e Luna, como alguém já acostumada a fazer isso muitas vezes antes, se colocou imediatamente de quatro, e seguiu com seu Mestre através do mesmo quadro por onde vieram. Em nenhum momento, inclusive quando Hermione estava fazendo a sua higiene pós-sexo, ela deu qualquer sinal de que a conhecia. Era uma escrava de fato que estava ali, não a sua amiga desde o tempo de estudante em Hogwarts. Quando os dois desapareceram no quadro, Sirius pegou a cadeira onde esteve sentado e a colocou de frente para Hermione. Esta soube de imediato que algo importante seria dito.

\- Seja sincera, Hermione – disse Sirius – o que você tem a dizer sobre tudo o que acabou de acontecer?

\- Eu... eu não sei direito, Senhor – Hermione evitava olhar direto para Sirius ao responder.

\- Você certamente tem algumas questões que quer esclarecer comigo, não tem? – Sirius levantou a cabeça dela, vendo em seus olhos que havia duvidas que pediam um esclarecimento – eu sei que você quer falar, não precisa ter medo.

\- O senhor e o Zabini...

\- Senhor Zabini – disse Sirius – você é uma submissa em treinamento, na sua atual posição, este é o modo apropriado de se dirigir a um Mestre.

\- O Senhor e o... Senhor Zabini, pareciam bem entrosados – ela disse – os senhores já compartilharam escravas juntos?

\- Sim, Hermione. Essa não é a primeira vez que estivemos numa situação como essa – ele se inclina para chegar mais perto dela – também não é a primeira vez que ele compartilha o corpo de Luna comigo, se quer saber.

\- O Senhor... passou pela sua cabeça me... me compartilhar com o Senhor Zabini, do mesmo jeito que ele compartilhou Luna com o Senhor?

\- Blaise e Luna têm um relacionamento, Hermione. Blaise é o Mestre e Luna é sua escrava. Ambos tem um contrato estabelecendo todas as disposições, deveres e direitos da relação deles. Luna ofereceu a ele a sua submissão – Sirius segurava o queixo de Hermione enquanto falava – você não me ofereceu a sua submissão, portanto, você não é minha escrava. E. minha escrava, voubmisse Hermione enquanto falava - voc00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000u nunca poderia oferecê-la a alguém, porque você não me pertence.

\- Mas ele ofereceu Luna a você – Hermione sentiu-se tola assim que terminou de falar, pois era óbvia a diferença entre Blaise e Luna, em relação ao que havia entre ela e Sirius.

\- Ela é a escrava dele, pertence a ele, tudo isso por um ato de vontade dela – disse Sirius – o contrato estabelecido entre os dois dá a ele o direito de compartilhar o corpo dela com outros Mestres, se assim o desejar.

\- O senhor quer dizer que isso pode acontecer comigo quando eu oferecer a minha submissão ao meu futuro Mestre?

\- O que acontecerá a você depois disso, é algo que só você poderá determinar, quando fizer seu contrato com o Mestre que vier a escolher, Hermione – Sirius se recostou na cadeira, ele e Hermione ainda mantendo contato visual – é por isso que você deve refletir muito bem na hora em que fizer a sua escolha. Se o compartilhamento do seu corpo com outros Mestres, ou outra questão qualquer, tipo o sexo anal, forem limites intransponíveis para você, então a escolha de seu futuro Mestre deve estar condicionada a esta situação.

\- E tudo deverá estar constando no contrato de submissão!

\- Sem duvida, Hermione. Não há lugar para ambigüidades num contrato de submissão. As condições têm de estar claramente estabelecidas para ambos os contratantes. É dessa forma que se evitam problemas mais adiante.

\- A Luna agiu como se não me conhecesse – afirmou Hermione.

\- Ela não estava aqui como sua amiga, mas como a escrava de Blaise Zabini – respondeu Sirius – uma escrava de verdade não toma qualquer atitude sem a anuência de seu Mestre. Se ela agiu como se não a conhecesse foi porque o seu Mestre determinou que ela agisse assim.

\- Quer dizer que a vinda deles também foi parte do meu adestramento?

\- Tudo o que aconteceu nessas sessões fez parte do seu adestramento, Hermione – Sirius acaricia o seu rosto ao dizer isso – o nosso objetivo é conduzir você até estar pronta para ser uma escrava capaz de encher qualquer Mestre de orgulho – ele volta a sorrir para ela, daquele jeito cafajeste que Hermione adora – e eu tenho certeza de que você está cada vez mais perto disso.

\- Obrigada, Senhor – Hermione sorri ao dizer, sentindo-se feliz consigo mesma – tudo o que eu quero é ser a melhor escrava que um Mestre possa querer. Eu só tenho medo de não ser capaz de atender as expectativas do Mestre que eu vier a escolher.

\- Não é assim que se dão as coisas numa relação BDSM, Hermione – Sirius adotou uma expressão mais séria ao falar – não é o Mestre quem escolhe o seu escravo, mas é o escravo quem escolhe o seu Mestre. É o Mestre quem tem de atender as expectativas daquele que lhe deu a honra de oferecer a sua submissão. Tenha isso em mente na hora de fazer a sua escolha.

\- Muito obrigada por me esclarecer isso, meu Senhor.

Hermione olhou para Sirius com grande admiração. Ela finalmente entendeu o significado do que acontecera nesta noite, o aprendizado que lhe fora passado por seu adestrador. Lembrando de Luna, ela se deu conta que a melhor forma de agradecer era abaixando-se até os pés do homem diante dela e beijá-los. Foi exatamente o que fez, pois queria demonstrar toda a sua gratidão e humildade. Ela sentiu-se muito bem com isso, saber que tinha deixado de lado qualquer sinal de orgulho, qualquer necessidade de auto-afirmação. Hermione percebeu que Sirius se levantou da cadeira, mas continuou beijando-lhe os pés, até que ele a levantou, segurando-a pelo queixo.

\- Não haverá piadas para distraí-la dessa vez – ele disse isso com um sorriso.

Hermione entendeu de imediato o significado de suas palavras, tratando rapidamente de desabotoar a calça dele, tirando o pênis de Sirius para fora. Admirou um pouco o tamanho, para depois passar a língua por toda a sua extensão. A cabeça foi trabalhada com especial atenção, até ser engolida por sua boca. Hermione chupou-a com vontade, sem pressa, sentindo o gosto dele, ouvindo os sons de prazer que Sirius emitia. Ela tirou o pênis dele da boca por um instante, apenas para ganhar fôlego. Logo a seguir o engoliu de novo, agora o levando bem fundo na sua garganta, segurando a respiração. Já tinha ido bem além da metade quando sentiu que precisava respirar.

\- Você é mesmo uma garotinha muito gulosa, Hermione – Sirius acariciava o seu rosto ao dizer isso, sorrindo para ela – mas vá com calma, não precisa ter pressa, nem exija demais de si mesma.

\- Eu o quero todo, eu o quero todo dentro da minha boca, Senhor – ela disse com urgência na voz – eu quero, eu quero.

\- Calma minha garotinha gulosa, calma. Leve-o devagar.

Hermione fez como ele disse. Começou lentamente engolindo a cabeça, chupando com calma. Depois levou metade do membro em sua boca, com igual lentidão, indo e voltando, indo e voltando. Trabalhou também com sua língua, lambendo-o cada centímetro, da raiz até a cabeça, deixando o membro dele bem úmido. Voltou a engoli-lo com vontade, mas dessa vez foi bem além da metade, o queria todo dentro de sua boca, queria fazer o que nenhuma outra lhe fizera antes. Ela sentiu o gemido dele bem forte, sabia que estava quase conseguindo, mas a sensação de falta de ar tornou-se forte demais para ela e teve de retirar sua boca a poucos centímetros de engolir todo o membro dele.

\- Oh Merlin! – Sirius não consegue ficar em pé, seus joelhos se dobrando até ele ficar na mesma posição de Hermione – você foi incrível, minha garotinha gulosa.

\- Eu não consegui levá-lo, eu o queria todo dentro da minha boca – a decepção era visível em sua voz.

\- Esqueça isso, esqueça, você foi maravilhosa, Hermione – ele sorri e acaricia o rosto dela ao falar – se eu fosse seu Mestre estaria explodindo de orgulho de você.

\- Obrigada... Meu Senhor – ela sorri para ele, feliz ao ver o orgulho escancarado nos seus olhos, isso até notar a expressão séria surgida em seu rosto.

\- O que foi, Senhor?

\- Vamos ver que outros limites você está disposta a ultrapassar, Hermione.

\- O que quer dizer, Senhor? – Hermione sentiu-se temerosa, pois no fundo já sabia qual era a resposta.

\- Eu creio que você sabe do que estou falando, Hermione – Sirius olhava para ela com uma expressão muito séria – chegou a hora de saber se o sexo anal é mesmo um limite intransponível para você.

Capítulo 21 – A terceira sessão na Sala Precisa – Parte III

\- Eu... eu... eu não sei se estou pronta para fazer isso, Senhor – a expressão preocupada de Hermione se refletia na aflição contida em sua voz.

\- A hora de tirar qualquer dúvida sobre se está pronta ou não para o sexo anal, é agora, minha cara – Sirius se levanta, enfatizando claramente a posição de cada um naquele momento. Ele de pé, em sua condição de dominante, contemplando do alto a submissa ajoelhada diante dele.

\- É... tão... tão grande, Senhor – o olhar dela para o pênis de Sirius é de espanto, excitação e temor - vai doer muito, Senhor.

\- Sim Hermione. Com certeza vai doer muito, não há como evitar isso – afirmou Sirius.

\- É verdade mesmo que uma submissa desistiu do BDSM quando viu o tamanho do seu pênis?

\- Sim Hermione, é verdade – ele exibia um meio sorriso ao dizer isso, mas Hermione sentiu um certo tom de frustração em sua voz – as poucos submissas e escravas que se dispuseram a levá-lo por trás não foram capazes de resistir muito. Algumas já diziam a palavra de segurança assim que a cabeça entrava, as mais resistentes nunca conseguiram ir além da metade dele.

\- O Senhor quer mesmo fazer isso? – ela sentiu-se tola logo após ter feito a pergunta.

\- É você quem tem de decidir se quer fazer isso, Hermione – a expressão de Sirius era bem séria ao falar – se este não for o seu desejo, você pode usar a palavra de segurança, como é o seu direito.

\- Eu não quero dizer a palavra de segurança, Senhor.

Hermione tinha um tom de voz suplicante ao falar, seus olhos brilhavam, incapazes de deixar de encarar o membro do homem diante de quem estava ajoelhada. Medo e excitação eram sentimentos que se misturavam dentro de si. Ela se sentia desafiada, ao mesmo tempo em que estava tão curiosa. Sirius se mantinha parado diante dela, a expressão no seu rosto era totalmente inescrutável, mas a visão do pênis não deixando duvida em Hermione, do quanto ele estava excitado com a possibilidade. Ela imaginava se os três Mestres não tinham combinado tudo para que ela chegasse a esse momento. Era a conclusão a que ela chegava, após todas as sessões anteriores, onde praticamente todos os outros limites dela já haviam sido ultrapassados.

Hermione sabia muito bem o quanto seria extremamente difícil, e doloroso, fazer isso. Suas dúvidas, porém, nada tinham a ver com o que desejava. A idéia de aceitar que seu futuro Mestre compartilhasse o seu corpo com outro Mestre, lhe parecia distante, talvez fosse mesmo um limite intransponível, mas o sexo anal era algo que ela queria muito tentar. Ela só estava na duvida sobre a sensatez da primeira tentativa ser com Sirius. Depois de pensar bem, de fato, ela concluiu que não era nada sensato; o que a deixou com ainda mais vontade de fazer isso, contra todo o bom senso que ela sempre teve. "O bom senso que se dane", ela pensou, pois se Hermione, em seu cotidiano, era uma mulher sensata, ponderada e racional, era no BDSM que ela dava vazão a um outro lado seu.

Ela estava tremendo de medo e excitação, mas era tão curiosa. Fechou seus olhos por alguns segundos, para abri-los logo depois, e deitar-se de bruços, esticando os braços para além da cabeça, o rosto colado ao chão. Logo sentiu as mãos dele em seu corpo, a mão esquerda segurando forte o seu cabelo, a mão direita descendo por suas costas, lentamente, chegando até o traseiro. Os dedos atravessando a fenda entre as nádegas, se insinuando por baixo, chegando até a boceta. O toque foi breve e a mão deixou o seu corpo. Hermione sorriu ao sentir a mão esquerda dele apertando ainda mais o seu cabelo, forçando sua cabeça a ficar inclinada. Ela sabia o que ia acontecer, sorrindo ao se dar conta disso.

O primeiro tapa veio rápido, na nádega direita, a dor sendo recebida com alegria, praticamente como uma carícia. O segundo tapa foi na nádega esquerda, a força empregada foi bem maior, mas um sorriso de prazer se seguiu ao grito dela. O mesmo se deu no terceiro e quarto tapa, com Sirius sempre revezando a nádega onde batia nela. O quinto tapa veio com mais força do que qualquer outro antes, o sexto tapa a atingindo da mesma forma. O som do sétimo tapa lhe pareceu diferente; ela não sabia se ele bateu como menos força ou se mudou o ângulo do golpe. Para ela não importava, pois adorou cada um deles. O oitavo tapa foi especialmente violento, mas além da dor, ela também sentiu vontade de agradecê-lo por isso. Em meio ás lágrimas, ela implorou para apanhar mais. Em resposta ao seu pedido ele deu o nono e o décimo tapa. Hermione continuou implorando para apanhar mais e veio do décimo primeiro, o décimo segundo, o décimo terceiro, o décimo quarto e o décimo quinto tapa; cada um mais forte que o outro. Ela gritou com muita força, chorou de dor e depois sorriu.

\- Agradeça por ter apanhado – ele disse, um tom bem imperioso na voz, enquanto puxava seu cabelo com ainda mais força.

\- Obrigada, Meu Senhor, obrigada por me bater – ela agradeceu, a voz embargada pelo choro, o rosto banhado em lágrimas, mas um enorme sorriso nos lábios.

Hermione sentiu quando ele levantou-se, mas não ficou preocupada, pois sabia que logo estaria de volta. Fechou os olhos, mas o sorriso permaneceu no rosto. Era como se estivesse num sonho. Não demorou nada e sentiu uma das mãos dele acariciando o seu traseiro, uma sensação gostosa de dor no ato. O buraco do ânus sendo tocado pelos dedos da outra mão, dois deles penetrando-o. A sensação úmida do lubrificante sendo espalhado por dentro. Não foi o membro de Sirius que entrou depois, mas um plug anal, o maior até então. O incômodo logo se desfez, pois agora ela sentia o cuidado dele. A penetração foi lenta e segura, dando tempo aos músculos dela de se acostumar com o objeto. A mão esquerda dele enfiava o plug no ânus dela, entrando e saindo, entrando e saindo. A mão direita passando por baixo do corpo, tocando em sua boceta. Hermione se sentindo embalada por ambas as sensações de prazer, seus olhos ainda fechados, a sensação de estar num sonho cada vez mais intensa.

Sirius trabalhou o plug no ânus dela durante alguns minutos, sem pressa, com cuidado, alargando o buraco. Os gemidos dela bem fortes, quase como gritos de dor, misturados ao prazer que ele lhe dava, ao manipular sua boceta com a outra mão. Ela estava inclinada agora, os joelhos sustentando o corpo, o rosto no chão, os olhos ainda fechados. Sirius retirou o plug do ânus dela e a posicionou de quatro. O membro dele também encharcado com lubrificante, tudo para facilitar a penetração. A cabeça do pênis forçou a entrada, mas o buraco, mesmo alargado pelo plug, não era grande o suficiente para não causar dor durante a penetração. O tremor do corpo dela se fez forte agora, as mãos agarrando o chão, quase como se quisesse rasgá-lo.

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Oh Merlin! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Merlin, Merlin, como dói. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! – ela gritava alto, sem pudor – Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

\- Respire fundo, respire fundo – ela fez come ele mandou – isso minha linda, isso mesmo – Sirius disse, sentindo o aperto dos músculos do ânus dela quando a cabeça do membro entrou – calma minha linda, calma, calma – ele moveu o pênis com todo o cuidado, os movimentos bem lentos, enquanto avançava dentro dela.

A dor era lancinante. Ela sentia que estava sendo rasgada por dentro. Os seus gritos ressoavam pela sala toda, pois ela precisava deixar muito claro o que estava sentindo, talvez ingenuamente acreditando que vocalizar a dor poderia diminuí-la. Ela o sentia avançar dentro de si, o pênis dele parecendo mais imenso do que nunca. As lágrimas descendo abundantes pelo seu rosto. A mão esquerda dele agarrando com força o seu cabelo, forçando-a a inclinar sua cabeça para trás. A mão direita estava em sua boceta, tocando seu clitóris, tentando conciliar dor e prazer nela. Hermione sentiu seu corpo mole e trêmulo, como se fosse quebrar ao meio. Ela ouvia os grunhidos de Sirius, a sensação de prazer selvagem que homens devem sentir nessa situação, temendo que ele não fosse capaz de resistir às suas vontades, se a palavra de segurança fosse dita. O pênis dele avançou um pouco mais, ela virou a cabeça para tentar ver quanto já tinha entrado, ficando horrorizada ao perceber que não tinha sido nem a metade.

Sirius percebeu o horror nos olhos dela e fez um movimento de retirada do pênis. Tratou de fazê-lo do modo mais suave possível. Apenas a cabeça ainda estava dentro quando ele resolveu que era hora de forçar um pouco mais e empurrou o seu membro com força dentro dela. O grito de Hermione o deixou um pouco assustado, esperando ouvir a palavra de segurança a qualquer momento. Mas ela não disse. Seu corpo desabando diante dele, obrigando-o a acompanhá-la até o chão. Seus corpos estavam colados ao chão agora, ele por cima dela, forçando um pouco mais a entrada. Não estava indiferente aos seus gritos de dor, mas ela se mantinha firme em não dizer a palavra de segurança, e ele tentou compensar tudo isso, tocando novamente em sua boceta. Aos poucos começou a sentir que os gritos dela já não eram apenas de dor, pois já vinham acompanhados de gemidos, ao mesmo tempo em que ela pedia por mais.

Uma sensação de grande felicidade tomava conta de Sirius. Normalmente esse era o ponto em que ele já estava acostumado a ouvir a palavra de segurança, mas com Hermione ele estava chegando ao momento em que ambos estavam entregues ao prazer mais selvagem. Ele levantou seu corpo, forçando-a também a ficar de quatro. A mão esquerda voltou a agarrar o cabelo dela com força. Hermione gritava de dor e prazer, enquanto era forçada a inclinar a cabeça. Sirius retirou o pênis parcialmente, apenas para dar uma nova estocada, refez o movimento mais de uma vez, em cada um deles indo mais fundo dentro dela. Uma alegria selvagem tomava conta dele, tudo isso ao perceber que seu membro estava quase todo dentro dela. Tudo isso ao constatar que, dentre as poucas mulheres que se dispuseram a ter sexo anal com ele, nenhuma jamais havia permitido que seu pênis fosse tão fundo quanto Hermione.

Muitos homens no lugar dele já teriam se entregado ao desvario mais selvagem, mas Sirius Black era um autêntico Mestre, jamais um escravo de suas vontades. Ter seu pênis tão fundo no ânus de uma mulher era uma sensação incrível, mas ele jamais perderia o controle de suas vontades por isso. Mesmo vivendo um momento de grande êxtase, ele ainda estava atento aos sinais da submissa sob os seus cuidados. Foi justamente essa atenção que lhe permitiu sentir a mudança sutil nas reações de Hermione, quando ele avançou um pouco mais, tão perto de enterrar seu pênis todo dentro dela. O grito dela ganhou um tom diferente dessa vez, verdadeiramente agonizante. Ele sabia o que estava por vir, sabia que devia estar preparado, pois ela tinha chegado ao seu limite.

\- Fênix, Fênix, Oh Merlin! Merlin! Fênix – ela gritou em desespero.

Sirius Black nunca sentiu tanta dificuldade em ser um Mestre como naquele momento. Faltava tão pouco para ter todo o seu pênis dentro dela, mas agora tudo o que podia fazer era cumprir o seu dever, mostrar-se soberano sobre suas vontades, se retirando dela. O fez da maneira mais delicada e suave possível, uma sensação maravilhosa, apesar de tudo, sentir o seu pênis saindo lentamente de dentro dela. O corpo de Hermione desabou no chão, assim que o membro dele saiu totalmente. Sirius tratou de recuperar o fôlego, enquanto ouvia o choro estrangulado dela, o corpo em posição fetal, tremendo bastante, o rosto escondido pelos braços.

\- Está tudo bem, Hermione, está tudo bem – ele acaricia o cabelo dela – olhe para mim, vamos, olhe para mim – ela o faz lentamente. Sirius vê o pedido de desculpas nos olhos dela, tratando de se antecipar – você não tem nada do que se desculpar, Hermione, você foi mais maravilhosa do que qualquer submissa em treinamento, ou qualquer escrava que eu já tive antes – ela sorri em meio às lágrimas, ao ouvi-lo dizer isso – seja quem for o Mestre que você escolher, será um desgraçado com muita, muita, muita sorte.

\- Obrigada, Meu Senhor – ela disse com a voz embargada, mas com um grande sorriso em seu rosto agora.

\- A sessão está encerrada, mas você não precisa ir embora agora. Há algo que eu quero fazer por você ainda. Espere um pouco.

Ela o viu se levantar, para logo a seguir fazer a sua higiene pós-sexo. Quando voltou, já totalmente recomposto, Sirius a pegou no colo com toda a delicadeza. Hermione sentiu-se feliz e segura nos braços dele, sabia que não havia nada a fazer além de se deixar conduzir para onde ele quisesse levá-la. Ela viu uma banheira surgir diante deles, com Sirius depositando-a nela com todo o cuidado. A água já estava morna, envolvendo seu corpo como um agradável cobertor. Sentiu que todas as suas dores estavam sendo suavizadas. Ele a banhou com todo o carinho, tal como Remus fez na sua primeira sessão. O banho durou um bom tempo até Sirius fazê-la se levantar, enxugando-a com uma toalha muito macia. Ele a pegou no colo novamente e a banheira desapareceu, surgindo uma cama em seu lugar, com Sirius a depositando nela.

– Agora feche os olhos e descanse um pouco – ele disse, mais uma vez com um tom de voz imperioso, mas também com um sorriso muito caloroso no rosto. Ela o obedeceu sem demora, logo mergulhando num sono sem sonhos, de tão cansada que estava.

Hermione não sabia quanto tempo dormiu, talvez tenham sido horas, mas quando ela abriu os olhos, ainda sentia em seu corpo, os efeitos de tudo o que acontecera. Não tinha noção de quanto tempo ficara dormindo, mas ao vislumbrar as três figuras próximas a ela, o susto a fez se levantar rápido. A reação durou apenas uns poucos segundos, uma vez que logo reconheceu os três homens à sua frente. Remus Lupin, Severus Snape e Sirius Black estavam parados diante dela. Desde a noite de sua iniciação que não via os três Mestres juntos. Tudo o que aprendera nas três sessões veio de imediato em sua mente e ela se prostrou diante deles, tratando de beijar os sapatos de cada um, em sinal de reverência, humildade e respeito.

\- Olhe só para ela – Snape procurava manter uma expressão fria em seu rosto, fazendo de tudo para não demonstrar a emoção que sentia por ver Hermione prostrada aos seus pés – quem poderia imaginar que a garotinha tola que veio até nós naquela noite chegaria tão longe.

\- Eu nunca tive dúvida de que ela conseguiria – agora era Remus quem sorria com a visão da jovem submissa abaixo dele, quase podendo sentir-lhe os lábios, através de seus sapatos.

\- Você sempre foi um otimista incurável, Remus – Sirius procurou afetar os seus habituais modos sarcásticos, mas ele mesmo não estava imune a visão de uma Hermione devotada a seus pés – mas admito que em se tratando de Hermione Granger, não chega a ser algo tão absurdo pensar assim.

\- Chega de perder tempo – Snape agarra o cabelo de Hermione sem maiores cuidados, forçando-a a ficar de joelhos novamente – a hora de tomar uma decisão chegou, Senhorita Granger.

\- Severus tem razão, Hermione – disse Remus, para uma Hermione que tinha uma expressão de dúvida em seu rosto.

\- O que eles querem dizer, Hermione, é que as sessões particulares com cada um de nós terminaram – Sirius olhou bem nos olhos dela antes de concluir – chegou a hora de você decidir de vez, quem irá concluir o seu adestramento.

Capítulo 22 – A missão de Hermione – Parte I

O clima frio e chuvoso da Londres Trouxa, nesses primeiros dias de janeiro, ganhava um aspecto charmoso, através do vidro do restaurante. As pessoas caminhavam pela rua; com seus casacos, echarpes e gorros de lã. Quando vistas do ambiente aquecido onde Hermione estava, pareciam bem mais do que um amontoado de figuras inexpressivas, apressadas pelo frio e pela chuva. Apesar de tudo isso, ela não conseguia parar de olhar mesmo era o seu próprio reflexo na janela de vidro, mais precisamente o reflexo que ela "pegou emprestado" de alguém. Ela estava naquele restaurante a bem mais de meia-hora, talvez 40 ou 50 minutos, a espera dos homens com quem teria de fazer contato para completar sua missão. Junto dela estava uma figura, parecendo bem pouco a vontade. Lúcio Malfoy olhava em volta do belo ambiente, sabendo que não pertencia ao lugar, ainda que a maioria das pessoas á sua volta, afetassem os mesmos modos aristocráticos que ele.

Hermione olhou para o homem diante dela, tendo dificuldade em perceber o significado da expressão inescrutável em seu rosto. Ela não saberia dizer se ele estava apavorado, ou apenas entediado. Ele temia pela sua vida, por ajudar o Ministério da Magia a desmontar o que restava do bando de Voldemort, ou apenas não via o tempo passar, enquanto era obrigado suportar o ambiente em que estava? O pai de seu antigo colega de escola tinha deixado de lado a sua cruzada homicida contra os que não nasceram numa família de sangue puro. Hermione, entretanto, sabia que velhos preconceitos, ainda mais quando longamente cultivados; não eram tão fáceis assim de serem deixados de lado. Ele certamente não gostava da idéia de se misturar com os Trouxas que tanto desprezava. Fora essa questão, também não fora nada fácil marcar esse encontro. Toda uma mobilização, envolvendo o Ministério da Magia e o governo Trouxa, foi necessária para criar uma situação convincente, que levasse os adeptos ainda soltos de Voldemort a sair de seus esconderijos. A presença deles naquele restaurante era o ponto culminante do plano que foi deflagrado nos dias finais do ano anterior, numa reunião no Ministério da Magia.

FLASHBACK – MINISTÉRIO DA MAGIA – 29 DE DEZEMBRO

\- Isso que vocês estão propondo é muito perigoso – é um Lúcio Malfoy muito nervoso quem diz.

\- É claro que é perigoso, principalmente para mim – respondeu Hermione.

\- Eles não terão piedade de mim se perceberem a armadilha, senhorita Granger – Lúcio olha para Snape, como quem busca por apoio.

\- Não será possível levar o plano adiante sem você, Lúcio – Snape não deu qualquer sinal de apoio, o que ficou evidente na expressão desolada de seu antigo colega de escola.

\- Nós estaremos vigiando cada movimento de vocês, senhor Malfoy – foi a vez de Harry falar.

\- Exatamente, não queremos que nada de ruim aconteça... com a Mione, é claro – Ron não fazia a menor questão de esconder o desprezo pelo homem diante dele.

\- A preocupação do Ministério é com a segurança de todos... – Kingsley olha de modo repreensivo para Ron – ...todos os que nos ajudarem a pegar esses criminosos. Os aurores garantirão, tanto a segurança da senhorita Granger, quanto a sua, senhor Malfoy.

\- Pode ficar sossegado, senhor Malfoy – disse Harry – todos nós temos plena consciência do quanto sua ajuda será fundamental para pegarmos esses desgraçados.

\- A professora Granger estará com um feitiço de vigilância, Lúcio – Snape tenta acalmar o amigo – saberemos o tempo todo onde vocês estarão, e poderemos intervir a qualquer momento.

RESTAURANTE NA LONDRES TROUXA – TEMPO ATUAL

\- No que está pensando, senhorita Granger? – Lúcio quebra o seu silêncio pela primeira vez.

\- Você deve parar de me chamar assim – disse Hermione – de agora em diante só me chame de Mellinda Jones – Lucio sorri para ela, não era um sorriso caloroso, embora houvesse um quê de lisonja nele.

\- Meus parabéns por sua perspicácia – ele disse – no que está pensando... Mellinda?

\- Estou preocupada com a demora deles, embora isso seja esperado – ela dá uma discreta olhada ao redor – talvez estejam nos observando agora, provavelmente analisando se não é uma armadilha.

\- Então vamos esperar que seus amigos aurores saibam agir discretamente – Lúcio responde a ela – se meus antigos colegas descobrem que se trata de uma a armadilha, nós dois estamos mortos.

\- Não se preocupe com isso – Hermione continua olhando em volta do local – eles sabem muito bem o que fazer.

\- É impressão minha ou você está preocupada com algo mais do que os meus antigos colegas comensais? – Lúcio tinha um ar muito desconfiado ao perguntar.

\- É claro que a minha única preocupação é concluir com sucesso essa missão, senhor Malfoy – Hermione procurou manter uma expressão bem neutra ao falar, mas intimamente estava muito nervosa. Ela estava mentindo da maneira mais descarada para Lúcio Malfoy, pois naquele momento, havia sim, outra preocupação em sua mente.

FLASHBACK – HOGWARTS – 22 DE DEZEMBRO

\- Então, Mione – Tonks a observava arrumando sua mala de viagem – como foi sua primeira sessão de adestramento, após ter feito a sua escolha?

\- Foi... muito boa, você sabe... ele é incrível... como adestrador, sabe? – Hermione corou enormemente ao falar – vamos deixar isso para lá, Tonks.

\- Tudo bem, amiga. Vamos falar então sobre a razão oficial de eu estar aqui – Tonks se senta enquanto Hermione continua arrumando a sua mala – o Ministério já fez contato com Lúcio Malfoy e o informou do seu plano. Ainda falta acertar alguns detalhes com o governo Trouxa, só depois que haverá uma reunião no Ministério da Magia para definir como tudo se dará.

\- E o que Lúcio Malfoy pensa disso?

\- Ele disse que considera tudo uma loucura, mas no fundo está é morrendo de medo – respondeu Tonks.

\- Não se pode dizer que não haja motivos para isso – disse Hermione.

\- Na reunião que teremos no Ministério poderemos acertar os detalhes finais, será no final do ano, quando quase ninguém estiver por lá – Hermione nota um pequeno sinal de preocupação da parte do Tonks.

\- O que foi Tonks?

\- É só um cuidado especial que estamos tendo. Precisamos evitar qualquer risco dessa missão vazar. Sempre pode haver alguém infiltrado no Ministério – ela nota o ar preocupado de Hermione – o que foi amiga?

\- Estou preocupada com o meu plano contra a Rita Skeeter, não quero que ele afete a missão, afinal é importante demais pegarmos esses adeptos de Voldemort.

\- Não se preocupe amiga – Tonks se levanta e toca no ombro de Hermione – eu, Harry e Ron saberemos como lidar com a situação quando chegar a hora – Hermione sorri para amiga. Uma batida na porta a faz interromper o que está fazendo e ir ver quem é.

\- É você Allison. Entre, por favor – Allison Yaxley entra timidamente nos aposentos de sua professora de poções. Ela fica ainda mais intimidada ao se ver diante de Tonks.

\- Então essa é a jovem espiã da Rita Skeeter – disse Tonks, em seu modo mais intimidador, Allison abaixa a cabeça, corando enormemente. Ela se aproxima de Hermione, sentindo-se estranhamente intimidada pela mulher mais velha à sua frente.

\- Está tudo bem Allison – disse Hermione, que se volta para Tonks – ela está do nosso lado agora, Tonks.

\- Isso é verdade, Allison? – Tonks olha com muito interesse para a jovem sonserina – você está mesmo do nosso lado, ou continua espionando secretamente para a Skeeter?

\- Desculpe senhora eu juro que não... – Tonks a faz se calar, colocando dois de seus dedos nos lábios dela.

\- Não estou interessada em suas desculpas garota – Tonks se aproxima dela, Allison recua, intimidada, mas não faz nada para tirar os dedos de Tonks dos seus lábios – tudo isso por causa de um garoto que você achou estar tendo algo com a Mione, mas na verdade estava namorando outra aluna.

\- Eu não sabia que o Jeffrey e a Helena estavam namorando – Hermione olhava espantada enquanto Allison respondia, a voz dela saindo um pouco diferente por conta dos dedos de Tonks, ainda em seus lábios.

\- Eu vi os dois pombinhos juntos, antes de vir para cá. Você não era a garota certa para ele, minha cara – Tonks disse, retirando os dedos dos lábios dela – ele claramente quer uma companheira para ficar do seu lado, não alguém para segui-lo docilmente por aí, justamente aquilo que você parece estar buscando numa pessoa, não é?

\- Do... do que a senhora está falando? – a voz de Allison saindo quase sussurrada.

\- Eu posso até estar enganada, mas duvido que esteja – tonks olha para a jovem estudante à sua frente, a expressão em seu rosto indicando que sua mente parecia estar trabalhando freneticamente – olhando para você eu diria que é o tipo de pessoa que precisa de alguém que lhe ensine, que proteja você... que a mantenha... sob controle – Tonks e Allison se olham por alguns instantes, até que a primeira quebra o silêncio – mas o que importa agora é saber se você vai realmente nos ajudar a acabar com a perseguição da Skeeter contra a Hermione – Tonks se aproxima anda mais, acariciando o cabelo dela – você vai nos ajudar nisso, não é, Allison.

\- Sim senhora, eu vou, tudo o que eu quero é acabar com tudo isso, eu juro – responde Allison, incapaz de fugir do olhar de Tonks.

\- Boa menina, agora seja bem obediente e trate de sentar ali – Tonks sorri, ao mesmo tempo em que aponta para o sofá. Allison a obedece. Tonks volta a sua atenção para uma espantada Hermione – o que foi?

\- Aham, bem... eu... – Hermione olha de Tonks para Allison, esta sentada, a cabeça abaixada – nada não, deixa para lá – ela volta a arrumar sua mala.

LONDRES TROUXA – TEMPO ATUAL

\- Algum motivo para esse sorriso... Mellinda? – Lúcio Malfoy pergunta.

\- Nada não, senhor Malfoy... é... só uma lembrança – Hermione responde, deixando de lado suas indagações sobre o que esperar do que se iniciou nos seus aposentos entre Tonks e Allison – me dê licença, por favor, eu vou ao... banheiro... aham...retocar a maquiagem.

Hermione chegou no banheiro. Ao ver que estava sozinha, tratou de tomar mais um gole da sua poção Polisuco, garantindo assim, mais tempo para sua transformação. O acordo entre o Ministério da Magia e o Primeiro-Ministro Trouxa, garantiu a oportunidade dela pegar os cabelos de uma mulher que fazia parte do alto escalão do governo Trouxa. Ela se olhou no espelho, ainda um pouco espantada por se ver como uma mulher na faixa dos quarenta anos de idade, cabelos louros, além das feições duras de uma experiente burocrata. Foram necessários muitos dias de preparação, reuniões entre autoridades do Ministério da Magia e do governo Trouxa, para se chegar naquele momento.

Enquanto se olha no espelho, Hermione sentiu muita dificuldade em resistir a tentação de verificar se a mudança de aparência apagou as marcas em seu corpo, obtidos na sessão de adestramento, três noites antes. Desde que escolhera o Mestre que terminaria o seu adestramento que ela esperava o grande momento, quando seria anunciado que ela estava pronta para escolher o Mestre a quem entregaria sua submissão. Ela sente, em seu íntimo, que isso irá acontecer na próxima sessão de adestramento, que ocorrerá logo após ela pôr fim a essa missão. Lembrar disso a fez voltar à sua atual situação. Hermione tinha plena consciência dos riscos que estava correndo. Ela tinha uma boa idéia do que poderia lhe acontecer se os Comensais da Morte restantes descobrissem a armadilha que fora preparada para pegá-los. As terríveis lembranças que ela ainda tinha dos momentos tenebrosos que passou na Mansão Malfoy, principalmente nas mãos de Belatrix Lestrange, lhe davam uma idéia de como seria. Havia, no entanto, outra preocupação em sua mente: o seu outro plano, um que já estava transcorrendo naquele mesmo momento.

FLASHBACK – DE MEIA HORA A CINQUENTA MINUTOS ANTES

Rita Skeeter mal acreditava na própria sorte. Depois de fotografar Hermione Granger tomando a sua poção Polisuco naquele beco da Londres Trouxa, agora teve também a oportunidade de tirar outras fotos. Hermione tinha acabado de chegar a um restaurante, agora com em sua nova aparência, encontrando ninguém menos do que Lúcio Malfoy. Ela praticamente salivava com a oportunidade de uma matéria bombástica que estava bem perto de fazer. Agora só precisava segui-los para saber onde era o "ninho de amor" do casal. Ela não imaginava que a informação dada por Allison Yaxley poderia ser tão quente. Quando ela contou que Hermione Granger e Lúcio Malfoy tinham marcado de se encontrar no dia 06 de janeiro, na Londres Trouxa, ela ficou em duvida se poderia acreditar. Foi uma dificuldade enorme convencer o seu editor a deixar espaço na primeira página, mas agora via que estava diante do que pode vir a ser a melhor reportagem de sua carreira.

Ela continuou tirando fotos de Hermione no restaurante com Lúcio Malfoy. Eles estavam ali há pouco mais de cinco minutos e Rita notou que mal conversaram, toque físico então, nem por um momento ocorreu. Ela estranhou esse comportamento dos dois, ambos parecendo esperar a chegada de alguém. Isso só serviu para aguçar ainda mais a curiosidade dela. Rita decidiu que esperaria o tempo que fosse necessário. Um barulho próximo a ela, no entanto, chamou sua atenção. Rita conhecia esse barulho, era o som de uma aparatação. Ela se virou para olhar e ficou apavorada ao se ver de frente para um Comensal da Morte. Este veio caminhando lentamente em sua direção, aumentando ainda mais a sua sensação de pânico. Um outro som de aparatação chama a atenção dos dois. Rita e o Comensal se viram para o lado onde ouviram o som e ambos dão de cara com ninguém menos do que Harry Potter. O Comensal saca sua varinha contra ele, mas Potter é mais rápido.

\- Estupefaça – o feitiço saído da varinha de Harry joga o Comensal de encontro a uma parede, deixando-o inconsciente. Harry volta sua atenção para Rita Skeeter – o que faz aqui, Rita?

\- Harry Potter – Rita diz em voz alta, dando-lhe o que ela imagina ser o seu melhor sorriso – é tão bom encontrá-lo outra vez.

\- Posso lhe garantir que o prazer não é recíproco – diz Harry – e você não disse o que está fazendo aqui. Ainda mais junto a um Comensal que eu venho perseguindo a dias.

\- O que você quer dizer com isso? Eu não tenho nada com esse sujeito – ela disse, apontando para Comensal caído.

\- Você vai ter de explicar isso no Ministério, Rita – Harry conjuga cordas para amarrar o Comensal, ao mesmo tempo em que pega no braço de Rita Skeeter. No mesmo instante, os três desaparecem do beco.

RESTAURANTE NA LONDRES TROUXA – TEMPO ATUAL

\- A minha experiência sempre me disse que as mulheres costumam demorar mais no banheiro – diz Malfoy, ao ver Hermione sentando em seu lugar.

\- Você sabe porque eu tive de ir até lá – retrucou Hermione.

\- É eu sei, e isso me preocupa demais – Lucio Malfoy inclina seu corpo para se aproximar de Hermione – os Comensais vão querer conferir se você não está sob o efeito de uma poção Polisuco, o que faremos se não der tempo para completar a missão antes que o efeito passe?

\- Tudo dará certo senhor Malfoy – Hermione diz a ele, embora a sua atenção estivesse focada para a porta de entrada do restaurante.

\- Eu não sei como pode ter tanta certe...

\- Quieto Malfoy – Hermione o repreende – eles chegaram.

Lúcio Malfoy tem sua atenção chamada para os três homens que tinham acabado de entrar no restaurante. Estavam vestidos em roupas Trouxas, mas era evidente, pela extravagância dos trajes, a falta de combinação entre cores e tecidos, que não havia dificuldade em perceber que se tratavam de bruxos. Os três homens são interpelados pelo atendente do restaurante e estes apontam para mesa onde Lúcio e Hermione estão. Os três se encaminham até ela. Seus passos quase que marciais tornam ainda mais difícil disfarçar sua verdadeira condição de qualquer um que conheça a existência da magia. Eles param diante da mesa de Lúcio e Hermione.

\- Como vai Lúcio? – uma dos homens diz, olhando de imediato para Hermione – essa é a pessoa de quem você falou?

\- O nome dela é Mellinda Jones. Ela é... hum... é um aborto – disse Lúcio, Hermione finge constrangimento, abaixando a cabeça – eu... hum... conheço a irmã dela, que é uma bruxa de verdade.

\- Você quer dizer que é amante da irmã desse aborto, não é? – o sorriso presunçoso dele não deixava dúvida sobre o que pensava – amante de uma sangue-ruim que, por sua vez, é irmã de um aborto. Você já teve um gosto mais apurado Lúcio.

\- Você pretende ficar com essa conversa mole de sangue-puro ou veio fazer negócio? – Hermione intervém – caso contrário eu irei embora.

\- Você não vai a lugar nenhum aborto – disse outro homem – nós iremos negociar, mas não aqui.

\- Onde nós iremos? – pergunta Lúcio.

\- Vocês saberão quando chegarmos lá – respondeu o terceiro homem – vamos logo, não há tempo a perder – Hermione, Lúcio e os três Comensais disfarçados saem do restaurante, logo depois de Hermione pagar a conta. Eles atravessam a rua e chegam a um beco deserto. Hermione tira um celular de sua bolsa.

\- O que é isso? – o homem que parecia ser o líder do trio pergunta.

\- Chama-se telefone celular – respondeu Hermione, o celular na mão esquerda, enquanto a mão direita está enfiada num dos bolsos da calça – embora eu prefira chamá-lo de "Meu seguro de vida". Acabei de mandar uma mensagem para uma outra pessoa, que nem está em Londres. Eu não sei onde ela está, mas se eu não mandar uma resposta a cada meia-hora, essa pessoa tem instruções para considerar que vocês me mataram, e contar, tanto ao governo Trouxa, quanto ao Ministério da Magia, o que está acontecendo aqui.

\- Que brincadeira é essa, Lúcio? – um dos homens quase grita, chamando a atenção de alguns passantes na rua.

\- Eu não sei do que ela está falando, e modere a sua voz – Lúcio olha para a rua temeroso.

\- Vocês são Comensais da Morte, odeiam, Trouxas, sangues-ruins, mestiços, abortos e traidores do sangue – disse Hermione – acham que eu não sei que vocês estão planejando me matar assim que eu der o que desejam?

\- Ora sua... – um dos bruxos ameaça Hermione, o bruxo que parecia liderá-los o contém.

\- Está tudo bem, vamos manter a calma – disse – você nos dá o que queremos e nós lhe damos o que você quer – ele tira uma sacola do bolso do casaco, este havia sido ampliado magicamente, pois a sacola se mostra bem grande ao ser retirada – veja com seus próprios olhos – Hermione olha na sacola e a vê cheia de moedas de ouro – será tudo seu se nos der o que queremos.

\- Então acho que temos um acordo – disse Hermione. Ela tenta pegar a sacola, mas o bruxo a enfia de novo em seu bolso ampliado magicamente.

\- Vamos a um lugar onde você nos dará todas as indicações necessárias para conseguirmos o que queremos, mas antes precisamos tomar certas precauções.

\- O que você quer dizer? – disse Lúcio.

\- Nós vamos verificar se vocês não estão com algum feitiço de vigilância – disse o bruxo, ele e seus dois companheiros sacando suas varinhas e apontando para Lúcio e Hermione – é melhor que nenhum de vocês dois estejam com um feitiço assim, ou ambos irão morrer aqui mesmo.

Capítulo 23 – A missão de Hermione – Parte II

Hermione Granger já esteve diante da morte antes; já sentiu o terror e o desespero de perder quase toda a esperança. Uma parte considerável de sua adolescência foi ocupada com a idéia de sofrer uma morte horrível, nas mãos de pessoas cruéis, ou criaturas terríveis. Ela, que pela sua inteligência, foi cogitada pelo chapéu seletor de ser mandada para a Corvinal, acabou entrando na Grifinória, pois a coragem era o seu atributo que realmente influenciou na escolha de sua casa. O que estava acontecendo naquele momento, nem de longe era o mais assustador que ela já havia enfrentado. Ela foi alguém que aos onze anos, esteve frente a frente com um monstruoso cão de três cabeças, que quase foi morta por um basilísco no seu segundo ano em Hogwarts. Ela ainda estava no seu quinto ano em Hogwarts quando enfrentou, pela primeira vez, os Comensais da Morte, certamente muito mais perigosos do que esses diante dela. De fato, perto de Belatrix Lestrange, os três homens diante dela pareciam ser figuras quase patéticas. Ainda assim, a jovem professora de poções sabia que estava numa situação muito perigosa.

\- Está tudo bem – disse Hermione, entregando sua bolsa para um dos Comensais, mas mantendo o celular numa das mãos, a outra enfiada no bolso da calça – tudo bem, pode verificar se estou com algum feitiço de vigilância – o Comensal que parecia liderar o grupo apontou sua varinha para ela e fez o feitiço de verificação, sorrindo logo depois.

\- Parece que está tudo bem com você – ele disse, olhando para o Comensal que segurava a bolsa de Hermione – mas fico me perguntando o porquê de você entregar a sua bolsa para ele. Pegue-a agora mesmo – Hermione pega a bolsa como ordenado. Ela sorri intimamente, enquanto o Comensal volta a lhe apontar a varinha, que ainda assim, continua sem dar qualquer indicação de que ela estivesse sob um feitiço de vigilância.

\- Satisfeito agora? – ela disse. Visivelmente irritado, o Comensal aponta a varinha para Lúcio, que também está sem qualquer feitiço.

\- Vamos indo, quero logo resolver isso – o Comensal que liderava o grupo pega no braço de Hermione, logo todos estão ligados uns aos outros e desaparecem do beco.

MEIA-HORA ANTES

Allison esperava no mesmo beco em que ela e Rita Skeeter estavam juntas, apenas alguns minutos antes. Ainda estava protegida por um feitiço de ilusão, que garantia sua invisibilidade em relação aos que passavam pelas ruas próximas. Rita era muito boa nisso, provavelmente por conta de seu trabalho de repórter, sempre em busca de furos jornalísticos. Elas já estavam ali quando Hermione Granger apareceu no beco, aparentemente sem ter notado as duas, devidamente protegidas pelo feitiço criado pela jornalista. Ambas viram quando a jovem professora de Hogwarts tomou uma poção Polisuco, ganhando a forma de uma outra pessoa, muito diferente dela.

O entusiasmo de Rita, após ter fotografado Hermione naquela situação, foi tanto que na pressa para segui-la, saiu sem se dar ao trabalho de cancelar o próprio feitiço. Allison tinha dado para a jornalista a informação sobre a aparição de Hermione naquele beco, e o que ela faria, por isso ambas já estavam lá. A jovem aluna da Sonserina fez tudo isso seguindo a instrução dada pela própria Hermione, e por Tonks, esta última, justamente a quem ela esperava. O som de uma aparatação chama a atenção de Allison, e ela vê Tonks surgindo de um canto do beco. A Auror está bem próxima a ela, aparentemente sem vê-la. Allison a observa com muito interesse, mas nada faz para chamar-lhe a atenção. Tonks olha em volta durante algum tempo até atravessar a barreira do feitiço de Rita Skeeter e se colocar bem diante de Allison.

\- Achou que podia se esconder de mim? – Tonks passa os dedos levemente pelos cabelos da jovem aluna da Sonserina.

\- Como foi que a senhora percebeu o feitiço da Skeeter? – uma Allison espantada faz a pergunta.

\- Rita Skeeter é muito boa em fazer esse tipo de feitiço, mas eu sou muito melhor em detectá-los – respondeu uma sorridente Tonks, agora enrolando seus dedos nos cabelos da jovem diante dela, ao mesmo tempo em que se colocava bem próxima, praticamente forçando Allison a encostar-se na parede – você fez como eu e Hermione lhe instruímos?

\- Sim senhora. Rita Skeeter fotografou a transformação da professora Granger e depois a seguiu até o restaurante onde eu disse que ela se encontraria com Lúcio Malfoy.

\- Excelente Allison. Estou muito orgulhosa de você – Tonks viu a jovem diante dela abrir um sorriso que enfatizou ainda mais suas belíssimas feições. A experiente Auror manteve uma expressão bem neutra em seu rosto, mas intimamente sentia-se incrivelmente lisonjeada por causar esse efeito em Allison Yaxley.

\- Obrigada, Senhora.

\- Você leu os livros que eu lhe mandei? – Allison concorda com a cabeça, o rosto ficando bem corado, deixando Tonks deliciada com o seu embaraço.

\- Sim senhora, eu li tudo, mais de uma vez na verdade – Allison diz numa voz sussurrada, traindo uma mistura de embaraço, excitação e felicidade.

\- Então você sabe o que lhe espera se eu aceitar o seu pedido de adestrá-la para se tornar uma futura escrava, não sabe, Allison? – Tonks aperta levemente o cabelo da jovem, forçando uma leve inclinação da cabeça dela.

\- Sim senhora, eu sei. É tudo o que eu quero, Senhora – Tonks solta o cabelo dela.

\- Boa menina. Assim que a missão terminar eu vejo o melhor momento de entrar em contato contigo – disse Tonks.

\- Eu estarei esperando, Senhora.

\- Muito bem Allison, mas eu não quero que você pare a sua vida enquanto esse momento não chegar, ouviu bem? - Tonks acaricia o rosto corado da jovem diante dela – Hermione me disse que você é uma das melhores alunas da escola, mas que suas notas caíram muito ultimamente. Ela também me disse que você parece ter se afastado de suas amizades em Hogwarts.

\- Rita Skeeter tem me pressionado muito – Allison abaixa a cabeça, uma expressão angustiada surge em seu rosto ao falar – toda vez que ela falava comigo, ou me mandava uma mensagem... sempre tinha uma ameaça embutida. Diz que vai me fazer ser expulsa de Hogwarts, que vai expor algum podre da minha família... – Tonks a faz se calar com os dedos, tocando levemente nos lábios dela.

\- Não se preocupe com isso, Allison – Tonks fala com uma voz calma, os rostos delas tão próximos que quase se tocavam, separados apenas pelos dedos de Tonks – Rita Skeeter não fará nada de mal contra você, eu prometo – Allison sorri ao ouvir o que Tonks disse, a pele arrepiada com o toque dos dedos dela em seu rosto – eu quero que você volte para Hogwarts e melhore suas notas, retome suas amizades, divirta-se, enfim. Quando eu reencontrar você, quero que seja como uma garotinha muito feliz, de bem com a vida e com os estudos. Você me promete que fará isso, Allison?

\- Sim senhora, eu prometo Senhora – Allison respondeu sorridente.

\- Boa menina. Eu tenho de ir agora, mas quando nos encontrarmos novamente, será no seu primeiro dia de adestramento – Tonks se afasta de Allison, aparatando diante dela. A jovem aluna da Sonserina fica um tempo observando o local de onde a mulher mais velha tinha desaparecido, feliz como a muito tempo não se sentia.

MINISTÉRIO DA MAGIA – TEMPO ATUAL

\- Eu juro que vou processar vocês por isso – Rita Skeeter gritava a plenos pulmões, chamando a atenção de todos nos corredores do Ministério da Magia – vocês não perdem por esperar, vou escrever sobre essa arbitrariedade.

\- Eu não fiquei totalmente satisfeito com suas explicações Rita – disse Harry – eu tenho um outro assunto para resolver, mas nós voltaremos a nos falar.

\- Você me prendeu aqui por quase uma hora, Potter – afirmou Rita Skeeter.

\- Você está livre agora, pode ir – Rita Skeeter não esperou mais e saiu com pressa, esbarrando em Ronald Weasley no caminho – saia da minha frente, Weasley.

\- Ela está muito irritada – disse Ron, que deixa Rita Skeeter de lado e passa a sussurrar para Harry – acabei de ser informado que Hermione, Lúcio Malfoy e os comensais aparataram de um beco.

\- Os Trouxas fizeram bem o trabalho de vigilância que competia a eles, agora é a nossa vez – disse Harry.

\- Eu ainda acho que esse devia ser o nosso trabalho – disse Ron.

\- Não Ron, Hermione provavelmente estava certa em presumir que eles deviam ter feitiços de detecção em torno do restaurante – afirmou Harry – se percebessem outros bruxos além dela e do Malfoy, toda a missão poderia ter sido arruinada. Foi melhor mesmo que os Trouxas fizessem o trabalho de vigilância.

\- E quanto a Skeeter?

\- Não se preocupe com ela, tudo saiu como a Hermione previu. Vamos nos concentrar na missão agora – Harry dá um leve tapa na barriga de Ron – como você está?

\- Ai cara – Ron fez cara de dor para Harry – você podia ter pegado leve com aquele feitiço.

\- Era preciso convencer a Skeeter que eu estava acertando um Comensal da Morte – Harry sorria ao dizer.

\- Pois para mim você foi convincente demais – Ron alisava o ponto onde foi atingido pelo feitiço de Harry – da próxima vez é você que será o Comensal – Harry apenas sorri e os dois saem juntos para se juntar aos outros aurores na missão.

Hermione nunca gostou muito de aparatar, embora achasse que isso fosse muito melhor do que voar em vassouras, ou se transportar pelas chaminés. Ela sentiu-se ligeiramente tonta ao se ver num local que parecia um galpão abandonado. Aparentemente, apenas ela, Lúcio Malfoy e os três Comensais que fizeram a abordagem no restaurante estavam lá, mas ela sentia que isso não era verdade. Uma opressiva sensação de estar sendo vigiada de algum lugar tomava conta dela. Hermione olhou em volta e não viu nada. O lugar parecia mesmo vazio, e se fosse outra pessoa no lugar dela, provavelmente não teria percebido os feitiços que escondiam a presença de mais inimigos. Mesmo sem conseguir ver, Hermione sabia que um grupo estava magicamente escondido naquele galpão, do mesmo modo que sabia da presença de Rita Skeeter no beco. Ela sabia disso porque era o mesmo tipo de feitiço que ela utilizou largamente, na época em que ela, Harry e Ron tiveram que viver foragidos.

\- É só com vocês que eu irei tratar? – Hermione olhava para todos os lados, fingindo não perceber o feitiço que escondia os outros Comensais no galpão.

\- Não se preocupe – disse o bruxo que parecia liderar o trio de Comensais – logo você irá entrar em contato com os outros.

Alguns minutos se passaram e foi então que a transformação ocorreu. Hermione não ficou surpresa com o que estava ocorrendo, se ela estava usando a poção Polisuco, não havia razão para que os três Comensais também não estivessem. Os três homens diante dela foram tendo suas formas mudadas, e então, três pessoas muito diferentes surgiram diante de Hermione e Lúcio. O homem que parecia liderar o trio se revelou como alguém que ela conhecia de seus tempos de Hogwarts. Hermione não conseguiu evitar uma expressão de espanto, torcendo para que ele não percebesse que fora reconhecido. Para sorte dela, foi Lúcio Malfoy quem lhe chamou a atenção.

\- Eu conheço você – Lúcio afirmou – Gregório Goyle. Você e Draco eram amigos em Hogwarts.

\- Não me fale daquele covarde – havia uma expressão furiosa no rosto dele – o desgraçado me expulsou aos gritos quando eu lhe ofereci a chance de participar do nosso plano.

\- Você não devia tê-lo procurado – Lúcio tinha uma expressão aliviada no rosto por saber que seu filho não tinha se envolvido nesse plano – ele está muito ocupado com os preparativos do casamento.

\- Ele é um covarde isso sim – Goyle quase grita as palavras – foi a covardia dele que matou o Crabbe em Hogwarts.

\- Com licença – Hermione interveio, quase aos gritos – eu não estou interessada em dramas familiares, ou estaria assistindo algum seriado trouxa na TV, em vez de estar aqui. Eu quero saber com quem eu realmente tenho de tratar para resolvermos o nosso negócio.

\- Essa pessoa sou eu, minha cara – Hermione estava de costas para ela, mas não teve dificuldade em reconhecer o som inconfundivelmente irritante da voz de Dolores Umbridge. Respirando fundo, ela se virou para encarar a figura da mulher que se apresentava como a líder daquela conspiração – é comigo que você tem de tratar, mas primeiro é preciso esperar um pouco mais.

\- Esperar o que? – Hermione procurou mostrar-se bem curiosa, embora soubesse muito bem o motivo da espera.

\- Esperar que se passe mais de uma hora, desde o momento que vocês foram contatados no restaurante Trouxa – disse Dolores, uma expressão de ameaça e crueldade passando pelo seu rosto de senhora distinta – Se você for mesmo quem diz ser, não tem a temer que o efeito da poção Polisuco passe e nós vejamos a sua verdadeira face.

\- O que a senhora quer dizer com isso? – apesar de já esperar por isso, Hermione tinha um tom de real preocupação em sua voz, ao fazer a pergunta.

\- Eu ainda trabalho no Ministério da Magia, minha cara – disse Dolores. Hermione notou um tom de claro desgosto na voz dela – é verdade que fui deslocada para uma função sem qualquer importância, mas ainda sou capaz de perceber o que acontece lá dentro. Eu sei que estão de olho em nós, só não sei até onde eles sabem o que pretendemos.

\- Você está querendo dizer que aurores podem aparecer aqui a qualquer momento? – Hermione tentou fazer uma voz assustada, esperando ser bem convincente – eu não quero encrenca com o Ministério da Magia, prefiro ir embora agora mesmo.

\- Você não vai embora de jeito nenhum, minha queridinha – Dolores aponta sua varinha para Hermione. Se havia alguma dúvida sobre quem liderava o que restou do exército de Voldemort, esta logo foi desfeita quando os outros três Comensais seguiram o gesto da mulher mais velha e também sacaram suas varinhas, todos apontando com elas para Hermione e Lúcio.

\- Estou muito preocupado Harry – Ron sussurra para seu amigo – não temos nenhum sinal de onde a Hermione está.

\- Temos que esperar, Ron, não há outra solução.

\- O que vocês dois estão sussurrando aí? – pergunta Snape – espero que seja algo que nos tire desse impasse.

Harry e Ron olharam com visível desconforto para seu antigo professor. A despeito de saber que se tratava de um aliado, a lembrança dos anos desagradáveis que tiveram com ele em Hogwarts ainda era muito forte em ambos. Além dele, Sirius e Remus também estavam ali, o que era algo que os deixavam muito desconfiados. Harry, especialmente, sentia que entre esses três, e mais Tonks, havia um segredo que envolvia Hermione. O fato de sua amiga de infância ter insistido que eles participassem da missão, só aumentou essa desconfiança nele. A participação deles só foi permitida porque todos os três tinham feito parte da Ordem de Fênix. Snape, por sua vez, insistia numa explicação, e sabendo o quanto seu amigo de infância podia ser esquentado, Harry tomou a frente da discussão, para evitar um problema maior.

\- Temos que esperar o momento certo, Snape, até para sabermos aonde ir.

\- Está tudo bem Severus – Tonks interveio, olhando para uma versão menor de um relógio, muito parecido com o que a senhora Weasley tinha em sua cozinha – ainda falta algum tempo antes de seguirmos o que foi estabelecido no plano da Hermione, temos que esperar.

\- Eu ainda acho tudo isso muito arriscado – disse Remus.

\- Ninguém aqui discorda de você, Aluado – afirma Sirius – mas a sua esposa tem razão, só o que podemos fazer agora é esperar o momento certo para agir.

A tensão no galpão era palpável. Hermione olhou para Lúcio Malfoy e temeu pelo pior, que este não agüentasse a pressão e pusesse tudo a perder. Qualquer movimento mal calculado poderia levar a uma reação inesperada, pois ela podia perceber que os Comensais ali, incluindo Dolores, estavam visivelmente nervosos. O homem que liderava o trio que os abordaram no restaurante, e que agora ela sabia ser seu antigo colega de escola, era a chave para quebrar essa tensão. Ela sabia que devia haver muitos mais deles escondidos no galpão onde estavam, e que nada poderia ser feito antes que se revelassem. Hermione sabia que estava andando no fio da navalha, mas ela precisava manter o sangue-frio. O fato dos outros Comensais não terem se mostrado a obrigava a manter o seu paradeiro longe do alcance de seus colegas do Ministério. Ela só poderia trazer os aurores após o restante dos Comensais se revelarem.

\- Eu preciso mandar a minha mensagem – ela disse, olhando para quem ela sabia agora ser Gregório Goyle – explique para ela, por favor – Goyle sussurra algo para Dolores, e ela manda os outros Comensais baixarem suas varinha, embora ela continue apontando a sua para Hermione, enquanto ela mandava sua mensagem – pronto, agora é esperar mais meia-hora para mandar outra mensagem.

\- Está tudo bem, minha queridinha, pelo que eu calculei, nós só precisamos de mais ou menos esse tempo – Dolores também tinha um relógio com ela – se você não for uma Auror que tomou uma poção Polisuco, então iremos conversar. É claro que se você for, nós saberemos quem você é... e quem nós iremos matar.

Capítulo 24 – A missão de Hermione – Parte III

Hermione a conheceu no seu quinto ano em Hogwarts. A voz era fina e irritante, sempre ouvida num tom baixo, educado, falsamente carinhoso. Os seus modos delicados serviam mesmo era para esconder uma profunda maldade, um mal disfarçado sadismo. A ausência de qualquer empatia que ela tinha com as pessoas à sua volta sempre se refletiu nas vezes como lidou com o poder que lhe foi dado. Isso ocorreu em pelo menos duas ocasiões: na época em que Hermione ainda estudava em Hogwarts, e no período em que Voldemort dominou o Ministério da Magia. Em ambas as vezes, ela nunca perdeu a chance de atormentar todos os que tiveram o azar de cruzar o seu caminho. Hermione ainda lembrava dos ferimentos de Harry, ou do modo cruel como a professora Trelawney fora tratada. Ela também se lembrava das regras que foram criadas por Dolores, no seu tempo em Hogwarts, cujo único objetivo era infelicitar a vida das pessoas que tinham de segui-las. Dolores Umbridge foi uma das que escapou da justiça após a queda de Voldemort, pois limitou sua colaboração ao trabalho burocrático no Ministério. De fato, ela não fez nada diferente ali, do que na época em que atuava contra Dumbledore e a Ordem da Fênix.

A mulher diante de Hermione procurava passar o máximo de autoridade possível, fazia todos as ameaças, tinha todas as atitudes agressivas, mas era impossível evitar a impressão de vê-la como uma figura patética, tanto ela como o grupo que comandava. O fato de ter sido relegada a uma função burocrática, sem a menor importância dentro do Ministério, foi uma atitude mais do que inteligente de Kingsley. Uma humilhação cujos efeitos eram bem visíveis para Hermione. Agora aquela mulher estava diante da jovem professora de Hogwarts, sem saber quem ela de fato era, mas profundamente desconfiada. Hermione sabia que estava numa situação perigosa, estava um pouco assustada, mas também se sentia segura, pois tinha em mente tudo o que era necessário fazer.

\- Eu precisarei mandar aquela mensagem de novo daqui a pouco – disse Hermione.

\- Cale a boca – a voz de Dolores ganhou um acento ameaçador ao falar – em apenas um instante vamos saber se você é mesmo quem diz ser.

\- Eu me chamo Mellinda Jones, já disse que sou uma funcionária do alto escalão do governo de sua majestade – disse Hermione, tentando parecer assustada.

\- Isso nós vamos saber daqui a alguns instantes – Dolores tinha uma expressão cruel no rosto, lembrando muito a época em que a conheceu em Hogwarts – trate de ficar quieta e vamos esperar até o momento em que saberemos se você está ou não usando uma poção Polisuco.

Hermione sabia que não havia nada a fazer em vez de esperar, tentando lidar da melhor forma possível com o momento de grande tensão que tinha acabado de se estabelecer. Mais uma vez ela se dava conta de que estava lutando contra os restos decadentes de um outrora temido exército. Ela não precisava ver o restante do grupo para perceber que os Comensais da Morte, tão apavorantes na época de Voldemort, foram reduzidos a um grupo, que apesar de ainda perigosos, também beirava o ridículo. Hermione percebia essa decadência, simbolizada pela única líder que lhes restou, junto a um segundo em comando que não passava de um mero gorila, que um dia esteve a serviço de um garotinho mimado em Hogwarts. As expressões deles eram ameaçadoras, mas ela também sentia o medo, que em vão, tentavam esconder.

Ela duvidava muito que houvesse um grupo grande de outros Comensais escondidos neste galpão. Hermione estava confiante que Harry, Ron e os demais aurores, não teriam dificuldade para acabar com eles. O problema é que não haveria aurores aqui, se ela não fizesse o que tinha em mente. Sua maior preocupação era Lúcio Malfoy, pois o rosto dele não deixava duvida sobre o quanto estava assustado, com o que lhe parecia o momento em que Hermione seria desmascarada. Um Malfoy em pânico, confessando todos os planos para capturar esses Comensais, era tudo o que Hermione não precisava naquele momento. Por isso mesmo, ela torcia para que o pai de seu antigo colega de Hogwarts se lembrasse da conversa que todos haviam tido no Ministério no final do ano passado.

FLASHBACK – MINISTÉRIO DA MAGIA – 29 DE DEZEMBRO

\- E se eles decidirem verificar se você está com um feitiço de vigilância, senhorita Granger? – pergunta Lúcio Malfoy.

\- Eles com certeza irão verificar – Hermione respondeu – é por isso mesmo que esse feitiço poderá ser desativado quando eles forem fazer essa verificação.

\- Como isso será feito, Hermione? – agora era Ron quem estava curioso. Hermione sacou o celular de sua bolsa.

\- O feitiço não estará em mim, mas no celular – ela respondeu – antes deles verificarem eu darei um jeito de desativar o feitiço de vigilância, com um feitiço silencioso.

\- Você precisará da sua varinha para fazer isso, senhorita Granger – disse Lúcio.

\- Ela estará num bolso da calça que eu estiver usando – ela respondeu – bolso esse que será ampliado magicamente para poder esconder a varinha.

\- E se eles desconfiarem da sua mão no bolso da calça? – ponderou Ron.

\- Então terá que ser como num truque de mágica Trouxa, Ron – disse Hermione – criar uma distração para que eles não vejam de onde vem o truque. Creio que a minha bolsa terá de servir para esse fim.

\- E se eles reconhecerem você, o que é bem provável, já que é difícil alguém no mundo bruxo não reconhecer você – disse Lúcio Malfoy.

\- Ela estará usando uma poção Polisuco – respondeu Harry.

\- Você não acha que eles irão verificar isso? O efeito da poção Polisuco só dura uma hora.

\- Com certeza irão fazer isso, senhor Malfoy – Hermione respondeu, olhando de maneira significativa para Harry e Ron.

\- O que foi? – Lúcio percebe algo no ar.

\- Não acho que devemos contar para ele – Ron foi bem enfático ao falar.

\- Ele precisa saber, Ron – Harry deixou seu amigo surpreso ao falar.

\- O sucesso da missão pode depender dele souber disso, Ron – completou Hermione.

\- Do que vocês estão falando? – Lúcio pergunta.

\- Senhor, por favor – Ron se dirige ao ministro Kingsley – esse segredo só é conhecido pelo senhor, pela Mione e por um pequeno grupo de aurores, e isso tem um motivo.

\- Eu não posso deixar de levar em consideração o que o senhor Weasley disse – afirmou Kingsley – a vida de vários aurores, bem como o sucesso de suas missões, dependem do fato desse segredo se manter seguro.

\- O senhor ministro me permite uma sugestão? – Snape interveio – esse parece ser um segredo importante; que por sinal eu também desconheço. Eu e Lúcio poderíamos fazer um voto Perpétuo, nos comprometendo a não revelá-lo.

\- Essa me parece uma ótima solução, senhor ministro – agora era Harry quem intervém, ele olha para Ron e Hermione, que concordam silenciosamente.

\- Pois muito bem – disse Kingsley. Ele, Lúcio e Snape se juntam e fazem o voto Perpétuo; onde Lúcio e Snape prometem jamais revelar o segredo que lhes será confiado.

\- Agora será que vocês podem nos dizer como evitar que a verdadeira identidade da senhorita Granger seja descoberta?

\- Simples, senhor Malfoy, eles certamente vão esperar uma hora até o efeito da poção Polisuco passar – explicou Harry – afinal, esse é o tempo que ela dura. O que eles não sabem é que alguns aurores têm acesso a uma poção Polisuco cujos efeitos duram mais de duas horas.

\- Como assim? – agora era Snape que se mostrava bem curioso, o que deixou Hermione especialmente lisonjeada.

\- Hermione inventou um tipo de poção Polisuco que dura mais do que o tempo normal – disse Ron, sorrindo para a amiga. Hermione ficou visivelmente corada, ao se ver como o centro das atenções naquele momento.

\- Apenas nós que estamos nesta sala, e uns poucos aurores, sabemos disso – afirmou o ministro Kingsley, que se volta para Snape e Lúcio – entendem agora porque exigimos a garantia de um voto Perpétuo de vocês?

\- Foi uma decisão muito correta, senhor Ministro – disse Snape, dando um olhar significativo para Hermione – esse é um segredo que precisa ser mantido com o maior cuidado.

GALPÃO ABANDONADO NA LONDRES TROUXA – TEMPO ATUAL

\- Então você é mesmo quem diz ser – Dolores olhava para o seu relógio e depois para Hermione – muito bem, senhorita Jones, agora que ficou tudo esclarecido, creio que podemos começar a nossa negociação, mas antes... – Dolores faz um novo feitiço, revelando a presença de um novo grupo de Comensais, até então protegidos por uma barreira invisível – aqui estamos companheiros, o momento em que nos ergueremos novamente está mais perto agora – ver todos os Comensais reunidos era a oportunidade que Hermione estava esperando.

\- Se importa de eu pegar o meu celular – Hermione pega o celular com a mão esquerda, enquanto enfia a mão direita no bolso da calça, tocando em sua varinha – eu preciso mandar a minha mensagem de novo – ela vê um sorriso cruel se formando no rosto de Dolores, ficando bem alarmada com isso – o que foi?

\- Você pode pegar no celular, mas quero sua outra mão bem à vista – ela aponta a varinha para Hermione enquanto se volta para Goyle – diga-me senhor Goyle, a senhorita Jones também colocou a outra mão no bolso da calça, quando mandou a sua mensagem no beco onde vocês estavam?

\- Ela fez isso sim, eu acho – Goyle olha para os seus dois outros colegas, e ambos confirmam o fato.

\- Você é realmente um aborto como diz ser, minha cara? – Dolores olha fixamente para Hermione, a varinha ainda apontada para ela, os outros Comensais fazendo o mesmo com ela e Lúcio – Kingsley tem me mantido fora de qualquer trabalho importante que acontece no Ministério, e isso inclui os novos aurores que foram recrutados.

\- Ela não é uma auror, Dolores!

\- Cale a boca, Lúcio – Dolores grita para ele – eu devia saber que era um erro ter tentado trazer você para o nosso plano – ela volta a apontar sua varinha para Hermione – então minha querida; é melhor você dizer algo que não me faça querer te matar.

EM ALGUM LUGAR DA LONDRES TROUXA – QUINZE MINUTOS DEPOIS

\- Está demorando demais, Harry – a preocupação no rosto de Ron era muito grande.

\- Nós não temos outra escolha além de esperar, Ron – Harry compartilha da preocupação do amigo, mas também observa, muito desconfiado, os três homens conversando afastados. Snape, Sirius e Remus sussurravam entre eles, claramente compartilhando um segredo.

\- Não devíamos ter permitido a remoção do feitiço de vigilância – sussurrava Snape.

\- Hermione tinha razão, Severus – Remus olhava em volta ao falar – era preciso garantir que o feitiço não fosse detectado.

\- Nós podíamos ter feito algo para tornar o feitiço não detectável – Sirius estava um tanto surpreso ao se ver concordando dessa forma com Snape.

\- O que vocês estão conversando? – a chegada de Harry surpreende os três, claramente o treinamento como auror lhe garantindo essa habilidade – que segredo é esse que vocês parecem estar compartilhando com Hermione?

\- Se há um segredo, ele só diz respeito a nós e a ela, Potter – por um instante Harry sentiu-se de volta a sua adolescência em Hogwarts, lidando com o professor que mais detestava.

\- Nós só estamos preocupados, Harry – Remus procurava conciliar a situação.

\- Você e Ron não são os únicos amigos de Hermione, Harry – Sirius se dirigia ao afilhado – na verdade, nos últimos meses, Remus, Severus e eu, estivemos mais próximos dela do que você e Ron; pode acreditar – o tom de voz no final da frase deixou Harry ainda mais desconfiado. Ele já ia falar mais quando foram interrompidos por Tonks.

\- Será que vocês podem deixar para comparar quem tem o pinto maior depois – ela disse – o que deve ficar elevado aqui é o nosso nível de concentração, não de testosterona.

\- Pessoal, olhem – o grito de Ron atrai a atenção de todos, que logo se dão conta que suas varinhas estão brilhando – é o sinal que estávamos esperando – Ron mal terminou de falar e todos se concentraram no brilho de suas varinhas, fazendo um feitiço silencioso e aparatando ao mesmo tempo.

GALPÃO ABANDONADO NA LONDRES TROUXA – QUINZE MINUTOS ANTES

\- Tudo bem, tudo bem, estou tirando a mão da minha calça – disse Hermione – vamos ficar todos calmos, está bem.

\- Quem diabos é você? – a expressão ameaçadora de Dolores voltada para Hermione – diga logo quem é você.

\- Eu já disse quem sou – Hermione procura dar um tom bem assustado à sua voz.

\- Você está mentindo, eu sei que está, sou muito boa em sentir quando alguém está mentindo para mim – as palavras saindo praticamente cuspidas da boca de Dolores – o que tem no bolso da sua calça. É uma varinha, não é? Responda – o silêncio de Hermione a enfurece ainda mais, fazendo-a gritar – não vai responder? Muito bem então. Crucio!

Hermione é jogada no chão. Não foi pelo impacto do feitiço, mas sim o fato de que a dor não lhe permita ficar de pé. Ela já tinha sofrido esse feitiço antes. Tinha quase 18 anos quando Belatrix Lestrange a torturou com ele, no salão principal da Mansão Malfoy. Ela se lembrava da dor, do desespero, das lágrimas caindo pelo seu rosto, dos seus gritos de extrema dor. Também se lembrava de ver a expressão de prazer, estampada no rosto de Belatrix Lestrange, enquanto lhe infligia uma dor impensável; da gargalhada sádica e enlouquecida. Era como se sua pele estivesse sendo arrancada de seu corpo por ganchos, não era a mesma dor que estava sentindo com o feitiço de Dolores.

Hermione aprendera em suas aulas que não bastava dizer o nome do feitiço; que o desejo de provocar dor era muito importante, mas que não era o suficiente. O talento para a bruxaria, a habilidade natural, tudo isso era necessário, e poucas pessoas tiveram tanto talento para provocar dor quanto Belatrix Lestrange. Dolores Umbridge podia ser tão sádica quanto ela, mas não tinha o mesmo talento. Ela também não tinha a mesma disposição, pois um feitiço como este exige muito do bruxo, em termos físicos. Foram minutos de grande agonia até Dolores ser forçada a parar. Os outros Comensais se voltaram para ela, quando o cansaço a fez quase desfalecer. Hermione sabia que não teria outra chance, aproveitando que a atenção dos Comensais estava em sua líder, jogou o seu celular aos pés de Lúcio Malfoy. Os olhares deles se cruzaram por um instante, ela temendo que o medo que via nos olhos do pai de Draco fosse tão grande que ele não lembrasse mais o que havia sido combinado.

FLASHBACK – MINISTÉRIO DA MAGIA – 29 DE DEZEMBRO

\- Eu ainda acho que vocês estão sendo otimistas demais – afirma Lúcio.

\- Qual dúvida você ainda tem, Lúcio? – Snape toma a iniciativa de perguntar.

\- Essa história do feitiço de vigilância, por exemplo – Lúcio parecia realmente preocupado – quem garante que a senhorita Granger poderá desativá-lo, e depois reativá-lo, sem que os Comensais percebam?

\- Ninguém garante, senhor Malfoy – disse Hermione – essa é uma missão perigosa, pr or Malfoy - disse m?

uem ado.a temendo que o medo que via nos olhos do pai de Draco fosse t000000000000000000000incipalmente para nós dois.

\- O que o senhor Malfoy colocou tem validade, Mione – agora é Harry que decide externar suas preocupações – esse plano é muito arriscado, está tudo sujeito a uma série de variáveis que podem pôr tudo a perder.

\- Eu sei disso, Harry – apesar de tudo, Hermione sorria para seu amigo – um bom plano precisa cobrir o máximo possível de variáveis, porque o imprevisto sempre estará a nossa espreita. Por isso mesmo foi importante colocar o senhor Malfoy a par de tudo.

\- O que você quer dizer com isso, Mione? – Ron perguntou.

\- Eu creio, senhor Weasley, que a senhorita Granger quer dizer que o plano original determina que Lúcio deveria apenas nos garantir acesso a esses Comensais, mas que uma possível variável pode tornar necessário que ele exerça um papel mais ativo para que tudo dê certo – ele olha para Hermione – não é isso que você quer dizer, senhorita Granger?

\- Sim... Senhor, é exatamente isso.

Hermione corou naquele instante. Ela não conseguiu evitar, ao se dar conta de como tinha se tornado tão transparente para o homem diante dela. Ela percebe o olhar desconfiado de Harry, o jeito surpreso de Ron, bem como o ar interrogativo de Lúcio e Kingsley; tratando de recuperar o controle de suas emoções. Ajeitando-se em sua cadeira, ela torcia para que o lapso que cometera, presente em seu tom de voz, na hora em que se referiu a Snape como "Senhor", não tenha sido notado. Hermione volta de novo a olhar para Harry, logo se dando conta, vendo o olhar dele seguindo dela para Snape, que seu amigo de infância sentia que algo havia no ar entre ela e o antigo professor dos dois.

GALPÃO ABANDONADO NA LONDRES TROUXA – TEMPO ATUAL

O breve momento de alívio terminou quando Dolores recuperou o fôlego. Ela conseguiu ver Lúcio tentando demovê-la de continuar torturando Hermione, esta ficando furiosa por ele deixar de fazer o certo para se focar nela. Com o passar dos minutos, entretanto, nada disso a interessava mais. A visão já estava embaçada pelas lágrimas que caiam abundantes de seus olhos. Os demais Comensais estavam à sua volta, pareciam sorrir com a agonia dela. Dolores parecia dizer algo, mas tudo o que Hermione ouvia agora eram os seus próprios gritos. Não importava mais se aquela mulher desagradável não era tão boa em causar dor quanto Belatrix Lestrange, pois o fato é que a dor que estava sentindo parecia que a estava despedaçando.

Ela parou de gritar, mas a dor não a abandonou. Seu corpo não sofria mais espasmos, o que significava que a tortura tinha sido interrompida. Sentia que estava preste a desmaiar, o que seria uma benção. As figuras à sua volta pareciam envolvida em brumas; mal podia vê-las. Hermione não sabia se era o torpor pela dor que sentia, ou se a quase cegueira já era um prenúncio da sua morte. Uma série de clarões torna ainda mais difícil para ela enxergar. Outras figuras apareceram, envoltas na mesma bruma. Uma cacofonia de sons encheu seus ouvidos, ao mesmo tempo em que raios de diversas cores atravessavam o ar acima dela. Era um espetáculo bonito, a última visão que teve antes de tudo escurecer diante dela.

Capítulo 25 – Os caminhos de Hermione

Hermione arrumava a sua mala enquanto refletia sobre tudo o que viveu para chegar ao momento em que se encontrava agora. Ela recebera alta depois de passar alguns dias no hospital ST Mungus, se recuperando dos efeitos da maldição Cruciatus, que lhe fora lançada por Dolores Umbridge. A jovem professora de Hogwarts olhou em volta, para as paredes de cor branca, num quarto com decoração suave. Ela pensou no dia em que acordou, ainda desorientada, tomada por um princípio de pânico, antes de reconhecer as figuras à sua volta. Uma mulher, que pela vestimenta, ela logo reconheceu como uma enfermeira, tratou de acalmá-la. Sua voz suave, certamente acostumada com situações assim, ajudou Hermione a se acomodar na cama outra vez. Reconhecer as outras pessoas próximas a ela também colaborou para que ela se acalmasse. Seus dois amigos de infância, e sua amiga Tonks estavam lá. Ela lembrou das expressões deles, todos sentindo um grande alívio por ela ter despertado.

FLASBACK – HOSPITAL ST MUNGOS – 2 DIAS ANTES

\- Onde estou? – Hermione perguntou, assim que conseguiu se acalmar. A enfermeira, ao perceber que sua paciente estava mais calma, se retirou, deixando-a com seus amigos.

\- No St Mungus – foi Harry quem tomou a iniciativa de falar – você nos deu um grande susto, moça.

\- Quanto tempo eu fiquei desacordada?

\- Quase um dia inteiro – foi Tonks quem respondeu dessa vez – você perdeu algumas coisas importantes.

\- Mas creio que isso pode te ajudar a se manter informada – Ron entregou a ela um exemplar do Pasquin. Hermione leu a reportagem, que falava da captura de um grande grupo de Comensais da Morte que ainda permaneciam soltos, além do papel dela e de Lúcio Malfoy na ação.

\- Por que eu estou lendo o Pasquin, em vez do Profeta Diário? – havia um leve sorriso nela ao perguntar, obviamente porque já tinha idéia de qual seria a resposta.

\- Nossa amiga era tão cínica assim na época em que andava conosco, Ron? – havia um sorriso genuíno em Harry ao perguntar.

\- Com certeza não – respondeu Ron, igualmente sorridente – ela quer que nós contemos como o seu plano "sinistro" deu certo.

\- Deixem de bobagens vocês dois – Tonks intervém – nossa amiga merece saber como a vadia da Rita Skeeter teve o que mereceu.

\- Será então que um de vocês poderia me contar? – perguntou Hermione, numa falha tentativa de parecer zangada.

\- O Profeta Diário tinha acabado de mandar uma edição às bancas, tendo na sua primeira página uma reportagem da Skeeter, falando sobre o "caso" que você estava tendo com o pai do Draco – Harry tinha um enorme sorriso ao falar – segundo eu soube, assim que os exemplares foram distribuídos, alguém apareceu com uma edição do Pasquin, igual a essa que você tem em mãos, informando sobre a captura de Dolores, e dos demais Comensais – Harry respondeu.

\- Eles tiveram que recolher a edição toda às pressas, e aprontar outra em tempo recorde – Ron não se conteve, estando às gargalhadas – foi o maior prejuízo que o jornal já teve em sua história, e não só financeiro, já que não conseguiram impedir que algumas pessoas botassem a mão na edição furada que tinham feito.

\- Nem precisa dizer que Rita Skeeter foi despedida por isso – Tonks também ria, embora de forma mais discreta – quem mandou escrever uma reportagem falsa e sensacionalista contra duas pessoas que estão sendo aclamadas por terem livrado o mundo bruxo dos remanescentes dos Comensais da Morte – a risada foi geral no quarto.

\- Fico muito feliz por saber que deu tudo certo, mas vamos esquecer essa vadia – disse Hermione, se dirigindo a Harry – pegaram todos?

\- Não escapou ninguém – ele respondeu – você fez um ótimo trabalho.

\- Todos nós fizemos, Harry, até mesmo o Lúcio Malfoy – Hermione respondeu com um sorriso.

HOSPITAL ST MUNGOS – TEMPO ATUAL

Hermione ainda tinha um sorriso no rosto ao se dar conta da entrada de uma pessoa querida, tirando-a de suas lembranças. Gina Weasley já ostentava uma enorme barriga de grávida, sendo possível perceber aquele "brilho" de felicidade que toda mulher costuma ostentar quando está esperando um filho. Ver o rosto sorridente dela, sabendo que também era por conta de sua recuperação, aqueceu o coração de Hermione. Elas se abraçaram, duas amigas cujas vidas seguiram caminhos completamente diferentes, mas que ainda se amavam como se irmãs fossem.

\- O que está fazendo aqui, sua doida? – Hermione perguntou, um enorme sorriso em seu rosto.

\- Achou mesmo que eu perderia a chance de me despedir de você? – Gina disse para a amiga – você não está achando que conseguirá voltar para Hogwarts discretamente, não é mesmo?

\- Para dizer a verdade, era isso o que eu queria mesmo – disse Hermione.

\- Isso não vai acontecer amiga. Você faz idéia de quantos repórteres estão lá fora, esperando você sair?

\- Essa não, como eu vou fazer então?

\- Calma sua boba – disse Gina – Harry e Ron estão cuidando disso. Eles vão dar um jeito de você chegar na estação King's Cross para o seu embarque.

\- Obrigada Gina – apesar do agradecimento, havia algo na expressão de Hermione que chamou a atenção de sua amiga.

\- O que foi, Mione? Eu notei que você estava muito pensativa na última vez que estive aqui – Gina aproximou-se da amiga para falar – o que está acontecendo?

\- Está tudo bem, Gina – disse Hermione – eu só tenho pensado em algumas coisas, mais precisamente numa decisão que precisarei tomar em breve.

\- Do que você está falando?

\- Sobre a minha vida em geral – disse Hermione, não se sentindo à vontade de entrar em detalhes com Gina. Esta pareceu ter compreendido, pois não insistiu no assunto.

\- Seja qual for essa decisão, eu tenho certeza que você terá tomado o caminho correto – disse Gina – e se for para você ser feliz, pode ter certeza que terá todo o meu apoio.

A estação de King's Cross estava bem vazia naquele dia, principalmente a plataforma 9 ¾. As poucas pessoas presentes olhavam impressionadas, mas não se atreveram a chegar muito perto dela, talvez intimidados pela quantidade de aurores em volta. Hermione notou que seu amigo Harry Potter estava se divertindo com a situação, pois era um dos raros momentos em que ele não era o centro das atenções para as pessoas em volta. Ela se despediu dos amigos com lágrimas nos olhos. Harry, Ron, Gina, Tonks, o senhor e a senhora Weasley, além de Jorge Weasley. Sua amiga Luna também estava lá, nenhuma das duas tendo qualquer desconforto com a lembrança da sessão com Sirius. Todas aquelas pessoas fizeram parte de sua infância e adolescência, tendo partilhado alegrias, tristezas e perigos. As despedidas foram emocionadas, pois Hermione se deu conta de que todos ali sempre estiveram juntos, seja celebrando a vitória contra Voldemort ou chorando pelos que caíram para que esta acontecesse.

Hermione fez questão de abraçar a todos, principalmente ao constatar que os presentes ali lutaram com ela para conquistar a paz que estavam vivendo agora. O que ela viveu nos últimos dias, por sua vez, mostrou que essa paz precisará sempre ser vigiada para ser mantida. Ela tinha consciência de que, provavelmente, novos sacrifícios viessem a ser feitos, talvez até maiores do que a tortura que sofreu nas mãos de Dolores Umbridge, mas Hermione estava tranqüila sobre isso. Ela subiu no trem com uma expressão de felicidade no rosto, enquanto acenava para as pessoas que tinham sido uma parte importante de sua vida, mas que agora estavam mais distantes do seu cotidiano. Por trás do seu sorriso, das lágrimas de contentamento, havia também um certo ar de melancolia. Ela sabia que estava indo para Hogwarts, para outras pessoas que agora eram uma parte mais próxima da vida dela.

Não importava quantas vezes ela fizesse essa viagem, a visão longínqua do castelo ainda era capaz de deixá-la emocionada; como nos seus onze anos, na primeira vez que o viu. Retornar a Hogwarts a fez ver que aquele era algo que ela podia chamar de lar agora. Um lugar para retornar e se sentir segura, amada e feliz. Um sentimento que se fez ainda mais forte ao ver a figura gigante à sua frente. Dar de cara com um emocionado Hagrig fez com se sentisse uma menina de onze anos novamente. Lembrou a primeira vez que o viu, do fato de estranhamente não ter ficado assustada com aquela figura, que apenas num primeiro momento pode ser confundindo com alguém assustador. De fato, ela sentiu desde a primeira vez, todo o afeto que tem por ele até hoje, onde até mesmo o abraço de quebrar costelas lhe foi agradável.

\- Você me deu um susto muito grande, menina – a voz de Hagrid tinha um tom choroso que a deixou emocionada – eu não tenho mais idade para esse tipo de emoção.

\- Eu estou bem, Hagrid – ela fez questão de olhar nos olhos dele ao falar – está tudo bem agora.

Ela e Hagrid caminharam pelos corredores estranhamente vazios do castelo. Uma sensação de silêncio que não era opressora, mas que deixou Hermione curiosa. Ela não disse nada para o seu colega, pois já fazia uma idéia do que a esperava. Por isso mesmo não foi exatamente uma surpresa, quando ele, ao abrir a porta do salão principal, fez com que ela percebesse o porquê daquela situação. Embora não fosse a hora habitual do almoço as mesas das casas que compunham a escola estavam todas ocupadas, bem como a mesa dos professores. Todos os presentes se levantaram e uma ruidosa salva de palmas reverberou por todo o salão. Mesmo não tendo sido pega de surpresa, Hermione corou como nunca antes em sua vida, visivelmente embaraçada com a homenagem que lhe estavam fazendo.

A caminhada até a mesa dos professores foi dificultada pela grande quantidade de alunos que a paravam para abraçá-la, trocar algumas palavras, ou simplesmente sorrir para ela, como um sinal de boas vindas. As lágrimas caíram abundantes de seus olhos enquanto ia até o lugar que deveria ocupar. Ela cumprimentou cada um de seus colegas; Pomona fez questão de abraçá-la aos prantos. Não houve qualquer constrangimento ao ser cumprimentada por seus antigos adestradores, nem mesmo por aquele que escolhera para terminar o seu adestramento. No entanto, ela ficou um pouco mais de tempo abraçada com um deles, com seus olhares se cruzando ao se separarem. Foi um insight instantâneo, Hermione viu que tinha feito a sua escolha afinal. Ela já sabia quem seria aquele a quem entregaria a sua submissão.

Os dias se passaram com rapidez, seguidos pelas semanas. Hermione retomou o ritmo normal das aulas, preparando os alunos para as provas de final de ano. Mas se a vida profissional cotidiana estava normalizada, o seu adestramento não ia da maneira como ela esperava. Ao contrário do que imaginava, a sessão seguinte, após a missão que levou a captura dos Comensais liderados por Dolores Umbridge, não foi a última. Ela não conseguiu esconder a sua decepção. Desde o dia em que retornara a Hogwarts, quando chegara a conclusão sobre a quem ela queria entregar sua submissão, tudo o que ela desejava era ouvir que estava pronta para oferecê-la àquele que tinha escolhido para ser o seu Mestre. Nesta sessão, ela deu vazão a essa decepção de uma forma muito inapropriada e teve de ser impiedosamente disciplinada pelo seu adestrador.

O que doeu mais, no entanto, não foi a surra que levou, mas a constatação de que, de fato, ela ainda não estava pronta para oferecer a sua submissão para o seu escolhido. Foi na sessão seguinte que ela se deu conta dos efeitos da lição de disciplina que seu adestrador lhe aplicou. Ela percebeu, maravilhada, o quanto aprendeu, o quanto deveria se manter confiante em relação ao Mestre que escolheu para concluir o seu adestramento. Ele saberia a hora certa para dizer quando ela estivesse pronta para oferecer a sua submissão. Confiar em seu adestrador foi a melhor decisão que podia tomar, pois passou a lidar melhor com tudo em sua vida a partir daí.

Após isso, permitiu-se, inclusive, aceitar a oferta de seus amigos Harry e Gina para ser a madrinha do filho deles. A festa do batismo foi na casa dos Weasley, ela estando ao lado de Ron, que foi escolhido para padrinho. A maneira relaxada com que ela levou essa situação lhe foi muito proveitosa. Isso se deu principalmente pela maneira absolutamente natural como interagiu com Sirius, Remus e Snape na festa, ajudando a acabar com as suspeitas de Harry, sobre algum segredo que envolvesse Hermione e seus colegas de Hogwarts.

O relógio na parede era a única novidade na decoração da Sala Precisa, durante essa nova sessão. Ela não tinha como vê-lo, mas os sons que vieram dele indicavam que já era meia-noite. Hermione permanecia na posição que lhe fora indicada, esperando a chegada de seu adestrador. Ela estava de quatro, o corpo sendo sustentado por seus joelhos e por suas mãos. Estava de frente a um conjunto de espelhos, colocados de um ângulo que lhe permitia visualizar cada centímetro de seu corpo. Podia ver os bicos dos seios duríssimos, a umidade em sua boceta inchada, obscenamente visível pelo fato dela ter suas pernas bem espaçadas, tal como lhe fora instruído manter. Não fosse pelo som do relógio ela teria perdido a noção de tempo. Hermione já estava ali a mais de duas horas. Os efeitos do tempo naquela posição eram cobrados pela dor nos seus braços, na sensação de machucado em seus joelhos. O pior de tudo era a sensação de humilhação que estava sentindo, após tanto tempo naquela posição. Uma pequena parte dela gritava para sair dali, mas Hermione se manteve firme. Tudo o que ela aprendeu, em todas as sessões, lhe indicava que era o certo a fazer.

O barulho às suas costas chamou-lhe a atenção. Ela sabia que não tinha autorização para se mexer, nem de virar o corpo para ver quem estava chegando. Uma breve sensação de medo tomou conta dela, tudo isso ao perceber sua vulnerabilidade, a posição humilhante em que se encontrava. E se não fosse quem ela estava esperando? E se fosse outra pessoa qualquer que a estivesse flagrando naquela situação? O coração dela batia acelerado; a tentação de se virar, de ver quem estava com ela na sala cresceu enormemente. O medo de ser apanhada nesta posição por alguém que desconhecesse esse lado de sua vida, amplificando tudo isso, mas Hermione não se mexeu. Ela confiava em seu adestrador, sabia que estava segura com ele. Sirius Black não deixaria que nada de ruim acontecesse com ela enquanto estivesse sob seus cuidados.

\- Como você está Hermione? – o som da voz dele nunca parecera tão bonito, ela sorriu aliviada ao ouvi-lo.

\- Eu estou bem Meu Senhor – ela disse, ainda sem encará-lo, sabia que era inapropriado fazê-lo sem sua autorização.

\- Fique de pé, eu quero vê-la por inteiro – ele ordenou.

Ela queria obedecer de imediato, mas o período que passou naquela posição cobrou o seu preço. A dificuldade em se levantar foi grande. Sirius nada fez para ajudá-la e ela não se ressentiu disso, pois sabia que não era falta de gentileza da parte dele. Hermione tinha consciência de que esse era mais um teste a que estava sendo submetida. Ela se pôs de pé como ordenado. A cabeça ainda se mantinha abaixada, evitando encará-lo, mas ela sabia que ele estava apreciando a sua nudez. Ela corou um pouco, mas não porque se incomodasse, era apenas um leve embaraço, resultado de sua habitual modéstia.

Hermione Granger cresceu sem a vaidade de se considerar desejável aos homens. Vitor foi o primeiro a notá-la entre as muitas jovens que o cortejaram naquela época em Hogwarts. Ela ainda se lembrava da surpresa por ter chamado a atenção dele, talvez porque nada fizera com esse intento, ainda que ele tivesse chamado a sua atenção desde o momento em que o viu desfilar no corredor do salão principal. Ela não fez qualquer esforço para parecer especialmente sensual para o famoso jogador de Quadribol, provavelmente tendo sido por isto mesmo que ele acabou por notá-la. Foi só a partir daí que Ron a notou também. Agora ela via-se na situação de ser disputada por três Mestres. Era algo que a deixava lisonjeada, mas Hermione sabia que o orgulho e a vaidade não eram características que deviam ser cultivadas por uma boa escrava.

Ela o viu se afastando, para logo voltar com uma cadeira e um pano úmido em cada uma das mãos. O viu sentar-se e passar o pano úmido em seus joelhos, só então vendo o quanto eles sofreram pelo tempo em que esteve naquela posição. Os efeitos da poção curativa se mostraram bem rápidos, toda a dor sumindo, os sinais de machucados também. Ele se levantou da cadeira, a mão esquerda tocando o seu rosto de leve, para depois agarrar seus cabelos, forçando sua cabeça a se inclinar. Ela finalmente olhava direto para os olhos dele, nada vendo além da autoridade a quem ela devia completa obediência. Sorriu para ele, feliz e submissa. A mão direita desceu lentamente do seu rosto, passando pelo colo e ventre, até chegar na boceta. O toque era ao mesmo tempo suave e firme, separando os lábios e tocando o clitóris. Um dedo a penetra, depois um segundo faz o mesmo. Hermione se mantém inerte, apenas aceitando o prazer que ele lhe dava, gemendo, tremendo, esperando o orgasmo que logo veio, quando os dedos dele entraram fundo nela.

Ela caiu de joelhos diante dele, sem perder o contato visual, a mão esquerda dele ainda mantendo seus cabelos presos, sua cabeça inclinada. O olhar dele não demonstrava nada além da autoridade sobre ela. Os dedos que estavam em sua boceta estavam diante de sua boca agora. Hermione sabia o que fazer, engolindo-os avidamente, sentindo o próprio gosto de sua excitação dentro da boca. Ele retirou os dedos depois de algum tempo. Sirius sorri para ela, que faz o mesmo; embevecida. Ficam sorrindo um para o outro em silêncio, nada é dito, pois nada precisa ser dito, até que Sirius resolve quebrar o silêncio entre eles.

\- Diga qual é o seu nome – ele ordena.

\- Meu nome é Hermione Jane Granger, Meu Senhor – ela o obedece, com um tom de orgulhosa submissão em sua voz.

\- Por que você está aqui, Hermione?

\- Eu estou aqui porque eu quero aprender a ser uma boa escrava, Meu Senhor – ela responde, sorridente.

\- Pois saiba, Hermione Jane Granger, que na qualidade de seu adestrador, eu, Sirius Black a considero pronta para oferecer sua submissão ao Mestre de sua escolha.

O sorriso de Hermione, ao ouvir as palavras de Sirius, foi seguido por suas lágrimas de alegria. Uma onda de gratidão tomou conta dela, não só por Sirius, mas também pelos outros Mestres que a ajudaram a chegar neste momento. Mas a gratidão maior, sem duvida, era para o homem à sua frente. Sentia-se tão feliz pela escolha que fez, por estar certa em presumir que ele era a melhor escolha para terminar o seu adestramento. Nada havia a fazer além de demonstrar de maneira inequívoca a gratidão que sentia por ele naquele momento. Ela beijou-lhe as mãos com toda a devoção, mas sabia que não era o bastante, tratando de se colocar aos pés dele, beijando-lhe os sapatos com todo o seu entusiasmo.

\- Obrigada Meu Senhor, muito obrigada – ela repetiu essa sentença várias vezes, uma para cada beijo que dava nos sapatos do homem diante dela. Ele a deixou fazer isso durante um bom tempo, até fazê-la se ajoelhar de novo.

\- Você fez por merecer isso, Hermione – disse Sirius – eu sairei agora, mas você deve esperar uns cinco minutos antes de fazer o mesmo. Dirija-se aos seus aposentos e espere lá por uma coruja – Sirius se dirigiu até a saída da Sala Precisa assim que terminou de falar, dando um último sorriso para ela, antes de ir embora.

Ela estava em seus aposentos a mais de meia-hora. Andava de um lado a outro, a ansiedade tomando conta dela, pois tudo o que queria era ir logo até aquele a quem havia escolhido. A batida em sua janela chama sua atenção. Era a maior coruja que já tinha visto na vida, obviamente escolhida porque estava carregando dois pacotes presos em seu pescoço. Ela abriu a janela para a coruja entrasse, rapidamente pegando os pacotes que carregava, não sem antes oferecer algo para esta comer e beber. Hermione abriu o pacote mais fino primeiro. A leitura fez sua respiração acelerar ao se dar conta de que era a minuta de um contrato de submissão. A formalidade com que fora redigido, a clareza das regras estabelecidas, as propostas contidas, tudo deixando muito claro os deveres, direitos e limites que poderiam ser estabelecidos numa futura relação entre Mestre e escrava. Era exatamente como Sirius já havia dito a ela, nada que abrisse margem para qualquer tipo de ambigüidade.

Ela não teve qualquer dificuldade com a questão dos seus deveres e direitos, mas não pôde evitar um certo choque na hora de lidar com a questão dos limites intransponíveis. Prostituição forçada, tatuagens, cicatrizes e outras marcas permanentes no corpo; atividades escatológicas, principalmente envolvendo urina e fezes, tudo isso foi marcado como inaceitável por ela, juntamente com outros itens. Uma dúvida, entretanto, assaltou sua mente, ao se deparar com o item a respeito do compartilhamento de seu corpo com outros Mestres. Hermione teve uma boa amostra disso na sessão em que estiveram Luna e Blaise. Ela percebeu o quanto sua amiga lhe pareceu bem a vontade em ser compartilhada com Sirius, mas não sabia se ela mesmo estava pronta para um passo desses. Acabou colocando-a no item de temas que precisavam ser debatidos, junto com a exibição pública de sua escravidão. O documento foi devidamente assinado por ela, que liberou a coruja para que esta o levasse, expressamente para o Mestre que ela havia escolhido.

Os minutos se passaram e ela ainda não tinha aberto o segundo pacote. Hermione sabia o que este continha, mas algo ainda a impedia de abri-lo, pois ela sabia que estava dando um passo definitivo em sua vida. Sentimentos conflitantes tomavam conta dela, pois mesmo após tudo o que fizera para chegar a esse momento, ela hesitava. Hermione sabia que se tratava de um último grito de resistência por parte das antigas convenções com que fora criada por seus pais. Era um lado seu, bem lá no fundo de seu ser, tentando demovê-la de sua decisão. Hermione Jane Granger sempre fora uma pessoa racional. Longe de abrir mão de suas emoções, ela sempre procurou garantir que estas não comandassem suas decisões, sempre se arrependendo nas poucas vezes em que isso aconteceu na sua vida. Ela foi até o espelho, olhando detidamente o próprio reflexo, o envelope colado ao corpo. Hermione fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente. Ficou assim quase um minuto, antes de abrir os olhos novamente, se deparando com o seu sorriso no reflexo do espelho. Ela já havia tomado a sua decisão, abrindo o envelope de imediato.

A emoção que sentiu ao ter o objeto em suas mãos era difícil de definir. Havia felicidade, orgulho e um toque de ternura. Passou a mão em torno dele, como se tocá-lo fosse a única forma de constatar que era real. A simplicidade de sua aparência nem de longe o tornava menos valioso para ela. Hermione teve de sentir sua carne ardendo, sua boca soltando muitos gritos, as horas que passou ajoelhada, os momentos de dor e desamparo. Por tudo isso ela passou para ter aquele objeto em suas mãos, e tudo o que ele significava. Era feito de couro de dragão, com a parte interna acolchoada. Uma única argola na parte central, logo abaixo onde se lia uma inscrição: "Propriedade de...". O nome dele ainda não estava lá, pois ela ainda não tinha lhe oferecido o colar, junto com a sua submissão, mas era só uma questão de tempo agora.

A batida na janela volta a chamar sua atenção. Era a coruja de volta, com um novo envelope. Ela abre a janela com pressa, pegando o envelope com sofreguidão. O contrato definitivo estava em suas mãos, ele havia aceitado todas as suas condições, pois sua assinatura estava lá, só faltava a dela. Sua mão estava tremendo quando pôs o seu nome, logo abaixo do dele, como era apropriado. Agora só faltava ir até o Mestre que escolhera e fazer o oferecimento; não havia porque esperar; queria fazer isso esta noite mesmo. Aquele que ela havia escolhido devia estar a sua espera, pronto para aceitar sua submissão, pronto para assumir o seu lugar como o Mestre de Hermione Jane Granger. Ela sorri, e guarda o contrato assinado. É um local seguro, protegido por um feitiço que ela preparou para esta exata função. Hermione deixou os seus aposentos para ir até os aposentos dele. Ela estava feliz, pois estava indo assumir o seu lugar de direito, como a escrava do homem, que por sua livre e espontânea vontade, havia escolhido para ser o seu Mestre.

Capítulo 26 – O Mestre de Hermione – Parte I

Era difícil descrever toda a gama de sentimentos que dominava Hermione Jane Granger naquele momento. Havia medo, ansiedade, excitação, curiosidade e felicidade. Tudo isso e um pouco mais faziam dela um poço de expectativas. A sala onde se encontrava era de tamanho médio, pouco maior do que a sala dos seus aposentos em Hogwarts. A decoração era simples, nada que lembrasse um calabouço, ainda assim, não deixando duvida sobre que local era aquele. Ela estava ajoelhada, de frente para a porta dos aposentos onde se encontrava, na Comunidade onde teve sua iniciação no estilo de vida BDSM, numa determinada noite, muitos meses atrás. Em poucos instantes seu Mestre entraria pela porta e a conduziria ao palco principal, onde um grande número de pessoas a esperava. Hermione seria exibida em público, pela primeira vez, na sua condição de escrava, pelo Mestre que havia escolhido para entregar sua submissão. O único temor verdadeiro que ela sentia era não se mostrar suficientemente digna dele, de não ser capaz de deixá-lo orgulhoso dela, diante de todos os que estiverem presentes naquele salão.

A porta abriu diante dela e seu Mestre entrou. Hermione sorriu diante da visão dele, tão imponente, completamente senhor de si, olhando-a de cima para baixo, como era apropriado a um Mestre, em relação a sua escrava. Ele nada disse enquanto fechava a porta do quarto, nem quando se aproximou da jovem mulher ajoelhada à sua frente. Sobre a pele, Hermione vestia apenas o colar de submissão, o mesmo que ela havia entregado ao homem que se tornara o seu Mestre. Eles já haviam conversado sobre aquele momento. Ter o seu corpo compartilhado com outro Mestre ainda estava fora de cogitação, talvez fosse um limite que nunca seria ultrapassado. Ser exibida em público como a escrava dele, por sua vez, foi algo a que os dois conseguiram chegar num consenso; um limite que ela finalmente se dispôs a superar. O silêncio entre eles continuava, mas isso não era falta de comunicação, pois ambos cada vez mais se entendiam sem precisar de muitas palavras.

As mãos dele tocam o seu rosto e cabelo. A suavidade com que ele fazia isso nunca deixaria de surpreendê-la, sempre a deixando desarmada, encantada, totalmente entregue ao seu domínio. Dois dedos da mão direita levantam seu queixo, a outra mão ainda alisando o seu cabelo. A cabeça dela inclinando para o alto, fazendo com que seus olhares se cruzassem. Ela continuava sorrindo para ele, ambos ainda em silêncio, até que ele sorri também. Era um sorriso discreto, algo melancólico, um ligeiro ar de tristeza refletido nos olhos. Era um sorriso típico de alguém não muito afeito a demonstrar sentimentos, talvez porque sua história de vida não lhe tivesse permitido muitas oportunidades para isso. O fato é que ele se acostumou a sublimar seus sentimentos; muitas vezes foi o que salvou sua vida.

Hermione sentia-se emocionada com aquele sorriso, pois sabia que era só para ela. Era um sorriso que aparecia apenas nos momentos em que estavam a sós, algo que pertencia somente a ela, do mesmo jeito que ela pertencia somente a ele. Todo o medo, receio ou temor desapareceu de dentro dela. Aquele sorriso era tudo o que ela precisava. A emoção que sentiu ao vê-lo foi suficiente para que ela se percebesse, de uma maneira avassaladora, definitiva, o quanto queria exibir sua submissão àquele homem. Ela queria fazer isso para o máximo de pessoas possíveis. Ele retirou uma corrente de seu bolso e a prendeu na argola em seu colar. Era o sinal que ela precisa para se colocar de quatro diante do seu Mestre. Hermione Jane Granger era a cadela dele. Ela estava cheia de orgulho por poder exibir essa condição, pronta para assumi-la diante das pessoas que os esperavam.

Ela abaixou completamente a cabeça, seus olhos totalmente voltados para o chão. A porta foi aberta e o puxão da corrente a fez se movimentar, andando um pouco atrás dele, seguindo pelos corredores em direção ao local onde seria apresentada, para todos os presentes na Comunidade BDSM. A ida do quarto onde estava, até o local onde se encontrava uma porta fechada, demorou pouco mais de um minuto. Seu Mestre não tinha a menor pressa, conduzindo-a com a maior tranqüilidade. A cabeça dela continuava abaixada, não podendo ver o que ele estava fazendo, mas pôde ouvi-lo dar uma batida na porta, Hermione sabia que era um sinal para que esta abrisse, que do outro lado estaria o salão principal da Comunidade. Não havia a menor dúvida que um grande número de pessoas, muitas delas sendo conhecidos seus, estariam lá, a espera deles. Era mais um passo que ela dava em sua nova vida, esta tendo começado numa determinada noite, ainda em Hogwarts. A mente dela viajou até aquele momento, enquanto esperava a porta abrir.

FLASHBACK – HOGWARTS – 42 DIAS ATRÁS

Hermione caminhava pelos corredores de Hogwarts com o coração aos saltos. Ela temia ser encontrada por alguém; talvez algum colega professor, ou então Filch; quem sabe algum aluno violando o horário, do mesmo jeito que ela, Harry e Ron tanto fizeram em seus tempos de estudante. Ela não encontrou ninguém. Após uma caminhada que lhe pareceu mais longa que o normal, acabou chegando até a porta dos aposentos do homem que havia escolhido para ser o seu Mestre. Estava trêmula ao bater na porta, a espera até que esta abrisse parecendo uma eternidade. Estava erguendo o braço para bater de novo quando a porta finalmente abriu. Ele nada disse, apenas dando passagem para a entrada dela. Hermione não teve tempo de falar nada, pois assim que entrou na sala lhe foi indicado o papel em cima da mesa. Era a cópia dele do contrato de submissão. Não era preciso qualquer palavra. Ela assinou o contrato após uma breve leitura, eram os mesmos termos do documento que ela tinha assinado em seus aposentos. Ele rapidamente pegou a sua cópia e guardou num baú, utilizando um feitiço, provavelmente o mesmo utilizado por Hermione, para mantê-lo seguro.

O homem que ela havia escolhido para ser o seu Mestre se colocou diante dela. A expressão em seu rosto era inescrutável, a frieza em seus olhos a deixava assustada e excitada ao mesmo tempo. Ela sabia o que era para ser feito. Um último segundo de hesitação antes de seguir o caminho que ela escolhera. Hermione Jane Granger ajoelhou-se diante dele. O contrato já fora assinado. Tudo o que ela precisava agora era oferecer sua submissão a ele. O colar em suas mãos trêmulas nunca lhe parecera tão lindo. Ela temia não dizer as palavras de maneira correta, temia que ele a recusasse por um motivo qualquer. Sentia-se uma garotinha tola diante daquele homem, implorando para ele aceitá-la como sua escrava, para que aceitasse ser o seu Mestre. Seus olhares se cruzavam agora, ela ergue o colar com suas mãos, humildemente oferecendo-o a ele, antes de começar a falar.

\- Meu nome é Hermione Jane Granger – ela começou, utilizando um tom de voz, o mais humilde possível – eu venho humildemente oferecer-lhe a minha submissão, Severus Tobias Snape. Por favor, Senhor, aceite esse colar, coloque-o no meu pescoço, aceite ser o meu Mestre. Por favor, Senhor, faça de mim a sua escrava.

Ela permaneceu com o colar erguido na direção dele. A espera parecendo eterna para Hermione. Nos poucos segundos que se seguiram ao seu oferecimento, inúmeras conjecturas passaram por sua cabeça. E se ele recusasse? Talvez estivesse arrependido, talvez, a exemplo de Luna, ele achasse que ela não era apropriada para tê-lo como seu Mestre. Todas essas conjecturas a deixavam assustada, temerosa. Os olhos frios dele sobre ela, a expressão em seu rosto, em nada indicando que ele fora tocado por sua declaração, pelo seu oferecimento. Ela começava a sucumbir ao desespero quando as mãos dele agarraram o colar, sem pressa, retirando-o calmamente das mãos dela. Os lábios dele se movem, formando um sorriso, e Hermione vê uma mudança em seu rosto, uma suavidade em suas feições que ela não vira antes. Essa suavidade se refletia no olhar, que já não era mais frio, ao contrário, parecia emocionado. Ele fechou o colar suavemente, em volta do pescoço dela. Hermione o sentiu fixando-se em sua pele, fazendo seu corpo tremer de emoção.

\- Levante-se e vá até o espelho para ver como ficou – ele ordenou, os efeitos daquele ritual já se fazendo perceber aos ouvidos de Hermione, pois o som de sua voz ganhou uma conotação ainda mais imperiosa do que antes.

Ela obedeceu a ordem dele. Levantou-se rapidamente e se olhou no espelho. O colar estava lá, a frase escrita na parte da frente magicamente completada, agora que ele aceitara a submissão dela: "Propriedade de Severus Tobias Snape". Era o que estava escrito no colar. Ela sorriu ao ler, repetindo mentalmente várias vezes a frase, como um mantra, quase como se fosse uma oração. Ela não o fez para se convencer de que era verdade, não precisava disso, mas porque era delicioso ouvir essa frase em seu pensamento, assim como seria delicioso ouvi-la em seus lábios. Hermione se virou para ele, esperando a sua ordem, esperando ele decidir o que fará com sua escrava daqui por diante. Sem dizer qualquer palavra, ele faz um gesto discreto em direção às suas roupas. Ela não precisa ouvir nada, pois sabia muito bem o que fazer.

Em pouco tempo as vestimentas estavam no chão. Ela está nua diante dele agora. Diante do seu Mestre. Ele continua sem nada dizer, apenas olhando o corpo nu dela, ali em pé. Os minutos se passam e o silêncio permanece. A inércia que se estabeleceu deixa Hermione angustiada. Snape rompe essa inércia de repente, se dirigindo até a porta. Ele pega sua varinha e faz um feitiço silencioso. Hermione não duvida que ele está garantindo a total privacidade dos dois. Apesar de sua ansiedade, ela nada diz também, apenas esperando uma ordem dele. Snape volta sua atenção novamente para ela. O rosto recuperou a habitual rigidez, o olhar frio como de hábito, até mesmo com aquele quê de crueldade que ela já viu em alguns momentos.

\- Incline-se sobre a mesa – a voz tinha um tom sem qualquer emoção. Ela o obedeceu sem demora, enquanto o viu abrir uma gaveta, tirando dali um cinto de couro, fazendo questão de esticá-lo bem diante dela. Hermione tremeu com a consciência do que ia ocorrer.

O primeiro golpe do cinto foi na sua nádega esquerda. Ela gritou ao sentir a carne ardendo. O segundo golpe foi na nádega direita, mais forte que o primeiro, o grito dela sendo mais alto. O terceiro golpe veio contra suas costas, fazendo rolar as primeiras lágrimas. O quarto e o quinto golpe completaram as três marcas paralelas em suas costas, a vermelhidão nelas contrastando com a brancura da pele. O sexto, o sétimo e o oitavo golpe voltaram a atingir suas nádegas, os dois primeiros revezando de uma para outra, o último dado de um ângulo que atingiu a ambas. Hermione chorava intensamente, as lágrimas inundando o seu rosto. A dor era imensa, mas a excitação também, sua boceta tremendamente úmida como prova. De sua boca saíram muitos gritos, com ela orgulhosa em constatar que não pensou, nem mesmo por um segundo, em dizer a palavra de segurança. O nono e o décimo golpe atingiram cada uma de suas pernas, deixando duas marcas bem vermelhas na parte de trás de suas coxas. Era o início de uma noite que ela sabia, continuaria lembrando pelos dias que se seguiriam.

COMUNIDADE BDSM – TEMPO ATUAL

A porta abriu, permitindo que a cacofonia de sons, presentes no ambiente atrás dela, chegasse até os ouvidos de Hermione. Os olhos dela ainda estavam voltados para o chão, ela na sua posição de quatro, vendo seu Mestre caminhando à sua frente, sabendo que teria de ir com ele. Ela o seguiu, ouvindo o murmúrio que a passagem de ambos causava. Não viu nenhum rosto enquanto caminhava de quatro pelo corredor que levava até o palco. Tudo o que via de sua posição eram as pernas das pessoas, sentadas em mesas circulares. Isso os distinguia dos escravos, sentados no chão, em volta das mesas. Seus ouvidos, no entanto, ouviam claramente os elogios ao seu corpo, ao seu comportamento submisso, bem como os cumprimentos ao seu Mestre, pela escrava que possuía.

Eles chegaram até um palco, ligeiramente acima de onde estavam as mesas. Isso permitiu que ela pudesse visualizar todo o salão, bem como os que estavam presentes. O local estava lotado e Hermione sentia uma grande expectativa no ar. Algumas das pessoas presentes, tantos os Mestres como os escravos, ela reconheceu. Seus dois outros adestradores estavam lá. Tonks e seus escravos ocupavam uma mesa, ao lado da mesa onde estavam Sirius e Remus. Allison também estava lá, aquela também era sua primeira noite na Comunidade, o colar em seu pescoço, única parte coberta de seu belíssimo corpo, deixando claro que ela já tinha oferecido sua submissão a Tonks. Blaise estava na mesma mesa ocupada por Sirius e Remus, com Luna ajoelhada ao lado dele, junto ao chão, com mais duas escravas, cada uma ao lado de seus antigos adestradores.

Os outros, tanto Mestres como escravos, ela não conhecia, embora dois deles, sentados juntos numa mesa, tenham chamado sua atenção, não de uma maneia agradável. Eles tinham um olhar que a incomodou, mas ela decidiu que o melhor era ignorá-los. Sua atenção voltou-se para aqueles que ela conhecia. Hermione notou uma discreta conversação entre Sirius e Tonks, os olhares de ambos se voltando brevemente para Allison. Esta permanecia em sua posição submissa, a cabeça ligeiramente voltada para baixo, as pernas bem espaçadas, como certamente lhe fora ensinada por sua Mestra. Ela tinha um ar levemente corado em seu rosto, mas a excitação bem visível, tanto no bico dos seios, duríssimos, como na boceta.

A corrente que conduzira Hermione é tirada de seu colar; é o sinal para que ela se coloque de joelhos, as pernas bem espaçadas, como esperado de uma escrava naquela posíção. Sua boceta úmida e inchada estava exposta a todas aquelas pessoas, mais precisamente aos Mestres que estavam presentes. Ela podia vê-los apreciando-a, bem como todo o seu corpo nu. Hermione sentiu seu rosto corar, um embaraço que não ocorria mais quando estava a sós com seu Mestre, mas que ali, exposta a toda aquela gente, voltou a tomar conta dela. O toque delicado em seu queixo a faz trocar olhares com seu Mestre. O olhar sobre ela é frio e dominante. Hermione estremece, e sorri. Ela ama estar sob esse olhar.

\- Fique de pé e diga o seu nome. Diga bem alto, para que todos os que estão aqui presentes possam ouvir – ele ordena – diga também quem eu sou para você – Hermione se alegra com essa ordem, pelo prazer e orgulho de mais uma vez ter oportunidade para chamá-lo de "Mestre", agora em público, pela primeira vez. Impossível para ela não lembrar do primeiro momento em que o fez, na primeira noite deles como Mestre e escrava.

FLASHBACK – HOGWARTS – 42 DIAS ATRÁS

A iluminação noturna dos aposentos dava ao corpo nu diante dele uma aparência magnífica. Ele apreciava a visão da boceta úmida e inchada, toda exposta pela posição do corpo dela, dobrado sobre a mesa. O contraste da brancura da pele, tomada por marcas avermelhadas, tudo isso o deixou extasiado. Saber que aquele corpo lhe pertencia, que a mulher ainda dobrada sobre sua mesa de trabalho era sua escrava, trazia a ele uma felicidade que nunca imaginou ser merecedor. O choro dela era como música em seus ouvidos. Ele sabia, a visão da boceta dela não deixando duvidas, que ela estava feliz e excitada com a surra que levou. Aproximou-se lentamente dela, os dedos da mão direita em suas costas. O toque tão leve, mas que provocava um visível tremor naquele corpo adorável. Ele deslizou os dedos lentamente até chegar na fenda entre as nádegas. O tremor se tornando mais forte, junto com os suspiros que tomaram o lugar do choro, quando ele roçou de leve o buraco do ânus, o dedo indicador entrando bem devagar, até a metade. Hermione sentiu o dedo em seu ânus, entrando, saindo, rodando, girando, entrando até o fim. Os outros dedos deslizando até a boceta. O choro dando lugar aos gemidos de prazer.

Os minutos se passaram enquanto ele tocava sua boceta e ânus. Seus dedos entrando e saindo de ambos. Os gemidos dela cada vez mais fortes. Ele se agacha até ficar de frente para abertura dela. O cheiro da excitação de Hermione inundava suas narinas, deixando sua boca cheia d'água. O toque da sua língua na boceta dela a faz tremer mais ainda, gemer cada vez mais alto. Ele sente o gosto da excitação de sua escrava na boca. Nada que tenha provado antes lhe pareceu tão delicioso naquele momento. Sentia-se um deus, desfrutando sua ambrosia. Após pouco mais de um minuto, ele se levanta, um sorriso tomando conta de seu rosto ao ouvir o choro frustrado dela. Sua mão esquerda agarra o cabelo de Hermione, puxando-a com certa força, fazendo-a cair ajoelhada diante dele. A mão direita puxando a argola em seu colar com um pouco de força, provocando nela uma leve sensação de estar sufocando.

\- Diga qual o significado desse colar em seu pescoço – ela sorriu ao ouvir sua ordem.

\- Ele é o símbolo da minha submissão, Senhor, significa que eu sou sua escrava e que o senhor é o meu... – ela afirma orgulhosa, abrindo um largo sorriso antes de completar – o senhor é o meu Mestre.

COMUNIDADE BDSM – TEMPO ATUAL

\- Meu nome é Hermione Jane Granger – ela diz em alto e bom som, sua voz soando bem audível através da excelente acústica do lugar, enquanto encarava a multidão à sua frente, o orgulho estampado em seu rosto – eu declaro diante de todos os presentes que Severus Tobias Snape é o meu Mestre, e que eu tenho muito orgulho de ser a sua escrava.

A mão esquerda dele pousa suavemente em seu ombro, uma leva pressão faz com que se ajoelhe novamente. Os dedos da mão direita deslizam pelo seu rosto. Ela fecha os olhos, enlevada pela suavidade deste toque. A mesma mão que podia ser tão brutal com ela, que já lhe causou dor e prazer na mesma intensidade, agora era apenas seda em seu rosto. O silêncio no salão indicava a ela o quanto todos os presentes pareciam impressionados com a visão do casal em cima do palco; a entrega absoluta de Hermione, o visível orgulho, no rosto de Snape. Os dedos dele deixam o rosto dela, fazendo-a abrir os olhos. Ele recua um passo, ela sabe o que fazer. Hermione inclina seu corpo para baixo, o rosto tocando suas botas de couro de dragão, beijando-as uma de cada vez, deixando claro para todos os presentes a quem ela pertencia. Aquela também não era a primeira vez que estava prostrada aos pés de seu Mestre.

FLASHBACK – HOGWARTS – 42 DIAS ATRÁS

Hermione tinha perdido a noção do tempo em que ficara prostrada aos pés dele, beijando devotadamente as suas botas. Foram vários minutos com certeza, mas ela não se importava. Ficaria a noite toda assim, se esse fosse o desejo dele, o desejo de seu Mestre. Mestre. Ela repetiu essa palavra sem parar. Uma vez a cada beijo, amava o som dela em sua boca. Amava mais ainda poder dizê-la olhando direto para ele, o que ela fazia entre um beijo e outro em suas botas. A mão esquerda dele a pega pelo queixo, colocando-a de joelhos. A outra mão desabotoando sua calça, colocando o membro dele, já incrivelmente rígido, para fora. Hermione sabia o que fazer, sua boca engolfando a cabeça do pênis, lambendo e chupando com calma, sentindo o gosto salgado. A língua passando por todo o comprimento, da raiz até a cabeça. Ela respirou fundo antes de engolir o membro dele, até este desaparecer na sua boca.

Severus Snape sempre foi um homem orgulhoso de sua capacidade em saber controlar suas emoções, de jamais se deixar dominar por elas. Em todos esses anos como Mestre ele treinou muitas submissas, além de ter tido várias escravas à sua disposição. O que ele nunca quis até então foi ter uma escrava que fosse só sua, pois evitava qualquer tipo de ligação mais profunda. Hermione Jane Granger quebrou essa sua regra. Hoje ele tem consciência de que a quis como sua escrava desde o dia em que Tonks os procurou, a ele, Remus e Sirius, para falar sobre o desejo dela em ser uma submissa em treinamento. Seu corpo tremia enquanto a boca dela engolia todo o seu pênis. Ela ensaia tirá-lo lentamente, mas não o faz. Ainda tinha a cabeça dentro de sua boca quando voltou a engoli-lo totalmente. Mas ao mesmo tempo em que engole e chupa, ela também começa a morder.

Snape agarra a mesa com uma das mãos, pois sente suas pernas trêmulas. Uma nova mordida de Hermione em seu pênis, seguido de sua língua trabalhando nele o faz tremer ainda mais. Não chega a ser uma mordida tão forte, mas ainda é capaz de lhe gerar alguma dor, além daquele temor freudiano que todo homem tem dentro de si; o de ser castrado por uma mulher agressiva. Ele fecha os olhos e geme, sentindo que estava perdendo o controle sobre si mesmo. Severus Snape reúne suas forças e agarra o cabelo de sua escrava, puxando-o com força, obrigando-a a deixar seu pênis livre. Os olhares de ambos se cruzam e Snape vê uma leve rebeldia refletida no olhar dela. Um sorriso perigoso surge em seus lábios, é o sorriso de um Mestre, pronto para corrigir sua escrava.

Hermione é colocada de quatro. Ela grita quando sente Snape enfiando seu pênis na boceta dela sem qualquer cuidado. Não há qualquer delicadeza no ato dele. A sala sendo tomada pelos sons dos gemidos de ambos, e pelos gritos de dor e prazer dela, enquanto ele estocava fundo, rápido, duro e brutal, o máximo que podia. Um intenso orgasmo atinge os dois, seus corpos desabando no chão frio, ele por cima dela, esmagando-a. Tudo o que ele queria era ficar ali para sempre, por cima dela, dentro dela, mas ele sabe que não pode. Tornando-se senhor de suas vontades, Snape faz um enorme esforço, e consegue sair de dentro dela, seu corpo desabando no chão ao lado. Ele contempla o teto de seus aposentos, ainda impressionado com o fato de Hermione Granger ser tão capaz de tirá-lo do seu controle.

COMUNIDADE BDSM – TEMPO ATUAL

A lembrança daquela noite, de como ela esteve perto de tirá-lo do controle de suas emoções, perturbava um pouco a mente de Snape, enquanto contemplava sua escrava beijando-lhe as botas. Ele podia sentir a inveja dos outros Mestres que assistiam ao espetáculo que sua escrava lhes proporcionava, sorrindo intimamente. Snape agarrou o cabelo dela, pondo-a de joelhos. Ele sabia qual seria sua primeira atitude e fez um sinal para uma escrava que estava a serviço da Comunidade naquela noite. Ela trouxe uma palmatória, entregando-a para Snape. Hermione se colocou de quatro, o rosto virado para o salão, vendo todos os presentes olhando de volta para ela, incluindo os dois Mestres que ela não conhecia, e que continuavam a lhe causar uma impressão ruim. Ela os esquece rapidamente quando o primeiro golpe com a palmatória atingiu sua nádega direita, o segundo vindo em seguida, na sua nádega esquerda. Foram dois golpes bem fortes. Ela sentiu bastante dor, mas se manteve firme.

\- Agradeça os golpes que eu lhe dei – ele ordenou.

\- Obrigada pelos golpes que o senhor me deu, Mestre – ela fez como ele mandou.

\- Diga bem alto qual é o seu nome – ele deu o terceiro golpe enquanto ditava a nova ordem. Dessa vez ela não conteve o grito.

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Meu nome é Hermione Jane Granger – ela praticamente gritou, a voz misturada com o choro de dor.

\- Diga quem é o seu Mestre – o quarto golpe da palmatória foi ainda mais forte do que os outros.

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! O senhor é o meu Mestre, o senhor é o meu Mestre – ela praticamente grita, mas acaba sorrindo em meio a dor, adorando o som das palavras que saiam de sua boca.

\- Diga o nome do seu Mestre, diga bem alto para que ninguém aqui tenha duvida sobre isso – o quinto e o sexto golpe da palmatória foram dados em sucessão, com ele empregando o máximo de força no instrumento.

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Oh Merlin! O nome do meu Mestre é Severus Tobias Snape – ela grita o mais alto que pode, as lágrimas caindo por seu rosto, a sensação da dor estampada dele, ainda que contrastando com o sorriso em seus lábios, mesmo após levar o sétimo golpe com a palmatória – Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

\- Está tudo bem, escrava, está tudo bem – ele acaricia o rosto banhado em lágrimas dela, aquele toque suave que sempre a deixava encantada – estou muito orgulhoso de você.

\- Obrigada Mestre, muito obrigada – ela se põe de joelhos, beijando devotadamente, a mesma mão que tinha acabado de bater nela com a palmatória. Toda essa humildade e gratidão que ela demonstrava, apenas despertava em Snape fortes sentimentos, tal como ele lembrava na primeira noite deles.

FLASHBACK – HOGWARTS – 42 DIAS ATRÁS

Ele se levantou depois de algum tempo e foi em direção ao banheiro. Lá dentro encheu uma bacia com água, misturando-a com uma poção. Havia também uma toalha, que Snape deixou úmida, usando-a para fazer sua higiene pós-sexo. Assim que se limpou, ele voltou à sala, onde Hermione continuava na mesma posição. Os olhos estavam fechados, havia um sorriso no rosto, junto com uma expressão sonhadora, como se ela estivesse em outro lugar. Sua respiração era calma e relaxada, junto com o corpo. Nada que já vira antes em sua vida lhe pareceu mais lindo do que essa visão dela. Snape fez a higiene pós-sexo de sua escrava, esta não fazendo qualquer movimento enquanto isso, até vê-lo se levantar, abrindo os olhos para vê-lo apreciando a visão do seu corpo.

\- Ponha-se de joelhos, senhorita Granger – ele ordenou. Ela o obedeceu de imediato, enquanto ele voltou a desabotoar a calça, expondo novamente o seu membro – dessa vez eu não quero você mordendo-o, ouviu bem? Seja uma boa menina.

\- Sim Mestre – ela disse, começando a tocar o membro com sua língua; engolindo primeiro a cabeça e depois o restante do pênis. Ela o chupou com toda a delicadeza, até ele gozar, recebendo, parte no rosto e parte em sua boca, o resultado do prazer dele.

\- Oh! Minha garotinha tola, minha garotinha tola – ele disse, enquanto lhe acariciava o rosto e o cabelo. Não havia em sua voz, nada além de um tom cheio de ternura, fazendo-a sorrir emocionada – você é a minha garotinha tola, não é senhorita Granger?

\- Sim Mestre, eu sou – ela respondeu, um grande sorriso em seus lábios – eu sou a mulher mais feliz do mundo, porque eu sou a sua garotinha tola – ela abraça as pernas de seu Mestre, feliz e orgulhosa por sua escolha, sentindo-se segura e amada, esperando que assim fosse, daquela noite para todo o sempre.

Capítulo 27 – O Mestre de Hermione – Parte II

COMUNIDADE BDSM – TEMPO ATUAL

A lembrança dela agarrando suas pernas o deixava emocionado, mas esses eram momentos que só diziam respeito aos dois. Ali não era o lugar para isso. Aquele era o lugar para demonstrar, sem qualquer sombra de duvida, que ele era o Mestre da mulher prostrada aos seus pés. Neste lugar não havia espaço para demonstrações de ternura, pois não era isso que esperavam dele. Aqui ele era Severus Snape, um Mestre implacável; capaz de quebrar o resto de orgulho que qualquer escrava pudesse ter. O que todos queriam ver era até que ponto ele tinha o controle sobre a jovem mulher diante dele, até que ponto ela tinha sido devidamente domesticada. Ele sabia que teria de exigir muito dela, de confiar na sua capacidade de demonstrar até onde estava comprometida em ser a sua escrava.

\- Levante-se, e caminhe até o centro do palco – ele ordenou, sendo imediatamente obedecido.

Hermione caminhou até onde lhe foi ordenado. Ela tinha uma postura bem elevada; orgulhosa por estar servindo ao Mestre que havia escolhido. Parou no local indicado; virada de frente para o salão, esperando uma nova ordem. Duas correntes desceram do teto em sua direção, cada uma com uma algema em suas extremidades. Duas escravas vieram até ela, prendendo seus pulsos nas algemas. Hermione sentiu a corrente esticar, seu corpo sendo puxado para cima. Ela só não teve os pulsos machucados porque as algemas eram muito acolchoadas na parte interna, mas teve que elevar seus pés, seus calcanhares perdendo o contato com o chão.

As escravas também trouxeram dois espelhos, colocados a partir de ângulos que refletiam a imagem de cada centímetro do corpo de Hermione. Não eram espelhos comuns. O feitiço que havia neles se revelando assim que foram colocados no lugar. A imagem da escrava de Severus Snape apareceu em todos os cantos do salão, permitindo uma ampla visão dela por parte de todos os que ali estavam. As escravas se retiraram, mas um outro escravo entrou. Era um homem alto e bem forte, o rosto coberto por uma máscara. Mas o que realmente chamou a atenção de Hermione foi o extenso e grosso chicote de couro que tinha numa das mãos.

Snape se aproximou dela, a frieza no olhar assustando Hermione, pois ela viu claramente neles aquele quê de crueldade que volta e meia aparecia; um resquício de seus tempos como Comensal da Morte. Ele deixou sua escrava de lado, como se não fosse importante. Hermione o viu caminhando em direção a mesma rampa por onde vieram, descendo por ela e ficando próximo das mesas onde estavam os outros Mestres. Ele se virou, dirigindo-se ao escravo com o chicote na mão, não lhe disse qualquer palavra, e mesmo assim o escravo se posicionou atrás de Hermione. As correntes que a prendiam começaram a se mexer, obrigando-a a caminhar com dificuldade, quase na ponta dos pés. A corrente parou de se movimentar, deixando Hermione próxima à beirada do palco. Ela voltou o olhar para seu Mestre, querendo o seu amparo e proteção, mas nada disso foi encontrado. Ele a ignorou, se dirigindo ao escravo, dessa vez falando com ele.

\- Faça bom uso do chicote que tem em mãos – ele disse ao escravo – faça exatamente como lhe foi instruído. Você só deve parar quando eu mandar... ou caso ela diga a palavra de segurança – ele volta a olhar para Hermione, a frieza em seu olhar deixando-a mais assustada do que nunca – não quero que você seja condescendente com ela, escravo. Bata nela com o máximo de força que você puder empregar, em cada golpe que você der.

O coração dela estava aos saltos, sua respiração incrivelmente acelerada, borboletas pareciam se movimentar dentro de sua barriga, mas nada era tão evidente para os que a viam naquele momento do que os bicos dos seios duríssimos, a boceta tão inchada e úmida. Ela estava assustada e excitada ao mesmo tempo, tendo consciência de que todos os olhos naquele salão estavam voltados para a sua pessoa, mas ela só tinha olhos para o homem diante dela, em pé, um nível ligeiramente abaixo do palco onde estava. A frieza no olhar dele a fazia estremecer, ela amava esse efeito que seu Mestre lhe causava. A ordem dada por ele era cruel e impiedosa, cairia sobre ela como ferro incandescente, seu corpo sofrendo a indignidade de ser violentamente chicoteado, na frente de todas as pessoas ali presentes.

Hermione Granger tinha consciência do que estava para acontecer. Ela sabia que ia doer muito, que gritaria até ser incapaz de agüentar sem implorar para que o sofrimento terminasse. Sabia que ele ia querer ouvir isso, ouvi-la implorar pelo fim do sofrimento, apenas para exercer o seu direito de negar. Severus Snape era um Mestre muito exigente com as demandas sobre sua escrava. Ele forçava seus limites até o máximo onde ela poderia ir. Ele faria isso, mesmo que ela, perdida nos delírios da dor, não fosse capaz de discernir o quanto esta estava lado a lado com o prazer, a ponto de uma parte ser indistinguível da outra. Como um bom Mestre, ele forçava os limites de sua escrava, até levá-la ao estado da completa liberdade na submissão. Era o seu dever levá-la até lá, guiá-la, ensiná-la, mostrar-lhe os extremos de seus limites, protegê-la, deixá-la segura de que tudo terminaria assim que os seus verdadeiros limites fossem atingidos.

Os espelhos, magicamente trabalhados para espalhar sua imagem por todo o salão, mostrariam seu corpo por inteiro. Hermione veria as marcas avermelhadas surgindo, contrastando com a extrema brancura de sua pele. Desde o seu primeiro dia como seu Mestre, ele a havia proibido de pegar muito sol, jamais permitir qualquer forma de bronzeamento no corpo. Mais de uma vez Severus Snape já havia dito a ela o quanto apreciava o contraste das marcas contra a sua pele, quase da cor de leite. Em todas as vezes ela sentiu a emoção no tom de voz dele, ao dizer isso. Hermione sorria feliz ao lembrar disso, sempre que apreciava as marcas em seu corpo, diante do espelho.

A primeira chicotada atingiu em cheio as suas costas, num ângulo vertical, mais para o lado esquerdo que o direito. A sensação de ser tocada com um ferro em brasa tomando conta dela, um grito lancinante sendo a única forma dela tentar abrandar a dor que sentia. O segundo golpe a atingiu da mesma forma, um pouco mais para a direita, a sensação de dor ainda mais forte, um novo grito enfatizando isso. O terceiro golpe a atingiu, entre os dois primeiros, ela podendo ver, através de uma das imagens transmitidas magicamente pelos espelhos colocados junto a ela. Os três golpes foram em sucessão, dando a ela uma falsa sensação de alívio, pois muitos segundos se passaram antes de um novo golpe. Não que a dor dos três primeiros golpes tenha sido aplacada, a dor continuava. O ligeiro alívio terminou quando a quarta chicotada, seguido da quinta, atingiu-a em cheio, em cada uma das nádegas.

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! – ela mal terminou de gritar, a sexta e a sétima chicotada vieram com extrema força, mais uma vez em suas nádegas, não nos mesmos pontos das chicotadas anteriores – Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

As lágrimas desciam por seu rosto, o sofrimento estampado nele de forma inequívoca para todos os que estavam naquele salão. Ela tentava conter o choro, mas era impossível. Novos segundos se passaram sem que nada acontecesse. Hermione olhou para o seu Mestre, ainda de pé, próximo a ela, olhando-a fixamente. A expressão em seu rosto parecia uma máscara de total indiferença com o sofrimento dela. Ela já havia apanhado de chicote antes, mas havia algo neste que o tornava especialmente dolorido. "Será que ele usou alguma poção nele?", ela pensou, um segundo antes de sentir a oitava chicotada, no seu quadril direito, seguida da nona, agora no quadril esquerdo.

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! – mais alguns segundos se passaram, viu o escravo se deslocando um pouco, tomando um posicionamento quase paralelo a ela. A décima chicotada foi seguida pela décima primeira e pela décima segunda, todas dadas de um ângulo que marcou as suas costas com três riscos avermelhados, que iam do alto à direita, até o ponto mais baixo à sua esquerda – Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Oh! Merlin, Merlin.

A palavra de segurança veio à sua mente pela primeira vez, a vontade de dizê-la foi seguida pela vergonha por esta ter se manifestado. O choro dela era bem audível por todo o salão. Suas lágrimas podiam ser vistas através das imagens límpidas, transmitidas pela magia dos espelhos, o mesmo acontecendo com os bicos dos seios duríssimos, além da intensa umidade em sua boceta. Seu Mestre deu dois passos à frente, o corpo encostado no palco, tão próximo a ela que poderia tocá-la facilmente. Ela queria ser tocada por ele, queria tanto, mas ele não o fez.

\- Está doendo muito escrava? – ele sempre preferiu chamá-la de senhorita Granger, como se ainda fosse o professor e ela sua aluna sabe-tudo, mas aqui ele adotava um tom que não deixava duvidas, a qualquer um no salão, sobre a posição de cada um deles neste relacionamento – você gostaria que eu mandasse parar com as chicotadas?

\- Por favor, Mestre, está doendo muito, por favor – ela implorava num tom de voz bem alto, não só para ele ouvir, mas para que todos os presentes no salão também pudessem; tinha certeza de que era isso o que ele queria.

Hermione viu quando seu Mestre fez um discreto sinal para o escravo que a estava chicoteando. Viu consternada quando Snape lhe deu as costas, a indiferença dele machucando-a mais até do que as chicotadas. Ela abriu a boca para chamar o seu Mestre de volta, implorar por um olhar dele que fosse, mas tudo o que saiu dos seus lábios foram novos gritos, quando a décima terceira, a décima quarta e a décima quinta chicotada atingiram suas costas em sucessão. Todas foram dadas do ângulo contrário das anteriores. Ela viu, agora com uma expressão de horror e desamparo em seu rosto, quando três novas marcas surgiram, começando do alto à sua esquerda, indo até o ponto mais baixo de suas costas, à sua direita. A dor veio somada à sensação de abandono, a vontade de dizer a palavra de segurança crescendo dentro dela, mas tudo o que ela fez foi continuar implorando.

\- Por favor, Mestre, por favor, faça-o parar, por favor – ela gritava agora, mas tudo o que recebia de volta era indiferença; um rosto sem expressão, olhos de uma frieza assustadora, e silêncio.

Ela podia ver as marcas das chicotadas nas partes do seu corpo que foram atingidas, mas a dor não era sentida apenas nelas, estava por toda parte, cada centímetro do seu corpo parecia doer. Seus braços estavam esticados, suas pernas vacilavam em sustentá-la. Mas nada disso doía mais nela do que vê-lo aparentemente indiferente à sua dor. O medo tomava conta de Hermione, pois temia não ser capaz de suportar a carga que lhe era imposta. Temia envergonhá-lo ao dizer a palavra de segurança. Ela sabia que podia dizê-la, sabia que tudo pararia se o fizesse, mas ela não queria. A lembrança de sua primeira noite como escrava dele veio à sua mente. Ela se agarrou a essa lembrança, olhou direto nos olhos do homem que escolhera para ser o seu Mestre, uma lembrança em especial se fixando nela.

FLASHBACK – HOGWARTS – 42 DIAS ATRÁS

Hermione estava deitada de bruços, no chão frio dos aposentos de seu Mestre. Havia um grande sorriso em seu rosto, ela estava bem relaxada. A mão direita dele alisava seu corpo com aquela suavidade que sempre a surpreendia, a deixava emocionada. Snape passava nela uma poção, provavelmente criada por ele mesmo, passava o seu conteúdo nas partes dela, que foram atingidas pelo cinto de couro. Toda a dor tinha ido embora, sobrando apenas uma sensação de conforto e relaxamento por todo o seu corpo. A mão esquerda dele alisava seu cabelo, transmitindo a ela uma sensação de ternura que a deixava totalmente entregue e confiante. Hermione sabia que nada de mal poderia lhe acontecer enquanto estivesse sob os cuidados daquele homem, do seu Mestre, daquele que era agora, o senhor da sua dor, e do seu prazer.

\- Estou quase terminando de passar a poção Curativa em você, senhorita Granger – ele diz – assim que eu terminar, você deve esperar um pouco até sua pele absorver todo o conteúdo, e então ir tomar um banho. Você pode usar o meu banheiro, e tome o tempo que precisar.

Ele termina de passar a poção e se levanta, limpando as mãos numa toalha, antes de ir se sentar numa cadeira próximo a lareira. Hermione o vê pegando um livro e começando a ler. Ela fica deitada no mesmo lugar por mais de um minuto, para então se levantar e seguir para o banheiro, como lhe foi ordenado. O banho durou um bom tempo, a água em seu corpo tendo um efeito tão relaxante quanto a poção que ele passou nela. Após o banho ela se olhou no espelho, feliz ao ver que a poção aplacou a dor, mas manteve intactas todas as marcas feitas pelo cinto de couro. Ela se orgulhava muito daquelas marcas, eram como distintivos de honra, a prova de sua devoção àquele a quem escolhera para seu Mestre.

Hermione voltou à sala para encontrá-lo no mesmo lugar onde estava, lendo o mesmo livro. Ela aproximou-se devagar, ajoelhou-se diante dele, assim permanecendo, em silêncio, como competia a uma boa escrava. A postura ereta, as pernas espaçadas, a cabeça inclinada para baixo, as mãos descansando suavemente em seus joelhos, os olhos voltados para os pés dele. Ela ficou um bom tempo esperando, esperaria a noite toda se precisasse, se esse fosse o desejo dele. O som do livro sendo fechado provocou um ligeiro tremor nela. Os dedos da mão direita dele tocando seu queixo, levantando-o, os olhares deles se cruzando. Hermione via no rosto dele uma expressão mais suave, os olhos um pouco mais calorosos do que o habitual.

\- O que você espera de mim, senhorita Granger? – Hermione foi tomada pela surpresa com a pergunta dele.

\- Eu... eu não sei, Mestre – ela se sentia confusa ao responder.

\- Deixe disso, sua garotinha tola – a voz dele ganhou um tom impaciente dessa vez – eu a conheço desde os seus onze anos, você sempre foi uma sabe-tudo intrometida, sempre com uma pergunta na ponta da língua, ou uma resposta impertinente quando desafiada. Vou lhe perguntar de novo: o que você espera de mim, senhorita Granger? – Hermione baixou a cabeça durante alguns segundos, levantando-a de novo para responder.

\- Eu quero que o senhor me desafie, Mestre – ela procurou dar um tom de voz bem humilde enquanto falava, ainda que traísse um ligeiro ar de desafio no rosto – eu quero que o senhor force os meus limites, me obrigue a sempre melhorar, do jeito que fazia comigo, no meu tempo de estudante.

\- Sempre pensei que você, e seus amigos Potter e Weasley tivessem as piores lembranças do tempo em que eram alunos meus – ela viu um quase sorriso surgir no rosto dele, enquanto falava.

\- Eles com certeza têm, mas eu sempre gostei de ser sua aluna – ela sorriu ao dizer isso.

\- Porque? – havia emoção de verdade na voz dele, ela percebeu cheia de ternura.

\- Porque o senhor me ensinava de verdade, me desafiava a ser melhor – ela se inclinou para ele, estreitando o contato ao pôr as mãos em seus joelhos – aprendi tanto com o senhor, quero me tornar Mestra em poções por causa do senhor. Depois da professora Minerva, o senhor era o meu professor preferido – um momento de intenso silêncio surge entre os dois, até ele decidir quebrá-lo.

\- Em todos os anos que eu lecionei em Hogwarts, eu nunca encontrei uma aluna tão inteligente e dedicada quanto você, senhorita Granger – ele acaricia o rosto dela. Hermione não pôde evitar a surpresa, ao ver os olhos dele transbordando de emoção – eu sinto muito não ter tido a oportunidade de dizer que você foi a minha aluna preferida, em todo o tempo que fui professor em Hogwarts.

\- Oh! Mestre – ela chora de emoção e alegria por ouvir aquelas palavras, beijando a palma da mão dele, tão grata se encontrava.

Snape se levanta, ainda mantendo contato visual com ela. Hermione sorri ao vê-lo de pé, imponente, como ela sempre esperou do homem que escolheu para ser o seu Mestre. Durante um tempo, tudo o que ele faz é acariciar-lhe o cabelo e o rosto, admirando-a. Hermione vê um pequeno sorriso surgir em seu rosto, as feições perdendo toda aquela rigidez habitual. Ela notou mais uma vez a expressão melancólica naquele sorriso, ainda surpresa por constatar o quanto ele não se considerava digno da felicidade que estava tendo. Tudo o que ela desejava naquele momento era mostrar ao seu Mestre o quanto estava errado sobre isso. Ele a faz se levantar, deixando Hermione emocionada ao ser ver sendo colocada no colo por ele, que a leva até o quarto dele, onde uma cama os esperava. Hermione é colocada delicadamente sobre o colchão macio, os lençóis delicados envolvendo seu corpo, a cabeça descansando sobre o travesseiro de penas. Ela podia sentir o cheiro dele na cama, o cheiro do seu Mestre, daquele que ela sabia, sempre a deixaria segura e protegida, não importa em que situação estivesse.

Capítulo 28 – O Mestre de Hermione – Parte III

COMUNIDADE BDSM – TEMPO ATUAL

Os gritos de dor ecoaram fortes pelo salão, perfeitamente audíveis para todos os presentes. Eram sons especialmente agonizantes, indicando, sem qualquer duvida, o grande sofrimento que estava sendo imposto à jovem algemada no palco. Hermione sentia seu corpo como em carne viva, a sensação de que sua pele parecia estar sendo arrancada dela. A décima sexta e a décima sétima chicotada a atingiram em cada lado de seus quadris. Não havia duvida sobre a habilidade do escravo com o instrumento, pois ele foi capaz de usar o chicote de modo a que a parte extrema deste ficasse solta no ar, bem próximo de sua boceta. A simples possibilidade de ser atingida ali foi suficiente para deixá-la apavorada, além de, para o seu extremo embaraço, incrivelmente excitada. Hermione sentiu suas pernas se dobrando, quase moles, quando a décima oitava e a décima nona chicotada a atingiu, na parte de trás de cada uma das coxas.

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Oh Merlin, por favor Mestre, por favor.

\- Por favor o que, escrava? – a voz dele tinha um tom cruel ao pronunciar a última palavra – diga o que você quer.

\- Mande-o parar, por favor – ela implora, a voz chorosa refletindo o sofrimento estampado no rosto.

\- Você quer que ele pare? É isso mesmo que você quer, escrava? – ele começa a caminhar, subindo a rampa e chegando até ela no palco. Hermione sente a mão dele agarrando com força o seu maxilar, virando o seu rosto para encará-lo de frente – diga a palavra de segurança e todo o sofrimento acaba.

\- Por favor, Mestre, por favor – ela continua implorando, suas lágrimas rolando pelo rosto.

\- Diga a palavra de segurança, ou aceite o fato de que você é apenas carne para o meu chicote, escrava. Essa é a única escolha que eu lhe dou.

Ela tentou implorar novamente, mas se calou diante da expressão impiedosa no rosto dele. Os olhos dela continuavam suplicantes, mas Hermione sabia que nada disso adiantaria. Naquele instante ela não conseguia entender como ele podia ser tão cruel, implacável e impiedoso num momento como este, e tão terno em outros. Mas quem ela queira enganar? Hermione sabia que era justamente essa dicotomia nele que ela mais amava. As escolhas dadas por seu Mestre eram as únicas que ela tinha. Hermione sabia que tinha de optar por uma delas, ali, diante de todas as pessoas que os assistiam, e que também estavam ansiosas para saber qual decisão ela ia tomar. Tudo o que ela pensava naquele momento, no entanto, era na primeira noite deles como Mestre e escrava, num momento específico, de fato, onde o homem diante dela teve uma atitude muito diferente da atual.

FLASHBACK – HOGWARTS – 42 DIAS ATRÁS

Eles se olharam durante quase um minuto, ela deitada na cama e ele em pé, próximo a ela. De repente seu Mestre senta-se na cama, tirando suas botas de couro de dragão, junto com as meias. As vestes escuras que tanto o destacava dos outros, são tiradas em seguida. Ele fica de pé e se vira para ela, que não consegue resistir a vontade de rir ao ver a cueca samba-canção; ela nunca imaginaria um bruxo vestindo isso. Hermione temia que ele se ofendesse com a sua risada, mas ele riu também. Ela parou de rir ao notar as cicatrizes e queimaduras, em boa parte de seus braços, na barriga e pernas, imaginou o que veria nas costas. Uma enorme vontade de beijar cada uma daquelas marcas tomou conta dela. Hermione fez menção de se levantar para fazer isso, mas um gesto silencioso dele fez com que permanecesse deitada. Ela viu quando seu Mestre retirou a última peça de roupa; era primeira vez que o estava vendo totalmente nu diante dela.

Severus Snape a viu deitada na cama, um deleite indescritível para seus olhos. Ela era dele, sua escrava, por uma escolha dela. Era uma honra a qual ele desejava demais ser merecedor. Foi uma boa decisão ficar de costas para ela ao começar a se despir, ela não viu a tensão em seu rosto enquanto tirava suas botas e meias, junto com suas vestes negras. Os receios tinham de ser enfrentados e ele se pôs de pé, de frente para ela. Teve um segundo de desconforto ao vê-la rir, mas não conseguiu deixar de fazer o mesmo ao se ver apenas com uma roupa de baixo típica dos Trouxas. Sabia que ela tinha reparado em suas cicatrizes e queimaduras quando parou de rir, mas o que viu no rosto dela não foi repugnância, mas uma onda de ternura que o atingiu em cheio, além de uma certa excitação. Sentiu muita lisonja por isso, mas a manteve deitada com um gesto, quando ela fez menção de se levantar.

Ele subiu na cama lentamente, apreciando a visão do corpo nu dela, os lábios entreabertos, os bicos dos seios duros, a respiração acelerada, fazendo os seios subirem e descerem, o ventre liso, até sua visão focar na abertura entre as pernas. Suas narinas sentiam o cheiro de excitação, sua boca descendo até o ponto desejado, sua língua abrindo caminho por entre a carne úmida, os sons dos gemidos dela chegando aos seus ouvidos. Ele sentiu as mãos dela em seus cabelos, agarrando-os com força. Ele a chupou com vontade, dois dedos penetrando-a fundo enquanto sua língua trabalhava o seu clitóris. Os dedos dele continuaram em sua boceta enquanto ele subia pelo ventre, até chegar aos seios. Sua boca trabalhou o seio direito primeiro, depois o esquerdo, os bicos duríssimos foram mordidos com força, arrancando gritos de dor e prazer dela. Seus dedos saíram da boceta dela, mas apenas para guiar seu pênis até lá.

Ele fez questão de olhar para o rosto de sua escrava enquanto a penetrava. Seu membro estocando fundo dentro dela, entrando fácil, tão excitada ela estava. Sentir-se dentro dela era tão maravilhoso, queria nunca mais ter de sair. Os gritos deles enchem o quarto, seus corpos balançando num ritmo cada vez mais intenso, refletindo o que ambos estavam sentindo naquele momento. As pernas dela enlaçam a cintura dele, querendo empurrá-lo o mais fundo possível. As mãos dela em suas costas, Hermione finalmente sentindo as marcas que indicavam as queimaduras e cicatrizes que ele devia ter ali. Uma nova onda de ternura e desejo por aquele homem toma conta dela, fazendo com que ela o quisesse mais fundo ainda dentro do seu corpo. O orgasmo os atinge com toda a força, ele desaba sobre o corpo dela, que recebe o seu peso com muita alegria, ambos saciados e felizes, suas respirações desacelerando aos poucos. Seus olhos se encontram, seus rostos colados um no outro, seus lábios se tocam lentamente, até que o beijo acontece, intenso, arrebatador, como na noite da sessão de adestramento em que estiveram juntos.

COMUNIDADE BDSM – TEMPO ATUAL

Tudo o que ela via naquele salão era o homem à sua frente, nada importava ali além dele. Toda a dor que sentia em seu corpo não se comparava ao desamparo que estava sentindo, e que agora ela entendia não ter razão de ser. Tudo o que eles viveram juntos nas últimas semanas deveria impedi-la de sentir esse desamparo. Ela se perguntava como poderia ter duvidado, ainda que por um segundo, que ele sempre estaria lá por ela, que sempre a manteria segura, estando sozinhos, ou ali, diante daquela multidão que os assistia. Ter essa certeza de volta inundou Hermione de alegria, mas ela também se sentiu envergonhada por duvidar dele, duvidar daquele que escolhera para ser o seu Mestre. Ela sabia porque o escolhera, sabia que ele sempre a desafiaria, forçaria seus limites, tornando-a melhor do que ela própria imaginaria que pudesse ser. Acima de tudo, sabia que ele sempre a protegeria, sempre a manteria segura. Hermione olha fixamente para o homem diante de si, pouco lhe importava a multidão no salão, o escravo que a chicoteava, tudo o que importava era ele.

\- Me perdoe, Mestre, por favor, me perdoe – ela disse isso em alto e bom som, sua voz ecoando pelo salão – eu pertenço ao senhor, meu corpo é sua propriedade, é carne para o seu chicote. Faça comigo o que for do seu agrado – ele dá um breve sorriso ao ouvi-la. Não é o mesmo sorriso que ela já viu quando estão a sós, há algo de cruel nele, mas não há medo nela ao ver aquele sorriso, apenas felicidade e orgulho, por se mostrar merecedora dele.

A vigésima e a vigésima primeira chicotada a atingiram nos mesmos locais que as duas chicotadas anteriores. Suas pernas voltaram a se dobrar. Ela gritou de dor, mas havia também um ligeiro sorriso em seus lábios agora. Buscando forças onde não sabia que tinha, ela firmou suas pernas novamente. Hermione respirou fundo, seu corpo estava firme e ereto, inclinou sua cabeça para trás, enquanto cerrou os dentes e fechou os olhos, esperando novas chicotadas; mas estas não vieram. Os segundos se passaram e a nova onda de dor não veio. Ela abriu os olhos e viu o escravo se posicionando diante dela, procurando uma boa posição, preparando o chicote para cair de novo em cima dela, mas agora na parte da frente de seu corpo.

Pela primeira vez Hermione se permitiu reparar no escravo que a estava chicoteando. Ele era um homem bem alto, os músculos do seu braço bem pronunciados, o corpo praticamente todo a mostra, coberto por várias tatuagens, era bem constituído. Uma máscara cobria quase todo o seu rosto, só o que ela podia ver eram os lábios grossos, o nariz fino e os olhos de um azul bem profundo. Ela devia estar apavorada em ser chicoteada daquela maneira, mas todo e qualquer medo desapareceu ao ver que seu Mestre estava junto ao homem que ia lha dar as chicotadas. Ela abriu bem as pernas, expôs bem a boceta, empinou os seios, os olhos bem abertos, encarando bem de frente o homem que a chicoteava. Hermione ofereceu o seu corpo para o couro que a marcaria, pois esse era o desejo do seu Mestre. Em meio a toda a dor que sentia, ela estava pronta para satisfazer as vontades dele; pronta para encher de orgulho, o homem que escolhera para entregar sua submissão.

A vigésima segunda chicotada a atingiu na parte da frente de sua coxa direita. Ela inclinou a cabeça para trás e soltou um grito lancinante de dor. A vigésima terceira chicotada veio direto na coxa esquerda, um novo grito dela enchendo o salão. Ela pôde ver, por uma das múltiplas imagens dela sendo exibidas pelo salão, que o golpe não se limitou às coxas, atingindo também uma parte da virilha, tanto no lado esquerdo como no lado direito. Sua boceta não foi atingida, mas o chicote chegou perto em ambas as vezes. Ela viu seu Mestre se aproximando dela, agarrando seu cabelo com força, mantendo sua cabeça inclinada para trás.

\- Diga bem alto o que você é – ele ordenou. Em meio a muita dor, ela pôde sorrir, antes de falar.

\- Eu sou carne para o seu chicote, Mestre – ela fez questão de gritar, queria que o mundo inteiro pudesse ouvir – eu sou carne para o seu chicote – a vigésima quarta chicotada voltou a atingi-la na parte da frente da coxa direita, a vigésima quinta em sua coxa esquerda – Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Eu sou carne para o seu chicote, Mestre – ela chora de dor e sorri ao mesmo tempo, enquanto grita bem alto, esse seu novo mantra – eu sou carne para o seu chicote.

Ela esperou por novas chicotadas, mas estas não vieram. O escravo se retirou do palco e Hermione ouviu uma grande salva de palmas. Seus olhos embaçados de lágrimas viram todos os Mestres do salão de pé, os escravos permaneciam silenciosos em seus lugares. Os aplausos ainda continuavam, enquanto Hermione via seu Mestre libertá-la das algemas, amparando-a para que não caísse bruscamente ao ser ver livre. Ela deslizou encostada ao corpo dele, até ficar ajoelhada, indiferente às palmas que ainda ouvia, até que estas acabaram. Ela viu seu Mestre recuar um passo. Sabendo o que fazer, Hermione se jogou aos pés dele, beijando-lhe as botas de couro de dragão, acostumada que já estava, com o gosto delas em sua boca.

Ela ficou prostrada aos pés dele durante mais de um minuto, ficaria assim a noite toda, o tempo que seu Mestre julgasse necessário, mas ele agarrou o colar em seu pescoço, prendendo a corrente na argola. Hermione se pôs de quatro, seguindo-o como a sua cadela, cheia de orgulho e felicidade por estar nessa condição, ainda mais diante de todas as pessoas presentes. Eles desceram a rampa que dava para o corredor, passando pelas mesas. Muitos Mestres cumprimentavam Snape pelo espetáculo da noite, enquanto seguiam em direção à saída. Com sua cabeça totalmente voltada para o chão, tudo o que ela podia fazer era ouvir os elogios que seu Mestre recebia, sobre a escrava tão bem domesticada que ele tinha. A porta se fechou atrás deles enquanto um grande sorriso iluminava o rosto de Hermione.

Ela foi conduzida de quatro por seu Mestre, os olhos sempre voltados para o chão, ambos caminhando em silêncio até chegarem ao mesmo quarto onde ela tinha esperado por ele. Havia uma chaminé lá, e Hermione viu quando um pouco de Pó de Flú foi jogado nela. Seu Mestre disse um nome que ela não conseguiu entender direito, algo parecido com "cabana". Ela nunca gostou desse tipo de transporte, mas nem por um segundo passou por sua cabeça contestar seu Mestre por usá-lo para tirá-los dali. Ambos estavam prontos para entrar na lareira quando uma voz chamou a atenção dos dois.

\- Um momento, Mestre Severus – disse alguém junto á porta de entrada. Hermione se manteve em sua posição, mas teve uma sensação ruim ao ouvir aquela voz.

\- O que deseja senhor?

Hermione ouviu seu Mestre se virar e perguntar. A curiosidade a dominava, mas ela manteve seus olhos votados para o chão. Apesar de toda a curiosidade, ela se mantinha de costas para o dono da voz que ouvira, o corpo ainda voltado para a lareira de onde já deveriam ter partido. Sabia que não deveria se mexer, que tinha de manter a atual posição, mesmo tendo consciência de que sua boceta estava totalmente exposta para o dono da voz que ouvira. Essa exposição a estava incomodando agora, de um jeito que não acontecera em nenhum dos momentos que passou no salão principal. Ainda assim, ela se manteve firme em sua posição, do jeito que era apropriado para a cadela de seu Mestre.

\- O senhor tem uma escrava extraordinária consigo – Hermione estremeceu ao ouvir uma segunda voz, pois isso não deixou dúvida para ela que eram os dois Mestres que vira no palco, os mesmos que tinham causado uma péssima impressão nela – nós gostaríamos de fazer uma oferta bem generosa por ela.

Um silêncio envolvido em certa tensão tomou conta do ambiente após a oferta feita. Hermione ansiava por saber qual seria a resposta de seu Mestre para a proposta. Contudo, o que mais a angustiava era não poder se virar para encarar os dois Mestres que a fizeram. Ela nem mesmo podia levantar seus olhos, ainda voltados para o chão, não sem uma ordem do homem que escolhera para entregar sua submissão. Esse era mais um momento em que precisava confiar nele para resolver a situação, mesmo tendo a angustiante sensação que nada daquilo poderia acabar bem. Seu Mestre ficou em silêncio, por um tempo que para ela pareceu eterno, até que Hermione finalmente ouviu sua voz.

\- Que atitude minha nesta noite, passou aos senhores a impressão de que eu estaria interessado em compartilhar o corpo de minha escrava, meus caros? – a voz dele era calma e pausada, nada indicava, aparentemente, que estivesse irritado com a proposta, mas algo muito sutil no tom dela indicava o contrário para Hermione.

\- Nenhuma em específico – disse o Mestre que fizera a primeira abordagem, Hermione sentindo instintivamente que ele estava no comando da dupla – nós apenas nos interessamos pela sua escrava – ele fez uma ligeira pausa antes de concluir – e nós costumamos ter tudo o que nos interessa, não é mesmo Clarence?

\- Com certeza, Jean-Luc – respondeu o outro Mestre.

\- Não dessa vez – respondeu Snape, dessa vez Hermione notou claramente um tom mais perigoso em sua voz – não tenho o menor interesse em compartilhar o corpo de minha escrava, não esta noite pelo menos, e certamente não com dois Mestres que são capazes de fazer tal proposta de uma maneira tão inapropriada, como a que os senhores acabaram de fazer.

O silêncio voltou a dominar o ambiente, mesmo sem poder ver, Hermione sabia que os três Mestres trocavam olhares, estudando-se. Uma parte dela, aquela que fica sublimada sempre que entrega sua submissão ao seu Mestre, ameaça irromper com toda a força. Hermione sente seu corpo tenso, sua respiração acelerada, mas não de uma maneira prazerosa. O que ela sentia era raiva. Queria por demais dar uma lição nos dois homens que se dispunham a agir de maneira tão desrespeitosa, não com ela, mas com o seu Mestre. Ela sabia que poderia haver esse tipo de proposta esta noite, mas sabia também que havia todo um protocolo a ser seguido para que fosse feita. Da maneira que estava ocorrendo, estava muito claro que esses dois Mestres não estavam dispostos a ouvir um não como resposta.

\- Eu imagino que o senhor assinou um contrato que o proíbe de compartilhar o corpo de sua escrava – disse o homem, que Hermione já sabia se chamar Jean-Luc, o tom sarcástico muito audível na voz, reforçado pelos sons de puro deboche, vindos do Mestre que ela sabia agora se chamar Clarence – eu não entendo um Mestre que se submete a isso.

\- É desse jeito que os senhores querem me convencer a compartilhar minha escrava? – Snape disse a eles, a voz recuperando o tom mais calmo de antes, embora Hermione ainda pudesse detectar o sutil tom de perigo nela – acham mesmo que essa provocação de pátio de colégio me convenceria a compartilhar minha escrava com os senhores? – ele agarra o cabelo de Hermione, colocando-a de joelhos na frente dele. Ela está de frente para os dois Mestres agora, os olhos não deixando a menor duvida do quanto a repugna a idéia de ser entregue àqueles homens – talvez até funcionasse, se eu me importasse minimamente com a opinião dos senhores.

\- Olhe só para ela Jean-Luc – o outro Mestre disse, olhando luxuriosamente para Hermione, praticamente ignorando Snape – ela parece muito rebelde, seria um prazer incrível quebrar essa rebeldia ne... – a frase não foi concluída, pois o Mestre chamado Clarence foi arremessado contra a parede por um feitiço de Snape. O outro Mestre saca sua varinha de imediato.

\- Você parece ser o mentor desse idiota – Snape se dirige ao Mestre chamado Jean-Luc, as varinhas de ambos apontadas um para o outro – deveria tê-lo ensinado que é uma atitude profundamente desrespeitosa se dirigir a uma escrava diretamente sem a anuência do Mestre dela.

\- Admito que Clarence pode ser um tolo em alguns momentos, mas eu tendo a concordar com o que ele disse sob a sua escrava – disse Jean-Luc – de qualquer forma eu ainda insisto na nossa proposta sobre ela.

\- Ou o que? – disse Snape, um sorriso perigoso surgindo em seus lábios – porque a minha resposta para a proposta de vocês é um claro e rotundo não. O que o senhor pretende fazer em relação a isso? Eu estou realmente muito curioso para saber. o de Snape um feito estupefaçade por um feito estupefaçaora do que ouvira. 000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Capítulo 29 – O Mestre de Hermione – Parte IV

Hermione permanecia de joelhos, olhando o quadro diante de si. Ela estava apreensiva com o que poderia acontecer, embora não estivesse com medo. Seu Mestre apontava a varinha para o Mestre chamado Jean-Luc. O outro Mestre estava caído junto à parede, ainda inconsciente. A tensão no ar era evidente, mas ela via a frieza de seu Mestre diante da situação, sua calma e confiança passando para ela, que se sentia absolutamente segura de como tudo aquilo ia acabar. O barulho de passos chamando a atenção de todos, e Hermione sente-se ainda melhor quando vê as pessoas que acabaram de chegar.

\- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Sirius é o primeiro a perguntar.

\- Um assunto pessoal – respondeu Jean-Luc – não creio que os senhores devam se meter.

\- Não existem "assuntos pessoais" dentro desta Comunidade, senhor – foi Remus quem falou dessa vez – tudo o que acontece aqui dentro diz respeito aos seus administradores. Por sinal, o senhor está apontando a sua varinha para um deles.

\- Creio que é o caso de diminuir as tensões por aqui – disse Tonks, que com um feitiço silencioso conseguiu desarmar Jean-Luc, sua varinha indo parar nas mãos da Auror, junto com a varinha do ainda inconsciente Clarence. Ela se volta para a Snape, com este guardando sua varinha – agora que tal resolvermos essa questão com calma.

\- Eu e meu colega apenas fizemos um simples proposta de compartilharmos o corpo da escrava de Mestre Snape – Jean-Luc tratou de dar um tom mais tranqüilo ao seu tom de voz – eu creio que ele reagiu de maneira exagerada à proposta que fizemos.

\- Os senhores foram informados das regras dessa Comunidade quando solicitaram o direito de freqüentá-la – disse Sirius – esse tipo de proposta requer um protocolo que deveria ser seguido, mas não foi.

\- Ora vamos, isso é uma bobagem – respondeu Jean-Luc.

\- Não senhor, não é – Remus tinha um tom mais perigoso que o habitual em sua voz – os senhores claramente não tem condições de continuar freqüentando a nossa Comunidade. Creio que devem se retirar agora, e não voltar mais.

\- Mas antes de irem é importante lembrar que os senhores fizeram um voto Perpétuo sobre guardar segredos a respeito de tudo, e de todos, que os senhores viram aqui – disse Tonks, deixando subentendido as conseqüências de não se respeitar esse voto – saiam agora, por favor – ela faz com que Clarence recupere a consciência, ele e Jean-Luc saindo contrariados, sendo acompanhados por Remus.

\- Vamos precisar de um cuidado maior agora que tanta gente está solicitando freqüentar a nossa Comunidade – Sirius estava se dirigindo a Snape – mas creio que está tudo bem agora – ele se volta para Tonks – será que agora podemos voltar àquele assunto envolvendo a sua nova escrava?

\- Mais tarde conversaremos sobre Allison – disse Tonks, que se despede silenciosamente de Snape, ignorando Hermione, como era apropriado naquele momento; Sirius fez o mesmo antes de sair.

O local em que chegaram era de fato, uma cabana. Hermione sentiu o cheiro de rusticidade no aroma das paredes de madeira, no assoalho coberto por um grosso tapete, que parecia ser de pele de urso. Ele a conduziu para a área central do cômodo e retirou a corrente da argola em seu colar. Um gesto discreto indicou a ela para ficar de joelhos, o que fez de imediato. A cabeça continuava abaixada, seus olhos permaneciam sem encará-lo, mas já lhe permitia entender onde estava. O mobiliário era bem simples. A cabana era composta por três divisões, um quarto, um banheiro e uma enorme sala, que era onde estavam, funcionando também como cozinha. Ele seguiu até o banheiro. Os barulhos vindo de lá a fizeram sorrir, pois sabia o que era. Ele voltou e a pegou no colo, de uma maneira bem delicada, levando-a até o banheiro. Exatamente como ela esperava, havia uma banheira lá, onde foi suavemente colocada.

Severus Snape estava sentado numa cadeira rústica de madeira, esperando sua escrava terminar o banho, bem como sua higiene pessoal. Ele está descalço e sem camisa, apenas uma calça cobrindo o seu corpo. É nesse estado de relaxamento que a vê retornar à sala, seu corpo nu refletido à meia luz da cabana, ganhando um ar quase sobrenatural para ele. Vê-la caminhando na sua direção enchia seus olhos de uma mistura de sentimentos, indo de ternura à cobiça. Ela se ajoelhou graciosamente diante dele, inclinando o corpo até encostar os lábios em seus pés, beijando-os com devoção, um de cada vez. Depois disso se mantém ajoelhada, esperando sua palavra. Ele fica um bom tempo olhando para ela, apreciando o verdadeiro tesouro que tinha diante de si. Ela sorri para ele, que sente o seu coração aquecido por isso, orgulhoso de tê-la como sua escrava, honrado por ela tê-lo escolhido como seu Mestre.

\- Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta, Mestre? – ele reparou no tom de voz dela, suave e humilde, quase melodioso, soando como música em seus ouvidos.

\- O que quer saber? – ele respondeu.

\- O senhor cogita compartilhar o meu corpo com outros Mestres?

\- Jamais com aqueles dois idiotas de agora a pouco, isso com certeza – ele respondeu, para depois cair num breve silêncio, os dedos da mão direita acariciando suavemente seu rosto e cabelo – mas o fato é que você não marcou essa opção como um limite intransponível, como fez com algumas outras situações.

\- Eu não tenho certeza a respeito disso, Mestre – ela evita encarar os olhos dele ao falar, mas é obrigada a fazê-lo quando Snape ergue seu queixo delicadamente.

\- Não teria muita lógica qualquer objeção sua em relação a seu corpo ser partilhado por Sirius e Remus – ele disse, dois dedos da mão direita ainda mantendo seu queixo elevado.

\- Eu sei Mestre – ela respondeu, enquanto encarava o silêncio dele em relação a ela.

\- Eu não me importo em exibir o seu corpo nu na Comunidade – ele finalmente responde – em verdade, senti uma grande lisonja ao ver o olhar de luxúria dos outros Mestres para você.

\- Eu me senti muito bem proclamando a minha submissão ao senhor na frente de todos eles, Mestre – ele sorri ao ouvi-la.

\- Pode ser que um dia eu mude de idéia – ele disse – mas neste momento, eu não desejo compartilhar o seu corpo com ninguém, nem mesmo com Sirius e Remus. No momento atual, eu quero ser o único a desfrutar do seu corpo senhorita Granger, só eu e mais ninguém.

\- Ele é todo seu, Mestre – ela respondeu a ele.

Snape a empurrou delicadamente até deixá-la deitada no chão atapetado. Esticou seus braços e abriu suas pernas. Uma das mãos passeou pelo seu corpo, da boca até os seios, do ventre até a boceta. Ela gemeu ao toque dele em sua abertura, ao senti-lo separar os lábios e tocar em seu clitóris. A boca dele mergulhando até o seio direito, chupando, lambendo e mordendo, os dentes cravando no mamilo e puxando até o ponto da dor. Tudo isso sendo repetido no seio esquerdo. Ele se põe de pé e começa a se despir. Ela vê quando a pouca roupa que seu Mestre está usando é despejada no chão, se permitindo a audácia de admirar o corpo nu dele.

Snape percebe a audácia de sua escrava, mas não se importa, uma certa lisonja toma conta dele de fato. Com uma das mãos ele conduz seu pênis dentro da boceta dela, tão úmida estava que o membro entrou com facilidade. Ambos gemem ao contato, os músculos vaginais dela envolvendo seu pênis, ele sentindo o calor, a umidade, mais do que tudo, sentindo o acolhimento dela. Snape se move devagar dentro de Hermione, apreciando a expressão de prazer no rosto dela, a cabeça girando de um lado a outro, ou inclinando enquanto ela solta um gemido de cheio de luxúria. Os olhos deles se cruzam e ele abruptamente pára de se movimentar. Alguns segundos se passam com ambos fixados no olhar um do outro, suas respirações aceleradas. Snape percebe uma súbita mudança no olhar de Hermione. Ela o empurra no chão atapetado, ficando por cima agora, seu olhar perdera toda a ternura e devoção habitual; era um olhar predador agora.

A lembrança da primeira sessão com ele, ainda quando estava sendo adestrada, veio a sua mente. Talvez devesse ser uma lembrança longínqua agora, mas estava tão nítida em sua mente, como se tivesse sido ontem. Ela começou a cavalgá-lo lentamente, as mãos pousadas de modo suave em seu peitoral. Os olhos de ambos ainda fixados um no outro. Uma sensação inebriante de empoderamento toma conta de Hermione ao ver seu Mestre inerte diante dela, deixando-a assumir o controle da situação. Ela percebe que ele procura se manter indiferente aos seus movimentos, mas sorri ao constatar a inutilidade da tentativa. Sob suas mãos ela sente o coração dele bater rápido, o subir e descer de seu peitoral denunciando a respiração palpitante. Ela sente o corpo dele arqueando, a boca soltando um forte gemido, a cabeça girando de um lado a outro, tudo isso em resposta ao movimento da boceta dela sobre seu pênis.

O cavalgar de Hermione sobre o corpo de seu Mestre ganha velocidade e selvageria. As mãos não mais estão pousadas suavemente sobre o peitoral dele, em vez disso, se fecham como garras, não mais acariciando, mas arranhando. Ela o vê cerrando os dentes, arqueando o corpo, resistindo a dor. Uma das mãos desce até a barriga, produzindo arranhões por todo o caminho. Ela se inclina sobre ele e morde o peitoral onde a mão estava. É uma mordida forte, ela ouve o grito que seu Mestre não consegue mais reprimir. Ela sente uma batida forte em seu próprio coração, sua boca interrompe a mordida e seus olhos voltam a se cruzar com os de seu Mestre. Um breve momento de arrependimento e hesitação toma conta dela ao ver a expressão de dor no rosto dele, sua língua chega a lamber brevemente o local da mordida, como a tentar aliviar a dor por ela mesma causada.

Foram só alguns segundos, mas a impressão foi que mil coisas aconteceram naquele breve espaço de tempo, no breve olhar trocado entre a escrava e seu Mestre. O silêncio entre eles dizia tanta coisa. Havia mais ali do que qualquer diálogo que ela já teve com os homens que passaram pela sua vida antes, o mesmo para ele, em relação as suas mulheres anteriores. O olhar de Hermione, durante aqueles breves segundos, pareceu refletir arrependimento e culpa, por causar dor em seu Mestre. Mas a chama da selvageria logo se acendeu de novo, e sua boca voltou a mergulhar com voracidade sobre a pele pálida, suada, os dentres cravados sobre cicatrizes e queimaduras. A nova mordida foi ainda mais forte que a anterior, o grito dele foi ainda mais agoniado, dando um novo ímpeto à selvageria dela. Hermione voltou a cavalgá-lo com força. Ela estava totalmente fora de si agora, a mão direita ganhou o ar, descendo sobre seu Mestre na forma de um violento tapa em seu rosto. A mão esquerda repetiu o mesmo processo, o ar da cabana tomado pelos sons estalados.

Hermione Jane Granger sempre gostou de pensar que tudo na vida pode ser explicado, medido, calculado e controlado. A racionalidade sempre foi a única religião capaz de reter a sua fé. No entanto, sempre que pensa nos momentos em que sente uma irrefreável necessidade de controlar o seu Mestre, ela nunca consegue entender o que a leva a tal desvario. Tudo o que ela sabe naquele momento é que a sensação de controle é por demais maravilhosa. Sua mão direita corta novamente o ar, pronta para dar um novo tapa, mas dessa vez a mão de seu Mestre se fecha sobre o pulso dela, o mesmo acontecendo com o pulso de sua mão esquerda. Aquele devia ser o sinal para ela conter sua fúria, ali ela devia reconhecer que fora longe demais, mas a sua natureza selvagem, sempre contida em lógica e racionalismo, não lhe permitiu. Hermione soltou um grito primal, seu corpo se movimentou de forma enlouquecida, ela se inclinou para tentar mordê-lo novamente, mas dessa vez ele a empurrou para o chão, prendendo-a pelos pulsos, usando o peso do próprio corpo para imobilizá-la.

\- Olhe para mim, olhe para mim – ele grita para sua escrava – diga a quem você pertence, diga – a reação dela é gritar, espernear e tentar morder, a selvageria em seus olhos parecendo cegá-la.

Severus Snape observava fascinado a tentativa de sua escrava em resistir a ele. Havia um ligeiro sorriso em seu rosto, toda a dor dos arranhões e mordidas devidamente esquecida diante do espetáculo proporcionado pela mulher que ele mantinha presa ao chão. Ela usou suas pernas livres para tentar chutá-lo, mas seu posicionamento tornava essas tentativas inócuas. O ligeiro sorriso desaparece do seu rosto, a face volta a ganhar um tom rígido, os olhos retornam à frieza que é o seu costume. Não que os sentimentos que levaram ao sorriso tivessem mudado, muito longe disso. Apenas era a hora de recuperar o controle. Ele vira o corpo de sua escrava de forma abrupta, sem maiores cuidados, quase com violência, deixando-a de bruços, o rosto virado para o chão atapetado. A sua mão direita dobrando um dos braços dela em suas costas, a mão esquerda segurando-lhe o cabelo, como se rédeas fossem.

Hermione sentiu o corpo dela sendo virado de bruços. A mão esquerda dele agarrando seu cabelo com muita força, o braço sendo usado para mantê-la presa, imóvel e indefesa. A mão direita dele prendia um de seus braços junto às suas costas, a dor da imobilização sendo vocalizada por ela em gemidos doloridos. Ela sabia o que estava preste a ocorrer, sabia que poderia dificultar a ação dele, mas nada fez. Em vez disso ela fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e esperou a dor com um sorriso nos lábios. Mas a dor não veio. Ele continuou mantendo-a presa ao chão. Ela sentiu o aperto em seu braço imobilizado ficar mais forte, era mais um incômodo do que realmente dor.

\- Diga o seu nome – ele torce um pouco mais o seu braço, o puxão no cabelo fazendo sua cabeça inclinar – diga a quem você pertence.

Hermione cerrou os dentes, o silêncio era o seu enfrentamento, o seu desafio. Uma nova torção no braço, um novo puxão no cabelo, não foram capazes de quebrar sua resistência. Ele sabia que precisa de sua mão direita livre, pois só havia um jeito de quebrar a resistência dela. Não soltou o braço dela, mas foi lentamente diminuindo a pressão. Manteve o braço dela sob controle, suas mãos ainda fechadas sobre o pulso dela. Pouco a pouco ele foi lendo os sinais emitidos pelo corpo dela, percebendo que a resistência diminuía, que a respiração dela se acalmava. Lentamente foi colocando o braço dela ao lado de sua cabeça, afrouxando a pressão nos pulsos, até soltá-lo de vez. Sua mão direita finalmente livre, pronta para dar a ela, a necessária lição de disciplina.

Ele não dizia mais nada, não demandava mais nada. Seu braço estava livre agora, mas Hermione sabia que a dor logo chegaria. A certeza mantendo o sorriso em seu rosto. O primeiro tapa caiu sobre a nádega direita dela, um som forte e estalado foi ouvido na cabana. O segundo tapa foi na nádega esquerda, pareceu bem mais forte, mas ela continuou cerrando os dentes, pois sua única forma de rebeldia agora era resistir ao ímpeto de gritar. O terceiro tapa foi dado com uma força que ela não tinha sentido antes, uma dor mais aguda foi experimentada por ela. O quarto tapa veio igualmente violento, quebrando de vez a sua resistência.

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! – ela gritou, o rosto se contorcendo de dor, ao mesmo tempo em que seu corpo experimentava uma espécie de relaxamento.

O quinto, o sexto, o sétimo e o oitavo tapa foram dados em seqüência, como se a dor vocalizada por ela não o sensibilizasse de forma alguma. O choro de Hermione vinha em ondas agora, suas lágrimas deslizando pelo rosto como cascatas salgadas. Quase meio minuto se passou antes do nono e o décimo tapa caírem sobre seu traseiro, mas agora sem muita violência, parecendo a meio caminho entre uma carícia mais forte e uma ligeira picada. As mãos dele soltaram o seu cabelo, o corpo dela foi virando de novo, mas dessa vez com delicadeza. Por alguns breves segundos ele sentiu um aperto no coração, ao ver a expressão chorosa no rosto dela. Tocou as lágrimas em seu rosto com as pontas dos dedos, levando-os até seus próprios lábios, sentindo o gosto salgado delas em sua boca. Ele se permitiu contemplá-la, a respiração se normalizando, a expressão no rosto ganhando uma nova suavidade. Os olhos de ambos estavam fixos um no outro, um silêncio cheio de significados pairando entre os dois.

\- Diga o seu nome – ele ordena, sua voz num tom bem suave, ainda que imperativo.

\- Meu nome é Hermione Jane Granger – ela responde, o tom de voz ainda choroso, enquanto sente a mão dele agarrando a argola em seu colar, puxando-a com um pouco de força, obrigando que ela inclinasse um pouco o pescoço.

\- Qual é o significado desse colar no seu pescoço? - a voz dele ganha um tom mais incisivo.

\- Ele simboliza a minha submissão ao senhor – o reconhecimento desse fato ganha um ar de culpa e arrependimento, na expressão que ela tem em seu rosto – significa que eu sou sua escrava e que o senhor é o meu Mestre – ela toma a iniciativa de erguer um de seus braços, sua mão tocando suavemente as marcas de mordidas e arranhões no peitoral de seu Mestre, passando também por suas cicatrizes e queimaduras – eu machuquei o senhor, Mestre.

\- Você só fez o que eu a deixei fazer – ele respondeu – gosto quando você toma o controle, pois isso me permite ter o prazer de recuperá-lo depois – a mão dele acaricia o seu rosto – mas isso só acontecerá quando eu permitir, você entende isso, senhorita Granger?

\- Sim Mestre, eu entendo – ela fecha os olhos, apreciando a mão dele acariciando o seu rosto.

\- A quem você pertence, senhorita Granger? – ele perguntou, ainda acariciando o rosto dela.

\- Ao senhor Mestre – ela respondeu, abrindo os olhos, uma expressão sonhadora neles – eu pertenço ao senhor.

\- Quais partes de seu corpo me pertencem, senhorita Granger?

\- Todas elas, Mestre. Cada centímetro do meu corpo pertence ao senhor.

Um novo silêncio paira entre eles, seus olhos fixos um no outro. Ele sorri para ela, um sorriso aberto, do tipo que ele raramente deu em toda a sua vida. Antes dela, só uma outra pessoa o vira sorrir assim, muitos anos atrás. Agora era um sorriso somente para ela, um privilégio que ninguém mais merecia. Hermione sentia uma grande leveza em sua alma, transparecendo num sorriso transbordante de alegria, orgulho e felicidade. Era verdade o que ela havia dito, cada centímetro do corpo dela pertencia a Severus Tobias Snape, aquele a quem havia escolhido para ser o seu Mestre. Dizer isso, contudo, não bastava, ela sabia que os gestos deviam se seguir às palavras. Ela se vira de costas para ele, se pondo de quatro. Tudo o que ela desejava era que seu Mestre tomasse a posse completa de seu corpo, da única parte que ele não havia desfrutado nesta noite, da parte que ele começou a desfrutar na mesma noite em que ela lhe oferecera a sua submissão.

FLASHBACK – HOGWARTS – 42 DIAS ATRÁS

O beijo foi longo, ao mesmo tempo cheio de ternura, intensidade, com lentidão e luxúria. Seus corpos ainda estavam unidos, os olhares presos um ao outro depois de quebrarem o contato entre suas bocas. Ele voltou a se movimentar dentro dela, lentamente, ouvindo os seus gemidos, baixos, entrecortados pela respiração falha e acelerada, sentindo o batimento rápido do seu coração junto ao seu peitoral. Ela era dele, gemia por ele, se submetia a ele, era sua escrava. Saber disso lhe dava uma sensação de orgulho e felicidade que não imaginava poder sentir nessa altura de sua vida. O orgasmo veio para os dois ao mesmo tempo, ela vocalizando o seu prazer com um grito estrangulado, a cabeça inclinada, o corpo se rendendo ao sentimento. Snape sentiu-se privilegiado por poder assistir a tudo isso. Era maravilhoso ver o corpo dela cair num estado de completo relaxamento, os olhos dela com uma expressão sonhadora, o rosto sereno e tranqüilo, de alguém que atingiu a completa liberdade na submissão.

Nunca foi tão difícil para ele, quebrar o contato com alguém antes. Retirar o seu pênis da boceta dela foi torturante; perder o aconchego daquele lugar quente, úmido e acolhedor o deixou triste, desconsolado. Seu corpo desabou ao lado do corpo dela, ouvindo sua respiração, agora bem leve. Um pouco mais de um minuto de relaxamento foi tudo o que ele precisou. Voltou a olhar para ela, a mesma expressão sonhadora no rosto, ela não estava ali, mas num local todo seu. Hermione estava completamente alheia a tudo, totalmente exposta e indefesa, mas ela sabia que não precisava se preocupar. Ele era o seu Mestre, o senhor da sua dor e do seu prazer, mas era também aquele que estava ali para lhe dar toda a segurança que ela precisava, toda a proteção que lhe era devida. Olhar para ela, em seu estado de completa liberdade na submissão, era um deleite indescritível. Saber que fora ele que a levara a esse estado lhe dava uma sensação que era uma mistura de orgulho, felicidade e poder.

Severus Snape perdeu a noção do tempo enquanto olhava para a jovem mulher deitada na mesma cama que ele. Ele apreciava, fascinado, tomado até por uma certa inveja, a visão dela, totalmente alheia a tudo, completamente entregue ao seu êxtase. Os olhos abriam e fechavam regularmente, mas mesmo quando abertos, não parecia que ela estivesse vendo nada à sua volta. O relaxamento em seu corpo era total, a respiração era suave, refletida no subir e descer de seus seios. Ela dava suspiros ocasionais, a cabeça rolava lentamente de um lado a outro, um sorriso luminoso surgia em seus lábios de vez em quando. A boca vez por outra se abria, mas o som de suas palavras era praticamente inaudível, a única que ele discerniu, em meio aos sussurros, foi "Mestre". Um imenso sorriso de contentamento toma conta de seu rosto ao ouvi-la falar dele. Após algum tempo ele decide que é hora de levantar e ir ao banheiro. Um longo banho, seguido de sua higiene pessoal é tudo o que ele precisa agora, antes de voltar a ter com ela novamente.

Hermione não fazia idéia de quanto tempo ficara naquele estado de completo alheamento, apenas mergulhada em êxtase e prazer. Somente aos poucos que voltou a se dar conta de onde estava. Seus olhos voltando a enxergar para além da bruma de contentamento em que estavam mergulhados. Ela o viu saindo do banheiro, apenas uma toalha em volta do corpo, o odor de banho tomado assaltando suas narinas. Sorriu para ele. O viu parado próximo da cama, olhando fixamente para ela, mas sem nada dizer, apenas olhava. Hermione sabia o que fazer. Ela se levanta, seu corpo ainda sentindo os efeitos de tudo o que havia vivido, ela não tinha idéia de quanto tempo atrás. Sentia-se, lânguida, feliz, saciada, mas a visão dele, ali na sua frente, despertava nela novas necessidades. A maior de todas era se prostrar diante dele, demonstrar toda a sua devoção, sua entrega e submissão. Ajoelhou-se, olhando-o de baixo para cima, sem qualquer sentido de desafio, nada além do reconhecimento de seu domínio sobre ela, da sua submissão absoluta a ele. Ela se inclinou para beijá-lo, o gosto do couro de dragão de suas botas substituído pelo odor de sabão e loção de banho de seus pés.

Ela sente seus cabelos agarrados com força. Com a sua mão esquerda ele a força a ficar de joelhos, a mão direita arranca a toalha, revelando seu membro bem duro. Ela vê o frasco na mão dele, que lhe entrega de imediato. Sua mão esquerda aumenta o aperto no seu cabelo, fazendo com que ela tenha de inclinar mais a cabeça. Hermione abre o frasco e passa a poção em suas mãos, antes destas envolverem o pênis dele, da raiz até a cabeça. A poção cobrindo cada centímetro. A mão que prende o seu cabelo a força a ficar de quatro, ela sente a poção sendo passada em seu ânus, os dedos dele entrando e saindo, girando e circulando, espalhando todo o conteúdo. Ela sabe o que irá acontecer, já tinha vivido essa experiência durante o seu adestramento, mas ainda assim, havia um leve tremor em seu corpo.

\- Diga a palavra de segurança se não quiser, eu só pararei diante dela – ele disse – qualquer outra coisa que você disser, serão lamúrias inúteis em meus ouvidos.

Ela mal teve tempo para processar o que ele disse e sentiu a cabeça do pênis forçando a entrada no seu ânus. A dor inicial foi pouco mais do que uma pontada, doendo mais a maneira como ele puxava o seu cabelo com a mão esquerda, a direita segurando sua cintura. Ele retirou o pênis, apenas para enfiá-lo de novo, agora numa estocada mais forte, entrando bem mais do que apenas a cabeça. Ela soltou um grunhido, a boca cerrada, os dentes colados uns nos outros, uma maravilhosa sensação de alívio quando ele retirou o passada em seu elo a força a ficar de quatro agora, ela sente a poçemla nmado tomando conta de suas narinas. 00000o pênis outra vez. Hermione esperou uma nova estocada, mas em vez disso, a mão direita deixou sua cintura e começou a trabalhar sua boceta. Os dedos tocando em toda a extensão, um deles em seu clitóris. Ela gemeu, a cabeça abaixou ate o chão, o corpo tremeu, relaxou, ela se viu baixando a guarda, mergulhando naquela sensação de prazer, até que uma nova estocada, ainda mais forte que a anterior, a lembrou em que situação estava.

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Oh Merlin! Merlin! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Doía muito. Hermione sentiu o pênis dele entrando inteiro no seu ânus, entrou sem qualquer cuidado, sem nenhuma suavidade, machucando muito, como se nenhuma poção tivesse sido passada no pênis dele e no ânus dela. Ela gritou bem alto, o som ressoando pelos aposentos de seu Mestre. Era como se seu corpo tremesse a ponto de quebrar ao meio. Sentiu quando ele agarrou seu cabelo com ainda mais força, forçando sua cabeça mais uma vez, como se quisesse arrancá-la do seu pescoço. Os grunhidos selvagens dele se somando aos gritos dela, ambos os sons se misturando. As estocadas dele eram cada vez mais fortes, iam cada vez mais fundo. A mão direita dele volta a tocar sua boceta, a suavidade do toque contrastando enormemente com a fúria das estocadas em seu ânus.

Os gritos dela deixam de ser apenas de dor, o prazer se mistura a ela, torna-se uma coisa só. Hermione sorria em meio ao choro de dor, seu orgasmo se insinuava em meio aos gritos, o corpo balançando, ela se sentindo mole, lânguida, trêmula e quebradiça. Ele a estocava bem fundo em seu ânus, doía, machucava. Ela pedia por mais, enquanto sorria e chorava, gemia e gritava, o prazer vindo em ondas. Seu Mestre estava sendo brutal, mas ela não se importava, pois era dele, pertencia a ele, era sua escrava. Os grunhidos dele soando como música em seus ouvidos, sua perda momentânea de controle, tudo isso a enchia de felicidade e orgulho, pois só nesses momentos ele era assim. Apenas com ela, seu Mestre se permitia abrir mão do seu controle, deixar de lado toda a pose e formalidade, se perder no desvario e na selvageria.

Os corpos de ambos desabam no chão acarpetado. Hermione sentindo o corpo dela sendo esmagado pelo peso de seu Mestre sobre si. O pênis dele continuava em seu ânus, inchado, pronto para explodir um gozo que se espalha dentro dela. Era uma sensação incrível. As mãos deles estão entrelaçadas, ela sente a boca dele em sua orelha, beijando-a, mordendo-a, dizendo-lhe palavras de desejo, ternura e acalento. Dizendo o quão honrado, orgulhoso e feliz ele se sentia pelo privilégio de ter sido escolhido para ser o seu Mestre. Hermione saboreou cada uma daquelas palavras, gravou-as em sua mente. Tudo o que seu Mestre lhe dissera naquele momento era como um distintivo de honra, um tesouro de valor incalculável para ela, algo para ser guardado, até o fim de seus dias.

Capítulo 30 – Epílogo

Meu nome é Hermione Jane Granger. Eu completei 22 anos na semana passada, comemorando essa data num jantar especial com meus pais, uma das raras oportunidades que eu tive de vê-los ao longo do ano. Após o jantar eu fui até a casa dos Weasley, onde uma festa bem maior tinha sido preparada por meus amigos do mundo bruxo. Estavam lá praticamente todas as pessoas que passaram pela minha vida desde os meus onze anos, quando eu entrei para a escola de Magia de Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Foi uma noite onde eu me dei conta das diversas camadas que venho criado em torno de minha vida. O jantar íntimo com meus pais mostrando que eles fazem parte de um lado meu cada vez menos presente no meu cotidiano. A festa nos Weasley deixando claro que a minha vida no mundo bruxo tinha se dividido em duas partes bem distintas.

Eu sou uma respeitada professora em Hogwarts, a mais jovem que a escola já teve, além de uma heroína de guerra, fato ainda mais enfatizado após a divulgação dos eventos com os Comensais da Morte liderados por Dolores Umbridge. Se por um lado eu sou a jovem professora certinha de Hogwarts, havia também um outro lado meu. Era um lado bem diferente daquele, em que algumas das minhas amigas mais próximas vivem cobrando um namorado para preencher a minha vida, como se eu realmente precisasse disso. Desse outro lado estava a praticante do estilo de vida BDSM, tendo que lidar com o mais rigoroso, exigente, implacável e maravilhoso Mestre que uma escrava poderia desejar.

Eu tinha consciência das dificuldades em conciliar cada um desses lados, lidar com aqueles que não conheciam o lado nada convencional de minha vida. Freqüentemente já me peguei tentada em contar para alguns mais próximos, Gina ou Pomona, sobre esse lado oculto da minha vida, mas entendo que esse não é um segredo só meu. É curioso como as sociedades bruxa e Trouxa, tão diferentes entre si, tenham esse ponto em comum. Eu diria que na sociedade bruxa a idéia de ser praticante do BDSM seja um tabu ainda mais pronunciado. Eu vejo isso após constatar que os costumes no mundo bruxo não terem avançado muito, em relação às décadas de avanço existentes no mundo dos Trouxas. Trata-se de um mundo ainda apegado demais a velhas tradições; um mundo onde o BDSM só pode mesmo ser praticado clandestinamente.

Esse meu entendimento só se consolida no momento em que estou sentada, assistindo uma cerimônia de casamento bruxo, mas não um casamento bruxo qualquer. Eu estou na primeira fila, como uma das convidadas de honra do casamento de Sirus Black e de minha antiga aluna Allison Yaxley. Como isso se deu, sendo que poucas semanas antes eu tinha visto Allison na Comunidade BDSM em que eu estive com meu Mestre, é uma história bem interessante. Ainda consigo vislumbrá-la naquela noite, nua, sentada no chão, aos pés daquela a quem tinha entregado sua submissão, ninguém menos do que a minha amiga Nynphadora Tonks. Eu a vejo agora, bem ao lado de seu marido Remus, ambos como padrinhos dos noivos. Foi uma surpresa para mim quando eu soube das tratativas para o casamento entre Sirius e Allison. Eu certamente não imaginei que era disso que meu antigo adestrador no BDSM estava tratando com Tonks, na mesma noite em que eu assumi publicamente a minha condição de escrava de Severus Tobias Snape.

Ainda me lembro daquele encontro que eu e outros professores de Hogwarts tivemos no Três Vassouras, pouco antes do ataque de Vitor, onde toda a história de um possível casamento de Sirius surgiu. Agora, meses depois daquele encontro no Três Vassouras, estamos todos aqui para presenciar o casamento de nosso colega de Hogwarts, com uma jovem para quem todos demos aula. A tia de Sirius, também estava lá, o semblante transbordando de orgulho por ter conseguido fazer com que seu relutante sobrinho se casasse. Mais do que isso até, conseguiu que ele se casasse com a filha de uma tradicional família de sangue-puros do mundo bruxo.

O que ela diria se soubesse que tudo o que estava acontecendo agora fazia parte de uma tratativa envolvendo um grupo de praticantes do BDSM? Nesse momento eu me alegro demais por vir de uma longa linhagem de Trouxas, sem um nome tradicional, mesmo no mundo em que eu e meus pais nascemos. Não havia nenhuma obrigação da minha parte de levar o sobrenome Granger adiante. Nenhum compromisso meu com minha família que me obrigue a um "bom casamento". Esse é um luxo do qual Sirius não podia fugir, sendo o último varão dos Black, menos ainda Allison, em relação ao seu dever para com sua família. Somente um arranjo, no melhor estilo BDSM, poderia dar aos dois um elemento de fuga dessa pesada responsabilidade.

Isso não significa que eu, ou qualquer outra pessoa, não fique imune às pressões do seu meio. Sinto isso toda vez que sofro a pressão amigável de pessoas como Gina e Pomona, dos meus pais, ou mesmo da senhora Weasley, para arranjar um namorado. Vejo Remus e Tonks juntos, ambos felizes de verdade, apaixonados de verdade um pelo outro, mas que jamais se sentiram seguros para expor publicamente a inclinação de ambos para o BDSM. Olho para Sirius e Allison, tendo de representar a perfeição de uma união, que por si só já é uma representação, envolvendo duas famílias tradicionais do mundo bruxo. No final das contas, uma representação dentro de outra representação. Olho em volta e vejo Luna e Blaise sentados longe um do outro. Ele junto de sua esposa, ela bem ao meu lado, o namoro baunilha com Ron tendo terminado, com ele sentando algumas cadeiras adiante, tendo reatado seu namoro com Lilá Brown. Ver os dois juntos me provoca um sorriso, entre nostálgico e melancólico, lembrando o tanto que sofri com o namoro deles no meu sexto ano em Hogwarts, quase uma vida atrás.

Eu olhei para Tonks, ela ao lado de Remus. Não vi nela nenhum tipo de incômodo com a situação, muito ao contrário, ela entregou a aliança para Allison com um semblante bem tranqüilo. Ao fim da cerimônia ela cumprimentou os recém-casados, murmurando um "cuide bem dela" para Sirius. Só quem conhecia a verdadeira realidade entre eles podendo captar o real sentido dessa recomendação. A recepão foi farta e luxuosa, como cabia num casamento desse tipo. Os noivos recebiam todos os cumprimentos, davam todas as indicações de que estavam felizes, deixando seus respectivos parentes maravilhados. Eu era uma das pessos que sabia a verdadeira razão da felicidade deles com a situação, pois fui uma das testemunhas do verdadeiro acordo envolvendo esse casamento. Um acordo muito distante do que a tia de Sirius e o pai de Allison pensavam ser a verdadeira razão dele.

Foi numa noite na Comunidade BDSM, numa cerimônia particular. Nesta cerimônia estavam presentes, além de mim, o meu Mestre, mais Sirius, Remus, Tonks e Allison. Ali ficou formalizado que Allison aceitaria ser a esposa de Sirius Black, se comprometeria a lhe dar pelo menos um filho varão, tendo o prazo de um ano para ficar grávida. Tudo isso, entretanto, sem abrir mão de ser a escrava de Nynphadora Tonks, da mesma forma que Sirius continuaria levando a sua vida normalmente no estilo de vida BDSM. No mundo bruxo eles seriam marido e esposa, cumprindo todos os "deveres" inerentes a essa situação, mas vivendo suas vidas em separado no estilo de vida BDSM. Eu não consigo deixar de imaginar como será para eles o desafio de conseguir separar esses dois lados de suas respectivas vidas.

Era um raro dia de sol na Londres Trouxa, me permitindo aproveitar essa primeira visão da sacada do meu apartamento, próximo da universidade Trouxa onde começarei a estudar amanhã. Normalmente eu ainda precisaria atuar mais alguns anos como professora em Hogwarts, para conseguir os documentos necessários que me permitisse entrar numa universidade Trouxa. O Ministério da Magia, entretanto, decidiu que eu merecia uma recompensa pelos meus serviços prestados ao mundo bruxo e passou por cima da burocracia. O fato de eu ter entregado a minha pesquisa, com esta tendo recebido ótimas recomendações, também ajudou bastante. Eu não queria abrir mão do meu cargo em Hogwarts, por isso consegui que minhas aulas ficassem concentradas em apenas dois dias, me permitindo montar a minha grade de aulas na universidade. Meus pais ficaram felizes com a minha decisão, pois isso lhes permitiria que eu os encontrasse pelo menos uma vez por semana. Não por acaso eles me conseguiram esse apartamento, além de terem contribuído com um fundo para me ajudar a pagar os custos da universidade.

Não fiquei muito tempo na sacada, mesmo a luz do sol estando bem suave, com uma temperatura bem fresca. Eu sabia que meu Mestre não ficaria contente se percebesse que eu me expus demais, a ponto de ser possível detectar alguma marca, mesmo que muito leve, de bronzeado em minha pele. Ele sempre fazendo questão de deixar claro o quanto a queria mais imaculadamente branca possível. Pensar nele, depois de passar boa parte daquele dia com os meus pais, provocando em mim um breve sentimento de luxúria. Ele viria esta noite, seria a nossa primeira vez nesse apartamento e eu estava nervosa. Olhei para a lareira instalada em meu apartamento, devidamente ligada ao local de onde ele estava vindo, contando os minutos para a sua chegada.

A noite caiu, junto com a temperatura. Fechei a janela e esperei a chegada dele. Estava ansiosa por isso, temerosa dele não vir por algum motivo. Quase um ano já tinha se passado desde que eu lhe ofereci a minha submissão. Um sorriso ligeiramente volúvel toma conta de meu rosto, ao lembrar de minhas amigas próximas me recomendando encontrar um namorado para preencher os meus dias. Às vezes sinto uma vontade enorme de contar a elas que esses dias estavam sendo muito mais do que bem preenchidos, mas sempre me contenho. Mas sei também que a vida é uma constante mudança, que talvez um dia o BDSM não seja suficiente, para mim ou para o meu Mestre. Deixo de lado essas reflexões, pois esse dia, pelo menos por agora, me parece muito longe de chegar. Uma conclusão que fica mais forte em minha mente ao ouvir o barulho vindo direto da lareira em meu apartamento.

Ele emergiu da lareira do jeito que sempre me deixava encantada, emocionada, feliz e excitada. Meu Mestre estava tão imponente, rígido e dominante, como convinha ao Mestre maravilhoso que ele era. Estava vestido em suas habituais vestes negras. A expressão em seu rosto mostrando aquela inexcrutabilidade que sempre me deixava em dúvida sobre o que estava a minha espera. Os olhos de uma frieza que me deixava trêmula de excitação. Aquele quê de crueldade estava lá, deixando em mim a certeza de que fizera bem em dotar o meu apartamento com todos os feitiços de proteção que garantem, não só a minha segurança, mas a minha completa privacidade. Nenhuma possibidade dos vizinhos ouvirem os meus gritos, sejam os de dor ou os de prazer, menos ainda quando estes estivessem indistintamente misturados.

Tanto tempo juntos tornou a comunicação extremamente fluída entre nós. Palavras quase sempre eram dispensáves. Apenas um gesto dele foi suficiente para que eu me livrasse de minhas roupas, estando nua diante dele agora. Vislumbro um discreto gesto de sua varinha, fazendo com que a janela do apartamento se abra, trazendo o ar frio da noite para dentro, refletido em mim, no tremor que toma conta de meu corpo nu. O olhar de apreciação dele sobre a minha nudez me deixa incrivelmente excitada, apenas um olhar é o que ele precisa. A umidade em minha boceta tão pronunciada, ainda que ele sequer tenha feito qualquer menção em me tocar. Ele era o meu Mestre, o senhor da minha dor e do meu prazer, aquele a quem eu entreguei minha submissão. Eu era sua escrava, pertencia a ele, por um ato de vontade meu, para meu orgulho e felicidade; me ponho de joelhos perante ele, é a posição adequada para alguém na minha condição. Minha cabeça levemente inclinada para baixo, meus olhos voltados para suas botas de couro de dragão. Eu me dirigo a ele, empregando em minha fala, um tom de voz o mais humilde possível.

\- Seja bem-vindo a meu apartamento, Mestre – eu disse. O vejo se aproximar de mim, sua mão direita erguendo a minha a minha cabeça através do meu queixo.

\- Minha garotinha tola – no seu tom de voz há um claro sentido de posse e domínio, mas eu sinto também uma ternura que me deixa desarmada.

\- Sim Mestre, é o que eu sou – meu olhar voltado diretamente para os seus olhos – e me sinto tão feliz por isso – sorrio para ele e me jogo aos seus pés, minha boca desejando sentir mais uma vez o gosto de suas botas de couro de dragão, e tudo o mais que me aguarda pelo resto da noite.

FIM


End file.
